Pętla
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Historia tajemniczego człowieka, który żyjąc od ponad tysiąca lat coraz silniej odczuwa skutki utraty ukochanej osoby. Jaką rolę musi wypełnić w przyszłości Ooo? Jak jego obecność wpłynie na życie innych mieszkańców krainy? (Pierwszy fanfik, zawiera OC)
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Mężczyzna w czarnym, skórzanym płaszczy obudził się w środku lasu. Podniósł się z mchu i rozejrzał otrzepując ubranie. Dookoła niewielkiej, oświetlonej polany wyrastała ciemna ściana drzew.

\- "Znowu…" - mruknął niezadowolony - "Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?"

Przeciągając się podszedł do najbliższego drzewa i popukał w korę. Była twarda i porośnięta mchem. Inaczej mówiąc: całkiem normalna.

\- "Przynajmniej wiem, że nie jestem w Candy Kingdom" - mruknął - "Nie ma co się lenić… trzeba iść na przód."

Po tych słowach wszedł między drzewa i ruszył przed siebie. Po kilkunastu metrach zatrzymał się i wyciągnął spod płaszcza kompas. Chwilę kontemplował wirującą wskazówkę po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i przyśpieszył. Kompas wrzucony pod płaszcz zniknął z dziwnym dźwiękiem. W zamian za niego czarnowłosy mężczyzna wyciągnął sfatygowanego pluszaka przedstawiającego niekreślone, smokopodobne stworzenie.

\- "Jak myślisz? Idziemy w dobrym kierunku?" - zwrócił się do niego.

\- "Co ja? Harcerz?" - maskotka odpowiedziała opryskliwie (a przynajmniej tak wydawało się mężczyźnie ) - "Nie wiem."

Człowiek w płaszczu wzruszył ramionami i schował pluszaka w ślad za kompasem. Również ta rzecz, znikając, wydała dziwny dźwięk. Właściciel przedmiotów pomaszerował dalej w las. Jednak po godzinie tego spaceru wszystko wciąż wyglądało tak samo. Zasłaniające słońce drzewa, szare krzaki i stary, suchy pniak. Zmęczony marszem mężczyzna usiadł na pniaku i ponownie wyciągnął pluszaka.

\- "Chyba się zgubiliśmy" - wymamrotał.

\- "Bzdura!" - odpowiedziała maskotka - "Wstawaj i idziemy dalej."

\- "My idziemy? MY idziemy?!"- człowiek prawie krzyknął.

Nagle pniak na którym odpoczywał ruszył się, zrzucił go i odbiegł w krzaki. Nie wstając, mężczyzna wyszarpnął spod płaszcza stary, odrapany karabin ze złamaną kolbą i wpakował cały magazynek w zarośla w których skryło się jego niedoszłe krzesło. Kiedy huk wystrzału ucichł w lesie zrobiło się nienaturalnie cicho. Z gałęzi nad krzakami coś spadło słabo rzężąc.

\- "I co żeś zrobił?" - zapytał pluszak z pretensją.

\- "Tak wiem…" - westchnął mężczyzna - "Marnuję amunicję…" - schował pluszaka i karabin pod płaszcz.

Nie zaglądając nawet w ostrzelane zarośla ruszył w dalszą drogę. Po kilkuset metrach las zaczął się nieco zmieniać. Co prawda wciąż był ciemny, a drzewa były wysokie i stare, ale za to krzaki, pomiędzy którymi ciągnęła się zaniedbana, nieuczęszczana ścieżyna, zrobiły się znacznie większe i gęstsze. Człowiek w płaszczu poczuł irracjonalny lęk. Nieprzyjemne wspomnienia zmusiły go do zwolnienia kroku i baczniejszego rozglądania się dookoła. Kilka metrów przed nim coś zaczęło poruszać się w krzakach. Czarnowłosy zareagował odruchowo, ponownie wyciągając karabin. Grad kul ponownie przeciął wilgotne powietrze lasu i poszatkował gęstą roślinę. Razem z jej zawartością. Zarośla przestały się ruszać, ale za to "wypluły" zmasakrowane ciało. Zaskoczony mężczyzna podszedł do martwego jelenia chowając po drodze broń.

\- "Do zapamiętania: następnym razem użyć sieci…" - westchnął trącając truchło czubkiem wypolerowanego kamasza.

Stwierdziwszy, że nie jest w nastroju na wyprawianie pogrzebów zwierzętom, człowiek odwrócił się i ruszył w dalszą drogę wąską ścieżką.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy sytuacja się powtórzyła. Tym jednak razem podróżnik zareagował spokojniej. Podejrzanie ruszający się krzak został przyduszony siecią z obciążnikami. Widząc, że stworzenie okupujące roślinę jest unieruchomione, człowiek podszedł powoli. Jednak zanim zdążył pokonać choćby połowę dystansu, coś spowodowało, że musiał się zatrzymać. Coś było długie na jakiś metr, zielone i przypominało źdźbło trawy. Albo bardziej źdźbło-miecz. I tym w istocie było, o czym mężczyzna szybko się przekonał widząc jak jego sieć zostaje poszatkowana na drobne strzępy. Ułamek sekundy później z krzaków wyskoczył przymocowany do nietypowego miecza chłopak. Miał jasno niebieską koszulkę, ciemniejsze nieco, krótkie spodnie, zielony plecak i dziwną, kojarzącą się z niedźwiedziem, białą czapkę. Dzieciak nie użył jednak swojej zabójczej, zielonej broni. W zamian za to wymierzył mężczyźnie silnego kopniaka w twarz, krzycząc jednocześnie głośne niezrozumiałe wyrazy, które ktoś z dobrą wyobraźnią mógłby nazwać okrzykami bojowymi. Jego wrzask szybko jednak zmienił się w zdziwione mruknięcie, kiedy zamiast wylądować na znokautowanym człowieku w płaszczu, wylądował na ścieżce za nim. Młody wojownik odwrócił się by zobaczyć jak czarnowłosy, który uprzednio zmienił się w chmurę czarnego dymu, materializuje się kilka metrów od jego aktualnej pozycji.

\- "Auu…"- człowiek w płaszczu jęknął masując szczękę. W drugiej ręce trzymał pluszaka.

\- "Przestań się mazać maminsynku" - krzyknęła na niego maskotka. Jak nietrudno się domyślić, ubrany na niebiesko chłopak nie usłyszał ani słowa.

\- "Dobra" - jęknął ponownie czarnowłosy wstając i chowając maskotkę pod płaszcz - "Już się skupia…"

Pół-monolog został brutalnie przerwany przez kolejny krzyk i szarżę młodego bohatera. Mężczyzna zrobił w ostatniej chwili unik pozostawiając za sobą w powietrzu czarny półprzejrzysty ślad i złapał chłopak w niedźwiedzi uścisk blokując jego ruchy. Młody wojownik nie poddał się i zaczął wyrywać i kopać. Człowiek w płaszczu próbował się odezwać, ale dostał głową w szczękę i ugryzł sobie język. To zdezorientowało go na tyle, że nie zdołał uniknąć kolejnego kopniaka. Dostał w piszczel i odskoczył krzycząc z bólu. Młody napastnik również odskoczył, po czym przybrał bojową pozycję. Jego równie bojowa mina szybko jednak zrzedła, kiedy tylko znów spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika. Zęby jego przeciwnika zrobiły się szpiczaste, jego oczy zabłysły na zielono, a z rękawów zaczął wylatywać gęsty, czarny dym. Mężczyzna wydał dźwięk, który był czymś pomiędzy warknięciem, a sykiem, co jeszcze bardziej nadszarpnęło morale chłopaka w niebieskim ubraniu. Chyba-człowiek w płaszczu zaczął już się cieszyć mając nadzieję, że chłopak się przestraszy i odejdzie. Jego radość została jednak ucięta szybko i brutalnie, kiedy tylko dostał czymś dużym i włochatym w głowę. Przed jego oczami zaległa ciemność, po czym z cichym tąpnięciem zarył nosem w mech.

\- "Dzięki Jake" - uśmiechnął się chłopak - "Ten gość był jakiś dziwny…"

\- "Co w nim dziwnego?" - zapytał żółty pies kurcząc się do normalnych rozmiarów i odwracając nogą nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na plecy.

\- "Nie widziałeś?" - zdziwił się właściciel niedźwiedziej czapki - "Zaświeciły mu się oczy, a zęby zaostrzyły… A do tego używał jakiś dziwnych dymno-cienistych mocy."

\- "Może to wampir?" - Jake nachylił się nad mężczyzną - "Albo demon?"

\- "Nie wiem stary…" - chłopak podrapał się po głowie - "Marcelina może wiedzieć! Weź go i biegniemy do jej jaskini!"

\- "Dlaczego ja mam go taszczyć?" - zapytał pies z pretensją w głosie.

\- "Ty go ogłuszyłeś, ty go niesiesz" - zaśmiał się chłopak wbiegając między drzewa.

Jake pokręcił głową mrucząc coś pod nosem, ale zaraz powiększył swoją łapę i z łatwością unosząc niemałego nieprzytomnego faceta pobiegł za swoim bratem.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce zaczynało się już ściemniać. Chłopak w niebieskim nacisnął przycisk dzwonka. Wewnątrz niewielkiego, dwupiętrowego, pomalowanego na różowo domu zabrzmiał charakterystyczny dźwięk. Kilka chwil później drzwi otworzyły się a nad progiem zalewitowała czarnowłosa dziewczyna z jasno szaro-niebieską skórą. Miała na sobie sweter w szare i czerwone pasy, niebieskie jeansy i długie, czerwone buty.

\- "Cześć Marcelino!" - przywitali się jednocześnie chłopiec i pies.

\- "Cześć chłopaki" - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem - "Co…" - zamilkła zobaczywszy nieprzytomnego mężczyznę - "...to za gość?" - wydusiła.

\- "Walczyliśmy z nim w lesie i w pewnym momencie zaświeciły mu się oczy i wydłużyły zęby" - opowiedział pokrótce chłopak - "Pomyśleliśmy, że może będziesz wiedzieć czym on jest."

\- "Dobra…" - Marcelina zmarszczyła brwi - "Wejdźcie. I połóżcie go na sofie."

Jake zrobił to i to w dość niedelikatny sposób. Ciało nieprzytomnego uderzyło o twardą, praktycznie nieużywaną sofę wydając przy tym kolejne ciche tąpnięcie. Królowa wampirów podleciała do mebla i nachyliła się nad okupującym je ciałem.

\- "To na pewno nie wampir..." - mruknęła - "Nie ma długich, wampirzych kłów, a poza tym, jako wampir, powinien się już dawno usmażyć na słońcu podczas tego jak go taszczyliście tutaj. Bo zakładam, że nie pamiętaliście by w razie czego osłonić go przed słońcem?" - spojrzała na przyjaciół. Finn zezował na Jake'a, a ten cicho gwizdał. Wampirzyca pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. Następnie nachyliła się nad mężczyzną bardziej i pociągnęła kilka razy nosem. - "Nie jest również demonem" - skrzywiła się - "Szczerze mówiąc, to śmierdzi całkiem jak człowiek…"

\- "Śmierdzi?" - mruknął Finn zaczynając się obwąchiwać. Nagle znieruchomiał - "Zaraz… czy ty powiedziałaś… człowiek?" - wbił spojrzenie w Marcelinę.

\- "Tak powiedziałam" - pokiwała głową. Chłopak przeniósł wzrok na nieruchomą postać na sofie.

\- "Skoro jest człowiekiem, to skąd ma moce o których mówił Finn?" - zdziwił się Jake.

\- "Ice King też był kiedyś człowiekiem" - westchnęła wampirzyca wzruszając ramionami - "Chodźcie do kuchni. Przekąsimy coś czekając aż się obudzi…"

* * *

Mężczyzna jęknął czując że leży na czymś twardym. Sądząc po ostrym bólu pleców to coś było mniej wygodne od mchu. Ba… nawet od ubitej ziemi. Otworzył oczy. Nad sobą zobaczył białą powierzchnię. Łatwo było domyślić się, że ma przed twarzą sufit. Jego ręka powędrowała pod płaszcz i wyciągnęła pluszaka.

\- "Gdzie my jesteśmy?" - jęknął.

\- "Wiem tyle co ty" - odpowiedział pluszak.

\- "Nie zabili nas…" - mruknął mężczyzna

\- "Aleś ty odkrywczy, szalony książę" - parsknął sarkastycznie pluszak - "Nie wyglądali na takich co kogokolwiek chcą zabić."

\- "Co robimy?" - zapytał człowiek.

\- "Proponuje przestać jęczeć i spróbować z nimi pogadać" - mruknął - "Tylko pamiętaj! Ołów to nie słowa!"

\- "Dobry pomysł" - pokiwał głową nie precyzując o którą część wypowiedzi pluszaka mu chodzi. Schował maskotkę pod płaszcz.

W czasie całej tej rozmowy, trójka przyjaciół obserwowała mężczyznę przez otwór w ścianie oddzielającej kuchnię od pokoju.

\- "Czy on… rozmawia z pluszową zabawką?" - wyszeptał Jake krzywiąc się - "To chore…"

Finn i Marcelina nie odpowiedzieli, patrząc na czarnowłosego dziwnie. Nagle mężczyzna zakończył monolog, schował pluszaka i usiadł. Jego wzrok napotkał na trzy pary zdziwionych oczu. We właścicielu jednej z par natychmiast rozpoznał napastnika z lasu. Jego zęby zaostrzyły się, a z gardła dobiegł znajmy dla Finna sycząco-warczący odgłos. Lewa ręka człowieka powędrowała pod płaszcz.

\- "Spokojnie!" - krzyknęła Marcelina wylatując przez otwór w ścianie i zatrzymując się w połowie odległości pomiędzy sofą, a kuchnią - "Chcemy tylko porozmawiać."

Człowiek w płaszczu opuścił rękę i schował zęby. Wciąż jednak patrzył na trzy zbliżające się istoty nieprzyjaźnie.

\- "Jestem Finn" - odezwał się chłopak w niebieskim ubraniu - "To Marcelina, królowa wampirów" - wskazał na lewitującą dziewczynę, która pomachała przyjaźnie ręką - "A to mój brat, pies Jake."

\- "Siemano" - przywitał się Jake - "Wybacz to uderzenie w głowę…"

Czarnowłosy patrzył na nich przez chwilę. Wodził wzrokiem po uśmiechniętych przyjaźnie twarzach. W końcu zdecydował się się odezwać.

\- "Nazywam się Veidrik" - powiedział siadając tak, by jego stopy znalazły się na podłodze - "Niektórzy nazywają mnie księciem szaleństwa…"

\- "Jesteś człowiekiem?" - zapytał Finn z nieskrywanym entuzjazmem.

\- "Jakieś tysiąc lat temu byłem na pewno…" - Veidrik uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

\- "Urodziłeś się przed Wielką Wojną Grzybów?" - zdziwiła się wampirzyca - "Jakim cudem przeżyłeś tysiąc lat?!"

\- "Nie mam pojęcia" - książę wzruszył ramionami - "Może moja długowieczność ma związek z tym?" - wyciągnął spod płaszcza pluszaka i podał go najbliżej stojącej osobie, którą była Marcelina.

\- "Maskotka?" - zdziwił się Jake - "Widziałem już pluszaka, który umożliwia podróż w czasie... Ale dającego nieśmiertelność?"

\- "Albo to przez to, że zostałem mocno napromieniowany podczas eksplozji kończącej wojnę?" - mężczyzna potarł brodę - "Tej, która uwolniła tego dziwnego, kościstego potwora…"

\- "Widziałeś Licha?" - zapytał Finn z nie mniejszym entuzjazmem co poprzednio.

Wampirzyca nie słuchała. Była skupiona na oglądaniu pluszowej zabawki. Maskotka kilkaset lat wcześniej była najprawdopodobniej żółto-zielona. Miała głowę przypominającą nieco głowy smoków ze starożytnych, przedwojennych ilustracji. Nie posiadał górnych kończyn, ale miał dolne oraz ogon. Jedyną rzeczą, która nie była zrobiona z materiału była para niegdyś zielonych guzików, mająca przedstawiać oczy stwora. Guzikowe oczy nie były jednak zwyczajne. Guzikowe oczy nie były pustym spojrzeniem zabawki jak u jej Hambo. Guzikowe oczy nienaturalnie przyciągały wzrok. Królowa nie była w stanie przestać gapić się w hipnotyzujące, plastikowe ślepia. Martwe spojrzenie zaczęło się jej wrzynać w mózg rozganiając myśli i tworząc nieprzyjemną pustkę. Gdzieś w tej umysłowej próżni zaczęły odzywać się ciche, niewyraźne i nadzwyczaj obce szepty. Marcelina spanikowała i potrząsnęła głową. Szepty ucichły. Oddała pluszaka mężczyźnie, który natychmiast przerwał rozmowę z człowiekiem i psem. Spojrzał na maskotkę i odezwał się z naganą w głosie.

\- "Niegrzecznie tak traktować damy" - schował pluszaka pod płaszcz kręcąc z niezadowoleniem głową.

Wampirzyca położyła rękę na swoim czole. Czuła się dziwnie. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę zaczyna spadać na plecy. Została jednak uratowana przed bezlitosną grawitacją i wyrżnięciem w twardą posadzkę przez refleks Finna.

\- "Marcelino!" - młody bohater był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Spojrzał w oczy trzymanej na rękach dziewczyny - "Wszystko w porządku?"

\- "T-Tak…" - odpowiedziała słabo - "Jestem tylko trochę zmęczona… Muszę odpocząć" - powiedziała sennie.

\- "Jake! Pomóż mi" - chłopak wskazał głową drabinę do sypialni wampirzycy.

Pies uśmiechnął się głupio i, na szczęście bez dziwnych komentarzy, wziął na ręce bohatera z dziewczyną w ramionach i podniósł ich na piętro.

Blondyn położył delikatnie królową wampirów w jej łóżku i przykrył kołdrą.

\- "Zostaniemy u ciebie do jutra" - powiedział cicho - "Żeby upewnić się, że z tobą wszystko w porządku."

Wampirzyca nie odpowiedziała. Zasnęła jeszcze zanim Finn położył ją do łóżka.

Tymczasem piętro niżej Jake próbował wyciągnąć coś z Veidrika.

\- "Co się stało Marcelinie?" - zapytał nerwowo - "Nic jej nie będzie?"

\- "Wyjdzie z tego…" - odpowiedział książę rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- "Ale co jej się stało?" - nie odpuszczał pies.

\- "Zajrzała w pustkę" - powiedział mężczyzna patrząc na psa dziwnie. Wstał z sofy i podszedł do żółtego zwierzęcia. Nachylił się nad niższym od siebie stworzeniem i zaczął formować ze skóry na jego głowie coś. Coś, co po chwili nabrało kształtu kaczki.

\- "Co ty robisz?" - zapytał Jake zaskoczony.

Wyszła piękna kaczka. Czarnowłosy wyciągnął spod płaszcza czarną, cylindryczną puszkę.

\- "Hej! Przestań!" - zaprotestował pies próbując się zasłonić.

Jednak człowiek był szybszy. Nacisnął na przycisk na górze puszki i posłał w kierunku swego dzieła chmurę przejrzystej, bezwonnej substancji.

\- "Czas na mnie" - powiedział Veidrik zatrzymując się przy drzwiach. Spojrzał na swój nadgarstek i chwilę kontemplował brak zegarka - "Do zobaczenia jutro" - powiedział i wyszedł.

Jake spróbował zredukować kaczkę do stanu pustej powierzchni. Bez skutku. Użycie łap również nie przyniosło żadnych efektów. Pies westchnął.

Kilka sekund później po drabinie zsunął się Finn.

\- "Stary… mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie będzie…" - westchnął - "Zaraz gdzie ten koleś?" - zapytał rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. jego wzrok padł na Jake - "Co ty masz na głowie? Kaczkę?"

\- "Nic mi nawet o tym nie mów…" - westchnął Jake - "A co do Marceliny, to tamten gość powiedział, że wyjdzie z tego."

\- "I tak zostajemy tu na noc" - powiedział zdecydowanie bohater.

\- "Marcelina pozwoliła?" - zapytał z lekkim niepokojem pies.

\- "Nie wiem. Już spała kiedy zapytałem" - odpowiedział chłopak - "Chcę się upewnić, że nic jej nie będzie."

* * *

Następnego dnia Finn obudził się na sofie ze straszliwym, łamiącym bólem pleców. Nawet wykorzystanie Jake'a jako poduszki nie pomogło za wiele.

\- "Au…" - jęknął pies - "Aż współczuje tamtemu kolesiowi… Dlaczego Marcelina nie korzysta ze swoich mebli?"

\- "Pójdę zobaczyć co z nią" - powiedział blondyn rozmasowując sobie bolące plecy.

\- "A ja coś wszamam" - powiedział Jake z uśmiechem i udał się do kuchni - "Marcelina chyba się nie obrazi jak z jej lodówki zniknie jabłko albo dwa…"

Otworzył lodówkę. Wszystko co się w niej znajdowało, poza jajkami, było czerwone. Było krwistoczerwone mięcho, pomidory, papryka, truskawki, czerwone jabłka i… pudełko truskawkowych lodów. Jake nawet wysilając całą swoją wolę nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Opakowanie zimnego przysmaku wręcz go hipnotyzowało. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat dookoła zniknął i został tylko on i lody. Jego łapa wyciągnęła się w stronę wnętrza lodówki zbliżając się powoli do mrożonego skarbu…

\- "Jake!" - znajomy głos przywrócił go brutalnie do rzeczywistości. Jego ludzki brat brzmiał jakby był czymś naprawdę zaniepokojony. Pies spojrzał po raz ostatni na pudełko z nadrukowaną truskawką. W jego oczach pojawiły się żal i tęsknota. I pojedyncza łza. Zatrzasnął lodówkę ścierając słoną kroplę z policzka. Kilka chwil później był już na piętrze.

\- "Co jest sta…" - zamilkł spoglądając na łóżko Marceliny. Wampirzyca była cała zlana potem i mamrotała coś niewyraźnie przez sen.

\- "Nie budzi się..." - Finn był przerażony - "Musimy zabrać ją do szpitala!"

\- "Nie wiedziałem nawet, że wampiry mogą się pocić…" - mruknął Jake pomagając zejść piętro niżej swojemu bratu trzymającemu na rękach nieumarłą dziewczynę.

Po drodze chłopak jakimś cudem złapał w jedną z rąk największą parasolkę ze stojaka i wskoczył na grzbiet powiększającego się psa. Dzięki temu, że Jake rozciągnął swoje nogi, do szpitala w Candy Kingdom dotarli w kilka minut. Finn mając zajęte ręce otworzył drzwi szpitala kopniakiem.

\- "Dr. Princess!" - zawołał widząc lekarkę na drugim końcu korytarza - "Szybko! Potrzebujemy pomocy!" - krzyknął kładąc przyjaciółkę na najbliższym wolnym łóżku. Jej stan się nie poprawił ani trochę. Wciąż była cała spocona i coś mamrotała, a do tego zrobiła się bledsza niż zwykle.

\- "Co się stało?" - zapytała przybiegając.

Finn streścił przygody z poprzedniego dnia.

\- "Obawiam się, że niestety nie mogę jej pomóc…" - powiedziała smutno lekarka. Widać było po niej, że czuje się nieswojo z takim stanem rzeczy - "Ona jest wampirem i została… zraniona… czymś magicznym… Nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić…"

\- "Może Princess Bubblegum będzie miała jakiś pomysł" - zastanowił się Jake.

\- "Zaraz wracam!" - Finn zniknął za drzwiami. Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać.

* * *

Królewna siedziała w swoim laboratorium. Na swoją normalną suknię miała narzucony laboratoryjny kilt, a pół twarzy miała zasłonięte ochronnymi goglami. Nachylona nad stołem, w skupieniu przelewała coś z jednej probówki do innej.

\- "Jeszcze jedna kropla…" - wyszeptała

\- "Princess Bubblegum!" - krzyk, choć brzmiący znajomo, przestraszył królewnę. Jej ręka zadrżała, a z probówki skapnęło kilka dużych kropel. Zawartość drugiej probówki zasyczała i zmieniła się w gęsty fioletowy dym, który zawisł pod sufitem w formie bezkształtnej chmury.

\- "Finn!" - królewna odwróciła się do młodego bohatera - "Przestraszyłeś mnie!" - krzyknęła ze złością.

\- "Przepraszam królewno…" - wydyszał Finn lekko się czerwieniąc - "Ale… nie ma czasu…" - wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział bardzo szybko - "Marcelina jest chora i wygląda naprawdę źle, a Dr. Princess nie potrafi jej pomóc!"

\- "Co jej się stało?" - PB zapytała zaniepokojona.

\- "Nie ma czasu! Chodź za mną!"

\- "Nie!" - królewna pokręciła szybko głową - "Przynieś ją tutaj. Zaraz zrobię miejsce."

\- "Się robi!" - bohater zniknął za drzwiami.

Królewna zrzuciła stos papierów ze szpitalnego łóżka stojącego w kącie pomieszczenia. Upewniła się jeszcze, że mebel stoi wystarczająco daleko od okna i odkręciła od niego metalowe uchwyty na ręce i nogi. Kajdanopodobne kawałki metalu wylądowały z brzękiem głęboko pod stołem, w stercie podartych papierzysk. Zarzuciła kawałek białego materiału na słoik z podejrzaną, patrzącą w dal martwym wzrokiem zawartością i usiadła z powrotem na krzesło.

\- "Co mogło się stać?" - wyszeptała - "Wampiry nie chorują od tak…"

Kilka minut później do pomieszczenia wpadł Finn z czarnowłosą wampirzycą na rękach. Za nim do laboratorium wtoczył się zdyszany Jake. Chłopak położył Marcelinę na przygotowanym łóżku. Stan chorej nie poprawił się ani trochę.

\- "Co jej się stało?" - zapytała królewna nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na kaczkę na głowie Jake'a.

Chłopiec i pies, uzupełniając nawzajem swoją historię, opowiedzieli o wczorajszych zajściach.

\- "Masz jakiś pomysł królewno?" - zapytał z nadzieją Finn kończąc opowieść.

\- "Musicie znaleźć tego typka" - powiedziała PB - "Ten "książę" musi wiedzieć jak wyleczyć tą "magiczną" chorobę…"

\- "Kogo chcecie znaleźć?" - trójka przyjaciół odwróciła się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Na parapecie otwartego okna siedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna w czarnym skórzanym płaszczu.

\- "Mówiłeś, że jej nic nie będzie!" - wrzasnął Finn.

\- "Ta! Powiedziałeś, że z tego wyjdzie!" - dodał Jake

\- "Zostało jej…" - Veidrik przyjrzał się swojemu pustemu nadgarstkowi - "...jakieś pół godziny nieżycia."

\- "Co?!" - krzyknęła cała trójka.

\- "Nie możesz jej wyleczyć?" - dodał Finn z niedowierzaniem.

\- "Chwilkę…" - czarnowłosy wyciągnął spod płaszcza banan i trącił go palcem wydając przy tym dźwięk w rodzaju "bup". Przyłożył owoc do ucha - "Halo?"

Królewna i bracia patrzyli na to z mieszanką zaskoczenia i złości.

\- "Oczywiście!" - książę kontynuował "rozmowę" przerzucając nogi na drugą stronę okna. - "Czemu nie?" - powiedział i wyskoczył.

Przyjaciele popędzili do okna i spojrzeli w dół. Poniżej znajdował się królewski ogród. Na środku trawnika unosiła się duża chmura czarnego, gęstego dymu. Dym szybko uformował się w postać w płaszczu.

\- "Za nim!" - krzyknęła Bubblegum biegnąc do drzwi - "Do ogrodu!"

Finn i Jake pobiegli za nią.

Po kilku minutach i prawie stratowaniu Peppermint Butlera na schodach, cała trójka dotarła do ogrodu. Tego co tam zastali nie mogli się spodziewać.

Książę szaleństwa tańczył wolny taniec na środku ogrodu. Trzymał ręce tak, jakby tańczył z kimś. Kimś widocznym tylko dla niego. Patrzył przed siebie, a z jego oczu płynęły łzy. Finn, Jake i PB stali o patrzyli. Nie chcieli się odzywać i przerywać czegoś czego nie rozumieli, chociaż czuli nieprzyjemną presję czasu i troskę o przyjaciółkę. Po chwili Veidrik zatrzymał się i opuścił ręce.

\- "Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytała ostrożnie Princess Bubblegum.

Mężczyzna upadł na kolana.

\- "Dlaczego?!" - krzyknął, a z jego oczu pociekło więcej łez - "Dlaczego ona musiała umrzeć?!" - opadł na ziemię. Teraz klęczał podpierając się na łokciach i płakał w trawnik.

\- "Kto?" - zapytała cicho PB ukucnąwszy obok księcia - "Kto musiał umrzeć?"

\- "To było tysiąc lat temu…" - powiedział zmienionym głosem lekko podnosząc głowę - "To był ostatni dzień wojny. Kilka godzin przed eksplozją, która zniszczyła ten przeklęty świat… Z moją ukochaną uciekaliśmy z okupowanego miasta "- kolejne łzy spłynęły po policzku - "To był nasz dom… Nagle usłyszałem strzał. Zaraz potem krzyk… Krzyk kogoś bliskiego… Moja ukochana upadła na ziemię, a z ruin przed nami wyszedł żołnierz. W jego oczach płonęła dzika wściekłość. Zabiłem go… strzelałem dopóki nie skończyła mi się amunicja. Wtedy odrzuciłem broń i rzuciłem się do mojej ukochanej…"- pociekło jeszcze więcej łez. Jego głos się łamał - "Miała straszliwą ranę na brzuchu… Wszędzie była krew… Zdążyła tylko spojrzeć mi smutno w oczy i uśmiechnąć się słabo… Potem odeszła…" - wyszarpnął spod płaszcza pluszaka i cisnął go kilka metrów do przodu - "Pozostało mi po niej tylko to…" - powiedział coraz bardziej łamiącym się głosem - "Wojna zabrała mi wszystko… dom… miłość… I szansę na śmierć…"

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Królewna położyła dłoń na plecach Veidrika próbując go pocieszyć. Po chwili mężczyzna wstał, podniósł pluszaka i schował go pod płaszcz. Na jego twarzy nie było nawet śladu poprzedniego stanu emocjonalnego. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Finna.

\- "Zależy ci na niej prawda?" - zapytał. Młody bohater spojrzał na niego pytająco - "Widać to… W tym jak na nią patrzysz…"

Veidrik zrobił krok w kierunku Finna po czym zmienił się w rozpędzoną chmurę dymu. Chłopak zdążył tylko piskliwie wrzasnąć zanim został uderzony przez czarną masę. Pod wpływem uderzenia ciało bohatera samo rozpadło się w taki sam dym. Powiększona w ten sposób chmura uniosła się w powietrze i wleciała przez okno do laboratorium. Jake i PB spojrzeli na siebie. Zaraz później dostali się do laboratorium. Dzięki mocy Jake'a również przez okno. W pomieszczeniu zastali młodego bohatera patrzącego z troską na Marcelinę i czarnowłosego mężczyznę wbijającego w rękę królowej wampirów strzykawkę z czarnym płynem.

\- "Za mniej więcej godzinę się obudzi" - powiedział - "A teraz żegnajcie. Do zobaczenia" - ruszył do okna.

\- "Ej zaraz!" - krzyknął Jake - "A co z tą kaczką?!" - wskazał swoją głowę.

\- "Chciałem zrobić lamę, ale obawiałem się, że nie pojmiesz dowcipu" - odpowiedział Veidrik z uśmiechem. Jego poprzedni, fatalny nastrój zdawał się całkowicie zaniknąć.

\- "Co to lama?" - zdziwił się Jake. Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna w płaszczu zdążył już wyskoczyć przez okno.

\- "Co teraz?" - zapytał blondyn po chwili ciszy.

\- "Teraz trochę poczekamy" - odpowiedziała królewna. Jej wzrok padł na ciemnofioletową chmurkę wiszącą pod sufitem - "I trochę posprzątamy…" - mruknęła.

\- "Tooo… ja skoczę po coś do żarcia" - powiedział Jake znikając za drzwiami.

Finn usiadł na stosie papierów obok łózka. Spojrzał na nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę. Jej skóra odzyskała normalny dla wampira kolor. Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Czas mijał. Marcelina przestała się pocić, a mamrotanie zmieniło się w spokojny oddech. Poprawa stanu wampirzycy poprawiła wszystkim humor. W międzyczasie pojawił się Jake z Peppermint Butlerem i jedzeniem. Taca pełna słodyczy szybko opustoszała. Finnowi i PB udało się jednak powstrzymać Jake'a od pożarcia czerwonych słodyczy, które postanowili zostawić dla Marceliny.

* * *

Królowa wampirów otworzyła oczy. Nie czuła się dobrze - była głodna i wycieńczona, a w głowie jej lekko szumiało.

\- "Budzi się!" - usłyszała znajomy głos. Jednocześnie zdała sobie sprawę, że nie znajduje się się już w swoim domu. Otaczały ją pastelowe kolory i zapach słodyczy. Candy Kingdom…

\- "Jak się tu znalazłam?" - zapytała słabo siadając na łóżku.

\- "Przynieśliśmy cię tutaj z Jake'iem, kiedy nie obudziłaś się rano" - powiedział Finn - "Byłaś w naprawdę złym stanie…"

\- "W takim razie chyba zawdzięczam wam moje… nie-życie" - uśmiechnęła się - "Mogę?" - zapytała wskazując tacę z czerwonymi słodyczami. Królewna skinęła głową i położyła naczynie na łóżku obok wampirzycy - "Dzięki Bonnie" - powiedziała Marcelina.

\- "Właściwie to uratował cie ten typek, którego do ciebie wczoraj przynieśliśmy…" - Finn był nieco zakłopotany - "Veidrik, książę szaleństwa…"

\- "Najpierw próbuje mnie zabić tym swoim pluszakiem, a potem mnie ratuje?" - wampirzyca przerwała na chwilę wysysanie koloru z cukierków - "Dziwny koleś…"

\- "Myślę, że on raczej nie chciał cię zabić…" - mruknął Finn - "Ale z drugiej strony nie za bardzo się przejął tym, w jakim stanie byłaś…"

\- "Może mu nawet wybaczę" - zaśmiała się Marcelina wracając do konsumowania koloru.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

W Ice Kingdom było zimno. Stan taki nie był niczym dziwnym. Na ziemiach Ice Kinga zawsze było zimno. Lato, czy zima, dzień, czy noc. Pomijając pewien incydent z Flame Princess, temperatura w Ice Kingdom nie przekraczała minus dziesięciu stopni Celsjusza. Tego dnia humor Ice Kinga, a więc i pogoda, był naprawdę dobry. Żadnej śnieżycy, wiatru czy lodowych błyskawic. Veidrika otaczał tylko lód, śnieg i pingwiny.

Właśnie… pingwiny. Człowiek w płaszczu nie przyszedł tu od tak sobie. Kierowany wypaczonym przez czas i chory umysł poczuciem humoru podszedł do najbliższego ptaszyska. Spojrzał z góry w wielkie pingwinie oczy i wyciągnął spod płaszcza melonik. We jego wnętrzu leżał monokl i sztuczny wąsik. Czarnowłosy szybko ubrał pingwina w ten zestaw. Cofnął się o kilka kroków by ocenić efekt.

\- "Wenk?" - dźwięk wydany przez pingwina był ewidentnym pytaniem. Zaskoczonym pytaniem.

\- "Witam milordzie" - Veidrik ukłonił się, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i brnąc przez śnieg ruszył w głąb zimnego lądu z zamiarem awansowania klasowego większej ilości zwierzaków w naturalnych frakach.

Tymczasem kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, na wysokiej zaspie leżały dwie postacie. Nie przypominały pingwinów. Nie przypominały nawet ptaków, choć jedna z postaci miała na głowie coś co przypominało kaczkę. Mocno rozlazłą aktualnie. Finn i Jake obserwowali poczynania człowieka w płaszczu przez lornetkę.

\- "Stary, dlaczego my to właściwie robimy?" - zapytał Jake - "I to już od tygodnia?"

\- "Takie rozkazy od królewny" - mruknął jego brat w odpowiedzi - "Chce wiedzieć co to za typek."

\- "Czuje się jak jakiś świrnięty prześladowca…" - jęknął pies.

\- "Powiedziała, że o nieśmiertelnych istotach warto wiedzieć jak najwięcej" - chłopak nie zwrócił uwagi na marudzenie braciszka - "Ciekawe właściwie ile jest takich istot?"

Śnieg kilka metrów za nimi zaczął powoli formować się w jakiś kształt, ale tajemnicza siła nie zdołała dokończyć. Coś co zaczynało wydawać się jakąś liczbą runęło i przestało wyróżniać się z otoczenia.

Bracia usłyszeli z oddali kolejne zdziwione "wenk". Veidrik widocznie tytułował kolejnego szlachcica.

\- "Hej chłopaki!" - do ich uszu doszedł charakterystyczny głos - "Co tu robicie?"

Chłopak i pies odwrócili się by zobaczyć błękitnoskórego starca z długą, białą brodą, niebieską szatą i złotą koroną z wielkimi czerwonymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Ice King we własnej osobie…

\- "Wykonujemy misję od Princess Bubblegum" - odpowiedział spokojnie Finn.

\- "Czy ta misja dotyczy mnie?" - król zapytał z nadzieją. Nadzieją, że różowa królewna wreszcie się nim zainteresowała.

\- "Nie" - Jake pokręcił głową - "Tamtego gościa" - powiedział wskazując czarną sylwetkę w oddali.

\- "A co on robi na moim terenie?" - w głosie starca zabrzmiała złość. Miał już dwa powody by nie lubić nieznajomego.

\- "Chyba…" - młody bohater chwilę się zastanowił - "Pasuje twoje pingwiny na szlachciców… A przynajmniej tak to wygląda…"

\- "Coo?!" - Ice King wściekł się. Właśnie pojawił się trzeci powód. A tyle już wystarczyło. Brodacz wzniósł się wyżej i poleciał ze sporą prędkością we wskazanym przez psa kierunku.

Tymczasem kilkanaście zasp dalej odgrywała się kolejna scenka z pingwinem arystokratą w roli głównej.

\- "No to może jeszcze fajkę?" - Veidrik dodał kolejny przedmiot do stroju pingwina.

\- "Wenk" - zwierzę wydawało się zadowolone - "Wenk wenk!"

\- "A ty co sądzisz?" - zapytał właśnie wyjętego spod płaszcza pluszaka.

\- "Sądzę, że twoje poczucie humoru spada na psy" - mruknął pluszak.

\- "A w przyszłości będę miał lepsze?"

\- "Wiesz, że nie po to tu jestem. Nie mogę opowiadać ci twojej przyszłości" - maskotka była wyraźnie niezadowolona - "Mam tylko dopilnować żebyś za kilkaset lat zrobił to co powinieneś."

\- "Tak, wiem…" - westchnął czarnowłosy - "Zawsze to powtarzasz…"

Nagle jasno niebieski błysk przerwał rozmowę. Dłoń księcia i pluszak zmieniły się w bryłę lodu. Zaskoczony Veidrik cofnął się kilka kroków i zaczął rozglądać się za napastnikiem. Ubranego na niebiesko, brodatego starca, lewitującego kilkanaście metrów od niego po prostu nie dało się nie zauważyć. Zwłaszcza, że zaczął krzyczeć coś o pingwinach. Książę zmienił ukrytego pod warstwą lodu pluszaka w dym i wciągnął go pod płaszcz rękawem. Uderzył pięścią o pięść rozbijając lodową bryłę na kawałki. Nie chciał walczyć z Ice Kingiem. Znał jego historię i w głębi duszy mu współczuł.

Starzec zaczął ciskać w stronę czarnowłosego lodowe zaklęcia. Jego cel poruszał się jednak za szybko, a do tego co chwilę zmieniał się w dziwny czarny dym.

\- "Przestań się rzucać!" - wrzasnął Ice King.

Każdy nietrafiony strzał wzbijał chmurę sypkiego śniegu. Wkrótce nie dało się zobaczyć postaci w płaszczu, zasłoniętej miniaturową zamiecią. Tracąc możliwość celowania, lodowy czarownik przestał ciskać zamrażające błyskawice. Machnięciem ręki przegonił irytujący śnieg. Jednak kiedy zimna zasłona zniknęła, zobaczył tylko lód i kilka uwięzionych w nim pingwinów. Oczywistym stało się, że jego przeciwnik wykorzystał sytuację i zwiał.

\- "Hahaha! Tak!" - Ice King roześmiał się - "Uciekaj tchórzu!" - krzyknął i zabrał się do uświadamiania pingwinów w materii ich klasy społecznej.

\- "Chyba nic tu po nas stary" - odezwał się Jake odrywając oczy od lornetki.

\- "Ta…" - Finn wstał - "Teraz trzeba go znaleźć…"

\- "A nie możemy zrobić sobie przerwy?" - jęknął pies - "Jestem głodny…"

\- "Najpierw misja, a dopie…" - chłopak przerwał, bo gdy się odwrócił stanął twarzą w twarz ze znajomą postacią.

\- "Kogo trzeba znaleźć?" - zapytał Veidrik z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- "Emm…" - Finn nie wiedział co powiedzieć - "Um… Nikogo!"

\- "Nie wydurniaj się" - książę pokręcił z uśmiechem głową - "Doskonale wiemy, że obserwujecie nas od tygodnia."

\- "W-wiecie?" - chłopak był zaskoczony. Przecież tak się starali pozostać w ukryciu…

\- "Zaraz… "wy" wiecie?" - wtrącił się Jake.

\- "My wiemy wszystko…" - Veidrik uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zaczął zmieniać się w dym, który odlatywał z wiatrem gdzieś w okolicę Candy Kingdom. Po chwili dało się słyszeć stamtąd szaleńczy śmiech.

\- "Ugh… co za dziwak…" - mruknął Jake.

\- "Wiesz co?" - odezwał się Finn - "Dosyć na dzisiaj… Idziemy zameldować się do królewny."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum spała. Spała już długo. Ostatni tydzień spędziła na praktycznie całodziennych badaniach z przerwami na wyjścia do toalety czy skromne posiłki. Jak zwykle po takim maratonie musiała odespać. Wiszący na różowej ścianie, nad różowym łóżkiem różowy zegar z kotem zamiauczał przejmująco. Wybiło południe - dosyć spania. Królewna powoli otworzyła oczy. Nie wyspała się, ale obowiązki wzywają… Usiadła powoli na łóżku i przeciągnęła się ziewając głośno. Zwlekła się z łóżka i podeszła do szafy. Przebrała się szybko.

Postanowiła wyjść na balkon by powdychać, świeże powietrze. Na horyzoncie, na tle biało-niebieskich gór Ice Kingdom odcinał się niewielki żółty kształt. PB osłoniła twarz przed słońcem i zmrużyła oczy. Żółty kształt powiększał się. A raczej zbliżał.

\- "Finn i Jake…" - mruknęła - "Pewnie przychodzą zdać raport" - odwróciła się i ruszyła do wyjścia z pokoju, wyjść na spotkanie bohaterom.

* * *

Veidrik siedział na drzewie na obrzeżach lasu. Jego płaszcz powiewał leniwie na słabym wietrze. Konar nie był wygodny. Mężczyzna spróbował kolejny raz znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Bez skutku.

\- "Co teraz?" - zapytał trzymanej w ręce maskotki - "Spławiłem ich."

\- "To co miałeś zrobić" - odpowiedział pluszak.

\- "Eeee…"

\- "Nie mów mi że zapomniałeś" - westchnął głos - "Miałeś sprawdzić coś na pustkowiach…"

\- "Aaaa… pustkowia… pamiętam" - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy - "I miałem dopilnować by…"

\- "Tak"

\- "To mi brzmi bardziej jak zadanie dla tego drugiego…" - mruknął

\- "TB jest teraz zajęty… Zresztą nawet nie wiem po co go ze sobą zabrałem..." - odpowiedziała zabawka - "A teraz do roboty!"

* * *

\- "W ciągu tego tygodnia przemaszerował chyba z pół Ooo!" - Finn był zbyt zajęty opowieścią by jeść. Jake wręcz przeciwnie. Princess Bubblegum z kolei słuchała uważnie, żując powoli śniadaniowe ciasto - "Przez większość czasu gadał z tym swoim pluszowym jaszczurem albo gapił się w przestrzeń. Czasem płakał. Czasem obserwował życie w wioskach i miastach" - chłopak gestykulował rękami wyposażonymi w sztućce - "I przebierał pingwiny! Ale Simonowi się to nie spodobało i próbował go zamrozić… A potem ten książę nas znalazł i powiedział… że od początku wiedział, że go obserwujemy…" - Finn zaczerwienił się ze wstydu.

\- "Nie szkodzi Finn" - powiedziała królewna uspokajająco.

\- "I powiedział jeszcze, że wie wszystko" - powiedział Jake po głośnym przełknięciu porcji.

\- "Śledzenie go nie ma sensu…" - mruknęła PB zamyślona patrząc w dal - "Trzeba to z niego… jakoś wyciągnąć" - ostatnie słowa brzmiały nieco złowieszczo. Bracia poczuli delikatne ciarki. Królewna spojrzała na nich z dobrotliwym uśmiechem - "Zróbcie sobie wolne. Napracowaliście się."

* * *

Radioaktywne pustkowia… W tym miejscu najwyraźniej było widać ślady cywilizacji z przeszłości. I ślady wojny… Tu nie było piasku, tylko gruz i pył. Tu nie było kamieni tylko pokruszone mury i ściany. Tu nie było zwierząt, czy istot rozumnych, tylko obrzydliwe, powstające z martwych ciał mutanty. Nie było wody, roślin, ani nawet normalnego powietrza.

Wszystko było skażone do granic możliwości. Byle garść tutejszego piasku mogła zabić nie chronionego odpowiednim skafandrem człowieka. Veidrikowi promieniowanie nigdy jednak nie przeszkadzało… no przynajmniej odkąd jego ciało zostało wyeksponowane na promieniowanie z wielkiej bomby. Tej która zrodziła największe zło tej planety. Czarnowłosy sam nawet promieniował ponad normę. Właściwie, to mimo upływu tysiąca lat wszystko na tej planecie wciąż promieniowało. Mało kto jednak zwracał na to uwagę. Normy się zmieniły.

\- "Eh… Wspomnienia" - westchnął mężczyzna. To miejsce nie przypominało mu niczego konkretnego. Przypominało mu za to wojnę. Nie był z tego jakoś szczególnie zadowolony. - "No… Gdzie jesteś śmierdząca, zielona chordo?" - jego ręka powędrowała pod płaszcz i wyciągnęła pluszaka i lornetkę. Człowiek przez chwilę obserwował horyzont - "Żadnych mutantów!" - powiedział z radością do pluszaka.

\- "Skąd ta satysfakcja?" - mruknął ponuro pluszak - "Spójrz jeszcze raz."

Daleko, obok zawalonego wiaduktu coś się poruszało. Coś zielonego. A właściwie kilka cosiów. Veidrik schował trzymane przedmioty i wyciągnął stary, podrapany karabin. Chwycił go pewnie i pobiegł w stronę stworów. Rozpędził się szybko, zostawiając za sobą czarny, unoszący się przez chwilę w powietrzu, dymny ślad. Już po kilku sekundach dobiegł do stworów. Było ich więcej niż się wydawało z daleka. Czarnowłosy stanął pewnie i zaczął strzelać. Gorący ołów przeciął radioaktywne powietrze i wbił się w ścianę różnobarwnych, broczących jasnozieloną cieczą ciał. Horda warknęła wściekle. Kilka mutantów padło i natychmiast zostało stratowane przez inne, pędzące na spotkanie przeciwnika i śmiercionośnych kul. Nagle grad ołowiu urwał się cichym kliknięciem. Koniec amunicji, nie ma czasu przeładować. Veidrik podrzucił broń i chwycił ją za lufę. Machnął nią raz, zmieniając w ciężki młot bojowy. Zamachnął się z trudem zmiatając kilka nadbiegających potworów. Nie zdążył jednak zadać kolejnego ciosu. Kolejne stwory wskoczyły na niego. Ciężar zielonych cielsk przygniótł go do ziemi. Mutanty tłukły go łapami i próbowały gryźć. Dookoła pojawiło się więcej stworów. Wychodziły ze szczelin w skałach i spod piachu. Nagle na środku chordy, tam gdzie przed chwilą został przysypany przez mutanty Veidrik, wystrzeliła fontanna gęstej zielonej mazi. Ukazał się poruszający się niezwykle szybko czarny kształt. Wymachiwał długimi czarnymi pazurami rozrywając potwory na strzępy. Istota ryknęła, a z jej uzbrojonych w palisadę spiczastych zębów ust buchnął strumień zielonego ognia. Pożoga strawiła spory tłumek mutantów. Cienista istota w chwili spokoju rozejrzała się. Zielone stwory nadchodziły zewsząd. Istota szybko przekalkulowała swoje szanse i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Czarny, rozmywający się kształt pomknął w kierunku tej normalniejszej części Ooo pozostawiając za sobą pas upstrzonej zieloną mazią i różnokolorową tkanką śmierci.

Istota wbiegła w las. Zaczynała stawać się coraz bardziej ludzka. Veidrik padł wykończony na mech. Śmiał się i kaszlał. Wstał z trudem i zaczął iść w stronę Candy Kingdom. Droga jest daleka, a czasu jest mało.

* * *

Mimo tego co powiedziała królewna, Finn miał nieznośne odczucie, że zawiódł. Szedł powoli ze swoim bratem w stronę fortu na drzewie. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Byli już na terenie Grasslands. Nagle młody bohater spostrzegł coś kątem oka. Blask… Jakby coś się paliło…

\- "Jake!" - Finn trącił psa łokciem.

\- "Hę?"

\- "Spójrz tam" - wskazał słabą łunę - "Cho…"

\- "Daj spokój…" - przerwał mu Jake - "Padam z nóg…"

\- "Ale ktoś może być w niebezpieczeństwie!" - zaprotestował Finn.

\- "Eeeee…" - jęknął pies - "Pewnie jakieś gobliny robią ognisko."

\- "No weź… Jesteśmy przecież bohaterami!"

\- "No dobra" - zaczął się powiększać - "Wsiadaj" - bracia ruszyli w stronę poświaty.

Nie musieli iść daleko. Źródło tajemniczego światła zobaczyli tuż za pagórkiem. Na polanie stała Flame Princess. Rozmawiała z okrągłą istotą ubraną w płonącą czapkę i trzymającą kopię. Finn natychmiast rozpoznał istotę - Cinnamon Bunn… Zachowawszy spokój, chłopak podszedł bliżej.

\- "Witajcie" - pomachał ręką - "Co was tu sprowadza?"

\- "Nie twój interes" - cynamonowy spojrzał na niego wrogo.

\- "Cześć Finn. Cześć Jake" - królewna również nie była specjalnie zadowolona ze spotkania - "Zrobiliśmy sobie przerwę i wybraliśmy się na poszukiwanie przygód" - powiedziała oschle.

\- "I jak wam idzie?" - zapytał bohater podchodząc powoli. Wciąż starał się zachowywać spokój, chociaż zimne powitanie mocno go zasmuciło.

\- "Nie zbliżaj się!" - warknął słodyczanin - "Ani kroku dalej!"

\- "Ale o co cho…" - mówiąc to Finn ciągle zbliżał się do pary.

\- "Mówiłem ani kroku!" - krzyknął cynamonowy wojownik przerywając wypowiedź człowieka. Opuścił kopię do pozycji bojowe i zaszarżował na chłopaka.

Zaskoczony Finn jakimś cudem zdążył zrobić unik. Jego przeklęty miecz zmusił jego rękę do ruchu przecinając kopię Cinnamon Bunna na pół. Cynamonowy wojownik zatrzymał się i odrzucił zniszczoną broń. Rzucił się na Finna z pięściami. Rozpoczęła się brutalna wymiana ciosów. Uderzenie za uderzenie, kopniak za kopniak. Jake i FP patrzyli na starcie bezsilnie.

\- "Przestańcie!" - krzyknęła królewna.

\- "Właśnie!" - poparł ją pies - "Uspokójcie się!"

Krzyki nic nie dały. Walka trwała w najlepsze. Cios CB wybił Finnowi ząb. Cios Finna zdarł z głowy CB czapkę i zafundował mu drobne pęknięcie na czole. Jake rozciągnął ręce by rozdzielić bijących się, ale po oberwaniu kilku przypadkowych kopniaków zrezygnował.

Czarny, ledwo widoczny w ciemności kształt zbliżył się do walczących. Pomiędzy nimi zmaterializował się czarnowłosy człowiek, odrzucając ich w dwie strony.

\- "Przesta…" - Veidrik nie dokończył dostając w pierś strumieniem ognia wypuszczonym przez przestraszoną FP. Płomień otoczył mężczyznę zmieniając kolor na zielony. Królewna przestraszyła się jeszcze bardziej i przestała atakować. Upadła na ziemię.

\- "Au…" - mruknął książe - "To bolało" - zielone płomienie zgasły.

Czarnowłosy odwrócił się słysząc krzyk. W jego kierunku z wściekłością w oczach biegł Cinnamon Bunn. Cynamonowy mocno się zdziwił, kiedy nie napotkał żadnego oporu i przebiegł przez czarnowłosego jak przez… dym. Zaraz później jego twarz spotkała się z ziemią, kiedy Veidrik zmaterializował się i podstawił mu nogę.

\- "Spokój idioci!" - wrzasnął - "Z pustkowi nadchodzą mutanty!"

Zapadła niemal grobowa cisza. Finn i Jake spojrzeli na siebie. Doskonale pamiętali swoje ostatnie spotkanie z tymi stworami. Chłopak odwrócił się do czarnowłosego i otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć.

\- "Nie" - powiedział Veidrik - "Nie potrzeba tutaj wrzeszczących bohaterów. Tu trzeba ognia" - jego oczy błysnęły na zielono.

* * *

Na granicy pustkowi stały dwie sylwetki. Jedna z nich rozświetlała nocny krajobraz potężną łuną. Druga stała nieruchomo. Zdawała się pochłaniać światło. Na jej głowie odznaczały się dwa świecące na zielono punkty.

Kilkadziesiąt metrów za ich plecami, w rzadkich krzakach siedzieli Finn, Jake i CB. Dokładnie w takiej kolejności by zapobiec kolejnej bójce. Cała trójka patrzyła przez lornetki na przyszłe pole walki.

Oczom FP i Veidrika ukazała się chorda. Armia potworów nadchodziła powoli z głębi radioaktywnych pustkowi. Królewna przybrała bojową pozę, a czarnowłosy podniósł czarną, pazurzastą dłoń do twarzy. Szybkim ruchem wbił pazury w czoło i pociągnął w dół. Kilka sekund później był już prawie trzymetrową istotą skleconą z cienia i zielonego ognia. Obserwujący z krzaków Finn wzdrygnął się. Mężczyzna w płaszczu przypominał mu Licha.

Flame Princess zaczęła szybko machać rękami ciskając ogniste kule. Eksplozje pochłonęły czoło nadciągającej chordy. Coś co jeszcze przed chwilą było Veidrikiem nabrało radioaktywnego powietrza w płuca i wypluło zieloną kulę. Kula, słabo rozświetlając niebo, poleciała w kierunku ściany mutantów. Nie widząc efektów trójka obserwatorów zmarszczyła brwi. Ich wątpliwości rozwiała wielka zielona eksplozja, ogłuszający dźwięk i trzęsąca gruntem fala uderzeniowa. Dokładnie w tej kolejności. Królewna, nie przerywając ostrzału, spojrzała na cienistą istotę z uznaniem. Potężna eksplozja zmiotła chyba z połowę chordy. Jednak nie na długo. Wyglądało na to, że stwory nigdy się nie skończą.

\- "Dosyć" - powiedziała Veidriko-istota dziwnym głosem, który wywołał u Finna jeszcze większy dyskomfort. Istota wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie i zaczęła ciskać małymi kulami z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Flame Princess spojrzała na to z przerażeniem.

Horyzont rozbłysł oślepiającym zielonym światłem. Zaraz potem do obserwujących dotarł ogłuszający dźwięk. Wszyscy poza cienistą istotą padli na trzęsącą się ziemię zatykając uszy.

Kilka długich minut później zapadła cisza. Piach w miejscu gdzie wcześniej była chorda zmienił się w szkło.

\- "To by było na tyle…" - uśmiechnął się Veidrik wyciągając rękę do Flame Princess i pomagając jej wstać. Jej dłoń na chwilę stała się zielona.

\- "Po co właściwie byłam ci potrzebna?" - zapytała oglądając z ciekawością i zaniepokojeniem swoją dłoń. Szli powoli w stronę ukrytych towarzyszy.

\- "Właściwie to nie wiem" - mężczyzna zrobił zakłopotaną minę i wzruszył ramionami.

\- "CO TO BYŁO?!" - zapytał Finn wychodząc im na spotkanie. W jego głosie można było usłyszeć mieszankę strachu i podziwu.

\- "Aaa… Takie tam" - mruknął Veidrik - "Mam tak czasem jak wpadnę w szał…"

Rozmowę przerwał dziki wrzask za ich plecami. Wszyscy odwrócili się by zobaczyć lecącego w ich stronę mutanta. Finn rozpoznał go. To był James…

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek zrobić stwór wylądował na Flame Princess przewracając ją. Powietrze wypełniło skwierczenie i smród przypalanego ciasta… i jeszcze czegoś… FP wstała wściekła rozsypując naokoło śmierdzący proch. Nagle zaczęła przygasać i zachwiała się. Finn zrobił krok by ją złapać, ale został odepchnięty przez Cinnamon Bunna, który przybiegł w międzyczasie z Jake'iem. Chłopak spojrzał na słodyczanina z wściekłością. Spojrzenie cynamonowego było równie "przyjazne". Nagle obydwaj wojownicy poczuli karcące uderzenie w potylicę.

\- "Nie ważcie mi się teraz walczyć" - czarnowłosy spojrzał na oddychającą słabo królewnę i powiedział do CB - "Połóż ją na ziemi."

\- "Nie!" - cynamonowy rycerz zaprotestował gwałtownie.

\- "A chcesz skończyć tak jak to?" - warknął Veidrik wskazując kupę cuchnącego popiołu - "Jeśli chcesz, żeby przeżyła to rób co mówię" - jego oczy błysnęły na zielono.

Cinnamon Bunn posłusznie położył królewnę na porośniętej rzadką trawą glebie i cofnął się kilka kroków. Mężczyzna w płaszczu poruszył palcami lewej ręki, uklęknął przy FP i chwycił jej dłoń. Ciało młodej władczyni zapłonęło zielonym płomieniem. Przestraszony Finn cofnął się kilka kroków. Wciąż pamiętał jak Lich potraktował go takim samym ogniem. Flame Princess otworzyła oczy i krzyknęła. Ziemia dookoła niej bulgotała cicho. Veidrik pomógł jej wstać. Królewna znieruchomiała wpatrując się w swoje ręce. Po kilku chwilach zielony płomień zaczął powoli przygasać, zastępowany normalnym, pomarańczowym.

\- "Może tak byśmy się już rozeszli do domów?" - zaproponował Jake ziewając.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

\- "Że co zrobił?!" - gdyby nie skóra, mięśnie i inne tego typu szczegóły, szczęka Princess Bubblegum zapewne uderzyłaby o podłogę.

\- "Książę szaleństwa wysadził hordę mutantów wielkimi, zielonymi eksplozjami" - powtórzył Finn podekscytowany.

\- "Dokładnie" - potwierdził Jake grzebiąc w uchu - "Wciąż coś mi lekko trąbi w uszach…"

\- "A… gdzie to się stało?" - zapytała królewna.

\- "Na granicy z radioaktywnym pustkowiem" - mruknął pies.

\- "Dzięki za raport chłopcy" - PB uśmiechnęła się nieco za słodko… - "Ale teraz muszę zrobić coś ważnego, więc… jesteście wolni."

Finn uniósł brew i spojrzał na monarchinię podejrzliwie. Chwilę później poczuł jednak szturchnięcie w ramię.

\- "Daj spokój…" - jęknął Jake - "Chodźmy, trzeba w końcu odespać!"

Finn pokręcił z uśmiechem głową i podążył za Jake'iem do wyjścia. Kiedy tylko bracia zniknęli za drzwiami królewna przestała się uśmiechać. Wstała od stołu i popędziła do swoich komnat. Zaczęła pakować duży, różowy plecak. Probówki, licznik Geigera (nie wiedziała co prawda skąd wzięła się ta nazwa… projekty znalazła w jakiś ruinach i tak właśnie był podpisany), pistolet z amunicją usypiającą, linę i inne przydatne przedmioty. Po zapięciu plecaka szybko przebrała się w coś wygodniejszego do podróżowania. Zarzuciła plecak na ramiona i wybiegła na korytarz.

\- "Wychodzę, nie wiem kiedy wrócę!" - krzyknęła przebiegając obok Peppermint Butlera.

\- "Królewno!" - krzyknął. PB była już najprawdopodobniej za daleko by go usłyszeć. Po chwili stania w bezruchu lokaj westchnął i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia.

* * *

Królewna była już prawie w połowie drogi. Ciekawość dawała jej energię. Dużo energii. Na tyle dużo, że praktycznie nie czuła wyładowanego sprzętem plecaka. Maszerując przez las PB nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym co usłyszała. 'Zielony ogień?' - pomyślała - 'Czyżby ten… Veidrik… miał coś wspólnego z Lichem?'. Po jej lewej stronie ściana drzew urwała się. Kątem oka różowa dziewczyna zobaczyła wielkie jezioro. Z początku, zagłębiona w swoich myślach, nie zwróciła na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Nagle jednak znieruchomiała. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę lustra wody. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Może fakt, że na brzegu siedziała przytulająca się para nie był specjalnie niezwykły, ale skład tej pary już owszem. Różowa królewna nie rozpoznała mężczyzny. Miał na sobie koszulę, a obok niego leżał stary, brązowy płaszcz i pas z jakąś bronią. Nie była pewna, ale najprawdopodobniej były to noże. Kobietę opierającą się o jego ramię, królewna rozpoznała za to od razu. Zielona skóra i ubranie oraz brązowe włosy. Mimo innej fryzury, PB doskonale wiedziała kogo ma przed sobą. Maja, niebiańska wiedźma. 'Jakim cudem ktokolwiek mógłby pokochać złą wiedźmę?!' - pomyślała królewna. Potrząsnęła głową. Wiedziała, że nie ma teraz czasu na takie rozmyślania. Ma znacznie ważniejszą sprawę na głowie. Sprawę, która może decydować o bezpieczeństwie jej królestwa. 'Złe wiedźmy mogą poczekać' - pomyślała różowa władczyni ruszając w dalszą drogę.

* * *

Było już późne popołudnie gdy królewna dotarła do pustkowi. Już z miejsca w którym stała, a miejsce owe nie było jeszcze nawet przy granicy, zobaczyła połacie zeszklonego piachu. Kilka metrów od niej trawa była wypalona w kilku miejscach. W jednej takiej czarnej plamie leżała kupa popiołu. PB nie zwróciła jednak na to uwagi pragnąc jak najszybciej zbadać zeszklony grunt. Jak zahipnotyzowana biegła wgłąb radioaktywnej pustyni. Głośne terkotanie dochodzące z plecaka zadziałało jak wiadro z zimną wodą. Princess Bubblegum zatrzymała się gwałtownie i szybko ściągnęła plecak. Wyszarpnęła z niego licznik Geigera. Na jego ekraniku wskazówka pokazywała znaczne odchylenie od normy. Z przerażeniem w oczach, nie odrywając wzroku od licznika, królewna zaczęła się wycofywać. Zatrzymała się dopiero kiedy terkot urządzenia ucichł. Odetchnęła z ulgą i schowała licznik do plecaka.

\- "Teraz się przeb…" - nie dokończyła przypomniawszy sobie, że zapomniała o kombinezonie ochronnym. Uderzyła się dłonią w twarz.

Pochylając się po plecak skrzywiła się. Do jej nosa dotarł zapach przypalonego ciasta i jeszcze czegoś… obrzydliwego… Smród wydobywał się z kupy popiołów leżących nieopodal. Ręka monarchini sama powędrowała do plecaka po narzędzia do pobierania próbek. Wkrótce prawie pół kilo prochów wylądowało w plecaku zapakowane w szczelne plastikowe pojemniki.

\- "No cóż…" - westchnęła PB smutno, wpatrując się w zeszkloną część pustkowi - "Nic tu po mnie…" - odwróciła się i ruszyła w drogę powrotną.

* * *

Wracając znów minęła jezioro. Widok księżyca odbijającego się w tafli wody przypomniał jej o tym co widziała wcześniej. Jej umysł potrafił w tym momencie skupić się tylko na tym wspomnieniu. Czuła, że musi powiedzieć komuś o tym dziwnym wydarzeniu. Pytanie tylko komu… Dzielenie się tą informacją miało sens tylko z jedną osobą.

\- "Cześć Bonnibel" - zimna ręka na ramieniu i głos, choć znajomy, spowodowały, że PB prawie wyskoczyła ze swoich butów.

\- "Marcelino!" - królewna oddychała z trudem - "O Globie… Ale mnie… przestraszyłaś…"

\- "Co tu robisz?" - zapytała wampirzyca. Po jej minie widać było, że jest zadowolona z efektu jaki przyniosło jej powitanie.

\- "Byłam zbadać coś na pustkowiach…" - mruknęła Princess Bubblegum.

\- "Bez skafandra ochronnego?" - zdziwiła się Marcelina.

\- "Uh... Nie rozmawiajmy o tym" - jęknęła królewna czerwieniąc się lekko. Ciężko było to zauważyć biorąc pod uwagę kolor jej skóry - "Miałam dziś dziwną przygodę…" - zaczęła spoglądając na królową wampirów.

Wampirzyca nie odpowiedziała. Uniosła tylko brew i spojrzała pytająco.

\- "Przechodząc obok jeziora..." - PB wskazała za siebie - "...zobaczyłam przytulającą się parę…"

\- "Co w tym niezwykłego?" - wtrąciła się czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

\- "Ehh... To nie jest niezwykłe" - westchnęła różowa królewna - "Niezwykłe jest to, że połową tej pary była…" - zrobiła pełną napięcia przerwę. Marcelina spojrzała na nią lekko znudzona. Miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z LSP - "...Maja niebiańska wiedźma!" - znów gdyby nie budowa ciała istoty humanoidalnej, szczęka Marceliny wylądowałaby na ziemi, mijając po drodze jej stopy.

\- "CO?!" - wydusiła wampirzyca - "Ta wredna… Ktoś się w niej zakochał?!"

\- "Moja reakcja była podobna" - mruknęła królewna kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- "Musimy sprawdzić o co chodzi!" - królowa wampirów była w dziwnym stanie pomiędzy wściekłością, a ekscytacją - "A kto był z nią?"

\- "Jakiś czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Miał płaszcz..." - przerwała widząc podniesioną brew rozmówczyni - "Brązowy płaszcz. To nie był Veidrik."

\- "Ugh…" - Marcelina już liczyła na szybkie rozwiązanie tajemnicy - "W takim razie chodźmy w jej okolicę i obserwujmy!"

\- "Ja… muszę wracać… Jestem zmęczona" - różowa dziewczyna spojrzała na wampirzycę błagalnie.

\- "Ehhh…" - westchnęła czarnowłosa, po czym wycelowała w królewnę palec - "Odstawię cie do pałacu jeżeli przysięgniesz, że, jak tylko po ciebie przylecę, pomożesz mi rozwiązać tę sprawę."

\- "Przysięgam" - odpowiedziała poważnie z ręką na sercu i głupim uśmiechem na twarzy Bonnibel. Zaraz potem ziewnęła głośno.

\- "Naprawdę jesteś śpiąca" - uśmiechnęła się Marcelina. Wzięła PB na plecy i chwyciwszy mocno jej ręce poleciała w stronę Candy Kingdom.

Po kilku minutach były na miejscu. Wampirza królowa wylądowała na balkonie sypialni królewny i puściła jej ręce. Różowa monarchini nie zeszła jednak z jej pleców. Po spokojny oddechu można było wnioskować, że zasnęła mocno trzymając się przyjaciółki. Wampirzyca westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Weszła do pokoju królewny i z pewnym trudem ściągnęła ją ze swoich pleców, starając się jednocześnie jej nie obudzić. Jeszcze trudniejsze okazało się wydostanie różowej monarchini z mocnego chwytu jej ciężkiego plecaka. W końcu po kilku minutach delikatnej szarpaniny Marcelina w końcu oddzieliła PB od różowego bagażu. Zdjęła jeszcze jej kurtkę i delikatnie położyła ją do łóżka. Nakryła różową dziewczynę kołdrą i nachyliła się nad jej głową. Zawahała się przez chwilę.

\- "Dobranoc Bonnie" - pocałowała ją delikatnie w czoło i wyleciała przez balkon.

* * *

Veidrik siedział na dachu starego budynku. Jego nogi zwisały za krawędzią. Po tysiącu lat takich miejsc jest coraz mniej. W Ooo jest co prawda dużo starożytnych ruin, ale tak dobrze zachowanych budynków, jak ten już nie.

Czarnowłosy nie wiedział dlaczego tu przyszedł. Takie miejsca budziły u niego wspomnienia życia sprzed wojny. Wspomnienia, których wolał nie oglądać. Wstał wściekły i odwrócił się od krawędzi. Teraz przed sobą widział wielką dziurę w dachu, prowadzącą piętro niżej. Niewiele myśląc wskoczył tam. W pomieszczeniu niżej było ciemno - światło gwiazd i księżyca nie docierało tutaj. Mężczyzna wyciągnął spod płaszcza flarę, odpalił ją i rzucił na środek podłogi. Pomieszczenie zalało czerwone światło. Veidrik był nieco zawiedziony. Całe piętro było puste. Łatwo było się domyślić, że miejsce to już dawno odwiedzili szabrownicy. Ktoś nawet wyburzył dużą część wewnętrznych ścian. Coś jednak przykuło uwagę księcia. Wielka pusta ściana. Żadnych okien, dziur, plam czy jakiś związanych z instalacją elektryczną pierdół. Podszedł powoli do ściany i wyciągnął spod płaszcza torbę. Czarny bagaż stuknął o ziemię i wywrócił się. Wyturlały się z niego puszki z farbą w sprayu. Veidrik już nawet nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio to robił, ale jak to robić nie zapomniał. Dwie godziny i kilka flar później ściana zapełniła się kolorowym obrazem. Na środku, otoczona przez kolorowe kształty przypominające bomby, eksplozje, wojskowe pojazdy i dziwne stwory, namalowana była twarz. Twarz kobiety. Miała brązowe oczy, długie, wplątujące się w pozostałe części dzieła, jasno-brązowe włosy i uśmiechała się. Po policzku czarnowłosego popłynęła łza. Stał i parzył ze smutnym uśmiechem na swoje dzieło, aż flara leżąca pod ścianą nie zgasła.

Z niewiele lepszym humorem zajął swoje poprzednie miejsce na krawędzi dachu. Rozejrzał się po ruinach. Pusto, szaro i ciemno… Takie miejsca nie przypominały reszty Ooo. Nagle spostrzegł ruch między zrujnowanymi budowlami. Nie było by to nic dziwnego - w tym miejscu od zawsze coś żyło. Jednak żyjące tu cosie nie unosiły się na wysokości drugiego pięta siedząc na latającym dywanie. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się z ciekawością postaci. Jej twarz była skryta w cieniu kaptura. Siedziała po turecku opierając głowę na rękach. Zastanawiał się chwilę, czy podlecieć i zagadać, ale jego myśli zostały zagłuszone przez głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Spojrzał w niebo i zastanowił się kiedy ostatnio jadł. Jego uwagę zwrócił średniej wielkości i nieznanego gatunku ptak. Latał sobie spokojnie praktycznie nad głową człowieka. Veidrik podniósł rękę, układając palce w kształt pistoletu. Z jego palca wskazującego wystrzelił zielony płomień, który trafił i strącił zwierzę słabą zieloną eksplozją. Drugą ręką czarnowłosy złapał ptaka. Przyjrzał mu się. Zwierzę było martwe i najprawdopodobniej mocno napromieniowane, czym mężczyzna nie przejmował się wcale. Jego usta rozszerzyły się ukazując wielkie, spiczaste zęby. Ptaszysko zostało połknięte bez przeżuwania. Veidrik od razu poczuł się lepiej. Nie ma to jak ciepła kolacja… a może raczej śniadanie? Spojrzał na swój nadgarstek, na którym wciąż nie było żadnego zegarka. Jego uwagę znów zwróciła postać między ruinami. Patrzyła wprost na niego. Teraz widać było jej twarz i czarnowłosy poszerzył wiedzę na jaj temat. Postać była kobietą i nosiła okulary. Wyglądała na przerażoną. Zaczęła powoli wycofywać dywanem w głąb ruin. Zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie traci szansę na porozmawianie z tajemniczą kobietą, Veidrik skoczył. Po opadnięciu o kilka metrów, zmienił się w chmurę dymu i wleciał między budynki za którymi zniknęła postać. Przybył za późno. Kobieta na latającym dywanie znikała właśnie w oddali.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum kolejny raz przejrzała wyniki. Była w szoku. Mutant, którego prochy badała był za życia słodyczninem.

\- "James…" - szepnęła, a po jej plecach przebiegły ciarki. Poderwała się z krzesła i zapakowała wszystkie popioły do jednego pojemnika. Chwyciła pudło i energicznie wymaszerowała z laboratorium. Zbiegła do piwnic i weszła przez drzwi opisane "L16-6-19-7-8". Na środku sporego pomieszczenia stała cylindryczna maszyna. Królewna otworzyła klapę na ścianie urządzenia i wsunęła przez nią pudełko po czym zatrzasnęła drzwiczki i z trudem pociągnęła za klamkę blokując je. Pobiegła do małego pokoiku kontrolnego umieszczonego niedaleko drzwi. Założyła zakurzone gogle ochronne i spojrzała na konsolę. Jedyny przycisk był duży i czerwony. I zabezpieczony szklaną klatką. Obok znajdowała się dziurka od klucza. PB wyciągnęła z ukrytej kieszeni kluczyk i przekręciła nim w zamku. Szklane zabezpieczenie odskoczyło. Monarchini bez wahania uderzyła w czerwony przycisk. Wtem wszystkie szczeliny stojącej w centrum pomieszczenia maszyny rozbłysły pomarańczowym blaskiem a podziemiami pałacu wstrząsnął głuchy grzmot. Królewna z rękami na uszach wpatrywała się w proces spalania. Po kilkunastu sekundach było po wszystkim. Princess Bubblegum jakby nigdy nic zdjęła gogle, zamknęła szklaną klatkę, schowała kluczyk i wyszła.

Kilka minut później była już z powrotem w swoich komnatach. Padła zmęczona na łóżko i otarła czoło. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- "Co tam Bonnie?" - ubrana na czarno postać z zasłoniętą twarzą wyrosła przed królewną.

PB z spadła z łóżka z krzykiem.

\- "Marcelino!" - usiadła na podłodze - "Znowu?!"

Wampirzyca zdjęła maskę. Szeroki uśmiech świadczył o tym, że straszenie znów nie było przypadkowe.

\- "Gotowa na misję szpiegowską?" - zapytała ruszając brwiami - "Obiecałaś."

\- "Eh..." - westchnęła monarchini - "Tylko daj mi się przebrać" - powlokła się do łazienki.

Po kilku minutach wróciła w spodniach i kurtce. Oczywiście różowych. Nachyliła się po plecak.

\- "To ci nie potrzebne" - Marcelina z maską na twarzy chwyciła przyjaciółkę za ramię i wyleciała przez balkon.

* * *

Veidrik obudził się. Coś było nie tak. Przed oczami miał ciemność. Zamrugał kilka razy upewniając się, że ma otwarte oczy. Wyczuł zapach starego drewna i żywicy. Rękami natrafił na szorstką korę i odepchnął się do tyłu. Światło oślepiło go na chwilę. Gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do słońca, czarnowłosy zauważył gdzie spał. Klęczał przed dziuplą w drzewie.

\- "Muszę przestać zasypiać w dziwnych miejscach" - mruknął przypomniawszy sobie jednocześnie, że to dziupla wcale nie jest najdziwniejszym miejscem w jakim spał. Nawet nie jest w pierwszej dziesiątce - "Ugh… moje plecy" - jęknął i rozejrzał się.

Znajdował się na skraju jakiegoś lasu. Za nim roztaczały się porośnięte trawą równiny.  
Wstał i przeszedł kilka metrów. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i rozluźnił dłoń. Drugą ręką wyciągnął spod płaszcza metalowy szpikulec. Bez choćby cienia bólu przebił dłoń szpikulcem i użył jej jako zegara słonecznego.

\- "Długo spałem" - mruknął usuwając szpikulec. Zamiast krwi z rany wydostał się czarny dym - "Pora na herbatkę."

Chwilę później na trawie stanęły cztery krzesła i stół z zastawą. Czarnowłosy zniknął w lesie by po chwili wrócić z dwiema krótkimi kłodami. Mniejszą użył jako podstawkę dla pluszaka. Większej dokleił oczy, wbił dwa noże mające służyć jako ręce i postawił na drugim krześle. Pozostało jeszcze jedno wolne miejsce. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Veidrik umieścił na nim odrapany karabin, na którego lufie powiesił za zawleczkę granat. Na granacie była naklejona mała, żółto-czarna, uśmiechnięta buźka.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł na wolnym krześle. Podniósł filiżankę i siorbnął gęstego, bulgoczącego, zielonego płynu, który zdecydowanie nie był herbatą.

\- "Mmm…" - mruknął z zadowoleniem - "Jak wam smakuje?" - zwrócił się do pozosta… do swoich "towarzyszy".

\- "Niestety nie mam rąk..." - odpowiedział pluszak - "Ale wiem, że jest pyszna. Robimy najpyszniejszą herbatkę na świecie."

\- "Och…" - czarnowłosy zaczerwienił się lekko - "Dzięki…"

* * *

Z krzaków rozciągał się idealny widok na niewielką plamę lasu, w której zadomowiła się wiedźma. Marcelina i Princess Bubblegum siedziały i obserwowały już dobre pół godziny.

\- "Au!" - szepnęła królewna - "Weź ten łokieć…"

\- "Nie marudź Bonnie" - zaśmiała się wampirzyca - "I nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nie wolisz tego od pałacowych obowiązków."

PB mruknęła coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Nagle ściana cierniowych krzewów blokująca wejście do zagajnika Maji zaświeciła się na czerwono. Wyszła z niej Maja trzymająca za rękę wysokiego mężczyznę z czarną brodą i w brązowym płaszczu. Marcelina znieruchomiała.

\- "Spotkałam go już kiedyś…" - szepnęła - "Dawno temu. Kiedy jeszcze nie byłam wampirem…"

PB uciszyła królową wampirów gestem. Wsłuchała się w rozmowę przechodzącej pary.

\- "Co z amuletem?" - zapytała Maja - "Ta różowa zdzira go ma…" - słysząc to królewna skrzywiła się, ale ręka wampirzycy na ramieniu uspokoiła ją.

\- "Nie jest mi potrzebny do życia… Chociaż mi go brakuje" - odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- "Ale jestem ci go winna…" - wiedźma spojrzała mu w oczy - "Za to, że zaprowadziłeś mnie do maszyny…"

\- "Zostawiałem cię na 20 lat… Nie jesteś mi nic winna…" - brodacz objął towarzyszkę - "Ale jak chcesz coś dla mnie zrobić… to oddaj tej różowej jej ukochany przedmiot."

\- "Ale dlaczego?" - w jej głosie zabrzmiał gniew.

\- "Bo prosiłem cię byś nie zbierała takich przedmiotów."

\- "…"

\- "Zrób to dla mnie"

\- "No… dobrze…" - zielonoskóra oparła się o mężczyznę - "Tylko jak? Jej straż zabije mnie zanim nawet zbliżę się do pałacu…"

\- "Znam szybszy sposób" - zatrzymał się i wyciągnął coś z kieszeni - "Daj to."

Maja podała mu coś co z krzaków Marceliny i PB wyglądało jak czarna szmatka. Brodacz zwinął szmatkę i obwiązał ją sznurkiem. Potem, ku zaskoczeniu przyjaciółek, spojrzał prosto na ich krzak. Zamachnął się i cisnął zawiniątko w zarośla. Czarne coś wylądowało na ziemi przelatując wcześniej pomiędzy głowami dziewczyn. Obydwie znieruchomiały z przerażenia. Usłyszały oddalający się śmiech mężczyzny. Po kilku długich minutach powoli wyjrzały. Wiedźma i tajemniczy brodacz zniknęli.

Princess Bubblegum powoli podniosła zawiniątko i odplątała sznurek. Po rozwinięciu szmatka okazała się… rockową koszulką. Królewna westchnęła, a z jej oka popłynęła łza.

\- "Zaraz… Czy to koszulka, którą ode mnie dostałaś?" - zapytała Marcelina zaskoczona - "Skąd miała ją ta wiedźma?"

\- "Oddałam jej ją…" - PB przytuliła koszulkę i zaczerwieniła się - "...za twojego Hambo…"

Wampirzyca spojrzała jej w oczy, kompletnie zaskoczona. Po kilku sekundach uśmiechnęła się i mocno przytuliła różową monarchinię.

* * *

Veidrik siorbnął kolejny łyk herbatki. Ciepła, radioaktywna ciecz bardzo mu smakowała. Właściwie wszystko co radioaktywne mu smakowało. Mniej więcej od czasu kiedy znalazł się za blisko pewnej wielkiej, zielonej eksplozji.

Rozejrzał się po "twarzach" jego "towarzyszy". Zaczynało mu się nudzić. Wszyscy poza pluszakiem byli dość mało rozmowni. Nagle coś usłyszał. Tym czymś była nadchodząca szansa na ciekawą rozmowę i ciekawe towarzystwo. A właściwie to były to dwa damskie głosy. Nie musiał długo czekać. Już po chwili z pomiędzy drzew wyszła różowa dziewczyna i lewitująca postać w płaszczu z kapturem i maską. Czarnowłosy szybkim ruchem pozbył się dwóch udawanych towarzyszy z krzeseł i pomachał do nadchodzących.

\- "Zapraszam na herbatkę!" - zawołał radośnie kiedy podeszły. Szybkim ruchem zastąpił plutonowe herbatki na jedną zwykłą, o smaku malinowym i jedną mocno czerwoną w czerwonej filiżance.

\- "Emmm…" - królewna wyglądała na niezdecydowaną. Właściwie to bardzo nie chciała dołączać do tej herbatki, ale nie miała pomysłu na wymówkę.

\- "Jestem wampirem… Przebywanie na słońcu nie sprawia mi przyjemności, a w tej masce nie mogę pić herbaty" - powiedziała Marcelina starając się ukryć swoją niechęć i nie patrzeć na pluszaka.

\- "O, to żaden problem!" - powiedział radośnie mężczyzna. Wyciągnął spod płaszcza wielki parasol na długim kiju z zaostrzonym końcem. Zrobił duży zamach i wbił parasol na środku stołu. Przy okazji skruszył miseczkę z mlekiem i przebił stół - "Widzicie?" - rozłożył parasol z uśmiechem.

Wampirzyca i królewna spojrzały po sobie z zaniepokojeniem. Chcąc nie chcąc przyjęły zaproszenie.

\- "Proszę, siadajcie" - odsunął krzesła - "I częstujcie się."

Na stole poza filiżankami z herbatą, miską z cukrem i okruchami szkła pozostałymi po naczyniu z mlekiem stała jeszcze taca z babeczkami. Wszystkie te ciacha radośnie świeciły na zielono. Widząc miny nowych towarzyszek, czarnowłosy szybko podmienił radioaktywne słodycze na normalne i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- "Słyszałam, że usmażyłeś hordę mutantów…" - po długiej chwili wypełnionej tylko cichym siorbaniem królewna postanowiła rozpocząć rozmowę.

\- "Tak" - odpowiedział Veidrik z dumą.

\- "A skąd wiedziałeś, że nadchodzą?"

\- "Od niego" - powiedział mężczyzna wskazując na maskotkę.

\- "Od… pluszaka?" - PB zbaraniała.

\- "To nie jest zwykły pluszak…" - zaczął czarnowłosy - "...to…"

\- "Nie mów jej!" - przerwała mu maskotka.

\- "To… eee… t-to skomplikowane…" - książę uciekł wzrokiem.

Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza. Po chwili jednak odezwała się Marcelina.

\- "A jak to jest z tym twoim tytułem? Naprawdę jesteś księciem?"

\- "Właśnie! Masz jakieś ziemie, czy coś?" - dodała królewna.

\- "Emmm… to bardziej coś w rodzaju przezwiska. Przydomku… czy coś takiego…" - mruknął - "Żadna istota nie chciałaby żebym nią rządził…"

\- "Nawet szaleńcy?" - zapytała wampirzyca unosząc brew.

\- "Musieliby nie odczuwać strachu" - jego oczy zaświeciły się na zielono, zęby zrobiły się spiczaste, a zza kołnierza wychynęły zielone płomienie.

\- "Masz…" - PB zaczęła z przestrachem, ale szybko się uspokoiła - "...coś wspólnego z Lichem?"

\- "Z tym wielkim, złym upiorem, który wygląda jak szkielet?" - Veidrik wrócił do swojego normalnego wyglądu i wbił wzrok w zielony płyn w swojej filiżance - "Tak… i to całkiem sporo…"

W oczach królewny pojawił się strach. Widząc to Marcelina zaniepokoiła się. Rzadko widziała swoją przyjaciółkę przestraszoną.

\- "Ten stwór powstał w eksplozji wielkiej bomby…" - kontynuował czarnowłosy - "Wybuch nie był normalny… Zamiast ognia były zielone chmury przypominające jakieś upiory. A ja byłem za blisko…" - pokręcił głową - "Zostałem napromieniowany i jakimś cudem przeżyłem. Ba… nawet poczułem się lepiej. Szybko okazało się, że nie można mnie zabić. A przynajmniej nie w konwencjonalnymi metodami. Pocisk, nóż, trucizna, ogień, promieniowanie, czy nawet brak powietrza nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Nie choruje. Kilka dni po mojej ekspozycji na działanie tamtej bomby, kiedy ukrywałem się przed szalejącym na powierzchni upiorem chaosu, odkryłem pewne umiejętności. Te wszystkie zabawy ze zmienianiem się w dym, strzelaniem zielonym ogniem, czy tworzeniem przedmiotów z niczego" - wyrzucił spod płaszcza garść konfetti - "Potem mój mózg przestał funkcjonować poprawnie… Cóż się dziwić, po kilku miesiącach spędzonych w ciemności, sam na sam ze swoimi wspomnieniami. Z powtarzającym się koszmarem, ze śmiercią mojej ukochanej w roli głównej. Do tego, kiedy w końcu wydostałem się na powierzchnię, zobaczyłem pustkowia. Nie znalazłem nic żywego… Bałem się, że spotkam istotę, która to zrobiła, ale wolałem śmierć niż siedzenie w ciemności. Ciemności, której nie mogło rozjaśnić żadne światło" - podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Po plecach dziewczyn przebiegły ciarki - "Ktoś chce dolewkę herbatki?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Marcelina obudziła się na czymś miękkim. Bolała ją głowa. Podniosła się powoli i rozejrzała. Dookoła niej był las. Krzaki, drzewa, mech… las jak las.

\- "Skąd ja się tu wzięłam?" - mruknęła masując czoło.

\- "Ugh…" - usłyszała coś z dołu. Na mchu leżała Princess Bubblegum.

\- "Bonnie?" - wampirzyca potrząsnęła królewnę za ramię.

\- "Co?..." - różowa monarchini otworzyła powoli oczy - "Gdzie jestem?"

\- "Nie mam pojęcia…" - mruknęła Marcelina - "Pamiętasz coś z… chyba wczoraj?"

\- "Herbatkę…" - PB podniosła się powoli. Założyła koronę, która leżała obok.

\- "Hmm…" - wampirzyca podniosła się i ubrała w ochronne ciuchy - "Czas odstawić cię do pałacu… Nie wiemy nawet ile cię tam nie było. Twój lokaj pewnie teraz nieźle świruje…"

Po pozbieraniu się i sprawdzeniu, czy nic nie zginęło dziewczyny wyszły z lasu. Wyszły w tym samym miejscu co poprzednim razem, ale teraz zamiast stołu z zastawą do herbatki zobaczyły niewielki, wypalony krater. Obeszły go łukiem widząc podejrzaną, zieloną poświatę.

\- "Wczoraj… chyba wczoraj… A przynajmniej wtedy jak obserwowałyśmy Maję" - przerwała ciszę królewna - "Powiedziałaś, że widziałaś tego brodacza już wcześniej."

\- "Ta… dawno temu" - mruknęła Marcelina - "Przedstawił się jako Paul i wcale się nie bał kiedy mu przystawiłam nóż do gardła..."

PB uniosła brew.

\- "Mówił, że w ten sposób nic mu nie zrobię" - kontynuowała - "I przewidział przyszłość… A na szyi miał taki sam amulet jak ty."

\- "Ten?" - królewna wyciągnęła złoty naszyjnik z niebieskim kamieniem.

\- "Dokładnie" - czarnowłosa kiwnęła głową.

Jakąś godzinę później dotarły do lasów Candy Kingdom. Drzewa miały tutaj białą korę, a ich liście były zrobione z waty cukrowej. Podobnie było z krzakami. Wszystkimi poza jednym, który wyróżniał się wystającą z niego parą nóg w wojskowych spodniach i ciężkich, czarnych buciorach. Dziewczyny zatrzymały się i spojrzały po sobie. PB trąciła but nogą. Krzaki zaszeleściły kiedy podniósł się Veidrik.

\- "Cześć!" - przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem - "Dlaczego wczoraj poszłyście sobie z herbatki tak wcześnie?" - zapytał ze smutkiem.

\- "Co było w tej herbacie?" - zapytała królewna podejrzliwie.

\- "Woda, herbata malinowa…" - spojrzał na Marcelinę - "...i czerwony barwnik."

\- "W takim razie dlaczego obudziliśmy się w lesie?" - wampirzyca zmarszczyła brwi. Z powodu maski nikt tego nie zauważył.

\- "Same sobie poszłyście do lasu" - odpowiedział niewinnie - "I zapewniam was, że ja budziłem się w dziwniejszych miejscach."

\- "Na przykład?" - Princess Bubblegum uniosła brew.

\- "Nie chcesz wiedzieć" - odpowiedział czarnowłosy z powagą.

\- "A dlaczego nic nie pamiętamy?" - zapytała Marcelina.

\- "Właśnie!" - dodała królewna - "Ostatnia rzecz jaką pamiętamy to moment, w którym dolewałeś nam herbaty!"

\- "Widać moja herbatka wam nie służy" - uśmiechnął się niewinnie i spojrzał na swój nadgarstek - "Czas spadać! Do zobaczenia" - zmienił się w dym i odleciał z wiatrem.

\- "Ty nie masz nawet zegarka!" - wrzasnęła za nim PB.

\- "Ma racje…" - mruknęła Marcelina - "Czas się zbierać" - chwyciła królewnę i poleciała w stronę pałacu.

Kilka minut później wylądowały na balkonie. Marcelina odwróciła się by odlecieć.

\- "Do zobaczenia" - pożegnała ją królewna.

\- "Do zobaczenia…" - wampirzyca obejrzała się - "Jesteś dobrą poduszką" - zaśmiała się i odleciała.

* * *

Człowiek w czarnym płaszczu wylądował na dachu budynku. Postanowił odnaleźć kobietę, którą widział któreś z poprzednich nocy. Rozejrzał się po szarych, ponurych ruinach. Nie minęło dużo czasu i kogoś zobaczył. Nie była to jednak poszukiwana, zakapturzona postać. Po zagruzowanej dróżce powoli szedł szaroskóry koleś. Miał białe włosy i jakiś czarny, szmaciasty strój. W rękach, niczym jakiś wykrywacz, trzymał przypominającą gałąź porośniętą kwiatkami różdżkę. Zdecydowanie nie budził zaufania. Veidrik postanowił go obserwować.

Po kilkunastu minutach błądzenia po ruinach, szaroskóry typek zaśmiał się z triumfem, zatknął różdżkę za pasek i zaczął wspinać się do okna jednego ze zrujnowanych budynków. Veidrik zmienił się w chmurę dymu i wleciał od drugiej strony. Przeszedł obok śpiącej na lewitującym dywanie kobiety i schował się w cieniu. Kilka minut później zobaczył pojawiającą się w oknie białą czuprynę. Robiąc zdecydowanie za dużo hałasu przez okno wgramolił się szaroskóry obdartus. Zakapturzona kobieta zaczęła się budzić.

\- "Oddawaj mój dywan frajerze!" - krzyknął "czarodziej".

\- "Kim jesteś?" - zapytała kobieta lekko zaniepokojona.

\- "Jestem Ash!" - powiedział z dumą i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wycelował ją w postać siedzącą na dywanie. Z końca pokrytego kwiatami patyka poleciało kilka iskier wydając przy tym dźwięk pierdnięcia. Czarodziej-amator nie przejął się tym specjalnie - "Oddawaj mój dywan albo pożałujesz!"

Zanim kobieta się odezwała, a szary typek zdążył spełnić swą groźbę, pojawił się but. Wielki, ciężki, czarny, podkuty but z głębokim bieżnikiem. O tym wszystkim dogłębnie przekonał się Ash, kiedy rozpędzony przez nogę, na którą był założony, bucior zdefasonował mu twarz. Zęby chrupnęły, a czarodziej padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Widząc wychodzącego z cienia właściciela obuwia, kobieta krzyknęła z przerażeniem.

\- "Nie bój się!" - uspokoił ją Veidrik - "Nic ci nie zrobię."

\- "K-kim jesteś?" - zapytała nieco spokojniej.

\- "Nazywam się Veidrik" - ukłonił się z uśmiechem - "Zwą mnie też czasem szalonym księciem. Jestem… częściowo człowiekiem."

\- "Też jesteś człowiekiem?" - zapytała z entuzjazmem - "Jakim cudem przeżyłeś?"

\- "Promieniowanie dało mi nieśmiertelność…" - mruknął - "A może się przedstawisz?"

\- "Jestem Betty" - powiedziała - "Coś nie tak?" - zdziwiła się widzą, że mężczyzna znieruchomiał.

\- "Jesteś narzeczoną Ice Kinga?" - zapytał.

\- "Eee… Simona? Tak…"

Ku jej zaskoczeniu mężczyzna wyciągnął spod płaszcza pluszaka.

\- "Skąd ona się tu wzięła?!" - zapytał maskotkę.

\- "Ona?" - mruknął pluszak - "Nie mam pojęcia… Pewnie przeniosła się w czasie."

\- "Ech…" - mężczyzna westchnął - "Nie pomagasz…" - schował zabawkę pod płaszcz.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą krzyk.

\- "Jestem nieśmiertelny! Nic minie zrobisz frajerze!" - odwrócił się by zobaczyć skaczącego na niego Asha. Szybkim ruchem chwycił go za gardło.

\- "To miło się składa…" - Veidrik zrobił zamach - "...bo ja też" - zostawiając ślad dymu wyrzucił "czarodzieja" z budynku przebijając wcześniej ścianę. Odwrócił się do kobiety. Ta znów wyglądała na przerażoną i powoli wycofywała się w kierunku dziury w ścianie.

\- "Nie! Czekaj!" - krzyknął czarnowłosy. Betty tylko przyśpieszyła i zniknęła w dziurze - "Ehh… Cholera…"

* * *

Paul i Maja siedzieli na wzgórzu. Oglądali zachód słońca rozmawiając i śmiejąc się.

Z pewnej odległości obserwowała ich wysoka postać. Chowała się w cieniu korony drzewa. Obok niej na gałęziach leżał złożony, czarny parasol ozdobiony małymi czaszkami.

\- "O co z nimi chodzi?" - zirytowana Marcelina zadała sobie to pytanie już wiele razy tego dnia.

\- "Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?" - wampirzyca drgnęła słysząc głos nad sobą. Obejrzała się w tamtą stronę. Na gałęziach nad jej głową siedział Veidrik.

\- "A skąd ty to niby wiesz?" - zapytała krzywiąc się lekko - "Znasz ich?"

\- "Nie…" - wyciągnął spod płaszcza pluszaka - "On mi opowiedział."

\- "Pluszowy… cokolwiek to jest?" - zdziwiła się czarnowłosa.

\- "Ta…" - mężczyzna kiwnął głową - "To co chcesz usłyszeć ich historię?"

* * *

Paul siedział w swoim biurze. Może nie było to zbyt reprezentacyjne miejsce do przyjmowania klientów, ale nic lepszego nie miał. Ściany i podłogę pokrywały różne przedmioty. Broń, pamiątki, szczątki zwierząt, pradawne artefakty, obrazy i półki pełne książek. Słowem: bajzel. Wszystko to zostało tutaj zebrane po setkach lat poszukiwań jednego przedmiotu. Jedynej rzeczy, jaka miała znaczenie dla nieśmiertelnej istoty. Magicznego artefaktu, który dał Paulowi wieczne życie.

Po środku tego bałaganu, tuż przed ciężkim, przedwojennym biurkiem stała klientka. Była niższa od Nieśmiertelnego, miała zieloną skórę i brązowe włosy. Maja, niebiańska wiedźma. Kolejna śmiertelna istota, nie mogąca zrobić dla Paula nic.

\- "Czy zatem mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc nieśmiertelny?" - kobieta ze zniecierpliwieniem wpatrywała się w oczy mężczyzny.

\- "A w czym miałbym ci pomóc wiedźmo?" - spytał brodacz ze skrywaną odrazą. Wiedźma nie budziła zaufania. Ani żadnych innych pozytywnych odczuć. No może poza tym, że była całkiem ładna.

\- "Jesteś ponoć najlepszym łowcą nagród w całej krainie Ooo… A ja potrzebuję pomocy w znalezieniu pewnego drobiazgu. Jestem pewna, że nie będzie to dla ciebie nic wielkiego" - zielonoskóra wciąż wpatrywała się w oczy mężczyzny.

\- "O tym się przekonamy… Mów czego chcesz. Szukasz jakiegoś artefaktu?" - czarnowłosy zapytał oschle.

\- "Czym jest ten drobiazg, to moja sprawa…" - kobieta na ułamek sekundy straciła całą pewność siebie - "Chodzi o pomoc w dotarciu w dotarciu do miejsca gdzie on spoczywa. Słyszałeś o labiryncie Korrador?"

\- "Może słyszałem…" - oczywiście, że słyszał. Legendy głosiły, że nikt nigdy nie wyszedł stamtąd żywy - "A jak zamierzasz zapłacić czarownico?"

\- "Tylko w jeden sposób…" - na jej twarz wpełzł złośliwy uśmiech - "Powiem ci kto ma twój ukochany amulet… Ba! Ja ci pokarzę tę osobę."

Mężczyzna zadrżał. Uparta myśl o dawno zgubionym przedmiocie wyparła z głowy wszystkie inne. Tak jak z początku Paul chciał się nie zgodzić, tak teraz jedynym co był w stanie powiedzieć było…

\- "Zgoda…" - wyciągnął rękę i pogroził jej palcem - "Ale pamiętaj wiedźmo… Jeśli mnie oszukasz, to skończą się radosne czary i pichcenie uroków w kociołku."

\- "Możesz mnie oskarżyć o wszystko…" - spoważniała. Widać był, że poczuła się obrażona - "Ale nigdy nie podważaj mojej uczciwości. Nie robię z nikim żadnych interesów, bez podpisania uprzednio umowy" - na blacie, obok starej maski przeciwgazowej wylądował dokument.

Nieśmiertelny chwycił pióro i już chciał podpisać umowę, ale jego ręka zatrzymała się w pół ruchu. Drugą ręką przysunął świstek bliżej i przeczytał go uważnie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu okazało się, że dokument nie zawiera żadnych podstępów czy innych podejrzanych treści. Wszystko było proste. Czarno na białym.

Paul wzruszył ramionami i złożył podpis, po czym podsunął dokument wiedźmie i spojrzał jej w oczy. Kobieta podpisała się nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Po jej czole spłynęła kropla potu.

\- "Czego będziesz potrzebował i kiedy możemy wyruszyć?" - spytała.

\- "Możemy wyruszyć już jutro rano" - wskazał na wiszący na ścianie zestaw czterech ozdobionych prastarymi symbolami noży - "Wszystko czego potrzebuje mam tutaj."

\- "No dobrze… Ja też jestem właściwie gotowa…" - w jej głosie zabrzmiało zwątpienie - "Im szybciej tym lepiej" - powiedziała i wyleciała przez otwarte okno.

Paul podniósł się z fotela i zamknął okno. Westchnął głośno. Miał niejasne przeczucia, że z pomagania tej kobiecie nic dobrego nie będzie. Podszedł do ściany i zdjął z niej noże. Szybkim ruchem umieścił je w pochwach przy pasku.

* * *

Poranek nadszedł niespodziewanie szybko. Paul praktycznie nie zmrużył oczu tej nocy. Zawsze miał pewne problemy ze snem, ale teraz doszło do tego jeszcze pewne podniecenie.

Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego klientka pewnie już czeka, szybko spakował przydatne przedmioty. W dużym wojskowym plecaku wylądowały energetyczne batoniki, lina z hakiem, stara latarka i kilka innych przedmiotów. Mężczyzna założył swój ulubiony, brązowy, skórzany płaszcz i wyszedł na spotkanie wiedźmie.

Kobieta była przygotowana. Ubranie z poprzedniego dnia, zielone kimono, zostało zastąpione kamizelką taktyczną i wojskowymi ciuchami. Podobnie jak Paul miała na plecach duży, wyładowany plecak. Nie odpowiedziała na powitanie. Zdawała się być pogrążona w swoich myślach.

\- "No wiedźmo, mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowa. Ruszamy do labiryntu" - oznajmił nieśmiertelny, po czym ruszył nie oglądając się na czarownicę.

Podróż mijała w ciszy. Kobieta szła wciąż intensywnie myśląc. Po kilku godzinach, przejściu przez las i radioaktywne pustkowia, w końcu ich oczom ukazało się wejście.

\- "Zabawne" - zaśmiał się cicho Paul patrząc na wejście do metra - Te tunele miały ponoć służyć jako schronienie w wypadku wojny nuklearnej…

\- "Nie przeraża cię to?" - spytała Maja przerywając milczenie.

\- "Nie… nawet lubię takie miejsca…" - mruknął nieśmiertelny - "Zresztą czego tu się bać? Ciemności? Tego ilu ludzi mogło tam zginąć? Czy może aktualnych mieszkańców? Widziałem w życiu zbyt wiele by się bać takich rzeczy…" - pokręcił głową.

\- "Nieśmiertelny nie ma nic do stracenia… czyż nie?" - prychnęła.

Wejście było nieco przysypane gruzem i złomem, ale nie stanowiło to przeszkody dla Paula. Po kilku minutach wąskie przejście stanęło otworem.

\- "Panie przodem" - oznajmił mężczyzna z lekko złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- "Myślisz, że się boję?" - warknęła, a potem zeszła po schodach.

Paul pokręcił głową i ruszył powoli za nią. Światło starej latarki wyłoniło z ciemności pordzewiałą poręcz i popękane płytki na ścianach. Mężczyzna przyśpieszył nieco kroku i dogonił wiedźmę w momencie kiedy wchodziła na ciemną stację. W tym miejscy latarka już nie była w stanie wiele zdziałać. Maja widząc to poruszyła rękom, a wokół dwójki podróżników pojawiło się magiczne światło. Kątem oka mogli zobaczyć setki uciekających w panice stworów.

\- "Hy, coś jak szczury… Mogłem jednak wziąć kałacha" - Paul zgasił latarkę - "Swoją drogą, niezła sztuczka z tym światłem. Szkoda tylko, że teraz będzie nas doskonale widać."

\- "Ty tu jesteś przewodnikiem… może byś wreszcie zaczął przewodzić?" - odburknęła.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, poprawił pas i ruszył na peron. Upewnił się jeszcze, czy w jego kieszeni spoczywa zatopiony w plastiku, tysiącletni plan metra i zeskoczył na przerdzewiałe tory. Udał się prosto w ciemność lewego tunelu. Wiedźma podążała za nim krok w krok.

* * *

\- "Nieśmiertelny…" - wyszeptała Maja lekko przestraszona - "Czuję, że ktoś nas obserwuje… ktoś albo coś."

\- "Też to czuje, ale jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewasz?" - odpowiedział Paul nie oglądając się na czarownicę. Wiedział o tajemniczym prześladowcy od dobrej godziny - Jeśli nas zaatakuje to będę nas bronił, ale dopóki sobie tak patrzy z ciemności, nie stanowi dla nas zagrożenia.

\- "Wiesz, że nie płacę ci za bycie świnią?" - warknęła wyraźnie poirytowana.

\- "Owszem… Płacisz mi za ochronę i pomoc w dotarciu do celu" - powiedział spokojnie, wciąż skupiony na tunelu przed sobą - "A stworzenie, które się nam przypatruje nie jest w tej chwili zagrożeniem, przed którym musiałbym nas chronić. A tak z innej beczki… te twoje światełko nie jest takie złe… łatwiej będzie mi się zorientować, że coś się z tobą dzieje - brodacz uśmiechnął się pod nosem."

Znów rzuciła zaklęcie. Ściany tunelu były brudne i pokryte brzydkim grafiti. Na ziemi leżały jakieś śmieci i szkielety szczurów.

\- "Dlaczego traktujesz mnie tak bardzo z góry? Gdzie podziało się "nasz klient, nasz pan"?" - Maja była wściekła - "Nienawidzisz mnie, bo jestem wiedźmą?"

\- "Do wiedźm nic nie mam…" - odmruknął - "Traktuje cię tak… właściwie nie wiem dlaczego…" - milczał przez chwilę - "Kiedy raz założysz amulet, musisz nosić go przez wieczność… Bez niego nie do końca panujesz nad własnym umysłem…" - dorzucił, zdawałoby się lekko nie w temacie.

\- "To… częsty "Nasz" problem…" - westchnęła.

Paul spojrzał na nią i uniósł brew.

\- "Wiesz… oczy maga… te sprawy. Długo uczyłam się ignorować istoty, które są wokoło, ale nie mogą na mnie wpływać… Zupełnie jak choroba psychiczna" - zaśmiała się krótko, ale zaraz potem się speszyła. Widocznie próbowała w ten sposób radzić sobie ze strachem.

\- "Chorobie psychicznej… taa…" - Paul uśmiechnął się dziwnie - "A co do tych… niematerialnych istot, to już dawno się przyzwyczaiłem… Ba, nawet nieco mi ich brakuje, a teraz kiedy nie nosze amuletu… A może brakuje mi amuletu…" - ucichł na chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową i skupił się z powrotem na tunelu.

\- "Mówi się, że jak komuś zaczyna brakować "duchów", to znaczy, że tak naprawdę brak mu… żywych" - powiedziała cicho Maja.

Śledząca parę poszukiwaczy istota poruszyła się w oddali.

\- "Wszyscy żywi, których znałem kiedyś… teraz są martwi… albo już nie są sobą…" - westchnął mężczyzna - "Potrafisz zrobić coś w rodzaju wystrzelenia kuli światła w określonym kierunku?" - zwrócił się do czarownicy.

Kiwnęła głową i zaczęła formować świetlisty pocisk. Czekała tylko na wskazanie celu.

\- "Spróbuj trafić obok naszego nieśmiałego przyjaciela" - powiedział Paul - "Wyczuwasz mniej więcej gdzie jest?"

Skupiła się i wypuściła kulę. Pocisk przeleciał przez tunel oświetlając brudne ściany z wystającymi rurami i prętami. Cień czegoś wyglądającego jak królik padła na jedną z nich. Nim światło zniknęło w oddali, dało się jeszcze zobaczyć jak istota rozkłada skrzydła i umyka w głąb tunelu.

\- "Co to było?" - spytała wiedźma ze zdziwieniem.

\- "Coś jakby połączenie zająca z ptakiem… ptakozajac?" - Paul przeczesał brodę - "Cóż za "cuda" potrafi stworzyć promieniowanie…"

\- "Albo magia… Choć to chyba wszystko jedno…" - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- "Oby ptakiem był wróbel, a zając nie miał nic wspólnego z angielskimi komikami" - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień.

\- "Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem… Urodziłam się długo po wojnie" - mruknęła Maja.

\- "Wiem o tym… Czasem po prostu za głośno myślę" - westchnął.

\- "Jak to jest pamiętać całe milenia?" - wiedźma zapytała zamyślona.

\- "To zależy od treści wspomnień" - Paul westchnął smutno i znów wbił wzrok w ciemność tunelu. Po chwili wyjął z kieszeni plan i po chwilę go analizował - "Zaraz powinniśmy wejść na stację… Zostało tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów, przygotuj się. To będzie nieco większa przestrzeń…"

Wejście do stacji było nieco naruszone. Było wilgotno i chłodno, a podłogę porastały grzyby.

Brodacz wyciągnął latarkę, potrząsnął ją i spróbował włączyć. Efekt był jednak żałosny. Światło sięgało na ledwie 3-4 metry.

\- "Byłabyś w stanie je podgrzać?" - wyciągnął do wiedźmy rękę z bateriami - "Ponoć kiedy są ciepłe, to oddają resztki energii."

Maja wzięła baterie w dłoń i zaczęła skupiać energię. Nagle nieśmiertelny coś wyczuł… coś czaiło się w mroku…

\- "Schowaj się za mną!" - powiedział i wyciągnął noże - "Coś się zbliża!"

Kobieta nie zdążyła jednak zareagować. Wylądował na niej czarny kudłaty stwór. Baterie upadły i potoczyły się w ciemność.

\- "Pomocy!" - krzyknęła Maja siłując się z potworem.

Paul skoczył i wbił w bestię noże. Jeden przebił gardło, a drugi zagłębił się w czoło. Stworzenie zawyło i zwiotczało. Czarownica z trudem wyczołgała się spod truchła, drżąc. Brodacz schował noże.

\- "Nic ci nie jest?" - zapytał pomagając wiedźmie wstać. Jej kamizelka była w opłakanym stanie, ale widać było, że gdyby nie ona, to kobieta nie przetrwałaby.

\- "D-dziękuję… żyję…" - zamknęła oczy i spróbowała się uspokoić.

\- "Masz, zjedz to" - podał jej batonik energetyczny - "A te resztki kamizelki lepiej zdejmij i spakuj do plecaka. Ona już cię nie ochroni, a tylko będzie krępować ruchy" - mężczyzna pochylił się nad zwłokami. Czarne, włochate cielsko. Z pyska podobne do wilka. Z łatwością rozpoznał Whywolf'a. Stwora, który nigdy nie poluje sam... i cechuje się inteligencją równą ludzkiej.

\- "Cholera… Powinniśmy się stąd wynosić…" - mruknął Paul, po czym pociągnął wiedźmę za sobą - "Tu może być ich więcej…"

\- "WIDZIMY WAS!" - skowyt rozszedł się echem po całej, śmierdzącej, pokrytej grzybem stacji - "Będziemy polować!"

\- "A my będziemy się bronić. Wystarczy lekkie dotknięcie jednego z moich noży, a żaden z was nie będzie w stanie dalej walczyć" - zagroził mężczyzna - "Dzisiejsze koleje podziemne zeszły na psy… Trzymaj się blisko" - powiedział do czarownicy i pomaszerował żywo w stronę tunelu.

\- "Zapach nieśmiertelnego… Puścimy was… mięso nieśmiertelnych jest niesmaczne… Dalej jednak czeka was śmierć… ŚMIERĆ!" - wycie długo towarzyszyło parze podróżników.

\- "Oby mieli na myśli mutanty…" - westchnął mężczyzna - "Albo Śmierć… Swoją drogą spoko koleś z niego…"

\- "Czy… możemy… chwilę odpocząć…?" - po kilku minutach biegu spytała wiedźma. Z trudem łapała oddech.

\- "Nie ma problemu" - Paul pokiwał głową i zatrzymał się - "tylko bądź gotowa… na cokolwiek…"

Wiedźma odgarnęła nogą śmieci z podłogi i usiadła, opierając się o ścianę. Przez chwilę uspokajała oddech.

\- "Może to jednak był błąd…" - złapała się za głowę i wyjęła wisiorek spod koszulki. Był to prosty, otwierany naszyjnik ze zdjęciami w środku. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w jego zawartość.

\- "Już przestało ci zależeć?" - mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- "Nie… nie przestało…" - westchnęła wycierając oczy. Zamknęła wisiorek i schowała go pod koszulkę.

Nieśmiertelny przegrzebywał w tym czasie plecak w poszukiwaniu zapasowych baterii. Zapasy, zapasy, lina, zapasy, bandaże… Niestety żadnych baterii.

\- "Cholera… będziemy musieli obejść się bez światła latarki…" - mruknął i spojrzał na plan metra - "Co następnej stacji jakieś… 300 metrów."

\- "Zapalić moje światło?" - wiedźma spytała niepewnie.

\- "Na razie nie" - odpowiedział Paul - "Powiem ci kiedy będziemy potrzebować światła. Trzymaj się blisko, idziemy."

Już na jakieś 100 metrów przed wyjściem z tunelu podróżnicy poczuli potworny odór. Smród był trudny do określenia. Coś jak gnijące zwłoki, siarka… Jedyne co było można o nim na pewno powiedzieć, było to, że był potężny.

\- "Fu… Coś tu zdechło?" - skrzywił się nieśmiertelny - "Bądź gotowa" - mruknął do wiedźmy wyciągając jednocześnie noże. Kobieta posłuchała i zaczęła przygotowywać jakieś zaklęcie bojowe.

Para podróżników weszła na stację. Smród stał się nie do zniesienia. Dawał się we znaki tak mocno, że Paul zaczął żałować, że nie wziął maski przeciwgazowej. Poszukiwacze rozejrzeli się po stacji, ale nic nie zobaczyli. Nic się nie poruszało w cieniu, nic nie oddychało, nic nie obserwowało. Spokój i cisza.

\- "Nie podoba mi się tu…" - mruknął mężczyzna - "Nie zatrzymuj się."

Odór wydawał się być wręcz lepki. Przylegał do ciała i ubrań. Wiedźma zaczęła chyba się dość mocno bać, ponieważ zaczęła podchodzić coraz bliżej do swojego przewodnika.

\- "Co to właściwie za smród?" - nieśmiertelny zastanowił się na głos - "Z czymś mi się kojarzy…"

\- "Z czym?" - Maja niemal ocierała się o towarzysza.

\- "Eee…" - Paul zdębiał - "Nie pamiętam…"

\- "Chodźmy stąd… błagam" - wiedźma była naprawdę przerażona.

Przejście przez stację odbyło się bez dodatkowych komplikacji. Po przebytej drodze pozostało tylko uczucie strachu i lepki smród.

\- "Ta przygoda będzie męcząca psychicznie…" - mruknął mężczyzna - "Niedługo tunel rozchodzi się na dwa. Dla odmiany pójdziemy tym prawym."

\- "Dlaczego zajmujesz się czymś takim?" - spytała czarownica. Spytała chyba tylko po to by podtrzymać rozmowę. Może bała się ciszy…

\- "Dlaczego jestem łowcą nagród?" - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się - "To proste. W życiu robiłem wiele rzeczy. Każda nudziła mi się po jakimś czasie. Aktualnie mam ochotę na bycie łowcą nagród, bo ta robota gwarantuje pewną różnorodność. A kiedy, za kilkadziesiąt lat, ta praca mi się znudzi, zacznę robić coś innego."

\- "A kim byłeś przed wojną?"

\- "Studentem" - uśmiechnął się. Widać było, że dobrze wspomina ten okres życia - "Archeologii. A kiedy wybuchła wojna to żołnierzem."

\- "Archeologia… ja lubię zbierać różne drobiazgi z przed wojny… Mam to po tacie. On też kochał zabytki…"

\- "O... A kim był twój ojciec?"

\- "Mój tata był magiem… ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać…" - Maja speszyła się nagle i zamilkła.

\- "Och…" - na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza - "Kojarzysz Ice Kinga?"

\- "Tego wariata, który ma obsesję na punkcie porywania królewien i przynosi hańbę wszystkim czarodziejom?"

\- "Taaa… tego" - nieśmiertelny skrzywił się nieco - "Przed wojną, zanim oszalał, był moim nauczycielem…"

Wiedźma zamilkła na chwilę. Chyba zrobiło jej się głupio.

\- "Wojna wiele zmieniła…" - westchnęła - "Jestem ciekawa kto ją wywołał…"

* * *

Rozstaje tuneli było w zadziwiająco dobrym stanie. Jeżeli można tak powiedzieć o ciemnym, brudnym, betonowym tunelu z rdzewiejącymi szynami na podłodze. Niestety prawy tunel, którym podróżnicy zmierzali iść, już po jakiś 10 metrach okazał się zasypany. Nie było mowy o odgruzowaniu. Chyba tylko naprawdę silne materiały wybuchowe mogłyby ruszyć z miejsca tę kupę kamieni, gruzu i prętów zbrojeniowych. Tak silne, że przy okazji zawaliłyby resztę tunelu.

Brodacz i czarownica musieli więc zrezygnować z tej drogi. Cofnęli się i ruszyli lewym tunelem. Nie zdążyli jednak dojść daleko, bo znów coś ich zatrzymało. Tym razem Paul poczuł coś dziwnego i zatrzymał się. Machnął rękę by zatrzymać również towarzyszkę.

\- "Nieśmiertelny…" - powiedziała obracając głowę. W jej głosie zabrzmiał strach - "Dziękuj Globowi, że nie masz teraz oczu maga… Biegnij!" - chwyciła Paula za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą.

Coś ruszyło w pościg za dwójką podróżników. Nieśmiertelny spojrzał przelotnie w tył, ale nie zobaczył nic… Ale wyraźnie czuł, że coś tam było. I zbliżało się coraz szybciej.

\- "Dobra… cóż takiego nas goni?" - zapytał w biegu.

\- "Nie pytaj mnie o to… próbuję wymazać to z umysłu. Inaczej nigdy już nie zasnę" - powiedziała pomiędzy oddechami.

Tunel zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Niestety siły dwójki poszukiwaczy słabły. Wiedźma nawet starała się użyć lewitacji by ulżyć sobie w biegu, ale zaklęcia same się rozpraszały. Widząc to, mężczyzna wziął ją na ręce i zaczął biec szybciej. Cokolwiek ich goniło, było coraz bliżej. I wydawało potworny dźwięk przypominający nieco odgłos pędzącego pociągu.

\- "Nie uda nam się!" - wrzasnęła wiedźma.

\- "Nie bądź taką pesymistką!" - odkrzyknął z trudem, wkładając w ten krzyk jak najwięcej pozytywnych emocji. Jednak sam nie czuł się lepiej. Uczucie niebezpieczeństwa podchodziło mu aż po samo gardło.

Nagle do głowy Paula wpadł pomysł. Zaczął rozglądać się za drzwiami do pokoi technicznych.

Plan był dobry… zbyt dobry. Kiedy brodacz przestał patrzeć pod nogi, szybko natrafił na wygiętą szynę i poleciał na twarz. Upadł. Łoskot stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką ujrzał zanim stracił przytomność była świetlista istota zstępująca z góry.

* * *

Paul obudził się w jasnym pomieszczeniu. Bardzo jasnym. Wokół niego było wręcz morze jasnego, łagodnego światła.

\- "Auuu…" - jęknął nieśmiertelny - "Gdzie ja jestem?" - podniósł się i rozejrzał. Jego oczy spoczęły na łagodnej, pięknej, niemal anielskiej twarzy. Skóra kobiety świeciła białym blaskiem, a z jej pleców wyrastały dwa skrzydła. Jako ubranie służyły jej tylko białe szarfy przewiązane wokół piersi i bioder.

\- "Jesteś bezpieczny Paul" - powiedziała istota uspokajającym głosem.

\- "Kim jesteś?" - mężczyzna zapytał podejrzliwie. Zastanawiał się skąd w tej zapomnianej przez Globa i ludzi ruinie wzięła się tak piękna istota.

\- "Aniołem stróżem" - kobieta odparła chichocząc melodyjnie.

W mózgu brodacza zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. Przypomniał sobie. Już kiedyś widział takie stworzenia.

\- "Gdzie wiedźma?!" - krzyknął uprzednio wyćwiczonym ruchem przystawiając "aniołowi" nóż do gardła.

Na anielicy nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Tylko się zaśmiała. Żadnego niepokoju w jej zachowaniu.

\- "Spodziewałam się, że to zrobisz nieśmiertelny…" - powiedziała spokojnie - "I właśnie dlatego byś zrozumiał, że nie mamy złych zamiarów, pozostawiłyśmy ci twoją broń. Twoja towarzyszka żyje. Ocaliłyśmy was przed tunelarzem" - uśmiechając się pogładziła mężczyznę po twarzy - Możesz sam się o tym przekonać.

\- "Dziękuję. Ale nie dotykaj mnie" - Paul skrzywił się i schował nóż - "Nie przepadam za waszą rasą odkąd jedna z was zjadła mojego przyjaciela…" - spojrzałem stworzeniu w oczy - "A co do pozostawiania mi broni… Jej brak nie zrobiłby wielkiej różnicy…" - nieśmiertelny rozejrzał się ponownie po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu Maji.

\- "Jest na zewnątrz… przy naszym źródełku. Przeczytałyśmy w twoich myślach to co powiedziałeś. My nie jesteśmy jak tamte anioły… zwą nas upadłymi. Zostałyśmy strącone od labiryntu przez nasze siostry. Możesz być pewien nieśmiertelny… nie będziemy próbować cie oszukać" - podniosła się z kolan - "Twoje ubrania są czyste i naprawione. Wyjdź do nas gdy będziesz gotów" - powiedziała z uśmiechem i wyszła z pokoju. Ślady jej bosych stóp odznaczały się na świetlistym puchu tworzącym podłoże. Choć całe pomieszczenie było białe, to właśnie z podłogi dobywało się światło.

\- "Upadłe… Ile się przez te stulecia zmieniło…" - mruknął Paul. Wstał, wziął swój plecak i ruszył śladem anioła.

Cała stacja była porośnięta takim samym świecącym puchem co podłoga w tamtym pomieszczeniu. Domy należące do aniołów były przyczepione do ścian na wszystkich poziomach stacji. Kilka było nawet przymocowanych do dachu. Poruszające się dookoła świetliste istoty były zajęte własnymi sprawami. Wszystkie były ubrane w podobny sposób. Żadna jednak nie miała na sobie takiej sukni jaką miała tamta krwiożercza potwora ze wspomnień Paula. Na samym środku stacji w wywierconej w betonie dziurze znajdowało się źródło. Krystalicznie czysta woda wybijała na powierzchnię. Tam pośród skrzydlatych stworzeń siedziała zielonoskóra kobieta. Jej strój również stanowiły białe szarfy.

'Biedny, stary Bob… Zawsze chciał zobaczyć anioła i musiał niestety trafić na tamtego...' - pomyślał mężczyzna i ruszył w stronę źródła.

Jedna z anielic zwróciła uwagę Maji i wskazała jej nadchodzącego Paula. Wiedźma obejrzała się i uśmiechnęła. Wstała. Jej półnagie ciało było piękne w tym świetle. Była ubrana prawie identycznie jak pozostałe kobiety. Jedyną różnicę stanowił znajdujący się na szyi złoty wisiorek. Ruszyła w stronę mężczyzny.

Pierwszym co zrobił brodacz było wysilenie pamięci by przypomnieć sobie jak zakładać blokadę telepatyczną. Już kilka sekund później była gotowa. Mężczyzna nie lubił gdy ktoś czytał mu w myślach.

\- "Jak tam? Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytał przyglądając się czarownicy. 'Warto zapamiętać ten widok' pomyślał.

\- "Czy mi się zdaje, czy ty się rumienisz?" - zachichotała.

\- "Ładny strój" - 'Cholera… twarz 26 latka...' pomyślał i uśmiechnął się - "Ale na dalszą drogę załóż coś mniej delikatnego…" - uśmiechnął się szerzej - "Wpadłem na pewien pomysł i chyba wiem którędy pójdziemy."

\- "Świetnie" - ucieszyła się - "A to…" - spojrzała na szarfy - "Wiem, że to takie babskie… ale pozazdrościłam im" - zaśmiała się - "Dziewczyny nalegały, żebyśmy odpoczęli i zostali na kolacji."

\- "Czemu nie" - powiedział Paul, chociaż takie zaproszenie od anioła wydawało mu się dość jednoznacznie negatywne - "Batonikami energetycznymi i tak byśmy się mocno nie najedli."

\- "Idę im powiedzieć" - ucieszyła się i poszła do siedzących przy źródle.

\- "Przepraszam" - mężczyzna odwrócił się słysząc głos anielicy, która była przy nim kiedy się obudził. Istota wylądowała obok niego - "Paulu Nieśmiertelny, nasza matka prosi byś zechciał się z nią zobaczyć."

\- "Matka" - mruknął - "Dobrze…" - 'Nareszcie ktoś kto swojej władczynie nie nazywa "królewną"' - uśmiechnął się w myślach.

\- "Czy pozwolisz bym cię do niej zaniosła? Jej dom jest najwięcej" - spytała z pokorą.

\- "Jeśli mogę prosić…" - zgodził się z uśmiechem.

Anielica chwyciła mężczyznę pod ramiona i wzniosła go pod sam sufit stacji. Już po chwili Paul mógł wejść do domu "matki". Na samym środku pomieszczenia siedziała anielica większa od pozostałych. Siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, a na ramionach trzymała niemowlę. Mała skrzydlata istotka wyglądała jakby dopiero co wyrwano ją z najniższych kręgów piekła… albo raczej Nocosfery… Małe monstrum było przyssane do piersi matki, a niebieskie, fluorescencyjne mleko spływało mu po brodzie.

Po krótkim upewnieniu się, że bariera anty telepatyczna jest wystarczająco szczelna, nieśmiertelny zaczął analizować to co widzi. 'Czyli jednak nie do końca zmieniła się sytuacja z upadłymi' - pomyślał - 'Poza tym anielice mają tutaj chyba okazjonalne odwiedziny inkubów'

Brodacz pokłonił się "matce".

\- "Niepotrzebnie zakładałeś tą osłonę" - uśmiechnęła się - "Wystarczyło poprosić o nie wglądanie w umysł. Dla nas to naturalne, że czytamy sobie nawzajem w myślach" - wciąż się uśmiechając pogładziła dziecko po głowie - "Witam cię w imieniu wszystkich moich córek Nieśmiertelny."

\- "Bardzo mi miło" - odpowiedział - "A za barierę przepraszam, ale to takie moje przyzwyczajenie. Gdy tylko spotykam jakąś istotę posiadającą dar telepatii, odruchowo ją włączam."

\- "Rozumiem to…" - podała dziecko anielicy, która towarzyszyła Paulowi. Kobieta wzięła niemowlę i zaczęła je delikatnie kołysać - "Jak widzisz zbudowałyśmy tu sobie mały azyl… ja sama urodziłam i wychowałam wszystkie te anioły. Żyjemy żywiąc się tym co zdołamy znaleźć w tunelach. Polujemy na Whywolf'y i inne dzikie stworzenia, Nie jest to łatwe życie" - westchnęła - "Wiele moich córek zginęło…"

'Moje mięso jest ponoć niesmaczne… Ciekawe jak smakuje Whywolf...' - pomyślał brodacz.

\- "A co takiego przydarzyło się, że nie możecie wyjść na powierzchnię?" - zapytał z ciekawością - "Życie tam jest znacznie łatwiejsze, a przy waszym łagodnym usposobieniu, mieszkańcy powierzchni na pewno by was zaakceptowali."

\- "W promieniach słońca widać jakie jesteśmy naprawdę… Tu w ciemności możemy się ukryć. Potrzeba by oczu maga aby dostrzec jakie jesteśmy. Ale twoja towarzyszka nie może tego zobaczyć... ten mech..." - pokazała na białe, świetliste podłoże - "...utrudnia działanie magii. Poza tym, jedna z moich córek strąciła mnie z tronu i zmusiła do ukrycia się tutaj. Nie chciałam więcej polować na podróżników, więc uznała mnie za słabą… Przestałam być wielką matką. Takie prawo przyrody… słabi ustępują silniejszym…"

'Filozofia dzikich plemion' - pomyślał mężczyzna - 'Jakże często trafiam na nią przez ostatnie stulecia...'

\- "Czym właściwie było stworzenia, które goniło nas w tunelach? Ten… tunelarz?" - zapytał.

\- "Nie wiemy… legendy głoszą, że był on tu od zawsze. Że zawsze pod ziemią, w ciemnościach czaiło się to "coś". Jedyne czego on się boi to światło. Takie jakie roztaczamy my… albo takie jakie roztacza słońce."

\- "Jeszcze przed wojną krążyły legendy o stworach z metra…"

\- "Nigdy się pewnie nie dowiemy…" - westchnęła - "...w każdym razie… gdy byłeś nieprzytomny, miałyśmy wgląd do twojego umysłu. Nie jesteś związany z tą kobietą niczym innym niż umową. Ona obiecała pomóc ci odnaleźć to czego szukasz w zamian za to, że ty pomożesz jej. To zadanie może być bardzo trudne, a nawet niewykonalne" - anielica utkwiła wzrok w Paulu - "Mogę zdradzić ci to co wie ona… w zamian za to, że ją nam pozostawisz…"

\- "Zwykłem przestrzegać umów…" - brodacz powiedział poważnie - "Tego zresztą wymaga mój zawód. Zresztą wydaje mi się, że to co ona chce zrobić jest dla niej bardzo ważne. Nie chciałbym by ktoś komu zaufałem, zdobył to co chciał i odszedł bez wykonywania swojej części umowy… Choć czasem jedyne o czym potrafię myśleć to moja zguba… Nie. Nie mogę jej tego zrobić" - powiedział twardo - "A co do niewykonalności misji… Byłem już w gorszych opałach."

\- "My potrzebujemy żywności aby przetrwać…" - westchnęła - "Wybacz mi, że to powiem… ale nie wypuścimy was obojga. My po prostu chcemy przetrwać, a jest to coraz trudniejsze… Jej ciało byłoby dla nas czymś o wiele lepszym niż całe pokolenie tutejszych stworów."

\- "Przykro mi z powodu waszych problemów z żywnością" - powiedział zimno - "Ale zatrzymywanie mnie to poważny błąd. Nie zatrzymacie mnie bez zabijania" - poprawił pas z nożami - "A z tym może być pewien problem" - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- "To zła wiedźma! A ty nawet nie jesteś z nią związany emocjonalnie. Dlaczego ci tak bardzo na niej zależy?!"

\- "Może to sprawa honoru…" - odpowiedział - "A może to po prostu mój chory umysł szuka towarzystwa…" - dodał ciszej. Znacznie ciszej.

\- "Gdyby nie to, że moje córki ryzykowały dla was życie, to oboje bylibyście karmą dla tunelarza!" - "matka" była coraz bardziej wściekła - "Tak naprawdę dzięki nam nie spotkał cię los gorszy od śmierci!"

\- "A więc po co to wszystko?" - mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi - "Dlaczego po prostu mnie tam nie zostawiłyście biorąc tylko smaczną wiedźmę?" - zapytał zimno - "Zadawało mi się, że mówiłaś, ze chciałaś być inna niż twoje siostry i nie pożerać podróżnych…"

\- "Taka twoja wdzięczność powierzchniowcu?" - spytała obruszona matka.

\- "Mamo!" - wtrąciła się anielica, która przysłuchiwała się trzymając niemowlaka - "Proszę… Zawsze uczyłaś nas byśmy były inne niż siostry z powierzchni. Proszę… Wypuśćmy ich. Niech wyjdą stąd widząc, że nie jesteśmy potworami… Poradzimy sobie. Obiecuję, że będę polować dwa razy więcej… Zadbam o naszą rodzinę. Proszę… nie krzywdźmy ich…" - powiedziała błagalnym tonem.

\- "Widzę w twych myślach litość i miłosierdzie, córko… godne pochwały" - westchnęła starsza anielica - "Niech tak będzie."

\- "Dziękuję…" - powiedział chłodno Paul - "To dobra decyzja…"

\- "Podziękuj Eden. Gwarantuje ci, że nie twoje groźby, czy nieśmiertelność przekonały mnie do tego... tylko jej prośba" - uśmiechnęła się chłodno - "Macie zagwarantowaną nietykalność i naszą pomoc… A teraz zejdź mi z oczu."

Czarnowłosy skinął głową w kierunku anioła nazywanego przez matkę "Eden" w geście wdzięczności. Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Eden oddała dziecko matce i pomogła dostać się nieśmiertelnemu na dół. Po chwili wylądowali na białym, świecącym mchu wyściełającym podłogę stacji.

\- "Przepraszam za to co się stało…" - powiedziała cicho Eden.

\- "Nie szkodzi, nie twoja wina "- Paul uśmiechnął się - "Dziękuję za pomoc. I wybacz, że nie pozostaniemy na kolacji, ale przypomniałem sobie coś ważnego."

\- "Proszę, zostańcie… wiem jak to brzmi. Ale naprawdę chcemy wynagrodzić ci to co chciałyśmy zrobić…" - głos anioła stał się błagalny - "Gdy tylko wyruszycie damy wam wszystko co będzie wam potrzebne."

\- "Skoro wam tak zależy to dobrze, zostaniemy" - zgodził się - "A nie będziemy potrzebować wiele. Możecie naprawić kamizelkę Maji?"

\- "Oczywiście… cały jej strój został naprawiony" - uśmiechnęła się - "Nie masz mi za złe tego co się stało?"

\- "Tobie nie" - odpowiedział zamyślony.

\- "A… matce?"

\- "Jej… też nie…" - spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- "A komu masz?" - spytała najniewinniej jak potrafiła.

Brodacz nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na nią tylko. Wyglądał na mocno zamyślonego.

\- "Przepraszam… pójdę pomóc w przygotowaniach. Nie powinnam o to pytać…" - speszyła się i odeszła.

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojej towarzyszki. Stała kilka metrów za nim najwyraźniej oczekiwała aż skończy rozmowę.

\- "A ku ku" - zawołała z uśmiechem gdy tylko padło na nią spojrzenie nieśmiertelnego - "I jak tam wizyta u szychy?"

\- "Później ci opowiem" - uśmiechnął się nieco sztucznie - "A po kolacji zaraz ruszamy, poszukamy pewnego miejsca… Właściwie nawet nie wiem czy w ogóle coś z tego będzie… Widziałem to miejsce tylko raz i to setki lat temu."

Okazało się, że kolacja nie była tak nieznośna jakby można się spodziewać, a whywolf'y nie smakowały nawet tak paskudnie. Matka nie pojawiła się na uczcie, a Eden wyglądała na zamyśloną. Maja natomiast bawiła się świetnie. W pewnym momencie zaczęła nawet zachęcać Paula by z nią zatańczył. Mężczyzna zgodził się kręcąc z uśmiechem głową.

Muzyka grana przez anioły była skoczna i wesoła. W niczym nie przypominała gregoriańskich chórów, których spodziewał się Paul.

Taniec, jedzenie i alkohol pozwoliły nieśmiertelnemu zapomnieć. Pierwszy raz od naprawdę długiego czasu tak naprawdę odpoczywał. Pod koniec nocy… a może i dnia, pod ziemią nie dało się tego stwierdzić, odpłynął.

* * *

Mężczyznę obudził jakiś dźwięk. Nie za głośny, nie jakiś dziwny… Paul miewał po prostu problemy ze snem. Czuł się jednak wypoczęty i był w zaskakująco dobrej formie. Zwłaszcza wspominając kolację z poprzedniej "nocy". Po krótkiej, porannej toalecie udał się na poszukiwanie towarzyszki. Znalazł ją dość szybko. Maja zdążyła się już przebrać i spacerowała po peronie. Nagle obok kobiety wylądowała Eden i wręczyła jej coś. Uściskały się.

\- "Hej, Eden!" - zawołał brodacz podchodząc bliżej - Z czego właściwie robicie ten alkohol?

\- "Z mchu" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko - "Nie powoduje kaca."

\- "Z mchu…" - mruknął nieco zdziwiony - "Ciekawe… Czy to ten sam mech, który tłumi magię?"

\- "Tak, ale nie po destylacji."

\- "O… To dobrze" - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się - "W tunelach przyda nam się światło..." - spojrzał na wiedźmę - "...a baterie do latarki zdążyły się zgubić."

\- "Mech po destylacji wciąż świeci… będzie odstraszać tunelarza."

\- "A poza tym…" - wtrąciła się Maja - "...dostałam latarnię zrobioną na bazie tego mchu. Możesz ją nieść skoro mi blokuje magię."

\- "Jesteś gotowa na wymarsz?" - zapytał nieśmiertelny poprawiając plecak.

\- "Oczywiście" - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem wiedźma.

Część tuneli, którą teraz szli wydawała się znacznie spokojniejsza. Świetlisty mech wychodził daleko poza "anielską" stację i można było iść niemal jak w świetle dnia.

\- "A zatem co też powiedziała ci szefowa? Przy nich nie chciałeś mi mówić…" - zapytała Maja gdy oddalili się od stacji.

\- "Nie radzę ci wracać tam samemu…" - mruknął po chwili Paul - "Matka nie wyzbyła się jeszcze do końca odruchu jedzenia podróżnych… Zaproponowała mi bym zostawił cię tam w zamian za informacje wyciągnięte z twojego mózgu… I gdyby nie Eden mogłoby się skończyć dość krwawo. Ze strony młodych raczej nic ci nie grozi, ale dopóki rządzi nimi ta stara anielica… lepiej nie zbliżaj się w te strony."

\- "Eee… Zmyśliłeś to, prawda?" - była spiorunowana. Jej dobry humor zniknął - "Prawda?!"

\- "Po prostu ciesz się, że posłuchała Eden…" - uśmiechnął się krzywo - "Bo mojej odmowy nie chciała przyjąć."

\- "Dlaczego wiec się nie zgodziłeś? Miałbyś to czego chcesz i nie musiałbyś dalej iść w ten koszmar" - wyglądała na zdziwioną, ale widać było, ze odczuła ulgę.

\- "Nie wiem…" - mruknął - "Może jestem zbyt honorowy… Albo zbyt samotny" - dodał znacznie ciszej.

\- "Samotny…" - uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie.

Spojrzał tylko na nią zamyślony. Na jakiś czas zapadła cisza.

\- "Na następnej stacji wejdziemy do pomieszczeń technicznych" - powiedział po chwili nieśmiertelny - "Co ty właściwie chcesz znaleźć? Ale dokładnie. To nam mocno pomoże w poszukiwaniach."

\- "Nie chciałam mówić… bo… to coś bardzo osobistego. Wyczułabym tego obecność gdybyśmy się zbliżyli… Widzisz ja mam moc czerpania energii magicznej z czegoś co ma w sobie duże pokłady uczuć. Na przykład ulubiona zabawka, kojarząca się z najszczęśliwszymi latami dzieciństwa… albo pierwszy list miłosny… Rozumiesz?"

\- "Tak" - odpowiedział - "Ale jakieś konkretniejsze informacje by się przydały…"

\- "To coś należało do mojego ojca…" - westchnęła - "Zanim jeszcze wygnali go z miasta magów."

\- "No dobrze…" - Paul postanowił już dłużej jej nie męczyć - "Zobacz… zaraz wejdziemy na stację… Bądź gotowa."

Stacja okazała się jednak całkowicie pusta, jakby nic nigdy nie próbowało się tutaj osiedlać. Było chłodno. Wilgoć pokrywała popękane płytki na ścianach. W kątach leżały niewielkie kupki śmieci. Na środku peronu leżała tablica, która spadła ze ściany kilkaset lat temu. Resztki papieru na jaj powierzchni sugerowały, że kiedyś był do niej przyklejony jakiś plakat.

\- "Tamte drzwi" - mężczyzna wskazał wejście do pomieszczenia technicznego.

Za skrzypiącymi drzwiami znajdowało się niewielkie pomieszczenie. W jednej z jego ścian ziała spora dziura. Za nią nie było jednak windy, a tylko pusty szyb.

\- "Nie jest dobrze…" - westchnął brodacz - "Mogłabyś wrzucić tam kulę światła?"

Wiedźma zrobiła kilka ruchów dłońmi i cisnęła świetlistą kulę w szyb. Kula przeleciała kawałek i utonęła w ciemnościach. Dosłownie. Prawie jak w jakieś czarnej dziurze…

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i podniósł kawałek gruzu zalegającego po kątach. Cisnął go do dziury nasłuchując uderzenia. Już po chwili usłyszał stuk. Kamień nie mógł przelecieć więcej niż dwa piętra.

\- "Wydawało mi się głębsze…" - Paul przeczesał brodę. Wyciągnął z plecaka linę i przymocował do niej lampę. Opuścił światło powoli w dół szybu. Mniej więcej w połowie liny lampa zaczęła szybko migotać.

\- "Podejrzane…" - mruknął wyciągając lampę. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś w rodzaju panelu kontrolnego. Znalazł go tuż obok dziury w ścianie. Cokolwiek ją zrobiło zerwało również kamuflaż z panelu. Do tego konsola miała poważne uszkodzenia mechaniczne. Zdaje się, że ktoś przywalił w nią leżącym nieopodal kluczem francuskim. Archeolog nachylił się nad zniszczonym mechanizmem i jęknął cicho.

\- "Zakładam, że nie znasz się na elektronice?" - obejrzał się na wiedźmę - "Jeśli to w ogóle da się naprawić" - westchnął znów przyglądając się zmiażdżonemu panelowi.

\- "Spojrzę… Jako dzieciak lubiłam grzebać w komputerach" - zaśmiała się Maja - "Mówiłam ci, po tacie mam zamiłowanie do antyków i pamiątek" - nachyliła się nad urządzeniem i zaczęła coś z nim robić. Co ciekawe wspierała się magią. Po kilku minutach dało się słyszeć szum nadjeżdżającej windy. Jechała z góry…

\- "Hmm… przeczuwam problemy tam na dole…" - mruknął Paul - "Coś tam może blokować magię… Przydałaby się działająca latarka…"

\- "Mogłabym spróbować ją zasilić, ale jeśli tam na dole coś rzeczywiście rozprasza magię to to i tak nic nie da" - powiedziała nie przerywając pracy - "Ale to przecież pomieszczenie techniczne. Może znajdziesz jakiś akumulator albo baterie. Mogłabym spróbować je naprawić."

Paul skinął głową i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Pod jedną ze ścian stało kilka metalowych szafek. Jedna z nich była nawet otwarta… i pusta. Następna miała kłódkę. Blokada okazała się jednak bardzo delikatna i puściła po jednym uderzeniu nożem. W środku na półeczkach walały się kable, metalowe i plastikowe rury, narzędzia (nieśmiertelny pozwolił sobie zarekwirować kilka kluczy i śrubokrętów), podarte rękawice robocze i trochę elektronicznego śmiecia. Mężczyzna już chciał się poddać i zacząć sprawdzać następną szafkę, ale na ostatniej, dolnej półce pod starą szmatą stał akumulator samochodowy. Brodacz uśmiechnął się szeroko i postawił akumulator na środku pomieszczenia. Przyniósł też trochę kabli.

\- "Kombinuj" - powiedział do wiedźmy - "Ja się na tym nie znam…"

\- "Ale możesz dalej szukać" - zaśmiała się.

Mężczyzna podszedł do szafek i pootwierał pozostałe. We wszystkich było praktycznie to samo co w pierwszej. Już chciał się odwrócić i powiedzieć, że nic ciekawego tutaj nie ma, gdy jego wzrok padł na większą szafkę stojącą w kącie. Podszedł do niej i przyjrzał się. Drzwiczki tej szafki chroniła znacznie solidniejsza kłódka. I to z zamkiem szyfrowym. Paul patrzył na nią chwilę z frasunkiem po czym wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął nóż. Maja podniosła głowę słysząc dźwięk uderzania metalu o metal. Po kilkunastu uderzeniach niezniszczalnego ostrza, kłódka puściła i z brzękiem upadła na podłogę. Droga do zawartości szafki stanęła otworem. Nieśmiertelny otworzył drzwiczki.

\- "Ładnie ładnie…" - wewnątrz stało kilkanaście sztuk AK-47 z zapasem amunicji. I paczka baterii - "Mamy niezłe szczęście" - rzucił wiedźmie pudełko z bateriami i wziął w ręce karabin - "Umiesz strzelać?"

\- "A myślisz, że umiem tylko warzyć mikstury we kotle?" - wzięła broń i odbezpieczyła - "Tata był podróżnikiem i lubił pamiątki… a wiesz, że kałach to najbardziej niezawodna broń?"

\- "Wiem… Mam kilka w domu" - uśmiechnął się - "Do dziś zastanawiam się dlaczego podczas wojny dostaliśmy jakieś plastikowe śmieci zamiast tego. A strona przeciwna miała właśnie kałachy…" - skrzywił się nieco - "Nawet nie wiesz jak boli seria z tego…"

Baterie okazały się działać, a winda już po chwili była na miejscu.

\- "To co? Jedziemy?" - zapytał brodacz zarzucając kałacha na plecy i pakując kilka zapasowych magazynków do kieszeni.

\- "Naprzód" - uśmiechnęła się wiedźma.

Winda zjechała na dół bez żadnych przeszkód. Za otwierającymi się z sykiem, drzwiami podróżnicy zobaczyli ponury i pusty korytarz.

\- "Zaczniemy od znalezienia jednego pomieszczenia…" - Paul zawiesił na pasku wyjęty z plecaka granat. Przelotnie pomyślał, że używanie materiałów wybuchowych w tak ciasnych pomieszczeniach może być złym pomysłem - "I uważaj na siebie, trzymaj się blisko... Kto wie co mogło zalęgnąć się w tym ośrodku po wojnie…"

\- "A czego dokładnie szukamy?"

\- "W tym miejscu często przebywał kiedyś pewien stary znajomy…" - uśmiechnął się.

\- "A… co to za znajomy?"

\- "Hunson Abadeer, władca Nocosfery…" - powiedział z uśmiechem nieśmiertelny.

\- "Mówił co ktoś, że masz dziwnych znajomych?" - Maja spojrzała na niego dziwnie - "Mam odrobinę na pieńku z jego córką…" - westchnęła.

\- "Ich sytuacja rodzinna, z tego co wiem, nie jest zbyt różowa…" - mruknął - "Myślę, że Hunson nawet nie wie o waszym… konflikcie…"

\- "Taaa… za to jej sytuacja była bardzo… "różowa"" - wiedźma uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie.

\- "Eh te plotki…" - Paul zaśmiał się kręcąc głową - "A cóż takiego zaszło między tobą, a Marceliną?"

\- "Nie dokładnie mną… Jej zidiociały chłopak, Ash, chciał się trochę "wzmocnić" magicznie. Bądźmy szczerzy… ofiara losu nie czarodziej… W tym celu sprzedał mi jej zabawkę…" - uśmiechnęła się dziwnie - "Wiesz ile to maleństwo ma w sobie emocjonalnej energii… Tysiąc lat miłości, smutku, nadziei i zawodów."

\- "Czerwony misiek z długimi kończynami?" - przypomniał sobie odległe czasy - "Nie dziwię się ilości emocji w nim zawartych…"

\- "Sporo wiesz o innych… specyfika pracy?"

\- "Owszem…" - mruknął - "A do tego ciekawość, nuda i przypadek."

\- "Wiesz… był czarodziej którego podziwiam… Inni mają go za… Moment…" - zamilkła i obejrzała się - "Coś znów nas śledzi… to samo co wtedy, na początku."

\- "Nie wyglądało groźnie… Może chce się zaprzyjaźnić?" - zaśmiał się

\- "Może… Ale jestem ciekawa czemu pcha się za nami aż tutaj… Mnóstwo drzwi..." - rozejrzała się po korytarzu.

\- "Jeszcze kawałek" - zastanowił się chwilę - "To chyba tam…" - wskazał drzwi nieopodal.

\- "Nie polecam tam wchodzić…" - czarownica spojrzała uważnie w tamtą stronę - "Promieniowanie… jakby co najmniej wywalił tam reaktor atomowy…"

\- "Cholera…" - Paul zmarszczył brwi - "Bez amuletu od razu stracę przytomność…"

\- "Może mają gdzieś skafandry ochronne?"

\- "To ośrodek badawczy…" - nieśmiertelny przyjrzał się oznaczeniom na najbliższej ścianie - "Na pewno coś się znajdzie…"

\- "Mają tu jakiś dział od promieniowania i takich tam?"

\- "Badania nad radiacją…" - mężczyzna przeczesał brodę - "To było… chyba… gdzieś w tamtą stronę" - wskazał w ciemność.

Ruszyli opuszczonym korytarzem. Otaczająca ich cisza wydawała się gęsta i ciężka… Brodacz miał wrażenie, że atmosfera tego miejsca dałaby się kroić nożem. Tysiące drzwi i klatek schodowych. I pustka. To wszystko sprawiało, że droga zdawała się znacznie trudniejsza i dłuższa. Po jakimś czasie nawet śledząca podróżników istota dała sobie spokój.

\- "Zanuciłbym coś… ale nie pamiętam żadnej ciekawej piosenki…" - westchnął mężczyzna.

\- "Nie masz walkmana albo mp3?" - zapytała Maja.

\- "Mam… w domu…" - uśmiechnął się smutno - "Ciekawe… Przez te setki lat nic się tutaj nie zalęgło… Jakby przyroda bała się odzyskiwać to miejsce…"

\- "Ciekawe dlaczego?"

\- "Wiesz, że w tym miejscu w pewnym sensie pojawili się prekursorzy współczesnego czarodziejstwa? Jeden z tutejszych naukowców na przykład zmodyfikował swój genom i nauczył się panować nad ogniem i elektrycznością…" - Paul pomyślał chwilę - "I miał całkiem czarne oczy… Jak węgiel…"

\- "Oczy maga… Ale słabo rozwinięte. Każdy z nas ma w sobie geny magów" - zaśmiała się.

\- "Teraz pewnie trochę tego jest" - mruknął - "Przed wojną było z tym nieco gorzej."

\- "Ale w starych księgach było o polowaniach na czarownice i wiedźmy…" - zapytała zdziwiona.

\- "Mówiłem o czasach przed wojną… Wcześniej sytuacja była nieco inna…" - skrzywił się nieco - "Ale tylko nieco… W średniowieczu owszem, polowano na wiedźmy… Albo raczej na "wiedźmy". Fanatycy religijni potrafili zobaczyć w byle posiadaczce czarnego kota, złośliwą, opętaną przez diabła czarownicę. A kiedy jakaś kobiecina znała się trochę na ziołach i medycynie… "TO MAGIA!" i na stos."

\- "Co to diabeł?" - zapytała zdziwiona - "I co ma wspólnego znajomość medycyny z byciem wiedźmą?"

\- "Diabeł to w dużym uproszczeniu Hunson Abadeer" - zaśmiał się Paul - "A w tych ciemnych wiekach "kobieta" i "nauka" miały, w pojęciu większości mężczyzn, tyle wspólnego, co ja i elektronika…"

Nagle nieśmiertelnym targnął wstrząs. Rozejrzał się zaskoczony. Otaczały go korytarze ciągnące się we wszystkie strony… w nieskończoność… Był sam.

\- "Co jest do cholery?" - zmarszczył brwi - "Maja! Gdzie jesteś?" - zawołał.

Z daleka dobiegło go szlochanie.

\- "Maja?" - zdziwił się. Wyciągnął nóż i ruszył w stronę coraz głośniejszego szlochania.

Korytarz zdawał się wyginać i zmieniać kształty. Drzwi pojawiały się i znikały, a płacz był raz cichszy, a raz głośniejszy. Paul biegł za płaczem.

W końcu zatrzymał się przy niczym nie wyróżniających się drzwiach. Niczym poza tym, że to właśnie zza nich dochodził płacz. Mając nadzieję, że za tymi drzwiami nie czai się podstępnie kolejny zniszczony reaktor, nacisnął na klamkę i pociągnął.

Za drzwiami była… łąka. Zielona, rozległa równina. Świeciło słońce. Kilka metrów od wejścia stał nagrobek, a obok niego klęczała mała, zielonoskóra dziewczynka. Nieśmiertelny rozpoznał Maję… choć oczywiście dużo młodszą.

\- "Hej mała…" - 'Co tu się do cholery dzieje?!' - "Wszystko w porządku?"

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie usłyszała nawet jego głosu. Nagle znikąd pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna w szacie maga. Insygnia jego stroju sugerowały najwyższy stopień wtajemniczenia.

\- "Tato!" - zawołała dziewczynka - "Dlaczego?! Dlaczego jej nie ocaliłeś?!"

\- "Córeczko…" - powiedział mężczyzna klękając obok - "Mamusia… ona była chora. Ja nie umiałem jej wyleczyć… Nikt nie umiał…"

\- "KŁAMIESZ!" - wrzasnęła dziewczynka, po czym poderwała się i uciekła.

\- "Maju…" - powiedział mag patrząc za córką.

Czarownik obrócił się w stronę Paula. Jego twarz była biała, z oczy czarne jak węgle. Nieśmiertelnemu od razu wydała się znajoma. Mag wyglądał jak naukowiec, którego widział przed wiekami w tym ośrodku.

Czarownik chwycił się za głowę i odwrócił się ponownie spoglądając na nagrobek. Niespodziewanie od boku do maga podszedł wielki stwór. Wyglądał jakby był zrobiony tylko z brody. Zamiast oczu miał zielone kamienie szlachetne, a na głowie miał wielką, złotą koronę z takim samym kamieniem.

\- "Czego chcesz starcze?" - zapytał mag zimno.

\- "Przyszedłem przedstawić ci decyzję rady…" - powiedział stwór.

\- "Wiem jaka ona jest… i się jej podporządkuję" - westchnął czarownik.

\- "Dobrze… ale ona dotycz również twojej córki."

Mężczyzna w szacie gwałtownie się odwrócił.

\- "JAK ŚMIESZ!?" - chwycił brodatego stwora w pole telekinezy.

\- "Taka jest nasza decyzja…"

\- "Ale… ona nic nie zrobiła…"

\- "Ale zaszczepiłeś w jej umysł swoje herezje."

\- "GŁUPCY! Jesteście tak zacofani, że wstyd mi za was."

\- "Nie, to ty jesteś głupcem! Już raz daliśmy śmiertelnikom wejrzeć w mechanizmy mocy… i co zrobiliście? Zniszczyliście swój świat! Tym razem magia zostanie magia. Wiedzą tajemną."

Czarnooki puścił go.

\- "Tchórze… Skoro tego chcecie… odejdziemy. I tak nic mnie już tutaj nie trzyma…"

\- "Edwardzie" - zawołał stwór za odchodzącym - "Przepraszam… wiem ile dobrego zrobiłeś… Ale musimy chronić to co pozostało. Zwłaszcza, że Imaginatron wciąż działa…"

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się.

\- "Enchiridion jest bezpieczny… to najważniejsze" - westchnął - "Szkoda, że moja córka będzie żyć w hańbie…"

\- "Ja… chciałbym móc coś zrobić…"

\- "Stworzyliśmy Imaginatron dla dobra świata… a oni wywołali wojnę. Urządzenie które mogło spełnić każde marzenie, stało się powodem największego koszmaru. To właśnie jest moja największa hańba… a nie to, że poszedłem do Śmierci odzyskać żonę…" - westchnął.

\- "Czego chciał Śmierć?" - zapytał stwór nagle.

\- "Czegoś czego nie mogłem mu dać…" - odpowiedział mężczyzna odchodząc.

Dopiero wtedy Paul zobaczył małą Maję chowającą się w pobliżu i podsłuchującą. Wytarła oczy grzbietem dłoni. Nieśmiertelny, myśląc, że to już koniec "przedstawienia", odwrócił się do drzwi. Jednak jego uwagę przykuła kolejna "scena".

\- "Tato… błagam… nie idź tam…" - dorosła już Maja trzymała swojego ojca za rękę. Teraz mag nie wyglądał już tak dostojnie. Obydwoje wyglądali raczej biednie.

\- "Muszę… muszę dokończyć to co zacząłem…" - powiedział, a potem ruszył do tunelu.

\- "Czekaj tato!" - zawołała. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Podbiegła do niego, przytuliła i, podczas uścisku, włożyła w dłoń jakiś drobiazg.

\- "Maju…"

\- "Wiem tato… wiem…"

Nieśmiertelny wiedział już czego szukać. Obraz rozmył się, a przed nim pojawił się pusty korytarz. Na jego końcu siedziała szlochająca Maja. Taka sama jak wtedy gdy z nią rozmawiał. Paul zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale korytarz zaczął się wydłużać. Drzwi pootwierały się z trzaskiem.

\- "Ej no… Bez szaleństw… "- powiedział zaniepokojony i przyśpieszył kroku.

Nagle z pootwieranych drzwi zaczęły wychylać się czarne, długie ręce próbujące chwycić mężczyznę.

\- "Łapy precz!" - czarne palce odcięte machnięciem noża wylądowały na podłodze i rozmyły się w czarny dym. Mężczyzna przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, starając się unikać czarnych kończyn.

Korytarz zaczął się skręcać. Rąk przybywało. Falowały groźnie, płynąc w kierunku nieruchomej kobiety.

\- "Dosyć zabawy!" - wrzasnął brodacz wyciągając drugi nóż. Zaczął biec odcinając wszystko co próbowało go sięgnąć czy zatrzymać.

Ręce dosięgnęły kobietę, która zdawała się być nieprzytomna. Przed nieśmiertelnym wciąż rozciągał się korytarz. Paul wciąż biegł skupiając się tylko na odcinaniu czarnych kończyn i utrzymywaniu równowagi.

Nagle obraz przed jego oczami zamigotał i rozproszył się. Zauważył, że siłuje się z nim jakaś zakapturzona postać.

\- "Kim jesteś?" - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- "Twoim koszmarem" - postać odpowiedziała nieludzkim i przerażającym głosem. Obraz znów się rozproszył. Brodacz wrócił na korytarz z łapami wciąż biegł.

\- "Jakbym nie widział gorszych rzeczy…" - mruknął skracając kolejne łapy - "Gdzie jest Maja?!"

Czarne dłonie oplatały się wokół wiedźmy. Widząc to mężczyzna znów przyśpieszył. Było to jednak bezcelowe. Każdy krok oddalał go od celu. Każdy krok powodował, że trasa coraz bardziej się wydłużała.

Paul zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową.

Kiedy je otworzył, patrzył prosto w oczy oponenta. Oczy… Dwie szkarłatne jamy spoglądały na niego spod kaptura.

\- "To nie twoje miejsce" - powiedział głos.

Nieśmiertelny kopnął desperacko w kolano postaci. Istota jęknęła i uklękła na jedno kolano. Ale nie puściła.

\- "Jeśli ją ocalisz, sam nie opuścisz tego miejsca!" - wrzasnął bezoki.

\- "Co? Zginę?" - zaśmiał się nieśmiertelny przyładowując kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika - "Nie łatwo mnie zabić. I nie boję się śmierci!"

\- "Ale boisz się ją stracić!" - zawyła istota. Nie poddawała się.

\- "Troszczę się o wszystkich, z którymi spędzam dużo czasu" - skłamał nie przerywając kopania. Podkute wojskowe buty idealnie się do tego nadawały - "Puść mnie!"

\- "Jak myślisz?! KIM JESTEM?!" - zawył wypluwając krew z ust.

\- "Jakimś starym świrem! Jednym z naukowców!"

\- "Nie!" - puścił nieśmiertelnego padając na kolana. Zaczął się śmiać. To był potworny śmiech.

\- "Kim w takim razie jesteś?" - zapytał brodacz odruchowo wyciągając nóż.

\- "TOBĄ!" - wrzasnął zrzucając kaptur. Pod nim ukazała się zniszczona, pociemniała twarz… twarz Paula…

\- "Dlaczego miałbym ci ufać?" - zapytał młodszy cofając się o krok - "Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że nie jesteś tylko złudzeniem?"

\- "Jestem nim tak samo jak ty jesteś nim dla mnie…" - zaśmiał się parszywie - "Nie musisz mi ufać. Po prostu posłuchaj… jeśli ona opuści to miejsce… ty zostaniesz tu na zawsze."

\- "Jeśli miałbym opuścić to miejsce, to dlaczego w takim razie przemawia do mnie ja z przyszłości?" - zapytał - "I co jest takiego z tym kompleksem? Trzeba zostawić ofiarę by wyjść?"

\- "Nie o ofiarę ty chodzi… Tu wszystko jest możliwe, a zarazem nic nie jest takie jak być powinno" - zawołał - "Oni stworzyli Imaginatron… to przez niego wybuchła wojna. To przez niego tu jesteśmy."

\- "Ty może tak… Ale ja jestem tu na razie z innych powodów..." - zastanowił się chwilę - "No chyba, że Maja chce dostać się do Imaginatronu."

\- "Ona tak naprawdę nie wie czego szuka… Przeznaczenie jest nieuniknione… nie… można je zmienić. Można wybrać" - złapał się za głowę.

\- "Powinieneś mnie znać… Ponoć jesteś mną…" - brodacz spojrzał na niego… na siebie - "Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nic mnie nie powstrzyma… Możesz mnie tylko ostrzec. Doskonale wiesz, że zrobię wszystko by wyjść stąd razem z Mają."

\- "Wiem…" - zaczął się śmiać ochryple - "Nikt nas nie powstrzyma… chyba, że my sami! Tylko my możemy odebrać sobie nieśmiertelność!" - zawołał i rzucił się na Paula nabijając się na nóż.

\- "Mam ochotę wrzucić cię do tamtego pomieszczenia z promieniowaniem…" - mruknął nieśmiertelny z obrzydzeniem odpychając od siebie ciało - "To cięcie nie powinno cię zabić… Musisz tu siedzieć naprawdę długo, że zdążyło ci się znudzić…"

\- "Gdyby zadał je ktokolwiek inny… nic by mi nie zrobił… ale zadałeś mi je ty!" - osunął się na ziemię - "Zrozum to! Śmierć czeka na nas tuż za rogiem… I tylko my sami..." - zaczął kaszleć krwią - "...możemy oddać się w jego ramiona" - zamknął oczy, a potem rozpuścił się w czarną kałużę.

\- "Czyli właśnie popełniłem samobójstwo" - westchnął po chwili Paul - "Ciekawe… Teraz czas znaleźć naszą zieloną zgubę" - rozejrzał się.

Maja leżała na podłodze o kilka kroków od nieśmiertelnego. Mężczyzna nachylił się nad nią i lekko potrząsnął jej ramieniem.

\- "Żyjesz?" - pytanie wydało mu się nieco głupie.

\- "Tak…" - kobieta jęknęła pocierając skroń - "Żyję… Co się stało?

\- "Sam nie wiem" - mruknął mężczyzna - "Chyba ja z przyszłości chciał mi coś pokazać, a potem skoczył na mój nóż i popełnił samobójstwo."

\- "Chodźmy już… wiem gdzie jest to czego szukamy" - spochmurniała nieco.

\- "Na pewno tego chcesz?" - zapytał poważnie.

\- "Musimy iść do tamtego napromieniowanego pomieszczenia" - zdawała się go nie słuchać - "To tam jest to czego szukam."

\- "Na pewno wiesz czego szukasz?"

\- "Mój ojciec był tu by coś zrobić… dałam mu pamiątkę po mamie… chciałabym wiedzieć, co się z nim stało i odzyskać ten drobiazg. Wiem… że to nic ważnego dla innych. Ale ja… ja chciałabym wiedzieć. Chciałabym zrozumieć, czy mój tata naprawdę był potworem… czy… czy był bohaterem."

\- "Jesteś tego pewna?" - położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- "Proszę… zróbmy to wreszcie."

\- "No dobrze..." - westchnął - "Chodźmy."

* * *

Kombinezony znaleźli szybko. Wisiały praktycznie na widoku. Ubrali się w nie i ruszyli w kierunku skażonego pomieszczenia.

\- "Pamiętaj" - Paul spojrzał wiedźmie w oczy - "Jeśli coś się stanie, uciekaj."

\- "Nie… nie chciałabym cię nigdy zostawić…"

\- "To… miłe…" - nieśmiertelny był trochę zaskoczony tym co usłyszał - "Ale jestem nieco zaniepokojony tym co powiedział mi… ja…" - opuścił na chwilę głowę, a kiedy ją podniósł, uśmiechał się - "Nie martw się. Zrobię wszystko byśmy stąd wyszli… Razem."

\- "Wiesz… ja tak naprawdę nigdy nikogo nie miałam… Ty pewnie, przez te stulecia miałeś wiele dziewczyn…"

\- "Niee… Byłem nieco zajęty… A potem straciłem amulet i nieco mi odbiło…" - skrzywił się - "Chyba nawet spaliłem wioskę czy coś… Stare dzieje" - uśmiechnął się nieco sztucznie.

\- "A ja się boję, że przygarnę jakieś zmutowane stworzenie, które będę gnębić, zacznę pędzić wywary z czyichś zagubionych uczuć i zgorzknieję, stając się wredną starą panną, złą na cały świat…"

\- "Niezbyt pozytywna wizja…" - nieśmiertelny spojrzał smutno na Maję - "Żałuję, że nie mam teraz amuletu… Czasem pokazywał mi przyszłość…"

\- "Tata mówił, że lepiej nie znać przyszłości… unika się wielu zawodów."

\- "Mojej przyszłości mi nie pokazywał…" - mruknął mężczyzna - "Tylko ludzi z którymi rozmawiałem. No… nie tylko ludzi."

\- "A może nie amulet? Może to twoja własna moc?" - uśmiechnęła się.

\- "Teraz to wszystko jest możliwe… Przez ten cały czas amulet "uczył" mnie swoich mocy."

\- "I co nas teraz czeka?" - spytała uśmiechając się - "Wiesz co… jednak nie chcę wiedzieć."

\- "Ja też nie" - brodacz również się uśmiechnął - "No to co? Wchodzimy tam?" - wskazał czubkiem noża drzwi kilka metrów prze nimi.

\- "Jasne."

Zabezpieczyli kombinezony i sprawdzili łączność, a potem weszli. Za drzwiami zastali średniej wielkości gabinet. Na jego środku, za biurkiem, stał skórzany fotel. Tylna ściana pomieszczenia była wyrwana, a za nią było widać postrzępione, stalowe zbrojenia i unoszący się zielony dym.

Paul podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się fotelowi. Na oparciu była plama po rozprysku w kolorze czerwonym, ze śladem po, zdawałoby się, kuli na samym środku. Na poręczy fotela stał kubek, na którym również były krwawe ślady. Obok fotela leżała rozbita butelka. Jej zawartość zdążyła wyparować.

\- "Wyczuwasz to czego szukasz?" - zapytał mężczyzna rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- "Tak… ale z tego dymu…" - Maja zamknęła oczy - "Jakby z dołu…"

Nieśmiertelny spojrzał na nią z zaniepokojeniem. Potem odwrócił się i zajrzał przez dziurę w ścianie.

Dym produkowała olbrzymia maszyna. Ciągnęła się kilkanaście pięter w dół i świeciło na zielono w kilku miejscach.

\- "Eee… to nie będzie łatwe…" - mruknął - "Cholera… co to w ogóle jest?"

\- "Nie mam pojęcia… ale kombinezony powinny wystarczyć jako ochrona. Może uda nam się tam zejść po linie?"

\- "Można spróbować" - powiedział wyciągając linę z plecaka - "Umiesz zabezpieczyć linę przed przecięciem, czy pęknięciem?"

\- "W tych warunkach to niemożliwe…" - odpowiedziała kobieta rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- "Eh… no dobrze. To dość wytrzymała lina…" - przywiązał sznur do najbliższego mocno trzymającego się czegokolwiek obiektu - "Nie powinna się sama zerwać…"

\- "Raz kozie śmierć" - powiedziała wiedźma chwytając się liny. Zaczęła po niej schodzić.

Brodacz odczekał chwilę i sam mocno chwycił linę. Rękawice kombinezonu ochronnego nieco ułatwiały sprawę. Dzięki nim ręce się nie obcierały. Za to cała reszta kombinezonu zdecydowanie nie chciała współpracować. Zresztą cóż się dziwić… To ubranie ochronne, a nie wygodny strój do wspinaczki.

Maszyneria wokół pracowała jak szalona. Zdawało się, że zaraz eksploduje i tylko cud trzyma ją w całości. Długiej podróży w dół towarzyszył potworny huk.

\- "Jakim cudem to w ogóle działa?!" - krzyknął Paul - "Minęło przecież coś jak 1000 lat!"

\- "Nie mam pojęcia!" - odkrzyknęła jego towarzyszka - "Ale to chyba produkuje… magię!"

\- "Magii nie da się produkować!" - zdziwił się mężczyzna - "To może być najwyżej jakaś energia albo promieniowanie!"

\- "Mówię co czuje! A do tego coś mi podpowiada… "Nie myśl"!"

\- "Zaraz… co?!"

\- "NIE WYOBRAŻAJ SOBIE NICZEGO!" - krzyknęła.

\- "Dobra…" - 'cholercia' - "To nie będzie łatwe, ale postaram się!"

\- "Co to za cholerstwo?!"

\- "To może być coś o czym słyszałem tylko przelotnie!" -odkrzyknął - "To może być Imaginatron, czy jakoś tak… nie pamiętam już… To miała być maszyna do spełniania życzeń!"

\- "Jeśli tak… to mój tata chciał to zniszczyć!"

\- "I to całkiem dobry pomysł był!" - krzyknął - "Ale chyba coś nie wyszło…"

\- "Jeśli zginął próbując, dokończymy za niego!" - krzyknęła Maja z determinacją.

\- "Albo skończymy tak jak on…" - powiedział cicho nieśmiertelny. Pomysł zniszczenia tej machiny nie podobał mu się ani trochę.

Wkrótce okazało się, że liny nie wystarczy. Na szczęście podróżników niedaleko znajdowała się metalowa klatka schodowa prowadząca na sam dół. Paul przeszedł z łatwością na schody. Metalowa konstrukcja zaskrzypiała z wyrzutem pod jego ciężarem, ale wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Maja miała za to drobne problemy z przeskoczeniem. Wspięła się wyżej i próbowała sięgnąć konstrukcji z wysokości z jakiej zrobił to jej towarzysz.

\- "Złap się" - mężczyzna wyciągnął do niej rękę. Wiedźma niemal wskoczyła mu w ramiona - "Mam cię!" - spojrzał podejrzliwie na skrzypiącą konstrukcję, ale ta nie zamierzała się na razie rozpadać.

\- "Dzięki" - uśmiechnęła się.

Droga na dół okazała się nie być tak długa jak się wydawało. Po zejściu po skrzypiących i trzeszczących nieznośnie schodach ujrzeli wielki panel kontrolny. Mężczyzna podszedł powoli do konsoli i obejrzał ekrany. Na wszystkich świeciły się ostrzeżenia o przeciążeniu i znaki alarmu bądź komunikaty błędu.

\- "Eeem… Cholera…" - cofnął się o kilka kroków - "Może ty się lepiej temu przyjrzyj" - uśmiechnął się do Maji i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu.

\- "Jasne" - wiedźma zaczęła pracować przy klawiaturze.

Nagle uwagę nieśmiertelnego przykuł ruch w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia. Coś wyskoczyło i ruszyło biegiem w kierunku czarownicy. Paul niewiele myśląc skoczył pomiędzy towarzyszkę i tajemniczego napastnika z wyciągniętymi nożami zajmując pozycję bojową.

Stwór miał wielkie szpony i wyglądał jak kudłata bestia z piekła. Jednym machnięciem pazurzastą łapą posłał brodacza pod ścianę.

Mężczyzna szybko zorientował się w sytuacji i zaraz po wylądowaniu wbił noże w podłogę. Chwycił kałacha i celując starannie posłał serię w łeb i pierś potwora. Trafiona istota z impetem wpadła na urządzenie uszkadzając je.

Paul podniósł się, przerzucił broń na plecy i wyrwał noże. Ruszył w stronę potwora. Po drodze zerknął przelotnie na zmiażdżoną konsolę. 'Cholera… Jest gorzej niż było...'

\- "Nie…" - wyrzęził stwór. Po chwili monstrum zaczęło zmieniać się w niewielkiego, pucołowatego staruszka. Krwawił obficie. Bardzo obficie - "Co wyście zrobili..." - niemal zaczął płakać.

\- "Było się nie rzucać z pazurami" - nieśmiertelny schował noże - "Kim ty właściwie jesteś?"

\- "To nie... jest... ważne…" - wyjęczał - "Właśnie zniszczyliście życie w Ooo…"

\- "Nie…" - Maja zamarła przerażona.

\- "CO?" - brodacz był tak zaskoczony, że nie potrafił wykrztusić nic więcej.

\- "Imaginatron… to urządzenia… ono nasycało świat energią wyobraźni… wyobraźnią przepisaną na materię… To dzięki niemu żyło wiele istnień… Całe królestwa upadną gdy… Imaginatron się… wyłączy… Pilnowałem tego miejsca od wieków."

\- "Gdybyś się na nas nie rzucił, tylko podszedł spokojnie, to mógłbyś do pilnować przez kolejne wieki…" - nieśmiertelny popatrzył na konsolę - "A sama maszyna byłaby w takim samym stanie jak przedtem."

\- "Słysz… ałem, że chcieliście go zniszczyć…. Wybuch wielkiej bomby bardzo go uszkodził i… gdy ona podeszła… cokolwiek by zmieniła… wszystko ległoby w gruzach. Dlatego zaatakowałem… Maszyna ledwo trzymała się w całości… dzięki mojej mocy… a teraz… rozpada się… Gdy ja umrę… maszyna się wyłączy i nastąpi koniec Ooo… Wróci pustynia z czasów… z tamtych czasów…"

\- "KŁAMIESZ!" - wiedźma wrzasnęła z rozpaczą.

\- "Myślę, że nie kłamie…" - mruknął mężczyzna zaczynając opatrywać rany starca - "Ponawiam pytanie. Kim jesteś?"

\- "Strażnikiem…" - westchnął z bólu - "Jesteś jego córką" - zwrócił się do Maji - "On wiedział, że przyjdziesz…"

\- "Co właściwie się z nim stało?" - zapytał Paul nie przerywając udzielania pomocy. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z bezcelowości tej czynności. Strumień pocisków zrobił z ciała byłego potwora sito.

\- "On… też chciał zniszczyć Imaginatron… Ale gdy dowiedział się… dowiedział… zrezygnował. On… wiedział… wiedział, że przyjdziesz… i zostawił… zostawił mi coś dla ciebie. Miało cię ot przekonać… ale nie było czasu, nie poznałem cię…"

\- "Mój ojciec… żyje?" - kobieta stała jak wryta.

\- "Tak…" - przygryzł wargę - "Musiał jednak zrobić coś ważnego… nie mógł… nie mógł… On cię kocha…" - starzec wyciągnął coś z kieszeni - "Zostawił… dla ciebie - na dłoni leżała mała, nakręcana zabawka."

Wiedźma upadła na kolana i zalała się łzami.

\- "Maja… w pełni rozumiem, co teraz czujesz, ale mogłabyś mi tutaj trochę pomóc…" - mruknął nieśmiertelny wstrzykując środek przeciwbólowy rannemu.

\- "Ja… przepraszam…" - wybełkotała. Nie była w stanie się ruszyć.

\- "To nic… nie da… nieśmiertelny… i ja… i Imaginatron umieramy. Ty… i magowie, przetrwacie… ale większość świata będzie zgubiona…"

\- "Ale co właściwie się stanie?" - Paulowi niespecjalnie uśmiechało się życie w samotności.

\- "Wszystkie istoty… istoty… abstrakcyjne… zostaną trafione czystym realizmem… rozpadną się, albo… albo zabiją je paradoksy i niedokładność w ich budowie fizycznej…"

\- "Zaraz... co?" - mężczyzna spojrzał na starca zaskoczony - "Czyli które istoty?"

\- "Królestwo… śniadaniowe… Królestwo… hotdogowe…" - z trudem zaczął wymieniać istoty, których funkcjonowanie zawsze było niejasne - "Królestwo chmur…" - zaczął oddychać ciężko.

\- "Ty na pewno siedziałeś tutaj cały czas?" - zdziwił się nieco brodacz - "Mniejsza… Da się coś z tym zrobić?"

\- "Jest… szansa… ktoś nieśmiertelny musiałby podłączyć się do urządzenia i stać się jego żywym procesorem… stabilizować zachodzące w nim procesy… na zawsze. Żadna śmiertelna istota nie przetrwa połączenia."

\- "…" - patrzył przez chwilę na staruszka nie odzywając się - "Jak ja nienawidzę zaawansowanej technologii… I przeznaczenia… Przeznaczenia też nienawidzę…" - poderwał się i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pomieszczeniu - "A przez jaki czas te królestwa będą jeszcze istniały?"

\- "Gdy tylko… maszyna się wyłączy… skutek będzie natychmiastowy…"

\- "Cholera!" - nieśmiertelny z wielką siłą uderzył pięścią w betonową ścianę. Trzasnęła kość, ale Paul nawet nie poczuł bólu, a kość natychmiast zaczęła się zrastać. Coś w jego mózgu zaczęło szaleć.

\- "Nie…" - krzyknęła Maja, łapiąc towarzysza za ramiona - "Proszę cię… nie rób tego. Ja nie chcę być już sama… proszę. Przecież my przetrwamy. Będziemy żyć… poradzimy sobie."

\- "Jestem ciekaw jaką decyzję podejmiesz…" - Śmierć stał nad konającym. Zaśmiał się - "Albo wyślesz w moje ręce połowę tego świata… albo staniesz się elementem maszyny. Gwarantuję ci Pawle… nikt z wyjątkiem ciebie samego nie może cię zabić."

\- "Tak właściwie… Czy tam maszyna spełnia życzenia?" - zapytał dziwnie spokojnie. W chwilach stresu jego zachwiane przez utratę amuletu zdrowie psychiczne zaczynało się poważnie sypać. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaraz może mu mocno odbić.

\- "Spełniałby… ale bomba uszkodziła jego… stabilizatory, stał się niestabilny i powodował… losowe działania… utrzymuje chaotyczną równowagę świata…" - wyrzęził umierający.

\- "Czy kiedy będę do niej podłączony, będę w stanie coś stworzyć?" - zapytał brodacz naprawdę niepokojąco spokojnym głosem - "Cokolwiek co będę chciał?" - przy niektórych głoskach jego głos się zmieniał.

\- "Nie… nie wiem…"

\- "Cholera… cholera…" - mężczyzna pochylił się i zaczął gwałtownie śmiać. Brak powietrza w płucach zmusił go do uspokojenia się.

\- "Paul?" - Maja wyglądała na przerażoną.

\- "Czas wam się kończy" - Śmierć, niewidoczny dla wiedźmy, podszedł do mężczyzny wskazując klepsydrę na nadgarstku. Nie zostało wiele piasku.

Nieśmiertelny spojrzał w oczy Śmierci. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało najszczerszą chęć skruszenia jego zwierzęcej czaszki o najbliższą ścianę. Gdyby był śmiertelnikiem zapewne właśnie by uciekał w popłochu.

\- "Muszę to zrobić…" - powiedział cicho do Maji - "Inaczej oszaleję do końca…"

\- "Ja cię... kocham… nie chcę cie stracić…"

\- "Ja też nie chcę cię stracić…" - uśmiechnął się smutno - "Ale nie chcę też stracić nad sobą kontroli… A ze świadomością, że przez moją decyzję setki, czy nawet tysiące istnień zgasło…"

\- "Powiem ci kto ma ten cholerny amulet!" - krzyknęła przez łzy - "Powiem, ale mnie nie opuszczaj…"

\- "Co mi po amulecie…" - powiedział ze smutkiem - "…gdy świadomość tego co uczyniłem nie da mi więcej żyć…" - nagle w jego umyśle coś błysnęło… to było znajome uczucie przepowiadania przyszłości - "Przysięgnij mi, że nie zostaniesz na starość złośliwą wiedźmą, odbierającą innym ich ukochane przedmioty…"

\- "Nie! Nie… jeśli mnie teraz opuścisz…"

\- "Myśli mi się coraz trudniej…" - powiedział cicho mężczyzna chwytając się za głowę. Z jego nosa kapnęła kropla krwi. Zaśmiał się histerycznie.

\- "Amulet miała Princess Bubblegum… ukradła go jej Shoko… złodziejka. Ale ona zginęła…" - powiedziała Maja przez łzy - "Amulet jest pod wielkim drzewem, tym na którym mieszkała Marcelina, w tym swoim forcie… Gdy Ooo się zmieni zdołamy go odzyskać…"

Nieśmiertelny padł na kolana wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- "Amulet nic nie da" - wycharczał przerażającym głosem - "Nie wytrzymam ze świadomością, że przez moją decyzję umarło tysiące istot!"

\- "Zabawne…" - stwierdził Śmierć przechadzając się.

\- "SZYBKO NIEŚMIERTELNY!" - podniósł trzęsącą się dłoń strażnik - "Musisz wejść do tamtego pomieszczenia" - Drzwi w Imaginatronie otworzyły się.

Mężczyzna podniósł się z kolan i starając się zachować jak najnormalniejszy wyraz twarzy zwrócił się do Maji.

\- "Weź to…" - podał jej noże - "...na przechowanie. Zrobię wszystko żeby stąd wyjść…" - odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Kobieta stała chwilę w milczeniu. Po jej policzkach ciekły łzy. Kiedy chwila minęła, odwróciła się i uciekła z płaczem.

\- "Wiesz, że stanie się potworem?" - spytał Śmierć.

\- "Wiem…" - Paul ponownie spojrzał Śmierci prosto w oczy. Gdyby jego spojrzenie mogło zabijać, to nawet jego by zabolało - "Niestety wiem o tym doskonale…"

\- "A ty… zostaniesz tutaj, aż do dnia, gdy sam po siebie przyjdziesz" - zaśmiał się i zniknął.

Starzec skonał. Paul zrobił krok w stronę drzwi. Został jeszcze jeden krok. Nagle poczuł dziwne mrowienie w plecach, a przed oczyma zobaczył ciemność.

* * *

\- "I… wciąż chciała z nim być po tych 20 latach?" - zapytała Marcelina zdziwiona - "I jakim cudem on w ogóle stamtąd wyszedł?"

\- "Tego nie wiem. Nie powiedział mi" - odpowiedział Veidrik machając pluszakiem - "Z co do tego czy chciała z nim być… Myślisz, że będąc złą wiedźmą łatwo jest znaleźć kogoś kto chce z tobą spędzić życie?"

\- "W sumie racja" - mruknęła wampirzyca po chwili namysłu.

\- "O zobacz"- czarnowłosy wskazał kogoś zbliżającego do pary zakochanych - "Czy to nie ten koleś, któremu ostatnio spuściłem łomot?"

\- "Ash!" - syknęła dziewczyna widząc nadchodzącego. Wyglądała jakby chciała się na niego rzucić.

\- "Ej spokojnie!" - książę zatrzymał ją gestem - "Mam wrażenie, że będziesz się lepiej bawić jeśli tu zostaniesz."

\- "Co?" - twarz królowej wampirów wyrażała mieszankę złości i zdziwienia.

\- "Po prostu patrz… i słuchaj…"

* * *

Ash podszedł energicznym krokiem do siedzącej Maji i rzucił jej coś pod nogi.

\- "Przez twoją beznadziejną różdżkę jakiś nieśmiertelny skopał mi twarz" - z wściekłością wskazał siny odcisk podeszwy na policzku i czole. Veidrik zaśmiał się cicho - "Ty kłamliwa… zdziro!"

Zanim wiedźma zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć jej towarzysz wstał. Podszedł do intruza i spojrzał mu w oczy. Był znacznie wyższy od czarodzieja-niedojdy.

\- "Jak nazwałeś moją dziewczynę?" - zapytał złym głosem. Maja zaczerwieniła się lekko.

\- "Będę ją nazywał jak mi się podoba" - odwarknął bezczelnie - "A teraz zejdź mi z drogi."

\- "Zmuś mnie" - uśmiechnął się Paul.

\- "Zabuicus sopelicus!" - wrzasnął niezrozumiale Ash, a z jego wyciągniętej ręki wystrzelił sopel. Kawałek lodu wbił się w pierś nieśmiertelnemu. Wiedźma westchnęła przerażona. Mężczyzna cofnął się o krok - "Ha! Jednak potrafię" - czarodziej zaśmiał się głupkowato.

Paul podniósł głowę. Szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy zmył wesoły grymas z twarzy Asha. Mężczyzna chwycił sopel i wyrwał go z piersi. Odrzucił kawałek lodu, a dziura na jego piersi zrosła się. Na skórze widocznej przez przedartą koszulę nie było widać najmniejszej blizny.

\- "Masz pecha do nieśmiertelnych młody" - powiedział brodacz z uśmiechem. Jego pięść wystrzeliła i trafiła magika prosto w nos. Trzasnęło, a białowłosy padł na ziemię. Stracił przytomność, ale tylko na chwilę, bo nóż wbijający się w jego ramię, przebijając kości, obudził go. Ash wrzasnął z bólu. Zaraz później wrzasnął ponownie widząc jak drugi nóż wbija się w ziemię tuż obok jego szyi. Tak blisko, że zostawia krwawy ślad na jej boku.

\- "Zabolało?" - zapytał stojący nad magikiem mężczyzna, po czym puścił kolejny nóż, tak by wbił się w ten sam sposób jak poprzedni - "Wiesz… Jestem już stary… Mam ponad tysiąc lat…" - Paul trzymał ostatni nóż dokładnie nad gardłem leżącego - "...więc moje oczy nie są już takie jak dawniej. Ale obiecuje…" - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Szaroskóry przełknął głośno ślinę - "...że tym razem trafię."

\- "Proszę…" - czarownik-niedojda brzmiał jakby miał zaraz posikać się w spodnie - "Nie zabijaj mnie."

\- "To przeproś" - powiedział zimno nieśmiertelny - "Przeproś Maje, mnie, później jeszcze raz Maje, w potem weź ten śmieć, który tam upuściłeś i biegnij do mamusi."

\- "Pfff… Nigdy nie grgkh… kh… ghkh…" - Ash zaczął dławić się własną krwią. Z jego krtani wystawał nóż. Był wbity po samą rękojeść.

\- "Oh… Jaka szkoda… Wyślizgnął mi się" - powiedział brodacz niewinnym głosikiem.

Na jego ramieniu uwiesiła się Maja.

\- "Spalimy go na stosie?" - zapytała z uśmiechem.

\- "Dlaczego nie" - Paul uśmiechnął się szeroko.

* * *

\- "Mówiłem, że będzie warto" - zaśmiał się Veidrik.

Marcelina nie odezwała się. Po chwili zamknęła buzie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Było południe. Słońce mocno nagrzewało liczne skały i kamienie. I Veidrika. Mężczyzna pocił się potwornie, wlokąc się przez przełęcz w górach nieopodal Candy Kingdom. Po raz kolejny spojrzał w niebo. Ani jednej chmurki. Nawet najmniejszej. Tylko nieskończony błękit i wielka płomienna kula zawieszona dokładnie nad czarnowłosym. Żadnego cienia i żadnego wytchnienia.

Kilkadziesiąt kroków później do tego wszystkiego dołączył straszliwy głód. Jego nadejście zwiastowało głośne, przejmujące burczenie. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się przelotnie po otoczeniu. Kamienie, kamulce, kamyczki, skały i jakiś mech… Nic ciekawego. Nic co mogłoby napełnić jego pół-żołądek pół-reaktor. Mógłby coś po prostu wyciągnąć spod płaszcza, ale… nie miał aż tyle energii. Westchnął i powlókł się dalej.

I wlókłby się tak jeszcze długo, gdyby nie to, że nagle poczuł chłód. Zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi w cieniu. W dużej, owalnej plamie cienia. Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się. Przelatywał nad nim leniwie niewielki brązowo-złoty sterowiec.

\- "Jedzonko" - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zaraz potem zmienił się w chmurę dymu i podleciał do pojazdu. Brak pokładu zewnętrznego nieco utrudnił sprawę, ale okazało się, że sterowiec nie jest zbyt szczelny co stanowiło idealną okazję dla pyłowej chmury.

W środku było dość nieprzyjemnie. Brudne ściany, walające się po podłodze śmieci… ogólny syf. Przy dużym, brudnym oknie, za sterem siedział grubas z ciemnożółtymi włosami. Był ubrany w brudny podkoszulek i bokserki. Obok niego na wieszaku wisiał brązowy płaszcz z kremowym obszyciem. Pod wieszakiem walało się złote berło. Żółtoskóry pilot odwrócił się słysząc dźwięk jaki wydał Veidrik materializując się.

\- "Kim jesteś?" - zapytał marszcząc brwi - "Czego chcesz?"

\- "Zgłodniałem" - powiedział czarnowłosy szczerząc szpiczaste zęby - "Masz coś do jedzenia?"

\- "Nie! Nie mam nic do jedzenia!" - powiedział wrogo - "Wynoś się!"

\- "Hej! Nie krzycz na mnie" - Veidrik zrobił obrażoną minę - "Nie pomożesz głodnemu? Powiedz chociaż gdzie jakieś żarcie mogę znaleźć."

\- "Nie wie…"

\- "Czy to Candy Kingdom?" - przerwał mu mężczyzna.

\- "Tak! Znajdziesz tam całe kupy żarcia! Leć już."

Czarnowłosemu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zmienił się w chmurę pyłu i zabierając ze sobą drążek steru oraz spory kawałek szyby poleciał w kierunku królestwa.

\- "Ej! Ty! Oddawaj ster!" - zawołał za nim król -" A niech cie..."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum mieszała energicznie fioletową ciecz. Od poprzedniego dnia nie opuszczała laboratorium. Dookoła niej, na biurku powoli rosły stosy wszelkich śmieci. Dokumenty, notatki, książki, brudne naczynia (laboratoryjne i kuchenne) i resztki jedzenia.

Nagle przestała mieszać. Zdała sobie sprawę, że robi to od ostatniej godziny. Potrząsnęła głową i chwyciła probówkę z niebieską substancją. Nachyliła się nad naczyniem z fioletową cieczą i zaczęła wlewać niebieski płyn. Tylko kilka kropel…

Dźwięk głośnego uderzenia i wstrząs sprawiły, że w fioletowej cieczy wylądowała praktycznie cała zawartość probówki. Substancja zabulgotała, zmieniła kolor na czerwony i zaczęła śmierdzieć. Potężnie śmierdzieć.

Królewna wstała energicznie, odrzucając krzesło pod ścianę i krzyknęła z wściekłością. Chwyciła stół i przewróciła go. Nieudany eksperyment zostawił wielki, czerwony i śmierdzący zaciek na ścianie.

Różowa monarchini podeszła do okna. To co zobaczyła zdenerwowało ją jeszcze bardziej. W jedną z wież jej pałacu wbił się znajomy, brązowo-złoty sterowiec.

Z wściekłością wybiegła z laboratorium i już po chwili dołączyła do bananowych strażników obserwujących proces ściągania latającej maszyny z wieży. Pół godziny później pogruchotany sterowiec z ponurym skrzypnięciem stanął na ziemi. Przednia część komory z wodorem była w strzępach. Tylko cudem nie doszło do wybuchu. Jeden ze strażników wziął łom i zaczął męczyć się z zablokowanymi drzwiami.

Królewna nie wytrzymała. Wyrwała bananowi łom i odepchnęła go. Wbiła wprawnie narzędzie w szczelinę i silnym, powodowanym wściekłością ruchem wyrwała zamek. Otworzyła drzwi na pełną szerokość i zobaczyła wewnątrz skulonego, przestraszonego mężczyznę o jasno-brązowym kolorze.

\- "Coś ty zrobił?" - warknęła.

\- "Ja?" - zapytał niewinnie - "To przez takiego gościa w czarnym płaszczu…"

\- "Milcz!" - ucięła jego wypowiedź - "Straże! Do lochu z nim!"

Bananowi strażnicy posłusznie wykonali rozkaz i już po chwili King of Ooo został zaciągnięty do najciemniejszej z cel.

Princess Bubblegum ruszyła powoli z powrotem do pałacu. Jednak coś sprawiło, że zatrzymała się w pół drogi. Obok pieńka cukrowego drzewa siedział Veidrik. Przeżuwał coś leniwie.

\- "Co tam królewno?" - zapytał zaraz po przełknięciu - "Macie tu pyszne drzewa…"

\- "Czy…. ty zjadłeś całe drzewo?" - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- "Jeszcze nie" - powiedział mężczyzna zerknąwszy na pieniek - "A co?"

\- "Eeee…" - różowa monarchini skrzywiła się - "Nic, nic."

Nagle Veidrik wydał dziwny, bliski beknięciu dźwięk, a z jego ust w powietrze wyleciała kula zielonego ognia. Czarnowłosy i królewna podziwiali jej lot, aż do potężnej eksplozji. Fala uderzeniowa połaskotała ich po twarzach. Królewna otworzyła usta. Po chwili je zamknęła i ruszyła prawie biegiem do pałacu.

* * *

Królewna zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi sypialni. Z jednej strony była szczęśliwa. Oszust którego od dawna próbowała zdemaskować nie będzie już sprawiać kłopotów. Z drugiej strony był Veidrik. Wzdrygnęła się. Z tym indywiduum trzeba coś zrobić zanim stanie się niebezpieczny dla jej poddanych. Chwyciła za telefon i wykręciła numer Finna i Jake'a.

\- "Tu Finn… I Jake… Nie ma nas w domu… więc…" - PB westchnęła i odłożyła słuchawkę. 'Dziwne' - pomyślała - 'Nie widziałam Finna od dnia, w którym rapował z tamtym misiem...'.

Chwyciła ponownie za słuchawkę i zamachała się wybierając numer. 'Marcelina?'.

Jej dłoń praktyczne sama wybrała numer do wampirzycy. Przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha.

\- "Marcelino?"

\- "Co tam Bonnie?" - rozległo się z głośnika.

\- "Boje się, że Veidrik może zagrozić poddanym…"

\- "Wydaje się być na dłuższą metę nieszkodliwy…"

\- "Ale… ja…"

\- "Nie martw się. Wpadnę wieczorem i… pogadamy. Do zobaczenia" - rozłączyła się.

PB nie zdążyła odłożyć słuchawki, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

\- "Wasza wysokość?" - miętówkowy lokaj pojawił się w wejściu - "Przybył człowiek Finn. Jest ranny."

\- "CO?" - królewna rzuciła słuchawką, która razem z telefonem spadła na podłogę. Podbiegła do Peppermint Butlera - "Gdzie on jest?"

\- "W sali tronowej, wasza wysokość" - zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów odskoczył, unikając potrącenia przez królewnę.

Chwilę później Princess Bubblegum była już w sali tronowej. Na podłodze pod ścianą siedzieli Finn i Jake. Chłopak był wyraźnie smutny. Jego koszulka była podarta, a czapkę i plecak gdzieś zgubił. Zamiast prawej ręki miał kikut z wyrastającym z niego małym, białym kwiatkiem.

\- "Co się stało?" - zapytała PB z przerażeniem.

Finn się nie odezwał. Wpatrywał się tylko ze smutkiem w podłogę. Za to jego brat wstał i podszedł do królewny. Chwycił ją za rękę i odciągnął od bohatera.

\- "Znaleźliśmy jego ludzkiego ojca" - powiedział - "Jednak staruszek okazał się nieco inny niż Finn się spodziewał. Uciekł, ale Finn chciał go powstrzymać. Uparł się i jego miecz zmienił jego rękę w wielką roślinę" - obejrzał się przez ramię na przyjaciela - "Ręka nie wytrzymała i…" - zamilkł.

Królewna pokiwała głową i podeszła do chłopaka.

\- "Nie smuć się" - położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- "On mnie porzucił…" - powiedział smutno Finn - "I to drugi raz…"

Princess Bubblegum nie wiedziała jak go pocieszyć. Siedziała więc w ciszy.

\- "Mogę zrobić ci mechaniczną rękę" - zaproponowała po dłuższej chwili. Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową - "Powinieneś odpocząć…"

Bohater wstał i zaczął powoli iść do wyjścia. Po chwili dołączył do niego Jake. Pies wziął swojego brata na grzbiet i już po chwili zniknęli za drzwiami.

Królewna ruszyła do laboratorium. Całkiem zapomniała o czarnowłosym potworku. Jej myśli zaprzątały setki pomysłów na robotyczne kończyny.

* * *

Czarnowłosy potworek szedł powoli przez niewielki sad jabłkowy. Wyjątkowo nie był tutaj po jedzenie. Coś go przyciągało. Znajoma aura gnijących ciał, śmierci, chaosu i zniszczenia. Taką samą jaką roztaczał jego zielony ogień. Aura była mocno przytłumiona. Przytłumiona przez coś co przywodziło na myśl życie, aurę roztaczaną przez małe dzieci i inne obrzydliwie słodkie istotki. Veidrik normalnie ominąłby takie miejsce szerokim łukiem. Nigdy nie przepadał za dziećmi, czy innymi słodkimi istotkami. Jednak to coś go przyciągało. Niepokojąco silnie.

Źródło tajemniczej aury znajdowało się w małym, różowym domku. Mężczyzna zajrzał przez okno. Zobaczył śpiącą parę - świnię i małego, żółtego słonia. Jednak jego uwagę przyciągnęła inna postać. Wielki, tłusty bobas z jasną skórą, małą kępką brązowych włosów i porośniętymi skórą rogami. A właściwie jednym. Drugi był złamany. Istota spała w wielkim koszyku w kącie pomieszczenia.

Czarnowłosy przeleciał w formie dymu przez szczelinę w oknie i stanął nad stworzeniem. Przyjrzał się dokładniej. I zesztywniał. Rozpoznał bowiem potwora przed którym chował się przez lata po wojnie. Istotę której bał się najbardziej na świecie. Istotę, która sprawiła, że utracił resztki zdrowia psychicznego.

\- "Dobrze ci tak… "bracie"" - mruknął i odszedł. Wyleciał szparą w oknie.

* * *

Finn obudził się w swoim łóżku, w forcie na drzewie. Był w niewiele lepszym humorze niż poprzedniego dnia. Wygrzebał się spod futer i poczłapał do łazienki. Umył zęby i spojrzał na kikut. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że roślinka była nieco większa niż poprzedniego dnia. Wyrósł jej nawet jeden listek. Wrócił do pokoju i ubrał się. Na głowę założył zapasową czapkę i zszedł na śniadanie.

Jake właśnie przygotowywał naleśniki pogwizdując wesoło.

\- "Siema stary!" - powiedział gdy tylko zobaczył brata - PB dzwoniła, że mamy do niej pójść odebrać jakąś zastępczą rękę.

\- "Kwiatek trochę urósł…" - mruknął chłopak nakładając sobie parującego naleśnika z talerza na środku stołu.

\- "Hę?" - pies jednym, długim krokiem znalazł się przy blondynie.

\- "Zobacz, wyrósł nawet jeden listek…"

\- "Jedz szybciej… PB powinna chyba to zobaczyć…"

Kilkanaście minut później z fortu na drzewie wyszedł ogromny, żółty pies z ubranym na niebiesko chłopakiem na grzbiecie. Ruszyli w stronę pastelowych murów Candy Kingdom.

Gdy tylko dotarli do pałacu przywitał ich Peppermint Butler. Wskazał im krzesła pod ścianą sali tronowej i kazał chwilę poczekać.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum przeciągnęła się stojąc przed oknem. Pogoda w Candy Kingdom zapowiadała się na ten dzień wspaniale. Monarchini wiedziała, że wkrótce przybędą Finn i Jake. Była prawie gotowa na te odwiedziny. Cukrową, eksperymentalną protezę jakimś cudem udało się jej zbudować jeszcze poprzedniego dnia. Cudem… Obejrzała się na unoszące się i opadające wybrzuszenie na jej kołdrze i uśmiechnęła się.

Pozostało się jej tylko przebrać. Zdjęła służącą jej za piżamę, sprytnie przerobioną na bezrękawnik, rockową koszulkę i nasunęła jedną ze swoich długich, różowych sukien. Po krótkim namyśle obwiązała sobie dookoła szyi różową chustkę. Uczesała jeszcze włosy i, po przejrzeniu się w lustrze, kiwnęła głową z aprobatą.

Kiedy tylko wyszła z łazienki usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

\- "Proszę!" - powiedziała.

Drzwi uchyliły się, a przez szczelinę wystawił głowę Peppermint Butler. Skrzywił się gdy jego wzrok spoczął na cicho oddychającym wybrzuszeniu na łóżku królewny, ale pozostawił to bez komentarza. Spojrzał na PB.

\- "Finn i Jake przybyli. Czekają na waszą wysokość w sali tronowej" - powiedział i zniknął.

Królewna wzięła zawiniętą w materiał rękę i ruszyła do drzwi. Zanim wyszła spojrzała jeszcze raz na łóżko i uśmiechnęła się.

Młodych bohaterów rzeczywiście zastała w sali tronowej. Obydwaj jedli właśnie naleśniki prosto z plecaka Finna.

\- "Ekhem" - zwróciła na siebie uwagę.

\- "O! Siemanko PB" - powiedział Jake przed wciśnięciem sobie do ust kolejnego zwiniętego naleśnika.

\- "Czeszcz…" - blondyn przełknął - "Cześć królewno."

\- "Zrobiłam ci rękę Finn" - uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła zawiniątko zza pleców - "To prototyp i może nie funkcjonować w pełni sprawnie, ale do czegoś powinien się nadać" - odwinęła cukrowy materiał ukazując różową powierzchnię protezy.

Bohater zbliżył się i chwycił rękę. Była dłuższa i grubsza od prawdziwej, a do tego dość ciężka. Przyłożył ją do kikuta i zamocował. Poruszał dla próby palcami.

\- "Dzięki…" - uśmiechnął się - "Trochę trudna w obsłudze..." - próbując nią ruszyć uderzył ze sporym impetem i, co za tym idzie hałasem, w podłogę. Przez wejście do sali tronowej zajrzał bananowy strażnik - "Ale nie jest źle… Muszę się przyzwyczaić."

\- "To tylko prototyp" - mruknęła Bonnie - "Pracuje nad lżejszą wersją."

\- "Spoko" - Finn wyszczerzył zęby i spojrzał na królewną. Przestał się uśmiechać i przyjrzał jej się z zaciekawieniem - "Dlaczego jesteś taka blada?"

\- "Eee… hehe…" - na jej twarzy zagościł niezręczny uśmiech - "To eee… przez to, że się nie wyspałam" - poprawiła chustkę i suknię w kilku miejscach.

\- "Dziwne" - powiedział chłopak, po czym odwrócił się do Jake'a - "Idziemy wypróbować rękę?"

\- "Pewnie stary…" - nagle jego brzuch zaburczał - "Ale najpierw coś zjemy… może spaghetti?"

\- "Przed chwilą jadłeś!" - zaśmiał się Finn i obydwaj wybiegli na zewnątrz.

Królewna odetchnęła z ulgą.

* * *

Veidrik siedział na krawędzi wulkanu. Pod jego nogami bulgotała lawa. Królestwo ognia… Niebo nad jego głową zasłonięte było dymem i pyłem, a ziemię dookoła tworzyły skały. Z każdej strony, na horyzoncie coś się paliło. Łuna pożarów dawała na tyle dużo światła, że było prawie tak jasno jak w dzień.

\- "I po co tu przylazłeś?" - odezwał się stłumiony głos spod czarnego płaszcza - "Jeszcze mnie przez przypadek spalisz i co? Jak zrobisz to co masz zrobić?"

\- "Jakoś sobie poradzę…" - mruknął - "Tak właściwie… Dlaczego robisz z tego taką tajemnicę, nawet przede mną?"

\- "Nie poradzisz sobie" - pluszak nie odpowiedział na pytanie - "Maskotka jest artefaktem. Kluczowym w twoim zadaniu."

\- "Artefaktem?" - zdziwił się czarnowłosy - "Pamiątka po na… po mojej dziewczynie artefaktem?"

\- "Tak, a co?"

\- "Nic… to po prostu zaskakujące…"

\- "Bo ja wiem? Co w tym zaskakującego?"

\- "Dla ciebie nic nie jest zaskakujące… Prawda? Zwłaszcza, że jesteś starszy ode mnie o co najmniej dwieście lat…" - westchnął.

\- "Wierz mi… nie chcesz zobaczyć tego co widziałem ja…"

\- "Dobra, zamknij się już" - poklepał się po klapie płaszcza - "Ktoś się zbliża" - po przeciwległej stronie krateru pojawiła się jakaś silniejsza poświata.

\- "I tak mogę rozmawiać tylko z tobą… Nawet nie wiesz jak tu nudno…"

\- "To tutaj królewno" - Veidrik rozpoznał głos Cinnamon Bun'a, który chwilę później pojawił się na brzegu lawowego jeziora razem z Flame Princess. Królewna miała na sobie pomarańczowy jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy z niewielkim rubinem na piersi, a w rękach trzymała czerwony ręcznik.

\- "Ładne miejsce…" - powiedziała. Rozłożyła ręcznik na skale i ruszyła w kierunku lawy.

Jednak zanim zdążyła choćby zamoczyć stopę, jezioro rozbłysło i zmieniło kolor na zielony. Ognista dziewczyna wywróciła się z piskiem na plecy, kiedy środek zbiornika wybuchł czarnym dymem i zielonym ogniem. CB skoczył przed królewnę z wyciągniętą kopią, gotowy do walki. Dumna istota zaczęła się śmiać i ruszyła w jego stronę nabierając po drodze konkretniejszych kształtów. Po chwili była już mężczyzną w czarnym płaszczu i wciąż szła nie zważając na wycelowaną w swoją stronę broń. Veidrik wpatrywał się w oczy przerażonego słodyczanina, kiedy w jego brzuch wbijał się zaostrzony metal. Uśmiechał się, błyszcząc ostrymi zębami. FP zwymiotowała słysząc trzask pękającego kręgosłupa. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy rękojeści.

\- "Veidrik! Przestraszyłeś mnie!" - krzyknęła królewna pojawiając się obok. Cudem powstrzymywała się od pozbycia się kolejnej porcji zawartości żołądka - "I co tak właściwie robisz w moim królestwie?!"

\- "Nie wiem… Ot tak wpadłem" - chwycił broń, która natychmiast zaczęła zlewać się z jego ciałem. Załatała dziurę w brzuchu i wpłynęła pod płaszcz. Cynamonowy cofnął się o dwa kroki i upadł na tyłek.

\- "Jest w ogóle coś co może cię zabić?" - zapytała Flame Princess wpatrując się z fascynacją w dziejący się na jej oczach proces.

\- "Tak" - kiwnął głową, po czym wyciągnął spod płaszcza leżak. Obserwowany przez dwie zaskoczone istoty rozłożył go i rozsiadł się wygodnie. Po chwili w jego ręce pojawiła szklanka ze świecącym na zielono płynem, ozdobiona słomką i malutkim parasolem. Obydwa gadżety zajęły się natychmiast ogniem, ale mężczyzna się tym nie przejmował.

\- "A co to takiego, jeśli można wiedzieć?" - zapytała brzmiąc najniewinniej jak potrafiła - "Ten sposób oczywiście…"

\- "Nie można" - siorbnął łyk płynu i zlizał stopioną słomkę - "Zresztą i tak nie znasz…"

* * *

Jake grał na BMO. Pikselowa postać w zielonym ubranku przemierzała pełne potworów podziemia. Magicznemu psu nie szło zbyt dobrze. Było dość późno, a do tego padał deszcz. Monotonne stukanie kropel o ściany powoli go usypiało.

\- "Game over!" - pikselowy bohater został pożarty przez olbrzymiego pająka. Żółty pies nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wpadał właśnie w objęcia Morfeusza.

Ze stanu półsnu wyrwało go ledwo przebijające się przez deszcz, głośne pukanie do drzwi. Jake jęknął, zwlókł się i ruszył do drzwi tylko po ty, by po drodze wpaść na rozradowanego Finna.

\- "Stary… gdzie byłeś?" - zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

\- "Ręka!" - wrzasnął chłopak machając prawą kończyną.

\- "Jaka ręka? Pytałem gdzie był…" - do starszego brata wreszcie dotarło - "Ręka?!"

\- "Odrosła!" - śmiał się blondyn.

\- "Ale jak?"

\- "Nie wiem… Obudziłem się w lesie, a z ręki wyrosła taka wielka gałąź" - powiedział żywo gestykulując - "A potem pękła, a w środku była ręka w żywicy."

\- "Nieźle… Ma jakieś fajne moce?"

\- "Chyba nie, ale na początku z dłoni wyrastał taki mały kolec."

Nagle rozmowę przerwały kolejne uderzenia w drzwi.

\- "Kto to może być o tak późnej porze?" - zastanowił się na głos chłopak ruszając otworzyć. Jake spojrzał na niego ciężko i powlókł się leniwie za nim.

Za progiem stała nimfa wodna, czyli żeński żywiołak wody. Miała opadającą na twarz grzywkę i… była naga. A właściwie byłaby, gdyby nie wielki liść, którym była owinięta i którego kurczowo się trzymała. Finn zaczerwienił się nieco i zmarszczył brwi. Twarz dziewczyny wydawała mu się znajoma.

\- "Carroll?" - zapytał powoli.

\- "Ta…" - pokiwała głową - "Skropliłam się. Macie może jakieś wodoodporne ciuchy? I… czy mogłabym u was trochę pomieszkać?"

\- "Nie ma problemu" - chłopak uśmiechnął się i wpuścił ją do środka - "Jake! Gdzie trzymamy kurtki przeciwdeszczowe?"

\- "W szafie na górze" - pies zszedł właśnie z drabiny. W ostatniej chwili uniknął potrącenia przez rozpędzonego blondyna - "Cześć" - spojrzał w oczy żywiołakowi - "Jestem Jake, brat Finna."

\- "A ja Carroll" - przyjrzała mu się bardzo dokładnie - "Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś jednym z tych pływaków?"

\- "Eeee… Nie…" - pies starał się ukryć zdziwienie - "Nie jestem… Skąd znasz Finna?" - postanowił zmienić temat.

\- "Poznałam go kiedy budował tę swoją wieżę."

\- "Ah… Czyli byłaś chmurą?"

\- "Ta… Miałam wszystkiego dość i się odparowałam…" - pewnie potarłaby kark, gdyby nie to, że trzymała obiema rękami liść - "A dziś trafiłam na zimny front atmosferyczny i bum! Jestem na ziemi, znów jako żywiołak wody, a do tego tak jak mnie glob stworzył… eh…"

\- "Znalazłem tylko to" - powiedział Finn zsuwając się po drabinie. Pod pachą trzymał dwie kurtki przeciwdeszczowe: niebieską i żółtą - "Jutro możemy przejść się do Raggedy Princess. Uszyje ci z tego sukienkę, czy coś" - chłopak podał jej niebieską pałatkę.

Przyjęła ją z pewną trudnością, przytrzymując liść jedną ręką, po czym spojrzała na braci.

\- "Moglibyście się odwrócić?" - zapytała

\- "Oczywiście…" - policzki blondyna zalała czerwień. Odwrócił się w kierunku ściany. Jake zaśmiał się krótko z jego reakcji i również zwrócił się w tamtym kierunku.

\- "Dobra chłopaki…" - usłyszeli po chwili. Kiedy spojrzeli na nimfę, nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu. Niewysoka dziewczyna w za dużej kurtce wyglądała naprawdę komicznie - "No co?"

\- "Nic, nic" - pies przestał się śmiać i otarł łzę - "Dobrze, że nie daliśmy ci tej żółtej…"

\- "Tak…" - Finn z trudem się uspokoił, łapiąc głośno powietrze - "Chodź, znajdziemy ci jakieś miejsce do spania."

\- "Może wanna?" - zaproponował Jake.

* * *

Z napełnionej ciepłą woda wanny wystawała głowa dziewczyny. Reszta ciała zlała się z zawartością wanny i stała się całkowicie niewidoczna. Niebieska pałatka leżała złożona na podłodze.

Carroll nie mogła zasnąć. Nie mogła nawet zmrużyć oka. Była to dla niej pierwsza noc poza domkiem na chmurce. Od momentu, w którym chłopacy wyszli, dziewczyna rozglądała się tylko po ciemnej łazience z perspektywy wanny. Trwało to już od kilku dobrych godzin i umysł nimfy zaczynał płatać figle. Meble zaczynały przybierać kształt duchów i potworów, a światło księżyca było zdawało się być niezwykle drażniące. Była jeszcze para zielonych oczu wisząca pod sufitem, która z minuty na minutę coraz mniej przypominała złudzenie. Kiedy jedno z nich mrugnęło, Carroll była bliska krzyku.

\- "K-kim jesteś?" - zapytała z przestrachem.

\- "Nie bój się" - odezwał się cichy, spokojny głos - "Nazywam się Veidrik. A kim jesteś ty?"

\- "Carroll… Nazywam się Carroll… Jestem żywiołakiem wody…"

\- "Nie."

\- "Jak to nie? Jestem Carroll i jestem nimfą wodną" - powiedziała zdziwiona - "A kim niby jestem?"

\- "A kim byłaś?"

\- "Ch… chmurą…" - odpowiedziała powoli.

\- "Wcześniej."

\- "Też żywiołakiem wody…"

\- "Tylko?" - oczy zniknęły z sufitu i pojawiły się w nogach wanny.

\- "By-byłam… Nie pamiętam…" - w jej głosie zabrzmiała mocniejsza nuta strachu.

\- "Byłaś kimś ważnym. Bardzo ważnym" - zaczął - "Byłaś córką króla pewnego jeziora. Młodą królewną. Najpiękniejszą w jeziorze i pożądaną przez wszystkich tamtejszych mężczyzn" - oczy pojawiły się przy jednej ze ścian pomieszczenia - "Jednak pewnego dnia stary król zamarł. Władza trafiła się jego jedynej córce, czyli tobie. Ale kobieta nie może rządzić sama. Zwłaszcza taka młoda kobieta" - Carroll usłyszała kroki za sobą. Stamtąd też odezwał się tajemniczy głos - "Dostałaś więc męża. Silnego i odważnego, ale głupiego i brutalnego jednocześnie. Stres narastał, a kiedy jakieś humanoidalne stwory zasiedliły brzegi waszego królestwa czasza została przelana. Śmieci, połowy i pływacy doprowadzali cię do szału. Podobnie jak mąż kretyn i problemy związane z rządzeniem" - mężczyzna oparł się o framugę drzwi - "Postanowiłaś więc rozwiązać sprawę. Wyszłaś na powierzchnię, na brzeg i próbowałaś przemówić do wieśniaków. Jednak tępa hołota nawet cie nie słuchała. Byłaś dla nich przeklętym potworem porywającym dzieci i uwodzącym mężczyzn. Zaczęli cię gonić, odcinając przy okazji drogę do bezpiecznej wody. Uciekając zgubiłaś koronę, podarłaś szaty i straciłaś jakiekolwiek szanse na powrót do domu. Bez choćby nadziei na jeszcze cokolwiek w życiu, postanowiłaś porzucić przyziemną powłokę. Powędrowałaś do Królestwa ognia i odparowałaś zapominając przy okazji wszystko, poza tym, że byłaś żywiołakiem wody i obwinianiem o swój los "pływaków"."

\- "D-dlaczego mi to mówisz?"

\- "Mógłbym teraz mówić przez kolejne kilkanaście minut dlaczego przed chwilą opowiedziałem historię twojego życia, ale…" - uśmiechnął się. Zęby zabłysły w ciemności - "...ja po prostu uwielbiam gadać… A teraz żegnaj. Do zobaczenia w przyszłości!"

\- "Czekaj! A gdzie jest to jezioro?" - zawołała.

\- "Nie chcesz tam wracać" - rozległ się cichy szum, a zielone oczy zniknęły.

Carroll rozejrzała się jeszcze nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, zanurzyła głowę pod wodę i w końcu zasnęła.

* * *

Nimfę obudziło stłumione przez wodę pukanie do drzwi łazienki. Z pluskiem podniosła się i zaczęła wychodzić z wanny.

\- "Tak?" - zapytała naciągając szybko na siebie niebieską pałatkę.

\- "Pobudka! Czas wstawać!" - zza drzwi dobiegł głos Jake'a - "Co zjesz na śniadanie?"

\- "Nie wiem…" - wyszła z łazienki - "Może… wodę?"

\- "Wodę?" - zdziwił się Jake.

\- "Ta… Może taką z miętą i cytryną..." - zastanowiła się.

\- "Eee… Da się zrobić" - uśmiechnął się Jake i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Carroll poczłapała za nim.

W kuchni siedział już zajadający się smażonym bekonem Finn. Pokiwał on do nimfy mówiąc jednocześnie jakieś powitanie. Dziewczyna nie zrozumiała co mówił. Trudno zrozumieć kogoś, kogo usta są wypełnione jedzeniem.

Zajęła miejsce przy stole i po chwili dostała kubek wody. W cieczy pływał listek mięty i kilka pestek, które wypadły z wyciśniętej cytryny. Zaczęła pić. Przez jej przejrzyste gardło widać było płynącą ciecz dzięki różnicy gęstości. Finn patrzył na to z fascynacją. W końcu przełknął żute mięso.

\- "Zaraz idziemy do Raggedy Princess."

\- "A gdzie to jest?" - zapytała dziewczyna po przełknięciu liścia mięty.

\- "Hmm…" - bohater potarł brodę - "Jake? Gdzie mieszka teraz Raggedy Princess?"

\- "A ja wiem?" - wzruszył ramionami pies - "Ostatnio widzieliśmy ją u Tree Trunks…"

* * *

Królewna wzięła sobie do serca jego poprzednią ucieczkę. Teraz cela nie była stworzona z cukru, a ze stali i betonu. Cela bez okien, z pancernymi drzwiami, pryczą z twardym materacem i metalowym, śmierdzącym kibelkiem. Przez wąski otwór na dole drzwi, strażnicy wsuwali raz dziennie tacę z wodą z cukrem w metalowej misce i kawałkiem czerstwego, słodkiego chleba. Dwóch bananowych klawiszy stojących na korytarzu miało rozkaz bezwzględnie zabić więźnia, gdy tylko wydostanie się samowolnie z celi.

King of Ooo od pół godziny stał przy ścianie i wydrapywał odpowiadającą dniu kreską z pomocą złamanej łyżeczki. Od wypadku minęło już kilka dni. Jednak on sam nie był tego pewien. W lochu zawsze panował półmrok, a jedynymi źródłami światła były czerwone lampy na korytarzu, więc nie miał zielonego pojęcia o upływającym czasie.

Zanim go zamknęli, zabrali mu wszystko. Szatę, berło, koronę… Nawet koszulę i spodnie. W zamian za to dostał biało-czarny pasiak. Później zgolili mu włosy i zarost.

\- "Co tam?" - znieruchomiał gdy usłyszał znajomy głos za sobą.

Odwrócił się powoli, opuszczając łyżkę i ujrzał siedzącego na jego pryczy Veidrika.

\- "Co tu robisz? Jak się tu do cholery dostałeś?!" - zapytał przerażony.

\- "Przez szczelinę w drzwiach, a co?" - podniósł się i podszedł do jednej ze ścian. Wyciągnął spod płaszcza puszkę farby w sprayu i zaczął malować jakąś postać.

\- "To wszystko twoja wina ty psycholu!" - wydarł się "król" - "To przez ciebie straciłem cały dobytek! Sterowiec, rzeczy, ubrania… Nawet włosy!" - malunek był coraz bardziej różowy - "Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Po co tu przyszedłeś?!" - doszło trochę żółtego i kapka niebieskiego. Czarnowłosy cofnął się i pochował puszki. Na ścianie znajdował się piękny portret Princess Bubblegum.

\- "Po to" - wskazał na dzieło - "Słyszałem, że mają tu ładne ściany" - ruszył do wyjścia.

\- "Czekaj! Pomóż mi uciec!" - zawołał błagalnie więzień.

\- "Nie" - mężczyzna zaczął się zmieniać w chmurę pyłu - "Zostajesz tu, żebyś nic nie spieprzył w przyszłości" - zniknął w szczelinie pod drzwiami.

\- "Czekaj! Wracaj! Nie zostawiaj mnie tu!" - zaczął walić w metal, aż jeden ze strażników nie wszedł i nie uderzył go rękojeścią włóczni w głowę.

* * *

Dorodne jabłka czerwieniły się w słońcu. Pan Świnia zbierał je i wrzucał do koszyka. Choć stał na drabince, to i tak musiał stawać na palach, a czasem nawet podskakiwać. W tym samym czasie, przy kolorowym domku stojącym zaledwie kilka metrów od sadu, Tree Trunks zabawiała wielkiego, tłustego, rogatego bobasa. Machała mu przed twarzą barwną grzechotką, a "dzieciak" wydawał zabawne, przypominające śmiech dźwięki.

\- "Goście!" - zawołał w pewnym momencie dziwnym głosikiem.

\- "O! Finn i Jake!" - zawołała słoniczka zobaczywszy nadchodzących.

\- "Witaj Tree Trunks" - powiedział z uśmiechem Finn - "Mamy do cie…"

\- "Och! A kogo to ze sobą przyprowadziliście?" - przerwała mu mierząc wzrokiem Carroll.

\- "Jestem Carroll…" - powiedziała nimfa.

\- "Szukamy Raggedy Princess" - dodał blondyn.

\- "Wejdziecie na może szarlotkę?" - zaproponowała żółta słonica.

\- "Bardzo chętnie!" - Jake zatarł łapy.

\- "Trochę się śpieszymy…" - chłopak potarł kark.

\- "A ja nie jem szarlotek…" - mruknęła dziewczyna.

\- "Nie jesz szarlotek?!" - Tree Trunks była prawie przerażona - "Ale... Dlaczego?"

\- "Bo... jestem żywiołakiem wody…"

\- "A może tu chodzi o mnie? Może to moje szarlotki ci nie pasują?!"

\- "To mógłbym dostać szarlotkę?" - zapytał pies.

Finn westchnął i powoli się wycofał. Podszedł do zbierającego jabłka pana Świni. Prosiak kompletnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęty zrywaniem wysoko położonych owoców.

\- "Ekhem, ekhem…" - chłopak zwrócił na siebie uwagę.

Zwierzak odwrócił się gwałtownie. Jego ruch sprawił, że drabina straciła równowagę i wylądował w koszu jabłek.

\- "Wszystko w porządku?" - blondyn pomógł mu wstać.

\- "Tak… Co tam?" - zapytał.

\- "Nie widziałeś ostatnio Raggedy Princess? Mamy do niej sprawę."

\- "Raggedy? Stoi na środku sadu" - pokazał drogę - "Pracuje u nas jako strach na wróble. Dostaje za to jabłka…"

\- "Eee… Dzięki" - chłopak ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili rzeczywiście zobaczył królewnę.

Stała na kamieniu i, zdaje się, przysypiała. Wyglądała tak jak zwykle. Ciało z pocerowanych i połatanych szmat i odbijające promienie słoneczne lusterko na czole. Finn od zawsze zastanawiał się jak to stworzenie potrafi szyć bez rąk…

\- "Królewno?" - zapytał głośno. Zero reakcji - "Królewno?"

Raggedy Princess krzyknęła i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Z racji wystawienia nogi z krawędź kamienia, szybko wylądowała w trawie. Chłopak pomógł jej wstać.

\- "Och… Cześć Finn" - zaczerwieniła się.

\- "Cześć. Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem…"

\- "Nie szkodzi" - zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- "Dałabyś radę uszyć suknię na pewna nimfę?" - zapytał i wyciągnął z plecaka żółtą kurtkę przeciwdeszczową i kilka kawałków nieprzemakalnego materiału - "Z tego?"

\- "Pewnie" - uśmiechnęła się - "Tylko muszę zobaczyć na kogo to ma być…"

\- "Chodź" - Finn ruszył w drogę powrotną do domku Tree Trunks, a Raggedy Princes podążyła za nim. Bardzo żałowała, że w tym momencie nie ma rąk.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, kłótnia trwała w najlepsze. Słoniczka i Carroll krzyczały na siebie, a Jake siedział na schodkach do domku wcinając szarlotkę. Dzieciak-Lich obserwował to, a w jego oczach pojawiały się łzy.

\- "Nie mam nic do ciebie i do twoich ciast!" - powiedziała nimfa zdecydowanym tonem.

\- "Dlaczego w takim razie nie chcesz jednego spróbować?" - zapytała zirytowana słonica.

\- "Nie jem ciast!" - powtórzyła po raz kolejny - "Żywię się płynami…"

\- "Dajcie już spokój" - poprosił Finn przerywając wymianę zdań - "Carroll, znalazłem Raggedy Princess."

\- "Cześć" - przywitała się królewna i zaczęła uważnie się przyglądać nimfie - "Ok. Mogę prosić o te materiały Finn?"

\- "Proszę…" - chłopak zawahał się na chwilę, zastanawiając się jak ma podać szmatki istocie. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i położył je na jej głowie. Raddegy Princess odwróciła się i zniknęła w krzakach.

Po spędzonych w niezręcznej, wypełnionej złym spojrzeniem słoniczke, piętnastominutowej ciszy królewna w końcu wróciła. Ciągnęła za sobą, narzuconą na głowę, szeleszczące ubranie. Carroll podwinęła rękawy kurtki i odebrała ciuch. Suknia była dość krótka - sięgała mniej więcej do kolan. Prosta, bez rękawów. Raggedy Princess nie wykorzystała żółtej pałatki, więc strój był niebiesko-zielony, co wyglądało całkiem porządnie.

\- "Dzięki" - uśmiechnęła się nimfa, po czym pobiegła za domek. Po chwili wróciła z niebieską kurtką pod pachą i suknią na sobie - "I jak?"

\- "Świetnie!" - Finn zaklaskał. Jake tylko uniósł kciuk. Usta miał wypchane szarlotką. Tłusty dzieciak w koszyku zachichotał dziecinnie, a Tree Trunks nie uraczyła stroju żadnym komentarzem.

* * *

\- "Pamiętasz jak wspominałem o tym, że nie wiem właściwie po co wziąłem tego drugiego ze sobą?" - zapytał pluszak.

\- "Nie…" - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Veidrik. Podrzucał właśnie maskotkę. Bawił się tak od chyba godziny.

\- "No to przypominam ci… Mógłbyś przestać w końcu?!" - warknął - "Czy ty jesteś jakimś nadpobudliwym dzieciakiem?"

\- "Ty też chyba niewiele pamiętasz" - zaśmiał się mężczyzna nie przerywając zabawy.

\- "Eh… no dobra…" - westchnął - "Tak więc długo myślałem i stwierdziłem, ze trzeba się go pozbyć…" - czarnowłosy złapał pluszaka i spojrzał mu w guzikowe oczy.

\- "Znaczy, że ja mam go…"

\- "Ta… To raczej nie problem, co nie? Chyba się nie boisz?" - podpuszczała maskotka.

\- "Ja? Ja mam się niby bać? Nonsens…" - odpowiedział z pewną złością Veidrik - "Ja po prostu nie lubię zabijać…"

\- "Wiesz ile niewinnych stworzeń zabił on? Stanowi zagrożenie dla misji!"

\- "Ale…"

\- "A przy zombie to nie miałeś jakoś żadnych dylematów moralnych."

\- "Eh ty…" - pokręcił głową - "No dobra. To gdzie jest ten… Jak mu tam było?"

\- "Eee… Chyba Toffiblade…" - przypomniał sobie pluszak - "A gdzie jest? Cholera go tam wie… Pewnie stalkuje Marcelinę…"

\- "Co on tak z nią?"

\- "Pewnie się zakochał…"

\- "Nikt mu jeszcze nie powiedział?" - złośliwy rechot rozniósł się po okolicy.

* * *

Słodyczanin w masce stylizowanej na przeciwgazową siedział w krzakach. Już dawno zamienił swój pancerz na lekkie, maskujące szmaty. Jeszcze wcześniej stracił język, a z nim możliwość normalnego porozumiewania się. Po poprzednim życiu zostały mu tylko miecz, karabin, buty i maska. Maska umożliwiająca mowę. Głośniki, syntezator głosu i nagrania połowy ważniejszych osobistości z Ooo. Niech żyje nauka! Ta, która go stworzyła, ta która z nim przegrała i ta, której jest teraz niewolnikiem. Bo maskę pozostawił nie dlatego, że chciał. Pozostawił ją dlatego, że nie potrafił bez niej żyć. Uzależnił się od niej. Od klejącej się słodkim potem twarzy, do ograniczonego pola widzenia i stałego połączenia mózgu z jej systemami. Nazwałby twórcę tego ustrojstwa geniuszem, ale zbyt mocno go nienawidził…

Na nowo skupił się na obserwacji. Szkła maski przybliżyły położony w jaskini, różowy domek i postać za oknem. Kiedy mu ją odebrano stracił też ostatnią "dobrą" emocję. Zostały mu tylko gniew i nienawiść. Stracił nad sobą panowanie. Wtedy, kiedy stał na gruzach świata, nad ciałem swego twórcy, przyszedł on. Tajemniczy gość, który zabrał go ze sobą tutaj. W miejsce, gdzie jego ostatnie "dobre" uczucie odrodziło się. I teraz nie słabło, choć dziewczyna nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego obecności.

Za to on sam właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z czyjeś obecności. Nie było to zbyt trudne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ów ktoś zasłonił mu widok na domek w jaskini. Jedyne co teraz widział to powierzchnia skórzanego płaszcza. Zmniejszył przybliżenie szkieł by ogarnąć wzrokiem całą postać.

\- "Witaj" - Veidrik uśmiechał się szczerząc zęby - "Co tam? Jak życie?"

\- "Ty? Jak?" - w głosie wojownika zabrzmiało zdziwienie. Mniej więcej jakby zobaczył ducha - "Czego chcesz?"

\- "Jesteś nieprzydatny przyjacielu. Cały czas siedzisz w jakiś krzakach, czy za jakąś skałą i śledzisz tą biedną wampirzycę…" - usiadł na wyciągniętym spod płaszcza fotelu - "To chore…"

\- "Miłość jest według ciebie chora?" - przekrzywił głowę.

\- "Zależy jaka" - zaśmiał się krótko - "A masz świadomość, że ona jest już tak jakby zajęta?"

\- "Ten związek jest zły!"

\- "A ty jesteś nietolerancyjnym homofobem…" - czarnowłosy pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą - "Wstydź się!"

\- "Nieto… Kim?" - słodyczanin przekrzywił się w drugą stronę.

\- "Nieważne…" - westchnął mężczyzna - "Zostałeś określony jako możliwe niebezpieczeństwo dla sprawy. Zostaniesz unieszkodliwiony."

Toffiblade nie czekał na ruch Veidrika. Wyszarpnął z pochwy na plecach prosty, jednostronny miecz i zadał cios. Cięcie, które powinno przeciąć fotel i siedzącego na nim mężczyznę na dwoje. Oczywiście jedyną rzeczą jaka została rozpołowiona był nieszczęsny mebel. Czarnowłosy upadł na tyłek, po czym odepchnął się rękami od ziemi i kopnął przeciwnika ciężkim butem w klatkę piersiową. Słodyczanin odleciał do tyłu. Podniósł się z pewnym trudem i zaczął uciekać.

\- "Tchórz!" - Veidrik pogroził mu pięścią - "I tak nie uciekniesz karmelowy cwaniaczku! Zepsuł mi fotel skurczybyk…" - mruknął.

* * *

\- "Tree Trunks chyba mnie nie lubi…" - mruknęła Carroll. Razem z Finnem i Jake'iem wracali do fortu na drzewie.

\- "Wkurzyła się, bo nie chciałaś ciasta" - pies wzruszył ramionami - "Widocznie uważa to za zniewagę, czy coś…"

\- "Zastanawialiście się kiedyś jak Raggedy Princess szyje?" - zapytał po chwili blondyn. Reszta popatrzyła na niego nieco zaskoczona.

\- "Ty… Rzeczywiście…" - Jake podrapał się po głowie.

\- "Może szyje… Bo ja wiem? Ustami?" - zaproponowała nimfa.

Rozmowę przerwała głośna szamotanina w krzakach nieopodal. Finn dobył przytroczonego do plecaka miecza. Po pełnej napięcia chwili z krzaków wyskoczył owinięta w zielone szmaty postać w masce. Biegła z wyciągniętym mieczem.

\- "Z drogi!" - wrzasnął groźnym głosem kierując się w stronę Carroll. Zdawało się, że chce usunąć dziewczynę z drogi żelazem.

Młody bohater nie mógł na to pozwolić. Bez wahania rzucił się przed biegnącego i zasłonił nimfę oraz siebie własnym mieczem. Proste ostrze obcego uderzyło w metal broni chłopaka. Rozległ się głośny, przejmujący dźwięk, a nieznajomy wybił się do tyłu. Blondyn przeraził się nieco widząc nową szczerbę na swoim mieczu.

\- "Kim jesteś?" - zapytał z przestrachem.

\- "Mścicielem mały" - warknął wojownik - "Zabójcą winnych…"

Nikt nie spostrzegł czerni wylewającej się powoli z lasu. Coś nadchodziło…

\- "To dlaczego nas atakujesz?" - krzyknął Finn.

\- "Stoicie na mej drodze" - mężczyzna utrzymywał pozycję bojową. Miecz odbijał promienie zachodzącego słońca - "Nikt mnie nie zatrzymuje. Każdy kto próbuje, ginie."

\- "Przekonajmy się!" - krzyknął bohater. Nimfa spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym niepokojem.

Chłopak zaczął biec w stronę przeciwnika. Po kilkunastu krokach wyskoczył zamachując się mieczem. Toffiblade zrobił unik, ale i tak dosięgnęła go stopa młodego. Zatoczył się lekko i od razu zasłonił przed kolejnym ciosem.

\- "Dobry jesteś mały… I odważny" - mruknął - "Ale też głupi" - ściągnął z pleców karabin i wycelował.

Finn odskoczył do tyłu, upadł na plecy i zaczął się odczołgiwać. W momencie, w którym zabójca nacisnął spust, pomiędzy walczącymi pojawiła się ściana czerni. Kiedy ucichła seria z karabinu, powietrze wciąż wypełniał upiorny śmiech. Toffiblade zaczął się powoli cofać, ale szybko trafił na nieprzenikalną chmurę czarnego pyłu. Stojący przed nim Veidrik zaczął się powoli zbliżać. Przy okazji przestał się śmiać, ale za to na jego twarzy gościł nienaturalnie szeroki, paskudny uśmiech. "Mściciel" machnął mieczem, ale niewiele to dało. Czarnowłosy chwycił ostrze, wyrwał je właścicielowi z dłoni i pożarł. Podobnie zrobił z karabinem. W końcu chwycił szamoczącego się wojownika za gardło i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- "Wybacz stary, ale niebezpieczny z ciebie typ" - powiedział, a następnie otworzył szeroko usta i zionął zielonym ogniem. Po kilku sekundach ciało słodyczanina rozpuściło się i spłynęło na ziemię. Czarne chmury opadły.

Veidrik odwrócił się do gapiącej się na to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi ustami trójki.

\- "Co się tak patrzycie dzieciaki?" - zapytał - "Do domu! No już!" - powiedział, po czym sam odszedł z powrotem w las.

\- "Dzięki za obronienie mnie Finn..." - Carroll cmoknęła go w policzek. Bohater zaczerwienił się potężnie.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

\- "Jeśli chcesz chodzić z nami na przygody, musisz umieć się bronić" - powiedział Finn kręcąc mieczem młynki w powietrzu.

Razem z Jakiem i Carroll spędzał czas przed drzewnym fortem. Nimfa wpatrywała się w chłopaka z płytkiej sadzawki. Miała na sobie nowe, uszyte z nieprzemakalnych materiałów, ubranie: krótkie spodenki i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Oczywiście w kolorach zielono-niebieskich. Pies za to siedział sobie na progu i jadł lody.

\- "Coś tam potrafię…" - mruknęła dziewczyna, po czym wstała i wyszła na trawę. Machnęła ręką, a z jej dłoni z dużą prędkością wyleciał wodny pocisk. Przeleciał kilkanaście metrów i z cichym pluśnięciem zniknął w chwastach.

\- "Nieźle, ale to trochę mało" - blondyn wpatrywał się w miejsce lądowania.

\- "Hej, Finn!" - zawołała Carroll. Chłopak odwrócił się i zobaczył ją stojącą jedną nogą w sadzawce i rękoma wycelowanymi prosto w niego. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć został uderzony strumieniem wody. Ciecz wypompowana z sadzawki powaliła go na plecy i przeciągnęła kilka metrów po podwórku. Jego miecz poleciał gdzieś w bok.

Jake i nimfa wybuchnęli śmiechem. Finn, cały mokry, podniósł się z ziemi, otarł twarz i wycisnął wodę ze swej czapki.

\- "To było… Algebraiczne!" - wykrzyknął unosząc ręce w górę - "Ale wciąż powinnaś mieć jakąś broń…"

\- "Może poszukamy czegoś w jakiś podziemiach?" - zaproponował pies.

\- "Świetny pomysł!" - ucieszył się chłopak - "Tylko… najpierw się przebiorę w coś suchego…"

* * *

\- "Nie zabiję jej!" - pluszak przeleciał kilka metrów po ładnym łuku i odbił się od drzewa.

\- "Ale to ona jest największym zagrożeniem…" - kontynuował przekonywanie.

\- "Nie obchodzi mnie to!" - Veidrik podniósł zabawkę za gardło i spojrzał jej w "oczy" - "Chyba mam jakąś władzę w tej misji…"

\- "Możesz tego nie zrobić, ale wtedy będzie źle… bardzo źle…"

\- "Przecież i tak nic nie pójdzie stu procentach tak jak nam się podoba!" - warknął potrząsając maskotką - "A zresztą i tak będę to później poprawiał…"

\- "Jak wolisz… Skoro nie dajesz się mi uczyć na błędach…"

\- "Dość marudzenia" - czarnowłosy upchnął pluszaka pod płaszcz - "Wstał nowy dzień i trzeba się czymś zająć!"

* * *

Pośrodku niewielkiej, górskiej polany wznosiła się majestatyczna skała. Nie był to jednak zwykły, olbrzymi kawał kamienia, o nie! Skałę ktoś wykuł w kształt czaszki. Jej uzębiona paszcza była wejściem do ciemnej jaskini, a z oczodołów wypływały dwa strumyki wody. Z podmokłej ziemi dookoła wyrastały tylko marnie wyglądające chwasty i kości. Dużo kości. Żebra, łopatki, piszczele, czaszki… upiorna wystawa trupów.

Jake stąpał ostrożnie z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem na pysku. starał się w nic nie wdepnąć, ale wśród ciamkania błocka wciąż słychać było trzaski łamanych kości. Siedzący na grzbiecie psa Finn i Carroll nie mieli lepszych min niż ich wierzchowiec. W końcu zatrzymali się na nieco stabilniejszym gruncie tuż przed wejściem. Jake skurczył się pozwalając wcześniej zejść swym towarzyszą. Blondyn wyciągnął z plecaka lampę naftową z systemem lusterek i wygodnym uchwytem na szczycie oraz starą, prawie pustą zapalniczkę. Z trudem wykrzesał ogień i zapalił knot lampy. Otchłań przed nimi zalało niezbyt mocne światło.

\- "Wszyscy gotowi?" - bohater obejrzał się na swego brata oraz nimfę. Skinęli głowami.

Cała trójka ruszyła w ciemność jaskini. Po wilgotnym podłożu walało się więcej starych kości oraz przerdzewiałe zbroje, kolczugi i broń. Wszystko rozpadało się pod byle dotykiem. Ze sklepienia skapywały krople wody. Po ścianach, między dziwacznymi grzybami spływały cieniutkie strumyki. Zimne powietrze ciągnęło z głębin.

Przyjaciele szli przez kilka godzin nie natrafiwszy na nic ciekawego. Tylko więcej trupów, rdzewiejącego żelastwa i wody. Ubranie Finna i sierść Jake'a były już dokładnie przemoczone. Było im zimno i czuli się nieswojo. Carroll czuła się niewiele lepiej. Pasowało jej co prawda otoczenie wody, ale kości tak przyjemnym towarzystwem już nie były.

Nagle usłyszeli coś. Nie żadne charakterystyczne coś, czy głośne coś. To było coś, który potrafiło się odróżnić od wszechobecnego kapania i samym swoim jestestwem wywołać gęsią skórkę. Dźwięk ten stawał się coraz głośniejszy i bardziej dokuczliwy. Zbliżał się, albo raczej to podróżnicy zbliżali się do niego. W pewnym momencie zobaczyli słabe światło w tunelu, a niepokojący dźwięk stał się wyraźny - przerodził się w mlaskanie i ciężki oddech. Kiedy po cichu podeszli bliżej ujrzeli dziwacznego stwora. Brudnego, z gnijącą od wilgoci skórą i szmatą, która była w podobnym stanie do ciała i służyła jako przepaska biodrowa. Wychudłe stworzenie wylizywało jakieś stare kości. Było tak chude, że nawet w słabym świetle lampy naftowej widać było wyraźnie kręgosłup, łopatki i wszystkie żebra. Z głowy nie wyrastał ani jeden włos.

Finn powoli podał lampę swemu bratu i chwycił za miecz. Syk wysuwanego ostrza sprawił, że potwór znieruchomiał i całkowicie bezdźwięcznie obejrzał się w stronę przyjaciół. Nad wielkim, zadartym pod górę nosem i malutkimi ustami bez warg znajdowały się olbrzymie, świecące blado ślepia. Stworzenie zaczęło się zbliżać powoli i bezgłośnie. Wpatrywał się w chłopaka i psa oczyma bez tęczówek i źrenic. Zdawało się, że nawet nie widzi nimfy.

Kiedy jego i dzierżącego miecz bohatera dzieliło tylko kilka metrów, zatrzymał się. Przez kilka długich sekund tylko bujał się na lewo i prawo. W końcu wystrzelił do przodu z wyciągniętymi pazurzastymi łapami. Chłopak zrobił szybki unik, odwrócił się i zadał cios. Jednak bestia była równie szybka. Została tylko draśnięta czubkiem miecza, co skwitowała przejmującym sykiem, dobiegającym z głębi gnijącej gardzieli. W tym momencie zaatakował Jake. Stwór nie miał już tyle szczęścia i trafiony powiększoną i ukształtowaną w młot łapą, uderzył w przeciwległą ścianę. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu nie spadł później na podłogę. Zaczął się szarpać w zimnym uścisku wypływających ze ściany wodnych kajdan. Stojąca kilka metrów dalej Carroll uśmiechała się z triumfem dotykając jednocześnie zimnej, wilgotnej skały. Finn podszedł do niego, zamachnął się i wykonał piękne cięcie. Obrzydliwy łeb bestii plasnął o podłoże, a chwilę później dołączyła do niego puszczona przez nimfę reszta. Przyjaciele stanęli nad trupem.

\- "Co to było?" - zapytał pies.

\- "Nie wiem, ale potwornie śmierdzi…" - skrzywił się chłopak. Spojrzał na dziewczynę - "To było matematyczne!" - przybili żółwika, po czym ruszyli dalej.

* * *

Ku swemu zadowoleniu Veidrik odkrył, że śnieg i lód w Lodowym Królestwie nie rozpuszcza się pod wpływem jego farby.

Przenosił teraz kolejną kulę śniegową przez okno góry Ice Kinga. Doturlał ją pod łóżko śpiącego właśnie starego maga. Stwierdziwszy, że ma wystarczająco dużo materiału zaczął lepić figurę. W kilkanaście minut powstał naturalnej wielkości lodowy władca. Czarnowłosy odsunął się nieco do tyłu i przez chwilę z uśmiechem podziwiał swe dzieło. Potem wyciągnął spod płaszcza puszki z farbą i dodał rzeźbie kolory. Kiedy skończył i położył na głowie figury prawdziwą koronę, zabrał się za smarowanie farbą po podłodze i ścianach pomieszczenia. W krótkim czasie powstały kolorowe freski przedstawiające najróżniejsze duchy i upiory. Zadowolony ze swoich malunków mężczyzna pokiwał głową szczerząc jednocześnie zęby i wyskoczył przez okno.

* * *

Przyjaciele nie spotkali już więcej dziwnych stworów. Było tylko coraz więcej kości, wody i żelastwa. Napotykali już nawet wielkie stosy czaszek, które wyglądały jakby ktoś ułożył je z jakimś przerażającym zamysłem. Jaskinia przestawała już przypominać bezładną kryptę niezliczonych rzeszy wojowników. Teraz kojarzyła się tylko z wielkim muzeum śmierci. Olbrzymie, ciągnące się po sklepienie coraz wyższych pieczar, kupy kości, szkielety poprzybijane do ścian przerdzewiałą bronią, czy nawet upiorne, sklecone ze szczątków rzeźby.

Finn, Jake i Carroll szli ciasną formacją, prawie stykając się ramionami. Pies trzymaną w drżącej ręce lampą oświetlał kolejne ohydne eksponaty. W pewnym momencie ich oczom ukazało się wielkie, podziemne jezioro wypełnione krystalicznie czystą wodą. Nie było w nim ani jednej, najmniejszej kosteczki. Jakby ktoś umyślnie je czyścił z najdrobniejszego brudu. Nawet widoczne z brzegu dno było tylko nagą skałą. Nie widać było też żadnych żywych stworzeń. Podróżnicy zbliżyli się ostrożnie do wody, która zdawała się nawet promieniować delikatnym blaskiem. Zaciekawiona nimfa nachyliła się i dotknęła powierzchni palcem.

W tym momencie zatrzęsła się ziemia, a z przeciwległego brzegu dobiegł ogłuszający ryk. Olbrzym w pordzewiałej zbroi dźwignął się z kościanego tronu. Słychać było jak trzeszczą mu gnaty pod nadgniłą skórą. W pozbawionej pancerza prawicy dzierżył skleconą z kości, kilkumetrową buławę.

\- "Jak śmiecie zanieczyszczać moje jezioro śmiertelnicy?!" - niski, ponury głos dobiegł z przegniłego gardła - "Jak śmiecie zakłócać spokój Zbieracza Kości?!"

Finn tylko się zaśmiał i dobył miecza. Jake odłożył lampę na jeden ze stosów czaszek i uniósł powiększone pięści. Carroll wskoczyła do jeziora, znikając w głębinie i wywołując kolejny wściekły ryk.

Gigant w kilka kroków obszedł zbiornik wodny i znalazł się tuż przy braciach. Zamachnął się buławą. Zanim padł cios, Jake podniósł młodego bohatera na wysokość przeciwnika. Blondyn skoczył na niego i ciosami miecza zerwał kilka kawałków zbroi. Pies w tym samym czasie zrobił zgrabny unik przed opadającą buławą, ale fala uderzeniowa rzuciła nim o skałę, sprawiając, że stracił przytomność. Chłopak krzyknął coś niewyraźnie i stojąc na wielkim barku zaczął z całej siły okładać hełm olbrzyma. Ten nie robił sobie z tego wiele. Chwycił natręta i cisnął nim o kupę kości. Zaśmiał się triumfalnie.

\- "A teraz wzbogacicie moją kolekcję!" - huknął odkładając buławę na bok. Zza paska wyciągnął nóż, który z ludzkiego punktu widzenia był sporym mieczem.

Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. W centrum jeziora woda potężnie bulgotała. Po chwili zaczęła się powoli wypiętrzać. Ze zbiornika wstawał ogromny, wodny golem. W środku jego klatki piersiowej unosiła się mała nimfa.

Z dłoni wodnego konstruktu wystrzelił strumień pod wielkim ciśnieniem, który zgruchotał buławę w drzazgi. Zbieracz Kości zawył wściekle i zaatakował. Zwarli się w walce, próbując się nawzajem przewrócić. Słabe kości giganta nie dał jednak rady masie cieczy. Jego ręce pękły głucho, pozostawiając go całkowicie bezbronnym. Golem zmiażdżył jego klatkę piersiową. Bestia padła na zimną, mokrą podłogę jaskini, a z jej trzewi zaczęło wysypywać się złoto.

Carroll wypłynęła z jeziora, w które chwile wcześniej przemienił się wodny olbrzym. Ocuciła Finna i Jake'a wodnymi pociskami. W trójkę zbliżyli się do olbrzymiego cielska. Nimfa nachyliła się nad wysypującym się skarbem i wyciągnęła złoty trójząb. Był ozdobiony błękitnymi kamieniami szlachetnymi i miał na całej długości wygrawerowane tajemnicze znaki.

\- "Wygląda na to, że znalazłaś swoją broń" - chłopak zajrzał jej przez ramię - "I dzięki za ratunek…"

\- "Nie ma za co" - przytuliła go - "Bałam się, że cie załatwi…"

\- "Nie tak łatwo mnie uszkodzić" - zaśmiał się - "A… tak właściwie jak pokonałaś tamtego typka?"

\- "Jeziorem" - uśmiechnęła się beztrosko i cmoknęła blondyna w policzek. Odeszła na kilka kroków i zaczęła bawić się trójzębem.

\- "Stary!" - zawołał zachwycony Jake - "Ten potwór jest dosłownie wypchany skarbami! Pomóż mi zbierać."

Finn podszedł i zaczął przerzucać monety, biżuterię i drogie kamienie do torby jaką jego brat zrobił z rozciągniętej fałdy skóry. Znaleziony między sztabami żółtego kruszcu, piękny, szeroki miecz z radością umieścił w miejscu poprzedniego, który zgubił podczas walki. Kilka minut wspólnego wysiłku później bracia przerzucili już prawie cały skarb.

\- "Hej! Spójrzcie na to!" - odwrócili się słysząc wołanie Carroll. Dziewczyna trzymała swą nową broń w wyciągniętej ręce, celując w jezioro. Powoli uniosła trójząb, a z powierzchni wody oderwała się podążająca za szpicem broni kula. Wycelowała w kościany tron, a wodny pocisk wystrzelił. Mebel zmienił się w chmurę brudnego pyłu i kupę pogruchotanych szczątków, a nimfa spojrzała na przyjaciół z uśmiechem.

\- "Łał…" - westchnął Finn - "To coś wzmacnia twoje moce!"

\- "To jest świetne!" - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Okrężnym ruchem wytworzyła niewielki wir na środku jeziora.

\- "Możemy się zbierać" - zakomunikował pies dorabiając sobie dwie dodatkowe kończyny i ruszając w kierunku wyjścia.

* * *

\- "Mógłbyś ze mnie zejść?" - zapytał Gumball Guardian budząc siedzącego na jego głowie mężczyznę z drzemki.

\- "Aż tak ci przeszkadzam?" - zapytał Veidrik przeciągając się. Wyciągnął spod płaszcza kubek z czymś świecącym na zielono i zaczął powoli pić.

\- "Eee… Tak" - odpowiedział swym robotycznym głosem strażnik.

\- "Maruda" - mruknął czarnowłosy. Wstał i dokończył radioaktywny napój, po czym schował kubek pod płaszcz - "Skoro tak nalegasz, to się wynoszę."

Skoczył w stronę ulic Candy Kingdom. Tuż nad ziemią zmienił się w dym i zmaterializował kilka metrów dalej. Zaczął przechadzać się spokojnym krokiem po chodniku. Słodyczanie mijali go z niepokojem na cukrowych twarzach. Przechodził obok zarośniętych słodkimi drzewami parków i zbudowanych z ciasta cukierni i piekarni. Obok cukrowego komisariatu, zza którego okna obserwował go Root Beer Guy. Obok zbudowanych ze słodyczy, misternie zdobionych kamieniczek w centrum. W końcu obok Bramy do pałacu o pastelowych ścianach. Tam zaczepili go bananowi strażnicy. Dwóch żółtych półgłówków uzbrojonych w włócznie.

\- "Obywatelu! Proszę okazać dowód przynależności do Candy Kingdom lub zezwolenie na wstęp za mury" - odezwał się jeden z nich swym śmiesznym głosikiem.

\- "Co wy na to, żebyśmy zagrali w grę?" - zaproponował Veidrik uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- "Eee… Dobra" - zgodził się jeden.

\- "A w jaką?" - zapytał drugi.

\- "Kto dłużej wytrzyma" - odpowiedział czarnowłosy chwytając obydwie włócznie.

Metal zaczął powoli się rozgrzewać. Zmieniały się też głupkowate miny bananów. Po jakieś minucie pierwszy z nich puścił. Niedługo później zrobił to też następny. Obydwaj patrzyli zszokowani jak ich broń zaczyna się robić czerwona i tracić kształt. Po kilku chwilach mężczyzna otrzepał ręce z resztek rozpuszczonego metalu. Pod jego nogami świeciły dwie kałuże.

* * *

Po powrocie do fortu Jake zrzucił skarby na zalegający w jednym z pomieszczeń stos i ruszył zrobić kolację. Finn poszedł już drugi raz tego dnia założyć suche ubranie, a Carroll przebrała się w swoją za dużą, niebieską pałatkę.

\- "Jeszcze to nosisz?" - zapytał Jake kiedy wyszła z łazienki.

\- "Przyzwyczaiłam się" - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem - "Mógłbyś zrobić mi herbatę?"

\- "Nie ma problemu" - wstawił czajnik na piec.

\- "Kto chce pograć?" - w pomieszczeniu pojawił się BMO z kontrolerem w łapce.

\- "Ja!" - zawołał schodzący po drabinie blondyn. Niedźwiedzia czapka była zbyt mokra, więc jego włosy spływały sobie swobodnie na ramiona. Posadził robocika na stole i usiadł na kanapie przed nim.

\- "Ja sobie tylko popatrzę…" - powiedziała nimfa dosiadając się obok - "Wolę nie spowodować jakiegoś zwarcia, czy coś…"

Chwilę później Jake przyniósł herbatę dla dziewczyny i kanapki dla siebie i brata. Zaczęli jeść. Finn obserwował z fascynacją jak brązowy płyn spływa przez przejrzyste gardło Carroll. Nimfa, spostrzegłszy to uśmiechnęła się, a jej policzki zrobiły się nieco ciemniejsze.

* * *

Trzynastoletnia, ruda dziewczyna siedziała pod drzewem i gryzła ukradzioną rano bułkę. Miała na sobie stare, brudne ubranie: długą brązową tunikę i szary kaptur. Była bosa i miała skórę w kolorze brzoskwini.

Dwa tygodnie wcześniej uciekła z Miasta Złodziei. Miała ku temu kilka powodów. Jak choćby to, że za dobrze ją już tam znano i najlepsze sztuczki przestały już wychodzić. A przez ostatnie lata i tak musiała się nauczyć wielu nowych, bo choć wciąż była dość niska, to nie przypominała już dziecka, które mogło wmawiać naiwnym podróżnym, że skradziono jej koszyczek, czy buciki. Właściwie teraz było jej nawet łatwiej. Mimo, że miała ledwo trzynaście lat na karku, to wyglądała całkiem ładnie. Na jej szczęście rasa, jakiej przedstawicielką była, traciła z biegiem lat szerokie policzki. Wielu mało rozgarniętych dało jej się zauroczyć i oskubać co do ostatniej złotej plomby.

Wkrótce miał dołączyć do nich kolejny. Mężczyzna w czarny, skórzanym płaszczu zbliżał się powoli leśna drogą. Zdawało się, że gada coś do siebie, ale przestał gdy zbliżył się na tyle blisko by dziewczyna coś usłyszała. Rudowłosa podniosła się z mchu i pomachała do czarnowłosego uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- "Proszę pana!" - zawołała - "Mógłby mi pan pomóc?"

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w jej stronę. Jego kark wydał głośny chrzęst.

\- "Nie" - uśmiechnął się nienaturalnie szeroko, ukazując przy okazji szpiczaste zęby.

\- "Nie pomoże pan biednej dziewce?" - zapytał niezrażona zachowaniem obcego. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała błagalnie.

\- "Nie" - burknął i zaczął iść dalej.

Złodziejka nie poddała się. Przeszła za jego plecami i chwyciła za ramię z drugiej strony.

\- "Oddaj…" - westchnął Veidrik.

\- "Co?" - udała zdziwioną.

Chwilę później nie musiała już udawać. Coś trzasnęło ją lekko w tył głowy i wyciągnęło pluszowego jaszczura z torby. Maskotka zmieniła się w czarny pył i zniknęła pod połą płaszcza.

\- "Taki duży, a bawi się pluszakami?" - szybko zmieniła taktykę.

\- "Nie boisz się?" - czarnowłosy nie zareagował na złośliwość.

\- "Czego niby?" - zapytała z lekkim zaskoczeniem - "Widziałam dziwniejszych typków…"

\- "Pewnie chciałaś ukraść też mój płaszcz…" - mruknął.

\- "Eee… no… tak…" - nie okazała po sobie żadnego wstydu.

Mężczyzna bez słowa podwinął rękaw. W połowie przedramienia kończyło się ciało. Dalej była kość pokryta jakimiś nędznymi resztkami mięsa, zielonkawymi żyłkami i czarnym pyłem.

Rudowłosa nieco teatralnie rzuciła się do najbliższych krzaków, gdzie pozbyła się z żołądka zjedzonej niedawno bułki. Po drodze niby niechcący otarła się o Veidrika.

\- "Oddaj…" - westchnął po raz kolejny.

\- "Jakim cudem poczułeś?!" - zapytała gdy skończyła karmić zarośla i odwróciła się z powrotem do rozmówcy. W lewej ręce trzymała maskotkę.

Czarnowłosy odebrał swą własność i trzasnął dziewczynę po głowie. Upchnął pluszaka pod płaszcz i ruszył szybkim marszem w dalszą drogę.

\- "Dlaczego tak ci zależy na tej zabawce?" - młoda złodziejka wciąż nie odpuszczała.

\- "Dlaczego za mną leziesz?" - zapytał nawet się nie odwracając.

\- "A co? Zabronisz mi?" - zaśmiała się.

\- "Jak się nazywasz?" - spytał obojętnym tonem.

\- "Powiem jak dasz mi bułkę."

\- "Bułkę? Dlaczego akurat bułkę?"

\- "Bo przez ciebie ostatnią zostawiłam w krzakach" - wyszczerzyła się.

\- "Łap" - czarnowłosy wyciągnął pieczywo spod płaszcza i rzucił za siebie - "Jak więc się nazywasz?"

\- "Penny" - powiedziała po czym wgryzła się w pieczywo.

\- "Tak więc…" - Veidrik nabrał powietrza i odwrócił się gwałtownie - "Penny, zabraniam ci iść za mną" - ruszył żywo przed siebie, nie zważając na to, że idzie w całkowicie przeciwnym kierunku.

\- "Hej! Nie szedłeś przypadkiem tam?" - zapytała dziewczyna doganiając go i łapiąc go za ramię.

\- "Nie" - odburknął - "I oddawaj pluszaka."

\- "Nie znasz się na żartach…" - westchnęła i oddała zabawkę.

\- "Jeśli jeszcze raz go ukradniesz, odetnę ci dłoń" - powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem czarnowłosy.

\- "Hehehe… Żartujesz, prawda?" - zapytała lekko zaniepokojona Penny - "To był żart?"

\- "Tak."

\- "To po co ci ten nóż?"

\- "Jaki nóż?"


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Walące się, tysiącletnie budynki od zawsze napawały mieszkańców Ooo grozą. Wysokie, puste bloki mieszkalne, obserwujące podróżnych ślepiami wybitych okien. Kiedy był tutaj ostatnim razem, dziesięć lat temu, zostawił coś. Jednak ściana, na której wymalował swą ukochaną już nie istniała. Jej gruzy leżały wśród innych, na nawiedzanych czasem przez upiory z przeszłości ulicach wymarłego osiedla.

Dziesięć lat temu kogoś też tu spotkał. I nie chodziło o białowłosego magika, a o tajemniczą kobietę. Tajemniczą kobietę, która przestała być tajemnicza już dawno. Kilka lat wcześniej pojawiła się w Candy Kingdom z dziwnym zegarkiem zawieszonym na szyi i workiem artefaktów. Poprosiła Princess Bubblegum o pomoc w uwolnieniu Simona z klątwy korony. Królewna, mająca odruchy wymiotne na choćby wspomnienie sytuacji, w których była zamknięta za lodowymi kratami, zgodziła się bez wahania. Badania szły w dobrym kierunku i zapowiadało się na to, że już wkrótce władza korony zostanie przełamana.

Veidrik uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wciąż zastanawiał się po co właściwie znów tutaj przyleciał. Żeby przypomnieć sobie ukochaną? Żeby wspominać wojnę? Nienawidził wspomnień.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odleciał w chmurze czarnego pyłu w kierunku pobliskiego lasu. Wylądował przy starym, zmutowanym dębie i zaczął iść powolnym, spacerowym krokiem w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Nagle jakiś cień przemknął tuż obok niego i prawie bezgłośnie zniknął w pobliskich krzakach.

\- "Czy ty kiedykolwiek się ode mnie odczepisz?" - westchnął ciężko odwracając się w tamtym kierunku.

\- "Gdzie masz pluszaka?" - zapytała ze zdziwieniem piękna, rudowłosa dziewczyna w szaro-brązowym ubraniu, która właśnie wyszła z krzaków.

Czarnowłosy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem uniósł ciemnozielony T-shirt noszony pod płaszczem. W jego pustej klatce piersiowej, za palisadą pokrytych czarnym pyłem żeber znajdowała się znajoma maskotka. Dziewczyna zwróciła swoje śniadanie w zarośla, z których przed chwilą wylazła. Nie przyzwyczaiła się do tego przez dziesięć lat i nie było najmniejszych szans by udało się to przez dziesięć następnych.

\- "Znów jesteś mi winny coś do jedzenia…" - wymamrotała ocierając nieco zzieleniałą twarz.

\- "Nie jestem ci nic winny" - zaśmiał się - "To ty pytałaś o pluszaka."

\- "Mogłeś powiedzieć…" - uderzyła go po przyjacielsku w ramię - "A nie… pokazywać…" - potrząsnęła głową z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem.

* * *

\- "Jake!" - zawołał Finn - "Idziesz poszukać jakiś potworów, którym można by skopać tyłki?"

Choć bohater miał już dwadzieścia pięć lat, to niewiele się zmienił. Wciąż był beztroskim poszukiwaczem przygód. Nawet jego ubranie było takie same. No może poza nieco większym rozmiarem i przeznaczonym na gęsty zarost wycięciem w czapce.

\- "Sorry stary" - głos psa dobiegł z głębi fortu - "Wczoraj biegaliśmy po lesie całą noc… Spać mi się chce…"

\- "A może ty Carroll?" - zapytał siedzącą na kanapie nimfę. Miała na sobie swoją ulubioną pałatkę i właściwie przez ostatnią dekadę wcale się nie zmieniła. Wciąż była niska, a połowę jej uroczej twarzy zasłaniała grzywka.

\- "Przykro mi kochanie" - odpowiedziała - "Nie czuję się dziś za dobrze…"

\- "Eh… Szkoda" - blondyn nieco się zasmucił - "No nic… Przejdę się sam…" - westchnął i ruszył do drzwi. Po drodze chwycił za miecz i umieścił go w pochwie przy plecaku.

Wyszedł na trawę rozległej równiny Grasslands. Zaczął brnąć wśród wysokich źdźbeł krainy, której od osiemnastego roku życia, z nadania Princess Bubblegum, był władcą. Sama kraina należała jednak do terytorium Candy Kingdom, więc Finn pełnej władzy nie posiadał.

Wkrótce wszedł w las. Wysokie drzewa rzucały chłodny cień. Bardzo pożyteczna rzecz przy tak słonecznej pogodzie. Jednak wciąż było gorąco, a wszędzie dookoła panował wręcz nienaturalny spokój. Głośny ryk, który doszedł do uszu bohatera kilka godzin później wywołał uśmiech na jego twarzy. Natychmiast przyśpieszył i już po kilku minutach wybiegł na niewielką polanę. Przy ciemnej ścianie lasu naprzeciw stał wielki przypominający nieco wilka stwór pokryty czarnym futrem. Gdy tylko zobaczył blondyna obnażył długie, żółte zębiska i zaczął warczeć.

Finn dobył szeroki, znaleziony już dawno w pewnej upiornej jaskini miecz i machnął popisowego młyńca. Potwór nie czekał na dalsze kroki napastnika. Rzucił się z wyciągniętymi pazurami, chcąc przygnieść bohatera do ziemi. Chłopak nie uciekał. Wyskoczył w stronę bestii, wbijając jej ostrze w pierś. Stwór wydał dźwięk, który był czymś pomiędzy westchnieniem, a jęknięciem, po czym skonał. Blondyn zaparłszy się nogą, wyrwał miecz ze zwłok i wytarł go o futro potwora. Oparł się o broń i z zadowoleniem obejrzał padłą bestię.

\- "Finn!" - odległe nawoływanie zwróciło jego uwagę. Odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu krzyczącego. Pomiędzy drzewami zauważył żółtą postać.

\- "Jake?" - zawołał - "Tu jestem!"

Chwilę później pies dobiegł do niego. Dyszał ciężko, ale był szczęśliwy.

\- "Co jest brachu?" - zapytał człowiek.

\- "Stary… musisz iść… ze mną…" - wydyszał.

\- "Dokąd? Co się stało?"

\- "Finn… zostałeś… ojcem…"

\- "Coo?" - głos bohatera wydał się dziwnie piskliwy.

* * *

Marcelina siedziała na różowym łóżku i grała na swym basie. Towarzyszyło jej ciche tykanie różowego budzika wiszącego na różowej ścianie. Powoli wchodziła w stan, w którym była gotowa coś stworzyć.Przed jej zamkniętymi oczami układały się słowa i nuty nowej piosenki.

Nagle coś wyrwało ją z tego pięknego transu. Różowa monarchini wpadła przez drzwi do pomieszczenia i rzuciła się do wampirzycy. Czarnowłosa zdążyła w ostatniej chwili odłożyć bas. Potem została mocno przytulona przez królewnę.

\- "Udało się, udało się, udało się!" - powtarzała z triumfem.

\- "Co się udało?" - zapytała zaskoczona Marcelina - "Uspokój się trochę Bonnie!"

\- "Mamy antidotum dla Simona!" - wykrzyknęła z radością.

\- "Co?!" - wampirzyca uniosła się w powietrze ściskając i całując różową - "To wspaniale! Kiedy będzie można je użyć?"

\- "W każdej chwili."

Nagle usłyszały pukanie do drzwi. Opadły na łóżko.

\- "Proszę!" - zawołała królewna.

\- "Wasza wysokość!" - zawołał od drzwi Peppermint Butler. Po dziesięciu latach wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do obecności czarnowłosej, więc po prostu ją ignorował - "Pani Carroll rodzi…"

\- "Co?!" - zapytały w tym samym momencie obydwie kobiety.

* * *

Veidrik siedział na wygodnym, porośniętym mchem pieńku. Jadł właśnie kawałek pieczonego mięsa. Upiekł je sam, nad własnym, zielonym ogniem, więc zdążyło złapać sporo rentgenów. Mężczyźnie oczywiście to nie przeszkadzało. Jedyną rzeczą jaka mu przeszkadzała była obecność rudowłosej złodziejki, która siedziała kilka merów od niego i w skupieniu wcinała jabłko. Czarnowłosy wzdrygał się przy każdym głośniejszym chrupnięciu.

\- "Pokazać ci co dziś ukradłam?" - zapytała nagle Penny.

\- "Jabłko?" - odparł obojętnie.

\- "Też…" - mruknęła - "Ale zobacz to!" - wyciągnęła coś owiniętego w szmatę ze swojej poprzecieranej torby.

Kiedy materiał opadł oczom Veidrika ukazała się kryształowa czaszka. Z jej oczodołów wydobywał się słaby blask.

\- "Skąd to wzięłaś?" - zapytał odgryzając kolejny kawałek mięsiwa.

\- "Z chaty jakieś wiedźmy" - odpowiedziała z dumą.

\- "Wyrzuć to" - powiedział spokojnie - "Jest przeklęte."

\- "Jesteś pewien?" - spojrzała z żalem na drogocenny przedmiot.

Czarnowłosy westchnął i wyjął czaszkę z ręki dziewczyny. Odszedł kawałek w las i rozpuścił przedmiot w dłoniach. Z błyszczącej kałuży wystrzeliły fioletowe upiory i uderzyły w mężczyznę powalając go na ziemię. Penny westchnęła z przerażeniem i podbiegła do Veidrika.

\- "Nic ci nie jest?" - zapytała ze strachem w głosie.

\- "Nie…" - mruknął czarnowłosy dźwigając się z trudem do pozycji siedzącej - "Mocna klątwa…"

\- "Bałam się, że coś ci się stało" - rudowłosa przytuliła go nagle. Mężczyzna wydał się zaszokowany.

* * *

Rozpędzony, niebieski kształt przemknął przez bramę Candy Kingdom, wprawiając bananowych strażników w osłupienie. Biegnąc przez kolorowe, cukrowe dzielnice kierował się do szpitala. Już dawno zostawił swego przybranego brata w tyle. W końcu dopadł drzwi budynku z symbolem czerwonego krzyża na ścianie. Wpadł do środka, strasząc przy okazji pielęgniarkę. Słodyczanka jednak szybko się uspokoiła i bez żadnych pytań pokazała mu drogę. Finn popędził do wskazanej sali. Przed drzwiami uspokoił oddech i powoli wszedł.

Stojące przy łóżku Marcelina i Bonnibel uśmiechnęły się do niego i odsunęły się ukazując Carroll trzymającą malutkie zawiniątko. W białym kocyku leżało dziecko, wyglądające jak ludzkie.

Blondyn ukucnął przy łóżku, pocałował nimfę w policzek i uśmiechnął się do bobasa.

\- "To chłopiec" - powiedziała dziewczyna - "Jak go nazwiemy?"

\- "Może…" - bohater zastanowił się przez chwilę - "...Viro?"

\- "Podoba mi się."

* * *

Pomiędzy ciemną ścianą lasu, a polem pszenicy wiodła wąska dróżka. Rzadko ktokolwiek z niej korzystał - była porośnięta najróżniejszymi chwastami i straszliwie nierówna. Szły nią dwie osoby. Mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu i niewysoka rudowłosa dziewczyna.

\- "Zobacz!" - Penny wskazała budynki pobliskiego gospodarstwa - Myślisz, że mają tam coś dobrego do jedzenia?

\- "Co ty taka ostatnio zżarta?""\ - zapytał Veidrik. Złodziejka zjadła tego dnia już kilka dużych jabłek, bochen chleba i spory kawałek sera.

\- "Po prostu mam apetyt" - pokazała mu język.

\- "Przestaniesz kiedyś kraść?"

\- "Nie" - zaśmiała się - "A dlaczego miałabym?"

\- "Nie ma sensu z tobą dyskutować" - machnął z rezygnacją ręką.

Dziewczyna zinterpretowała ten gest jako przyzwolenie na rozpoczęcie akcji i z uśmiechem na ustach pobiegła przez pole. Czarnowłosy tylko pokręcił głową i dalej mierzył dróżkę powolnym krokiem.

Minęło kilka minut, a złodziejka wciąż nie wracała. Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok na zabudowania i w tym momencie usłyszał strzał. Okoliczne ptactwo poderwało się do lotu z głośnym szelestem piór i listowia. Veidrik zmienił się w chmurę dymu i popędził ku farmie. Wpadł do spichlerza, z którego słychać było skrzekliwy głos. Beznosy, chuderlawy wieśniak o zielonkawej skórze celował z dwururki do klęczącej w kałuży krwi złodziejki i wrzeszczał coś niezrozumiale. Penny trzymała się za brzuch, a obok niej leżała okrwawiona gruszka. Typek z bronią zauważył czarnowłosego i przeniósł lufę w jego stronę. Jednak zanim nacisnął spust jego strzelba zmieniła się w czarny pył, który zaczął latać po pomieszczeniu. Powoli wszystko dookoła zaczynało się rozsypywać. Skrzynki z owocami, worki z mąką, ściany… Nawet sam farmer.

Veidrik zbliżył się do rudowłosej i nachylił się nad nią. Dziewczyna z trudem uniosła głowę. Uśmiechała się łobuzersko. Zaraz potem osunęła się bez życia prosto w ramiona mężczyzny.

Burza czarnego pyłu ogarniała całe gospodarstwo niszcząc wszystko na co natrafiła. Brodząc po pas w rozpadającym się powoli zbożu szedł czarnowłosy. Na rękach trzymał zakrwawione ciało młodej złodziejki. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

* * *

\- "Finn, proszę skup się" - powiedziała Princess Bubblegum do bujającego się na krześle bohatera - "Rozumiem, że się cieszysz i, że to nie jest najlepszy moment na poważne narady, ale potrzebujemy ciebie w tej akcji."

Poza tą dwójką, dookoła stołu siedzieli jeszcze Marcelina, Jake i Betty. Na środku blatu leżał niewielki amulet na cienkim łańcuszku. Niebieski kryształ w złotej klatce pokrytej tajemniczymi symbolami.

\- "Postaram się…" - mruknął blondyn - "Ale do czego potrzebne jest aż tyle osób? Przecież Ice King jest nieszkodliwy."

\- "Sam Simon rzeczywiście jest nieszkodliwy" - powiedziała królewna - "Ale nie wiemy jak zareaguje korona."

\- "Mamy go przecież uratować, a nie dać się zmienić w lodowe statuy" - dodała Marcelina.  
\- "Ok… W takim razie co będziemy musieli zrobić?" - zapytał Jake.

\- "Wystarczy, że założymy Simonowi ten amulet na szyję" - wyjaśniła Betty.

\- "To będzie proste!" - ucieszył się bohater - "To kiedy wyruszamy?"

* * *

Nad wystający z lasu pagórek nadciągnęły ciężkie, prawie czarne chmury. Dorodną trawę porastającą łagodne zbocze miażdżyły żołnierskie buciory wspinającego się mężczyzny. Kiedy był już tylko kilka kroków od szczytu, ziemia w jednym miejscu zaczęła zmieniać się w ulatujący w powietrze pył, wytwarzając głęboki dół. Czarnowłosy złożył w nim przyniesione na rękach ciało rudowłosej dziewczyny. Kiedy to zrobi, pył powrócił, zmieniając się w ziemię i kamienie, które usypały mogiłę.

* * *

Piątka wyposażonych w ciepłe kurtki, amulet, topór basowy i pałkę przyjaciół wspinała się mozolnie lodowymi schodami do lodowej góry. Wspinaczkę utrudniała im śnieżyca, która rozpętała się niedawno i niezwykle nagle. Chmury, z których obficie sypał gęsty śnieg również nie były normalne. Wyglądały jak odlane z ołowiu - ciężkie i czarne. Promieniowały smutkiem i wściekłością.

Pingwiny się pochowały, a schody zrobiły się tak ślizgie, że ledwo dało się po nich iść. Wiatr odebrał Marcelinie możliwość latania i teraz pomagała wspinać się Princess Bubblegum. Jake rozciągnął się i owinął w pasie każdego z podróżników, zabezpieczając ich przed zgubieniem się w mlecznym, buzującym bezkresie dookoła.

I tak szli, aż w końcu po kilku nieskończenie długich chwilach, dopadli lodowej bramy. Wampirzyca zamachnęła się toporem i rozbiła blokującą ją od drugiej strony zasuwę. Przejście stanęło otworem i cała piątka z ulgą weszła do chłodnego pałacu Ice Kinga.

Otaczała ich zmarzlina w najróżniejszym stanie. Za wysokimi stalagmitami z lodu chowały się pingwiny. Normalnie pewnie próbowały by zatrzymać przybyszy, ale ta pogoda najwyraźniej je przerażała. Ruszyli kolejnymi schodami wykutymi w lodzie i dotarli do pokoju w którym Ice King spędzał większość swego dnia. Tam też go zastali. Siedział na podłodze i uspokajał głaskaniem kilka pingwinów. Kiedy tylko ujrzał przyjaciół poderwał się na nogi.

\- "Witajcie przyjaciele!" - zawołał radośnie - "Co was przywiodło do mnie w taką pogodę? Mam urodziny? A może organizujecie u mnie jakąś imprezę?"

\- "Eee… Ani to, ani to" - powiedziała z uśmiechem PB - "Mamy za to dla ciebie prezent" - wyciągnęła spod kurtki amulet.

\- "Oooch! Nie trzeba…" - zamilkł nagle i zrobił dziwną minę. Korona na jego głowie zaczęła wibrować. Uniósł ręce i zaczął strzelać lodem.

Wszyscy rzucili się na boki, tylko Jake nie zdążył i skończył jako bryła lodu.

\- "No świetnie" - mruknął ponuro. Zastygł w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji z wystającą tylko głową.

\- "Simon! Uspokój się!" - krzyknęła schowana za lodowym słupem Betty. W odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko lodową błyskawicę, która zmieniła ścianę naprzeciw niej w eksponat godny muzeów sztuki współczesnej sprzed wojny.

Marcelina wykorzystawszy chwilę nieuwagi Ice Kinga skoczyła za zamrożonego psa i rozbiła lód jednym uderzeniem topora basowego. Chwyciła uratowanego za łapę i skryła się za perkusją. Usadowiła się w pozycji półleżącej i zaczęła grać spokojną melodię.

\- "Co ty robisz?" - zapytał teatralnym szeptem Jake.

\- "Uspokajam go" - odszepnęła nie przerywając gry.

Simon, jeszcze przed chwilą ciskający lodem, znieruchomiał. Odwrócił się w stronę wampirzycy, która właśnie wyleciała z ukrycia i obserwował ją lekko zaskoczony.

\- "Czyli przyszliście ze mną pograć?" - zapytał jakby nigdy nic.

W tym momencie skoczył na niego żółty pies. Owinął się dookoła niego, pętając mu ręce i uniemożliwiając jakąkolwiek czynność. Finn również wyskoczył ze swej kryjówki i zamachnął się pałką, by ściągnąć koronę z głowy starca.

\- "Nie!" - krzyknęła królewna - "Musi mieć ją na sobie!"

Podbiegła do króla i zarzuciła mu na szyję amulet. Obok niej pojawiła się Betty.

\- "Jake, wypuść go" - poprosiła Bonnibel.

Uwolniony Ice King zaczął się trząść i upadł na podłogę. Wydając serię nieartykułowanych dźwięków zaczął się zmieniać. Jego plecy wyprostowały się, włosy zaczęły skracać, a broda znikać. Skóra wracała do ludzkiej kolorystyki, nos gwałtownie zmalał, a zęby straciły ostrość. Po pełnej napięcia chwili z zimnej podłogi podniósł się Simon Petrikov w przydużej, niebieskiej szacie, amulecie i koronie. Wyglądał na mocno zdezorientowanego.

\- "Betty!" - zawołał z radością widząc ukochaną. Rzucili się sobie w ramiona - "Marcelina! Co się właściwie stało?"

\- "Zrobiliśmy dla ciebie amulet który usuwa klątwę korony pozostawiając ci wszystkie jej moce" - odpowiedziała kobieta w okularach.

\- "Czyli nie grozi mi śmierć…" - mruknął - "A co z tobą?"

\- "Ja znalazłam takie coś" - pokazała wiszący na jej szyi zegarek. Wskazywał on wpół do dwunastej i nie ruszał wskazówkami ani o milimetr - "Zatrzymuje starzenie."

Simon pocałował swą ukochaną prosto w usta.

\- "Przepraszam was za przerywanie tej pięknej chwili" - odezwała się po dłuższym momencie Princess Bubblegum - "Ale czy ta burza za oknem to twoja sprawka Simonie?"

\- "Nie przypominam sobie" - podrapał się po głowie - "W ogóle ta burza jest strasznie niepokojąca…"

\- "Całkowicie nie przypomina normalnych burz w Ooo…" - mruknęła Marcelina - "Na pewno nie jest naturalna…"

\- "Masz rację" - odwrócili się na dźwięk znajomego, acz dawno nie słyszanego głosu. Veidrik siedział na parapecie, opierając głowę na rękach - "To nie jest normalna burza. To burza smutku i gniewu. To burza żałoby."

\- "Eee… Co się stało?" - zapytała ostrożnie wampirzyca.

\- "Straciłem dziś kogoś…" - mruknął ponuro - "Przyjaciółkę… A ten kto ją zabił… zmiotła go nawałnica" - na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się zły uśmiech.

\- "A kiedy się ta nawałnica skończy?" - zapytał niepewnie Finn.

\- "Skończy się…" - czarnowłosy spojrzał mu prosto w oczy - "...kiedy się skończy."

\- "O, stary!" - jęknął blondyn - "W domu czeka na mnie Carroll z dzieckiem!"

\- "Słyszałeś?" - Veidrik zapytał wyciągniętego spod płaszcza pluszaka.

\- "O… troszkę inaczej niż ostatnio…" - mruknęła maskotka, po czym została schowana z powrotem.

\- "Wciąż z tym gadasz?" - zapytała Marcelina sadowiąc się pod jedną ze ścian. Zaczęła grać spokojną melodyjkę. Wkrótce dosiadła się do niej Bonnibel.

\- "Tak… I nie zamierzam przestać przez następne 190 lat."

\- "Czemu akurat tyle?" - zaciekawił się Finn, który razem ze swoim bratem zaczął wyjadać ciastka z otwartego plecaka.

\- "Nie twój interes młody…" - mruknął czarnowłosy, po czym wstał i zaczął chodzić w kółko.

\- "Ile właściwie masz lat przyjacielu?" - Simon odezwał się spod ściany. Obejmował przysypiającą nieco Betty.

\- "Aktualnie coś koło tysiąca czterdziestu…" - mruknął mężczyzna po chwili zastanowienia.

\- "Czyli wciąż jestem najstarszy" - westchnął były archeolog. Po chwili odwrócił się do Princess Bubblegum - "Królewno?"

\- "Tak?" - monarchini oderwała wzrok od czarnowłosej.

\- "Przepraszam cie za to co robiłem jak byłem… kiedy nie byłem sobą…" - powiedział - "Za te wszystkie porwania, zaloty i inne dziwne rzeczy…"

\- "Wybaczam ci" - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem - "Zresztą to nie byłeś ty, tylko korona."

Nagle po komnacie rozniósł się głośny dźwięk pęknięcia. W rogu pomieszczenia Veidrik właśnie rozbił głową jeden ze stalagmitów.

* * *

Burza w końcu ustała. Ten fakt jednak nie uradował Carroll jakoś specjalnie. Wciąż czekała na Finna, który nie wracał ze swej misji od kilku długich godzin. Nimfa, dzięki normalnej dla żywiołaków wody, szybkiej regeneracji, mogła wyjść ze szpitala praktycznie zaraz po porodzie. Siedziała teraz na kanapie w drzewnym forcie z dzieckiem na rękach. Przed nią na stole usadowił się BMO i wpatrywał się w bobasa z fascynacją. Odkąd jego poprzedni podopieczny osiągnął dorosłość, robocik czuł, że stracił życiowy cel. Ale teraz pojawił się mały Viro, a z nim nadzieja na lata wspaniałej zabawy.

\- "Wróciliśmy!" - rozgrzewający płynne serce Carroll głos odezwał się sekundę po trzaśnięciu drzwiami.

Finn wspiął się po drabinie i usiadł obok dziewczyny. Objął ją, pocałował i uśmiechnął się do dziecka. Jake ruszył w tym czasie do kuchni zrobić coś ciepłego do picia.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Z korony drzewa wieńczącego pałac Candy Kingdom wyrastał wysoki słup antenowy z cukrowej stali. Pomiędzy najróżniejszej wielkości czaszami anten wspinała się różowowłosa postać w różowym kombinezonie roboczym. Zaczepiła uprząż bezpieczeństwa o element konstrukcji, otworzyła jakąś skrzynkę z elektroniką i zaczęła w niej grzebać. Kiedy usłyszała znajomy głos drgnęła i prawie upuściła narzędzia.

\- "Co robisz?" - zapytała z ciekawością lewitująca obok, czarnowłosa dziewczyna z szerokim kapeluszem na głowie.

\- "Przestraszyłaś mnie!" - wrzasnęła królewna.

\- "Wybacz" - zaśmiała się cicho Marcelina - "Co w takim razie tutaj kombinujesz?"

\- "Montuję system wykrywania negatywnej magii…" - mruknęła ponownie skupiając się na pracy.

\- "Myślałam, że ci bańkogłowi mają coś takiego wmontowane" - wampirzyca wskazała stojącego przy murze Gumball Guardian'a - "Zresztą robisz to chyba trochę za późno…"

\- "Owszem mają zamontowany system wykrywania zła, ale to będzie miało większy zasięg i…" - przerwała i obejrzała się czarnowłosą - "Co rozumiesz przez "za późno"?"

\- "Przez ostatnie lata jakoś nic nie atakowało Candy Kingdom" - odpowiedziała - "Lich zniknął, mój ojciec siedzi w Nocosferze, Maja już nie stanowi zagrożenia… Nawet Simon jest już całkowicie nieszkodliwy."

\- "Może… Ale co jeśli istnieje jakieś zagrożenie, o którym nie wiemy?" - zapytała Princess Bubblegum nie przerywając pracy - "Albo inaczej… Co się stało z Lichem?"

\- "Słyszałam, że zniknął w portalu… gdzieś tam…" - mruknęła Marcelina.

\- "W portalu do przestrzeni międzywymiarowej, albo czymś w tym rodzaju" - poprawiła monarchini - "A co jak wróci? To strasznie potężne stworzenie… Może jakoś się wydostać…"

\- "Myślę, że trochę za bardzo się przejmujesz…" - zaśmiała się wampirza królowa.

\- "Ostrożności nigdy za wiele" - PB zatrzasnęła klapkę skrzynki elektrycznej i zaczęła chować narzędzia do kieszonek w kombinezonie.

\- "Pomóc?" - zaproponowała Marcelina przelatując powoli obok w pozycji horyzontalnej.

\- "Poproszę" - królewna zaczerwieniła się lekko.

Odpięła się od wieży i oddała w ramiona czarnowłosej.

\- "Gdzie lecimy?" - zapytała wampirzyca.

\- "Do królewskich komnat."

\- "Znaczy do sypialni?" - uśmiechnęła się dziwnie.

\- "Tak..." - odpowiedziała, po czym zaczerwieniła się potężnie - "Znaczy… eee…"

\- "Cicho" - Marcelina cmoknęła ją w policzek i wleciała przez drzwi od balkonu. Postawiła ją na środku pomieszczenia i zbliżyła się do stojącego przy ścianie dużego komputera z wypukłym ekranem i grubymi kablami przebijającymi sufit - "Kiedy to się tu zdążyło pojawić?" - zapytała ze zdziwieniem - "Nie było mnie przez niecałe dwie godziny!"

\- "To był spontaniczny pomysł" - mruknęła Bonnibel uruchamiając urządzenie.

Na ekranie pojawiło się kilka jasnozielonych okręgów. Królewna nachyliła się za machinę i popodłączała kilka przewodów. W końcu uśmiechnęła się z triumfem i nacisnęła jeden z przycisków na obudowie budząc radar do życia. Po monitorze rozeszła się zielona fala pozostawiając za sobą blednącą kropkę. Princess Bubblegum obejrzała się na Marcelinę, która wzruszyła ramionami.

\- "Co to ma oznaczać?" - zapytała.

\- "Negatywna magia" - mruknęła królewna.

\- "A… Skąd będziesz wiedzieć gdzie to zło się znajduje?" - wampirzyca przyjrzała się ekranowi - "Nie widzę tutaj żadnych oznaczeń…"

\- "Och…" - monarchini przełączyła jedną z malutkich dźwigienek. Na monitorze pojawiły się kolejne zielone linie, teraz układające się w schematyczną mapę Ooo - "To jest w… domu Treetrunks?!"

\- "Tej malutkiej, nudnej słonicy?" - zapytała zdziwiona czarnowłosa - "Tam znajduje się największe aktualnie skupisko negatywnej energii w Ooo?!"

\- "Na to wygląda…" - królewna potarła brodę - "Może to Veidrik wpadł na ciasto…"

\- "To nie ja…" - dobiegł je stłumiony głos z zewnątrz. Zerknęły na siebie zaniepokojone.

\- "Okej… W takim razie może wybierzemy się tam i zobaczymy o co chodzi?" - zaproponowała Marcelina.

\- "Dobry pomysł… Ale najpierw się przygotujemy."

* * *

Cukrowe liście kleiły się do materiału spodni i skórzanego płaszcza. Słońce grzało potężnie, pogarszając przy okazji sytuację. Veidrika zaczęły nachodzić iście egzystencjalne pytania typu "Co ja tu robię?", czy "Dlaczego ja właściwie tu siedzę?". Jeszcze kilka minut temu fakt jego przebywania w pałacowym ogrodzie miał sens. Mężczyzna robił bowiem coś. Coś z czego co prawda nigdy nie był dumny. Podsłuchiwał.

Właściwie to nie chciał podsłuchiwać. Robił to odruchowo i to odkąd pamiętał. Jako dzieciak podsłuchiwał rodziców, nauczycieli, kolegów… Później nie było wiele lepiej. Musiał bardzo uważać by nie zdradzić się z czymś czego nie powinien wiedzieć.

Teraz za to nie przejmował się już niczym. Z lekkim trudem odkleił się od cukrowego drzewa i, zmieniając się na ułamek sekundy w chmurę pyłu, pozbył poprzyklejanych do ubrania słodyczy. Rozejrzał się leniwie po otoczeniu. Pastelowe kolory Candy Kingdom nudziły go.

Odwrócił się i przeskoczył za mur pozostawiając za sobą czarną smugę. Rozpoczął marsz przez słodkie lasy i trawiaste równiny. Po kilku godzinach dotarł do sporej jaskini w górach.

\- "Pora się zabawić" - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- "Wiesz, że to trochę nie fair względem mieszkających tam stworzeń?" - odezwał się głos spod płaszcza.

\- "Ty na serio myślisz że będzie tam coś żywego-żywego?" - zaśmiał się czarnowłosy.

\- "Jakoś nad Marceliną się zlitowałeś, a ona żywą nazwana być jednak nie może…" - mruknął pluszak.

\- "Ale Marcelina nie żyje w ciemnym podziemiu i nie próbuje zabić i zjeść każdego kogo napotka" - Veidrik wszedł w ciemność. Ściany i podłoga za nim zaczęły pokrywać się wzorami z zielonych płomieni, które rozświetliły drogę.

\- "Fakt…"

Wkrótce oczom mężczyzny ukazała się nieco większa pieczara. Jej sklepienie było podparte kolumnami, na których ktoś niewprawnie wyskrobał grzyby atomowych eksplozji. Przy jednej z nich stał szkielet. Miał na sobie nadgniłą kamizelkę kuloodporną i resztki wojskowych ubrań. Na głowie krzywo spoczywał przerdzewiały hełm. Wysuszone resztki zgniłego mięsa trzymały się żółtawych kości. Trup zwrócony był twarzą do kolumny i powolnymi ruchami skrobał w kamieniu.

Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się złośliwie i przeleciał w dymnej chmurze za plecy stwora. Chwycił jego głowę i roztrzaskał ją razem z hełmem o słup. Pozostałe kości zaległy na ziemi w bezładnej kupie.

\- "Ty bezduszny brutalu" - zaśmiał się pluszak - "Jeśli dobrze słyszałem właśnie rozkruszyłeś głowę jakiemuś biednemu trupowi…"

\- "Cicho. Sam nie jesteś lepszy. Mam ci przypomnieć kto kilkadziesiąt razy mnie prosił, żebym zabił Princess Bubblegum?"

Dalszą drogę blokowały potężne, okute drzwi ze spróchniałego drewna. Nie stanowiły wielkiego problemu - mężczyzna wyważył je jednym kopniakiem. Dźwięk odłamków zardzewiałego metalu i kawałków drewna uderzających o kamienną podłogę zwrócił uwagę kolejnego szkieletu. Ten już dawno zgubił ubrania, ale za to na jego czaszce siedział pająk. Jednak nie jakiś zwyczajny pająk. Ten był wielkości głowy dorosłego człowieka i martwy. Albo raczej nie-martwy. Z ponurym skrzypnięciem suchej chityny przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się przybyszowi pustymi oczodołami. Był przyklejony do kości zwojami pajęczej przędzy.

\- "Stary! Jesteś ohydny!" - powiedział mężczyzna krzywiąc się nieco. Stwór, a raczej stwory zaczęły się powoli zbliżać. Szkielet był niezdarny jak pijany słoń.

\- "Ja?" - odezwał się pluszak.

\- "Oczywiście, że nie ty!"

\- "A kto?" - Veidrik wyciągnął maskotkę i skierował ją w stronę truposza - "O Globie! Co to za cholerstwo?!"

\- "Nie wiem" - mruknął chowając zabawkę - "Ale zaraz zdechnie" - wyciągnął odrapany i pordzewiały karabin maszynowy.

Powietrze przeszył głośny huk strzałów i szczęk zużytego mechanizmu. W tej broni było w praktyce więcej magii niż techniki, bo nawet biorąc pod uwagę wytrzymałość tego sprzętu tysiąc lat bez jakiejkolwiek pielęgnacji musiało być zgubne.

Gorący ołów skruszył stare kości w drzazgi, a pająka rozerwał na suche strzępy. Czarnowłosy machnięciem zredukował karabin do postaci czarnego pyłu i z obrzydzeniem przekroczył smutną kupkę szczątków. Dalsza część tej specyficznej jaskini rozchodziła się na dwie drogi. Jedna była prostym, zbudowanym z wielkich kamiennych cegieł tunelem, druga zaś prowadzącą stromo w dół jamą.

\- "O zjeżdżalnia" - ucieszył się Veidrik wskakując do okrągłej dziury.

Okazało się, ze niewiele mijał się z prawdą. Podłoże jamy wyłożone było starą, wyślizganą nicią pajęczą. Po kilku minutach uatrakcyjnionej łapaniem każdego możliwego kawałka pajęczej sieci jazdy na tyłku, czarnowłosy wylądował w jakimś gnieździe. Przed sobą znalazł popękane, wysuszone skorupy jajek. Płynące za nim zielone płomienie rozświetliły ciemny bezkres naprzeciw. W trupim blasku ukazał się kolejny dziwaczny stwór. Tym razem był to olbrzymi, martwy pająk, który zamiast głowy miał tylko całkiem spory otwór. Z owego otworu wystawał ludzki szkielet z czterema rękami. W każdej z nich monstrum trzymało długi zakrzywiony miecz. W ośmiu, pustych oczodołach spoczywały odbijające zielone światło kamienie szlachetne.

\- "O jasna cholera!" - wrzasnął mężczyzna cofając się o krok.

\- "Co znowu?" - zapytał stłumiony głos - "Albo wiesz co? Nie chce wiedzieć…"

Veidrik zasłonił się przed uderzeniem czterech ostrzy, który z chrzęstem wbiły się w jego ramię. Drugą ręką wystrzelił małą ognistą kule prosto w otwór w chitynowym pancerzu. Stworzenie zajęło się żywym, zielonkawym ogniem i, kopnięte ciężkim buciorem, zleciało na dno pieczary. Tam rozbłysło wysokim na kilka metrów płomieniem, oświetlając przy okazji ściany. Ściany, na których siedziało kilkadziesiąt podobnych bestii. Wszystkie obudziły się właśnie ze swojej wiecznej drzemki i przeszywały człowieka nienawistnym spojrzeniem kryształowych ślepi oraz celowały do niego z najróżniejszej broni miotanej tudzież wymachiwały mieczami.

Veidrik westchnął głośno i uniósł ręce. Płomienie z podłogi przeniosły się po jego nogach i ramionach aż do dłoni, skąd wystrzeliły niszczycielskim, zielonym tornadem, które spopielało na swej drodze każdą strzałę, włócznię i każdego potwora. Jaskinia wypełniła się hukiem szalejącego ognia, sykiem ponownie zdychających nieumarłych i skwierczeniem chityny. Czarnowłosy przestał dopiero kiedy ze sklepienia zaczęła kapać magma.

\- "Co tam się dzieje?" - usłyszał pluszaka - "Czemu zrobiło się tak ciepło?"

\- "Myślę, że tu już nie ma pająków…" - wymamrotał mężczyzna.

\- "Super… Idziemy sobie stąd?"

\- "Stąd tak… Ale stąd nie."

\- "Co?"

Nie odpowiadając odwrócił się na pięcie i w chmurze dymu wleciał w jamę, przez którą się tutaj dostał. Wkrótce z niej wyleciał i udał się w dalszą podróż, tym razem równiutkim tunelem z kamiennych bloków. Marsz przez podświetlone na zielono podziemia nie był długi. Już po kilkunastu krokach stanął w komnacie, pod której ścianami stały ubrane w przerdzewiałe zbroje szkielety. W okutych żelaznymi rękawicami dłoniach ściskały drzewce halabard. Gdy tylko człowiek stanął na środku pomieszczenia, wszystkie z głośnym skrzypnięciem odwróciły się w jego stronę.

\- "No świetnie…" - mężczyzna wyciągnął spod płaszcza młot na długim trzonku.

Truposze zaczęły zbliżać się skrzypiąc przejmująco. Szpicami halabard celowały w przeciwnika. Było ich sześć. I sześć było kupek pogniecionego żelaza i kości kilkanaście sekund później. Veidrik ruszył spokojnym krokiem dalej, wlokąc za sobą ciężką broń. Przed sobą miał tylko ciemność, za za nim szalał ogień. Wstąpił do kolejnego pomieszczenia, gdzie rzuciło się na niego więcej martwych gwardzistów. Każdy skończył tak samo - wgnieciony w kamienną podłogę.

Płomienie oświetliły kamienny tron, do którego przywiązane były dzidy z nabitymi na nie czaszkami. Z siedziska podniósł się wyraźnie potężniejszy szkielet. Miał na sobie zdobioną złotem i drogimi kamieniami zbroję, a w rękach dzierżył wielki, pozłacany miecz. Zaszarżował i zderzył się z czarnowłosym. Wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego, gdy nie napotkał z jego strony żadnego oporu. Mężczyzna wykorzystał swoją starą sztuczkę i właśnie materializował się kilka metrów dalej. Trup spojrzał na niego swymi niewidzącymi oczodołami. Można było sobie wyobrazić znajdujące się tam kiedyś oczy. Teraz najpewniej wyrażałyby zdziwienie.

Veidrik nie miał jednak czasu ani chęci na wyobrażanie sobie oczu jakiegoś pozłacanego szkieleciku. Ruchem dłoni rozkazał płomieniom uderzyć w przeciwnika. Zielona burza buzowała przez dobrą chwilę pozostawiając po sobie kałużę stopionego kamienia i metalu. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko.

\- "A teraz możemy się wynosić?" - zapytał znudzony pluszak.

\- "Teraz tak" - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy unosząc rękę. Wystrzelił niewielką kulę zielonego ognia prosto w sklepienie.

* * *

\- "I jak wyglądam?" - zapytała Marcelina poprawiając wystającą zza kołnierza zbroi, czerwoną chustę. Zbroja, a właściwie sam napierśnik, był wykonany z dziwnego metalu, o którym wampirzyca nie potrafiła powiedzieć więcej niż "cholernie wytrzymały". Był czarny z kilkoma czerwonymi pasami.

\- "Pięknie" - uśmiechnęła się Princess Bubblegum. Sama miała na sobie taką samą zbroją, tyle że w kolorystyce biało-różowej. Włożyła za pasek miecz z cukrowej stali, a na nadgarstek założyła szeroką, wypchną po brzegi elektroniką bransoletę.

\- "Cóż to?" - czarnowłosa zarzuciła na plecy swój topór basowy i nachyliła się nad urządzeniem.

\- "Taka mała, wielofunkcyjna, przenośna zabaweczka" - odpowiedziała królewna otwierając niewielką klapkę, która kryła kilka przycisków i ekranik - "Ma między innymi zminiaturyzowany, małozasięgowy wykrywacz negatywnej magii."

\- "Nieźle…" - pokiwała głową - "A tak właściwie… Myślałam że ty nie wierzysz w magię…" - uśmiechnęła się i pokazała swój długi, rozdwojony język

\- "To tak z braku lepszego nazewnictwa" - powiedziała szybko monarchini - "A teraz chodź. Czeka na nas oddział strażników."

\- "Tych bananowych tchórzy?" - zdziwiła się Marcelina.

\- "Trochę ich ostatnio podszkoliłam" - mruknęła - "Szło naprawdę ciężko, ale myślę, że nie powinni tak szybko stchórzyć…"

Wyszły przed pałac, gdzie w równym szeregu stało dwunastu opancerzonych w złocone zbroje i uzbrojonych w złote halabardy, bananowych strażników. Zasalutowali kiedy monarchinie stanęły przed nimi.

\- "Dziś sprawdzimy czy wasze szkolenie przyniosło pożądane skutki" - powiedziała głośno królewna - "Zagrożenie jest niewielkie" - 'prawdopodobnie...' - "Nie musicie się niczego obawiać. A teraz wszyscy na koń!"

Wsiedli na stworzone ze słodyczy wierzchowce. Jeden z nich ciągnął średniej wielkości, opancerzony wóz. Marcelina lewitowała nad nimi.

Ruszyli przez bramę królestwa prosto do domku Treetrunks.

* * *

Jake z głośnym jęknięciem zwlókł się z wyściełanej poduszką szuflady, która służyła mu za łóżko. Zebrał się z podłogi i przeciągnął, po czym powlókł leniwie ku drabinie. Zszedł po niej powoli, stopień po stopniu. Powłóczając nogami dotarł do kuchni. Jednak zanim choćby zbliżył się do jakiegokolwiek kuchennego wyposażenia, coś przebiegło mu pod nogami. Z trudem złapał równowagę i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu owego czegoś. Jego wzrok szybko natrafił na poruszającego się na czworakach i to z całkiem dużą prędkością Vira. Bobas kierował się w stronę siedzącej przy ścianie, uśmiechającej się Carroll.

\- "Łał…" - mruknął z podziwem - "Jakim cudem? Przecież on ma ledwie dwa miesiące!"

\- "Żywiołaki wody szybko się uczą" - powiedziała nimfa - "A on w połowie takim żywiołakiem właśnie jest."

\- "Nieźle…" - pies pokiwał głową - "Czyli niedługo będzie chodził i mówił?"

\- "Możliwe…" - dziewczyna wzięła dzieciaka na ręce - "Chociaż kto wie… Wciąż jest w połowie człowiekiem…"

\- "Zobaczymy" - wstawił czajnik na ogień - "Chcesz coś?"

\- "Herbatę poproszę" - uśmiechnęła się.

* * *

Pan świnia siedział w szlafroku przy stoliku i czytał gazetę popijając jednocześnie kawę. Kilka metrów dalej, obok wielkiego, wyłożonego poduszkami koszyka z tłustym dzieciakiem siedziała Treetrunks. Karmiła Licha-bobasa zupą. Sam bobas przez całe dziesięć lat nie zmienił się wcale. No może trochę więcej mówił, ale wciąż wyglądał tak samo. Szczęśliwym rodzicom to wcale nie przeszkadzało - z radością traktowali go jak malutkie dziecko. Nieważne jak wielki i tłusty był.

Z zewnątrz dochodził coraz głośniejszy tupot podkutych nóg.

\- "Ktoś przyszedł mamo" - zwołał Lich wskazując okno tłuściutką łapą.

\- "Kochanie?" - słonica odwróciła się do męża - "Mógłbyś zobaczyć kto to?"

Pan świnia bez słowa odstawił kubek, zwinął gazetę i ruszył do drzwi. Gdy tylko je otworzył ujrzał zsiadających z koni gwardzistów i Princess Bubblegum. Chwilę później dołączyła do nich Marcelina.

\- "O co chodzi?" - zapytał z lekkim przestrachem.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Albo właściwie otrzymał. Ale zdecydowanie nie taką jakiej się spodziewał. Dwóch strażników chwyciło go za krótkie, przednie nóżki i siłą wyciągnęło z domku. Przytrzymywali go gdy królewna zbliżyła się i zeskanowała go założonym na nadgarstek urządzeniem.

\- "Ten jest czysty…" - mruknęła. Bananowi puścili go i podążyli za monarchinią do kolorowego domu na kółkach.

\- "Ale o co chodzi?!" - dopytywał się prosiak.

\- "Nie twój interes prosiaczku" - wyszczerzyła się wampirzyca - "Królewna szuka zła."

\- "Co?" - zdziwił się i ruszył żywym krokiem ku wejściu. Został jednak szybko zatrzymany przez opancerzonego żołdaka.

\- "Och, Princess Bubblegum!" - nieświadoma niczego słonica ucieszyła się na widok gościa.

Jej mina nieco zrzedła kiedy została przygnieciona do ściany przez gwardzistów. Różowowłosa znów użyła skanera. Urządzenie nie wskazało nic, więc tylko pokręciła głową i odwróciła się w stronę wielkiego koszyka. Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- "Co to jest?" - zapytała.

\- "Timmy…" - powiedziała drżącym głosem Treetrunks - "Ktoś zostawił go pod naszymi drzwiami…"

\- "Cześć" - "Timmy" przywitał się swoim dziwnym głosikiem.

\- "Kiedy?"

\- "Jakieś dziesięć lat temu… "

\- "To jest… obrzydliwe…" - skrzywiła się - "I słodkie na swój sposób…" - uruchomiła wykrywacz i skierowała go na bobasa. Na ekranie zaczęły z dużą prędkością pojawiać się jakieś napisy. Królewna zbladła - "O Globie…"

Pstryknęła palcami, a strażnicy puścili słonicę. Po krótkiej chwili dwóch kolejnych wpadło do domku. Monarchini wskazała im dzieciaka.

\- "Co robicie?!" - krzyknęła Treetrunks widząc jak gwardziści chwytają jej adoptowane dziecko i wynoszą je na zewnątrz.

Królewna wyszła za nimi i zbliżyła się do Marceliny.

\- "To to?" - zapytała wampirzyca - "To ten stwór z radaru?"

\- "Na to wygląda" - mruknęła - "Daje wyraźny odczyt."

\- "Nie wygląda zbyt groźnie…" - tłusty bobas wylądował w opancerzonym pojeździe. Zamknęła się za nim klapa z cukrowej stali.

\- "Gdyby wygląd zawsze odpowiadał naturze…" - pokręciła głową - "Kto wie czym to tak naprawdę jest…"

Wtem zatrzęsła się ziemia, z od strony gór dobiegł ogłuszający huk. Wszyscy obejrzeli się w tamtą stronę by zobaczyć olbrzymi słup zielonego ognia i siwego pyłu. Ze szczytu owego słupa po chwili coś wyleciało zostawiając za sobą czarny ślad na niebie.

\- "Czy to…" - zapytała Marcelina, po czym spojrzała na Bonnibel.

\- "Możliwe…"

* * *

Veidrik wylądował z hukiem na niewielkiej polance w środku lasu tworząc przy okazji maleńki krater. Wyciągnął pluszaka.

\- "Jak się podobało?" - wyszczerzył się swoimi szpiczastymi, ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami.

\- "To było świetne… Ale nie sądzisz, że robienie wielkiej dziury gdzieś w górach jest rozsądne?" - spostrzegł trzymany przez czarnowłosego przedmiot - "Co to jest?"

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się ściskanemu w dłoni mieczowi. Miał niebieską rękojeść ozdobioną jakimś złotym symbolem.

\- "Nie mam pojęcia…" - wzruszył ramionami - "Wziąłem go gdzieś po drodze. Był wbity w jakiś postument na któreś kondygnacji tego podziemia…"

\- "Wyrzuć ten złom" - mruknęła maskotka - "Będziesz jakieś śmieci zbierał?"

\- "Racja…" - cisnął broń za siebie. Ostrze z metalicznym dźwiękiem odbiło się od jakiegoś kamienia i zniknęło krzakach zmutowanej czarnej porzeczki - "Gdzie idziemy teraz?"

\- "To ty masz nogi…"

\- "Ty też masz" - odpowiedział i podrapał się w zamyśleniu po karku - "Zjadłbym coś…"

\- "Znów będziesz zapełniać swój nieistniejący żołądek?" - zapytał zgryźliwie pluszak.

\- "Człowieku! Ja nie jadłem od kilku dobrych godzin!" - powiedział Veidrik, po czym schował zabawkę pod płaszcz i zaczął maszerować przez las.

* * *

Pod pałacem w Candy Kingdom ciągnęły się potwornie długie podziemia. Lochy, schrony, magazyny… i laboratoria. W długiej, przestronnej sali z zaokrąglonym sklepieniem, pomiędzy najróżniejszym sprzętem znajdował się wielki, wypełniony gęstą, przejrzystą cieczą, szklany zbiornik. W środku pływał olbrzymi, tłusty bobas. Do jego ciała przyczepione były wiązki kolorowych kabli i rurek. Odczytywały one na bieżąco stan stworzenia i utrzymywały je przy życiu.

Przed zbiornikiem stały dwie postacie. Obydwie ubrane były w laboratoryjne kilty i ochronne gogle.

\- "Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu dlaczego muszę to nosić?" - zapytała Marcelina po raz kolejny poprawiając niewygodny strój.

\- "Takie zasady. BHP…" - odpowiedziała Princess Bubblegum.

\- "Co to BHP?" - spytała zdziwiona wampirzyca.

\- "Bezpieczeństwo i higiena pracy" - powiedziała obojętnie królewna. Wpatrywała się w zamkniętego stwora.

\- "A to w takim razie nie powinno być BIHP?"

\- "Zastanawiam się dlaczego to coś emituje negatywną energię…" - monarchini podrapała się po podbródku.

\- "Nie mam pomysłów…" - wzruszyła ramionami czarnowłosa - "Wiem tylko, że w tym zbiorniku jest znacznie bardziej obrzydliwy niż poza nim…"

\- "Co racja to racja…" - mruknęła - "Dobra, chodźmy już… Włączyłam kilka automatycznych procesów badawczych. Jutro będą wyniki."

\- "Gdzie idziemy?" - zapytała niewinnym głosikiem Marcelina.

\- "Do sypia…" - przerwała i spojrzała na uśmiechającą się szeroko wampirzycę.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Gdzieś w głębi gęstego, ciemnego lasu, rosły jeleń gryzł powoli zielone liście porastające nieduży krzak. Jego olbrzymie poroże porastał mech. Zwierzę było prawdopodobnie starsze niż duża część okolicznych drzew.

Jego spokój zakłócił trzask gałęzi. Rogate zwierzę uniosło szybkim ruchem głowę i przestało rzuć. Zanim jednak zrobiło cokolwiek innego, cichy świst przeszył powietrze lasu. Jeleń zesztywniał i padł bez życia w mech. Z pomiędzy jego oczu wystawała rękojeść noża.

Z krzaków wyszedł wysoki, brodaty mężczyzna w brązowym skórzanym płaszczu. Bez większego trudu odzyskał broń i obejrzał zdobycz.

\- "Wciąż niespecjalnie jestem za polowaniami, ale cieszę się, że odpuściłaś sobie zabawę emocjami…" - rzucił do nadchodzącej zielonoskórej kobiety.

\- "Magia oparta na emocjach była potężniejsza…" - mruknęła - "Ale te przedmioty które zbieramy są całkiem znośne."

\- "To co z niego potrzebujesz?" - zapytał Paul wycierając nóż w kawałek szmaty.

\- "Poroże" - wiedźma stuknęła palcem we wspomnianą część zwierzęcia - "Ten jeleń nie zrzucił go przez całe swoje życie."

\- "Dobra" - zaczął ciąć. Zaklęte ostrze wchodziło jak w masło - "Przynieś plecak."

Jakiś czas później szli już leśną drogą. Do plecaka mężczyzny przywiązane było olbrzymie poroże, które co chwilę zahaczało o jakieś gałęzie.

\- "Czego jeszcze szukamy kochanie?" - uśmiechnął się do Majy.

\- "Żółtej wiewiórki i szydłośmiornicy" - odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia.

\- "Szydłośmiornicy?" - zapytał zdziwiony brodacz.

\- "To taki żyjący na powierzchni, mający osiem zakończonych ostrzami macek stwór" - wyjaśniła.

\- "Brzmi niebezpiecznie…" - mruknął - "Lepiej żebyś trzymała się wtedy z boku."

\- "Twierdzisz, że sobie nie poradzę?" - spytała zgryźliwie.

\- "Wiesz, nie chce cię stracić…" - powiedział cicho - "Sama wiesz jak się czułaś przez tamto dwadzieścia lat… Ja będę się tak czuł przez wieczność."

\- "To tylko głupie zwierzę. Nic mi nie będzie" - objęła go z uśmiechem.

* * *

\- "Tato! Tato, idziemy?" - dwunastoletni chłopak z wystającymi spod białej czapki błękitnymi kosmykami podskakiwał z radością. Na plecach miał niewielką torbę, a przy pasku wisiał mu krótki miecz.

\- "Spokojnie Viro" - zaśmiał się Finn - "Chcesz iść bez jedzenia?"

\- "Okej, kanapki gotowe" - Carroll wyszła z kuchni i podała blondynowi jego plecak. W drugiej ręce trzymała swój trójząb.

\- "Jake!" - zawołał bohater - "Idziesz z nami?"

\- "Nie mam siły…" - dało się słyszeć jęk z sypialni - "Muszę się wyspać."

\- "Spoko stary" - odpowiedział ze smutkiem - "Zostawiliśmy ci kanapki w kuchni."

\- "Dzięki…" - odezwał się pies zmęczonym głosem.

Finn westchnął i wyszedł razem z nimfą i synem na zewnątrz.

* * *

Na pastelowym murze pastelowego królestwa stało wielkie pastelowe działo. Długa na kilka metrów lufa celowała w stronę lasów za bramą. Dookoła leżały stosy części i narzędzi. Przy otwartej klapie pod którą krył się mechanizm klęczała Princess Bubblegum. Była cała ubabrana smarem i z zacięciem na twarzy dokręcała coś kluczem. Miała wyraźnie podkrążone oczy.

Nagle postać w szerokim, słomianym kapeluszy zasłoniła słońce. Królewna ze śrubokrętem w ustach odwróciła się chcąc zrugać odcinającego światło intruza.

\- "Co tam?" - Marcelina okazała się być szybsza - "Jak tam prace nad obronnością Candy Kingdom?" - uśmiechnęła się.

\- "Kończę pracować nad północną stroną…" - mruknęła zmęczonym głosem - "...jak zresztą widać…"

\- "Sama to robisz?" - wampirzyca uniosła brew, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała troska.

\- "Nie, pomagają mi słodyczanie-inżynierowie" - wskazała kciukiem grupkę cukierków pracujących nad innym działem.

\- "A dlaczego nie robią tego sami?" - zdziwiła się - "Przecież chyba od tego są, nie?"

\- "Tak, ale…" - rozejrzała się by upewnić się, że nikt nie słyszy - "...są za głupi by zrobić wszystko sami. Nawet żeby korzystać z instrukcji…"

\- "Och… Może czas ich podszkolić… Bonnie!"

\- "Zzz… Co?" - krzyk czarnowłosej wybudził ją z drzemki - "Co się stało?" - zapytała nieprzytomnie.

\- "Zasypiasz na stojąco" - skarciła ja Marcelina - "Dosyć tej pracy."

\- "Właściwie to ja siedzę…"

\- "Cicho! Od ilu dni nie śpisz?"

\- "Trzech? Nie pamiętam... "

\- "Czyli czas do łóżka!"

\- "Ale ja muszę to dokończyć!" - zaprotestowała monarchini.

\- "Jutro też jest dzień!" - chwyciła ją za ramię i poniosła w stronę balkonu - "A teraz bez marudzenia pędź do łazienki i się umyj."

Królewna nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Stała na środku różowego dywanu w brudnym, różowym kombinezonie roboczym i powoli odpływała do krainy snów. Wampirzyca westchnęła głośno i odrzuciła swój kapelusz w kąt. Zdjęła z Bonnibel brudne ubranie i zaniosła ją do łazienki, gdzie posadziła ją na jednej z szafek i zaczęła nalewać wody do wanny. Kilka minut później różowowłosa pisnęła gubiąc ostatnie części garderoby i lądując w gęstej pianie.

\- "A teraz cie dokładnie wymyjemy" - Marcelina uśmiechnęła się szeroko kucając przy wannie i opierając o krawędź.

* * *

Mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu maszerował przez ciemny las pogwizdując. Nad rzadko uczęszczaną ścieżką smętnie zwisały porośnięte wąsami porostów gałęzie. Drzewa zdawały się nie mieć liści, ale wciąż tamowały słońce. Co jakiś czas jakieś świecące ślepia mrugały w kolczastych zaroślach.

\- "Dowiem się dlaczego ciągnie cie zawsze w takie dziwne i niepokojące miejsca?" - zapytał głos spod płaszcza.

\- "Powinieneś chyba wiedzieć dlaczego" - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy - "Zresztą tutaj wcale nie jest tak źle…"

\- "Zaraz pewnie trafisz na jakąś…" - zza drzewa wyszła brzydka, stara kobieta o fioletowej skórze - "…wiedźmę…"

\- "Witaj wędrowcze" - wiedźma odezwała się irytującym głosem - "Co robisz w moim lesie?"

\- "Przechadzam się" - Veidrik bez śladu strachu wzruszył ramionami.

\- "Nie jest zbyt mądrym przechadzać się po ciemnym lesie chłopcze" - wyszczerzyła się niepokojąco.

\- "Jestem starszy od ciebie wiedźmo" - mruknął obojętnie.

\- "To tylko gorzej dla ciebie" - ze skrzekliwym śmiechem rozpłynęła się w fioletowej mgle.

Mężczyzna ponownie wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Jednak po kilkudziesięciu krokach wśród schnących drzew i śmierdzących krzaków znów go coś zatrzymało. I sądząc po figurze tego czegoś, znów była to kobieta. Znacznie młodsza tym razem. Miała na sobie spódniczkę w kwiatki i czerwoną bluzę z kapturem. Veidrik miał wrażenie, że skądś sobie to ubranie przypomina. Postać odwróciła się. Miała brązowe, błyszczące oczy i długie, jasno-brązowe włosy, które powiewały, choć w lezie nie wiał wiatr. Zdawały się owijać jej ramiona i szyję. Uśmiechała się pięknie. Czarnowłosy znieruchomiał wpatrując się w postać, która zaczęła do niego podchodzić. Po jego policzku spłynęła łza.

\- "Ona nie jest prawdziwa…" - pluszak wyczuł jego emocje - "Zatrzymaj to!"

Jednak mężczyzna nic nie zrobił. Stał tylko w bezruchu, wpatrując się z lekko otwartymi ustami w kobietę, która była już tylko kilka metrów od niego i wciąż się zbliżała.

\- "Zabij to kretynie!" - krzyczała maskotka - "Proszę cię nie stój tak!"

Brązowowłosa zbliżyła twarz do twarzy Veidrika uśmiechając się. Zdawała się wręcz promieniować miłością. Jej dłonie powędrowały po jego torsie w górę. Zatrzymały się jednak gwałtownie i zacisnęły na szyi. Ostre paznokcie wbiły się w kark. Nagle ziemia się podniosła i uderzyła czarnowłosego w plecy. Kobieta usiadła na jego brzuchu, wciąż zaciskając z całej siły ręce na jego krtani. Z jej twarzy nie znikał piękny uśmiech.

Jednak z chwili na chwilę coś się w tej twarzy zmieniało. Z oczu i ust zaczęła kapać krew mieszając się z łzami mężczyzny kilka centymetrów niżej. Jej skóra pękała i kruszyła się w ulatujący z nieistniejącym wiatrem.

\- "Zabij to… proszę… zabij…" - jęknął żałośnie głos spod płaszcza.

Veidrik otrząsnął się z szoku i zmienionymi w czarne szpony palcami przebił brzuch potwora. Niewiele to dało - uścisk na szyi nie zelżał ani trochę. Czarnowłosy wrzasnął wściekle i rozbił kobietę w czarny pył. Po jego policzkach wciąż płynęły łzy.

\- "Podnieś się stary… nie zostawaj tutaj…" - poprosił pluszak.

Mężczyzna posłusznie wstał i powolnym krokiem ruszył przez las. Mijał obojętnie upiorne drzewa i kolczaste krzaki. Z początku nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na przemykający przez drużkę cień. Dopiero cichy, znajomy śmiech sprawił, że się zatrzymał. Z niedalekich zarośli wyłoniła się rudowłosa dziewczyna w szarym kapturze. Uśmiechała się łobuzersko podrzucając nadgryzione jabłko. Jej bose stopy nie były nawet draśnięte, choć wszystko co rosło na poziomie gleby miało ciernie.

Rzuciła Veidrikowi owoc. Czarnowłosy złapał go, ale kiedy odwrócił rękę, zamiast soczystego, czerwonego jabłka znalazł olbrzymiego, włochatego pająka. Z obrzydzeniem rozsmarował go o najbliższe drzewo. Kiedy znów spojrzał na ścieżkę, złodziejki już tam nie było.

\- "Wiesz, że ona też nie jest prawdziwa, prawda?" - zapytała maskotka.

Mężczyzna nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Na jego ramieniu uwiesiła się właśnie rudowłosa. Patrzyła mu prosto w twarz, a w jej oczach odbijał się wciąż ten sam obraz: lufa strzelby. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego mocno, po czym cofnęła się i osunęła na kolana. Z jej oczodołów zaczęła wypływać, gęsta, prawie czarna krew. Wciąż jednak wpatrywała się Veidrikowi prosto w oczy i uśmiechała łobuzersko. Dokładnie tak samo jak tamtego dnia. Na policzkach mężczyzny pojawiło się jeszcze więcej łez.

Złodziejka po kilku długich minutach padła na ziemię i rozsypała się w ulotny pył.

\- "To było tylko złudzenie" - powiedział cicho pluszak - "To… to było już dwanaście lat temu…"

Czarnowłosy westchnął ciężko i żywym krokiem pomaszerował przez las. Wkrótce zobaczył przed sobą fioletową wiedźmę.

\- "Oooo!" - uśmiechała się złośliwie - "I jak podobała ci się wycieczka przez mój la…" - nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo czarna, szponiasta dłoń zamknęła się na jej szyi. Zaczęła charczeć.

Veidrik rzucił nią o drzewo i zmaterializował się tuż obok. Jego oczy świeciły jaskrawą zielenią, a las dookoła stał się jeszcze bardziej ciemny niż wcześniej. Szpiczaste zęby mężczyzny błyszczały w nienaturalnie szerokim uśmiechu. Zamiast dłoni miał czarne, zakończone ostrymi szponami łapy.

\- "Bardzo mi się podobała" - powiedział nieludzkim głosem, który wywoływał strach i zabijał nadzieję - "A teraz mam zabawę dla ciebie wiedźmo. Jaką najstraszniejszą śmierć potrafisz sobie wyobrazić?" - jego klatka piersiowa wybuchła masą czarnego pyłu.

* * *

Wśród wysokiej, zielonej trawy i kolorowych kwiatów siedział sobie żółty gryzoń. W ogólnym kształcie przypominał wiewiórkę, ale miał szpiczaste uszy, a jego ogon wyglądał jak połamany. Zwierzaczek w swoich małych, uroczych łapkach trzymał niewielki orzech i gryzł go równie małymi i niewielkim ząbkami. Nagle znieruchomiał i upuścił pokarm. Odskoczył w bok i pobiegł kilka metrów dalej, gdzie zaczął szukać czegoś nowego do żarcia. Zrobił to w idealnym momencie, bo dosłownie ułamek sekundy po jego zniknięciu, w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą siedział wbił się długi, pokryty tajemniczymi runami nóż.

\- "Cholera!" - warknął Paul - "Czy zależy ci na całym żółtym szczurze?"

\- "Nie" - mruknęła wiedźma - "Potrzebuję tylko małego kawałka futra."

\- "To świetnie" - na twarzy mężczyzny zagościł szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech.

Otworzył plecak i wyciągnął z niego karabin snajperski. Rozłożył kolbę, przeładował i wycelował w stronę zwierzaczka.

Huk strzału rozszedł się po lesie podrywając do lotu stado ptaków. Gdyby karabin był choć trochę większego kalibru, gryzoń wyparowałby. Na szczęście nie stało się tak, ale resztek futerka i tak trzeba było szukać na okrwawionych źdźbłach trawy dookoła.

* * *

\- "To było matematyczne tato!" - wykrzyknął Viro. Cała rodzinka właśnie zatrzymała się na podwieczorek po przegonieniu groźnego smoka straszącego mieszkańców malutkiej wioski. W efekcie niedługiej walki wypełnionej odbijającymi się od ostrz mieczy promieniami słońca i chlupotem wodnych pocisków, bestia w popłochu uciekła w stronę gór. Następnym przystankiem trójki bohaterów miał być ciemny las. I to właśnie pod tym lasem rozłożyli się z posiłkiem.

\- "Ty też sobie świetnie poradziłeś" - uśmiechnął się Finn pomiędzy gryzami kanapki.

\- "Kochanie?" - zapytała Carroll nalewając sobie herbaty z odrapanego termosu - "Czy wyprawa w ten las na pewno jest dobrym pomysłem?" - była odważną kobietą, ale ciemność od zawsze nieco ją przerażała. A zwłaszcza taka ciemność, w której coś się czai.

\- "Nie martw się" - zaśmiał się blondyn strzepując okruszki z brody - "Byliśmy tam z Jake'iem setki razy. Nie ma tam nic jakoś bardzo niebezpiecznego..."

Nad lasem zebrały się ciemne chmury, a pomiędzy martwymi drzewami błysnęło kilka razy zielone światło.

\- "Ale tak po namyśle…" - mruknął - "Chyba trochę poczekamy zanim tam wejdziemy…"

Po chwili chmury gwałtownie zniknęły, a światła zgasły. Zastąpiła je sylwetka przedzierającej się przez kolczaste zarośla postaci. Rodzinka patrzyła z zaciekawieniem i pewnym strachem na zbliżającego się powoli obcego. Po kilku długich chwilach tajemnicza osoba weszła w światło.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wyszedł chwiejnym krokiem z pomiędzy drzew. Na jego policzkach łzy wyznaczyły dwie równe dróżki w zaschniętej już krwi. Miał zaczerwienione oczy, a nogawki jego spodni były poszarpane przez kolczaste krzaki. W powietrzu za nim unosiła się niewyraźna chmurka czarnego pyłu. Spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na wpatrujących się w niego uzbrojoną trójkę.

\- "Idźcie do domu dzieciaki" - na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech - "Nie ma tu czego szukać… Idźcie do domu…" - powiedział cicho i ruszył przed siebie. Po kilku krokach zmienił się w czarną chmurę i odleciał z wiatrem.

* * *

\- "Co to za smród?" - skrzywił się brodacz. Stali przy wylocie dość dużej jaskini. Dookoła leżały kości, a z wnętrza docierał niewiarygodny fetor.

\- "Pewnie gnijące zwłoki..." - mruknęła wiedźma. Zasłaniała nos peleryną, ale i tak zrobiła się jeszcze zieleńsza niż zwykle.

\- "Pierdy potwora i piekielny wyziewy…" - zaśmiał się pod nosem Paul dobywając noże - "Lepiej trzymaj się z boku."

\- "Nic mi nie będzie!" - zaprotestowała kobieta ruszając za mężczyzną w głąb pieczary.

W środku śmierdziało jeszcze bardziej. Dookoła leżały kości pokryte mniej lub bardziej świeżym mięsem. Kości najróżniejszych zwierząt i istot rozumnych. Brodacz wytężył wzrok, ale nie dojrzał niczego w ciemności, która zakryła dno jaskini. Odczepił z paska czerwoną flarę i odpalił ją. Ostre, szkarłatne światło i syk płomienia wypełniły stęchłe powietrze. Z mroku wyłoniło się olbrzymie, czarne, pokryte guzkami cielsko, które wieńczyło błyszczące się ohydnie pojedyncze ślepie. Z wypełnionej kilkoma rzędami ostrych zębów paszczy dobiegło niezadowolone warknięcie.

Zanim Paul zrobił cokolwiek konstruktywnego, długa, ostro zakończona macka smagnęła go po klatce piersiowej zostawiając rozcięty materiał i długą, broczącą krwią ranę oraz posłała niedoszłego archeologa pod ścianę. Jego kości wydały nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie, kiedy zderzyły się z nierówną, oślizgłą skałą.

\- "Paul!" - krzyknęła z przerażeniem Maja. Rzuciła się do ukochanego i pochyliła się nad nim.

\- "Uciekaj!" - powiedział słabo mężczyzna widząc mackę nad wiedźmą.

Zielonoskóra nie zdążyła się poruszyć. Z głuchym mlaśnięciem, ostra kończyna wbiła się jej w plecy, krusząc kręgosłup i żebra, i przebijając się przez pierś. Kobieta westchnęła cicho, a z jej ust zaczęła wypływać krew.

Brodacz wydał z siebie przepełniony wściekłością i żalem krzyk, po czym, mimo przejmującego bólu każdej, najmniejszej choćby części ciała, podniósł się i chwycił zgubiony podczas upadku nóż. Postąpił z trudem i grymasem wściekłości na twarzy ku trzymającej wiedźmę macce. Jednym ciosem odciął kończynę i odwrócił się do potwora. Bestia zaskowyczała i wycofała się nieco czując złość przeciwnika. Paul odpiął od paska granat. Stary, jeszcze przedwojenny, ale wciąż działający granat. Silnym szarpnięciem oderwał zawleczkę i cisnął ładunek prosto w paszczę stwora. Huk eksplozji zatrząsł pieczarą. W powietrzu rozszedł się zapach prochu i krwi.

Mężczyzna szybkimi ruchami odciął końcówkę macki i wyciągnął ją z ciała ukochanej. Odrzucił kawał czarnego mięcha w kąt i schował nóż do pochwy. Wziął ciało Majy na ręce i kulejąc lekko wyszedł z jaskini. Położył ją kilkanaście metrów dalej, na trawie i wrócił po plecak. Wyciągnął z niego toporek i starą, wypełnioną do połowy zaimprowizowanym paliwem zapalniczkę. Ściął kilka gałęzi i ułożył je w stos, na którym położył ciało kobiety. Wtedy ugięły się pod nim nogi. Stracił przytomność i padł na ziemię.

* * *

Finn otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do domu. Za nim wszedł jego syn i nimfa. Odłożyli broń i bagaże.

\- "Jake! Wróciliśmy!" - zdziwił się, kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi - "Jake? Śpisz?"

Wspiął się po drabinie prosto do sypialni, gdzie zastał magicznego psa leżącego na puchatej poduszce, którą była wyłożona służąca mu za łóżko szuflada. Podszedł do niego powoli i potrząsnął go za ramię.

\- "Śpisz brachu?" - spytał, po czym odwrócił Jake'a w swoją stronę. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy - "Żegnaj bracie…"

Zszedł do kuchni i bez słowa przytulił się do Carroll.

* * *

Paul powoli otworzył oczy. Z początku oślepiło go chylące się powoli ku zachodowi słońce, ale kiedy tylko przyzwyczaił się do światła, ujrzał ciemną sylwetkę. Dookoła stojącego nad nim mężczyzny unosił się czarny pył, a jego twarz była pokryta rozmazaną krwią.

\- "Witaj przyjacielu" - powiedział Veidrik wyciągając rękę.

Brodacz zawahał się. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego człowieka. Człowieka od którego wręcz zionęło jakąś nieprzyjemną energią. Po długiej chwili w końcu dał sobie pomóc.

Kiedy tylko wstał, zwrócił się w stronę prowizorycznego stosu i ciała swej ukochanej.

\- "Masz jakąś moc… Czuje to..." - mruknął - "Mógłbyś ją ożywić?"

\- "Przykro mi…" - pokręcił głową mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu - "Ja zajmuję się destrukcją, a nie tworzeniem. Mogę zabić, ale nie przywrócę nikogo do życia."

\- "To chociaż pomóż mi to podpalić" - powiedział z rezygnacją.

Veidrik dotknął gałęzi, która natychmiast zajęła się zielonym ogniem. Kilka sekund później płonął już cały stos.

\- "Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?" - zapytał czarnowłosy.

\- "Hę? Co masz na myśli?"

\- "Tam właśnie płonie twój sens życia" - wskazał ciało na stosie.

\- "Pewnie odejdę… Gdzieś…" - wymamrotał - "A jaki jest twój sens życia?"

\- "Harmonia przyjacielu…" - uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, odwrócił się i powoli odszedł - "Harmonia świata…"

* * *

W różowej sypialni panował bałagan. Przy stojącym pod ścianą komputerze z wypukłym ekranem jak zwykle piętrzyły się najróżniejsze części i narzędzia. Gdzieś w różowym dywanie, tuż obok porzuconego, różowego kombinezonu roboczego wypalona była niewielka dziura, a w kącie pomieszczenia leżał wielki, słomiany kapelusz. W łazience nie było lepiej. W wannie stała zimna woda, a na podłodze leżała szara koszulka bez rękawów, dżinsy i dwa zestawy bielizny - różowy i czarny.

Mokre ślady na podłodze i dywanie prowadziły do różowego łóżka, na którym zaplątane w różową pościel i przytulone do siebie spały dwie nagie dziewczyny. Na ich twarzach widniały uśmiechy i wyglądały tak, że pewnie nawet przeciwny pewnym rzeczą lokaj Peppermint by ich z błahego powodu nie budził.

Jednak istniały również powody, których nie można było nazwać błahymi. Z takiego właśnie powodu dzwonił właśnie stojący na kremowym stoliku nocnym, różowy telefon. Głośny dzwonek obudził królewnę. Potarła oczy i powoli podniosła się na łokciach. Marcelina mruknęła coś przez sen i spróbowała przyciągnąć towarzyszkę bliżej. Bonnie wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie i sięgnęła po słuchawkę.

\- "Halo? Princess Bubblegum przy telefonie…" - powiedziała sennym głosem.

\- "Tu Finn…" - głos zawsze radosnego bohatera był smutny. Wręcz przygnębiająco smutny.

\- "Co się stało?" - monarchinię zaniepokoił ten ton.

\- "Jake…" - blondyn przełknął ślinę - "Jake nie żyje…"

\- "Co?!" - resztki snu uleciały, a Princess Bubblegum poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej, przy okazji zrzucając z siebie kołdrę i budząc czarnowłosą.

\- "Co się stało?" - zapytała wampirzyca nieprzytomnie.

\- "Pogadamy o tym Finn…" - powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem różowa - "Jutro rano… Porozmawiamy o tym…" - odłożyła telefon.

\- "Co się stało?" - powtórzyła pytanie Marcelina, wpatrując się zamykającymi się oczyma w Bonnibel.

\- "Jake odszedł…" - powiedziała smutno.

Czarnowłosa pokiwała tylko głową i przytuliła towarzyszkę.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

Ciszę panującą między zaśnieżonymi szczytami gór zakłócał tylko delikatny gwizd wiatru. W głębokim, zmrożonym śniegu siedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Choć na tej wysokości temperatura spadała poniżej minus dwudziestu stopni Celsjusza, nie wspominając już o gęstości powietrza, Veidrik wyglądał całkiem zdrowo. Może poza faktem rozmawiania z pluszowym jaszczurem…

Jednak znacznie ciekawsza rzecz działa się kilkaset metrów niżej, w kotlinie otoczonej górami. Kłębiła się tam gęsta, fioletowa mgła, zataczając powoli kręgi niczym masywny, upiorny cyklon. Cokolwiek kryło się pod nią, wydawało głośny, basowy pomruk, który wprawiał skały w drżenie. Czarnowłosy zastanawiał się dlaczego ten nieprzyjemny dźwięk nie zwabił tu jeszcze ciekawskich bohaterów, czy pewnej równie ciekawskiej, różowej królewny. Zresztą sam Veidrik nie przyszedł tutaj dlatego, że gotowało się tu coś podejrzanego. Zdecydowanie nie. Przybył tutaj tylko po to, by odpocząć. By posiedzieć sobie w śniegu, wdychając świeże, górskie powietrze.

\- "No ale skoro już tu jesteś, to może coś zrobisz?" - zapytał arogancko pluszak.

\- "Nawet nie wiem co to jest! A co jak mnie zabije?" - mężczyzna wyciągnął maskotkę spod płaszcza.

\- "Nie wydurniaj się… Jakaś głupia, fioletowa mgła cię nie zabije."

\- "A co jest pod mgłą, hę?" - zabawka milczała - "Zapomniałeś cwaniaczku?"

\- "Ja nic nie zapominam" - wymamrotał - "Tego po prostu… nie było…"

\- "Tylko mi nie mów, że wciąż nie rozumiesz mojej niechęci do niektórych twoich pomysłów…"

\- "Wciąż nie rozumiem" - w jego głos wkradł się złośliwy ton.

\- "Świat nie jest za każdym razem taki sam" - wyjaśnił czarnowłosy - "A ty go tak właśnie postrzegasz."

\- "Masz rację…" - powiedział powoli pluszak. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się triumfalnie - "Ale w takim razie dlaczego co chwilę się o coś mnie pytasz?"

\- "Jesteś ode mnie starszy, wiesz więcej, masz większe doświadczenie… Jesteś dla mnie w pewnym sensie autorytetem…" - powiedział patrząc w guzikowe oczy zabawki - "Ale to nie znaczy, że muszę cie zawsze słuchać."

\- "Czyli nie rozwalisz tego na dole?" - zapytała po chwili ciszy maskotka.

\- "Nie… Chce zobaczyć co z tego będzie…"

* * *

\- "Hej Bonnie!" - wampirzyca zawołała od drzwi. Różowowłosa uniosła wzrok znad papierów i kolb z chemikaliami i uśmiechnęła się na przywitanie - "Przyszedł do ciebie jakiś list… Sądząc po zapachu, jest chyba od tych cytrynowych ludków…"

\- "Przeczytaj" - poprosiła.

\- "Okej…" - Marcelina wyciągnęła list z koperty i rozwinęła go. Kartka była całkowicie pusta i tylko troszkę pognieciona, jakby ktoś ją pomoczył, a potem wysuszył - "Eee… Tu nic nie ma… Tylko mocniej śmierdzi cytryną…"

\- "Widocznie napisali to sokiem z cytryny. Działa jak atrament sympatyczny. Włóż go na chwilę do tamtego piekarnika" - wskazała niewielki, stojący na szafce piecyk laboratoryjny - "Tylko nie rozkręć go za bardzo…"

Czarnowłosa przesunęła się w powietrzu (cały czas unosiła się jakieś pół metra nad ziemią), otworzyła drzwiczki urządzenia i wyciągnęła rękę by umieścić papier wewnątrz. Znieruchomiała w pół ruchu.

\- "Zaraz… Napisali to sokiem z cytryny…" - na twarzy wampirzycy pojawił się lekki niepokój - "Czy to nie jest… tak jakby… ich krew?"

\- "Jak teraz to tak powiedziałaś, to stwierdzam, że to jest strasznie niepokojące…" - powiedziała - "Ale również ciekawe, więc włóż to do tego piecyka."

Marcelina wzruszyła ramionami i włączyła urządzenie, wkładając wcześniej świstek do środka. Po kilku sekundach nacisnęła przycisk jeszcze raz i wydobyła ciepły list spod grzewczej lampy. Wyprostowała go szybkim ruchem i zaczęła z trudem czytać krzywe litery.

\- "Nowy Lemongrab jest bezużyteczny. Jest za głupi by o nas dbać. Chcemy Lemonhopa, albo lepszego Lemongraba. Podpisano: cytrynowi ludzie" - uniosła brwi i spojrzała na królewnę.

\- "Cóż za… refleks…" - wydusiła z siebie Bonnibel.

\- "Ta czcionka wygląda jakby niedawno nauczyli się pisać…" - skrzywiła się patrząc na koślawe, brązowe litery - "Co z tym robimy?"

\- "Po incydencie z Lemonhopem, Cytrynowe Hrabstwo znów jest pod protekcją Candy Kingdom, więc…" - westchnęła głęboko - "Pomoc cytrynom należy do moich obowiązków…"

\- "To, co? lecimy?" - uśmiechnęła się wampirzyca. Właściwie nigdy nie miała okazji odwiedzić tego dziwnego, nieprzyjemnie opisywanego miejsca, jakim było Cytrynowe Hrabstwo.

\- "Lemonhopa nie znajdziemy… Nie mam pojęcia gdzie poszedł, a szukanie go zajmie lata" - Princess Bubblegum zdawała się nie słuchać czarnowłosej - "Musimy więc coś zmienić w Lemongrabie…"

\- "Czyli musimy przyciągnąć go tutaj" - pokiwała powoli głową. Lubiła latać z różową monarchinią w ramionach, więc nie za bardzo ucieszyła się z tej informacji - "Tak właściwie… Nigdy nie czułaś się jakoś dziwnie eksperymentując na żywych organizmach?"

\- "Nauka wymaga poświęceń!" - powiedziała żywo Bonnie grzebiąc w jednej z licznych, jasnoróżowych szafek.

\- "Okej… Niech ci będzie…" - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem - "Czyli jak się tam dostaniemy?"

\- "Terenówką."

\- "Och… A umiesz prowadzić?"

\- "Oczywiście!"

* * *

\- "A teraz cięcie od góry!" - powiedziały otoczone blond brodą usta - "Świetnie!" - Finn poklepał swojego syna po ramieniu.

\- "Skoro idzie mi świetnie, to dlaczego wciąż ćwiczymy?" - to pytanie padało z ust dwudziestodwulatka co najmniej kilka razy w tygodniu.

\- "Ćwiczeń nigdy za wiele" - uśmiechnął się szeroko największy bohater Ooo. Ten tytuł jakoś ostatnio mocno do niego przylgnął - "Jak kiedyś powiedział pewien mój przyjaciel: Zostaniesz mistrzem miecza. Jeśli będziesz ciężko trenował każdego dnia. Przez dziesięć lat" - zamyślił się na chwilę przeczesując brodę palcami - "A przynajmniej coś w tym rodzaju… I chyba wspominał coś jeszcze o ciele robota… Mniejsza" - machnął ręką - "Zresztą zobacz" - wskazał na niewielki staw - "Twoja mama też ćwiczy."

Metr nad spokojną powierzchnią wody siedziała Carroll z trójzębem na skrzyżowanych nogach. Siedziała, a nie lewitowała, bo w powietrzu utrzymywał ją słup spiętrzonej cieczy. Miała zamknięte oczy, a jej twarz świadczyła o wielkim skupieniu. Dookoła niej latało kilka wodnych kulek.

\- "Ona tylko medytuje" - skrzywił się chłopak - "Medytacja nie zwiększa umiejętności bojowych. Jest bezu…" - nie dokończył dostawszy w twarz kulą wody niewiele mniejszą od jego głowy. Siła uderzenia przewróciła go na trawnik.

\- "Myślę, że jednak się do czegoś przydaje" - Finn mrugnął do szczerzącej się nimfy i śmiejąc się pomógł wstać synowi.

\- "No dobra… Przyznaje… Medytacja to też jest sposób…" - powiedział Viro wypluwając wodę - "Ale w takim razie dlaczego my nie medytujemy?"

\- "Bo jesteśmy wojownikami" - zaśmiał się serdecznie ojciec - "A twoja matka jest… No powiedzmy, że bliżej jej do maga… Nam potrzeba silnego ciała, a jej silnego umysłu."

\- "No dobra… Czyli ćwiczymy dalej…" - westchnął - "Co mam teraz zrobić?"

\- "Teraz poćwicz pchnięcia."

* * *

Wymalowana w plamy w różnych odcieniach różu terenówka zatrzymała się przed wrotami Castle Lemongrab. Mury zamku były popękane, a blanki pokruszone. Szary tynk złaził z ceglanych ścian. Królewna i wampirzyca wysiadły z pojazdu i spokojnym krokiem podeszły do bramy. Marcelina chwyciła ciężką, pokrytą rdzą kołatkę i z łatwością zastukała. Bonnibel obdarzyła ją nieco zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

\- "No co? Wampiry są silne" - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko wzruszając jednocześnie ramionami.

Po dłuższej chwili, na murze nad bramą pojawiła się żółta postać. Przez moment przyglądała się przybyszom, po czym krzyknęła coś skrzeczącym głosem. Wielkie wrota zaczęły powoli się otwierać, a za nimi ukazał się tłumek stworzeń w różnych odcieniach żółci. Wszystkie miały na sobie szare łachmany i nie wyglądały na zbyt zadowolone z życia.

\- "Przyprowadzisz nam Lemonhopa królewno?" - zapytał z nadzieją stojący na czele stworek. Przypominał goblina, ale jego skóra była oczywiście żółta i porowata.

\- "Obawiam się, że to niewykonalne, ale zmierzam naprawić Lemongraba" - na twarzach tłumu pojawił się strach. Princess Bubblegum zauważyła to bez problemu - "Ale nie martwcie się. Nie będzie taki jak kiedyś" - to zapewnienie nie za bardzo poprawiło nastrój - "Możecie nas do niego zaprowadzić?"

Stojący na przedzie westchnął i odwrócił się. Tłum rozstąpił się tworząc przejście do właściwej części zamku. Goblinowanty przewodniczący poprowadził gości do wewnątrz. Po drodze monarchinie miały okazję się rozejrzeć. Zamykający się za nimi tłumek musieli tworzyć wszyscy mieszkańcy, bo dziedziniec był całkowicie pusty. Ale tak całkowicie. Żadnej trawy czy, drzew. Tylko skały, ubita ziemia i kilka krzywych lepianko-szopek ze szmatami zamiast drzwi. Przed większością z nich leżały wypalone resztki ognisk.

Kobiety spojrzały po sobie. To miejsce je w pewien sposób przerażało.

W końcu przeszły przez kolejne wysokie drzwi, a ich oczom ukazało się coś w rodzaju sali tronowej połączonej z jadalnią. Na końcu długiego, zastawionego brudnymi naczyniami i gnijącymi resztkami jedzenia, które podjadali cytrynowi ludzie stołu stał wielki, wyraźnie przeznaczony na grubasa tron. Siedział na nim chudziutki i kruchy Lemongrab III. Brudne, szare ubranie ukrywało szwy. Na jego twarzy gościł wyraz nie dający złudzeń co do inteligencji hrabiego.

PB i Marcelina, rozglądając się po brudnym, żółtym pomieszczeniu, zbliżyły się do tronu. Każdy ich krok śledziły dziesiątki osadzonych w cytrynowych twarzach oczu.

\- "Lemongrab?" - Bonnibel potrząsnęła nieprzytomnie wyglądającego hrabiego za ramię. Wampirzyca w tym czasie obserwowała podejrzliwie tłum.

\- "Króleeewna?" - zapytał swoim skrzeczącym głosem cytrynowy władca odwracając powoli głowę w jej stronę - "Krrróleeewna maatka?"

\- "Tak…" - różowowłosa poczuła się nagle nieco niezręcznie - "Zabierzemy cię teraz do Candy Kingdom, a tam cię… trochę naprawimy" - wymusiła uśmiech.

Lemongrab nie poruszył się. Wciąż wpatrywał się w królewnę swym tępym spojrzeniem, jednocześnie uśmiechając się równie tempo.

\- "Dobra… Marcy?" - wampirzyca odwróciła się do różowej odrywając jednocześnie wzrok od niepokojących poddanych. Spojrzała na towarzyszkę pytająco - "Weź go. Nie ma co marnować tu czasu…"

Marcelina skinęła głową i zarzuciła sobie leciutkiego hrabiego na plecy. Poleciała w stronę terenówki, a Princess Bubblegum podążyła za nią.

Cytrynowe stwory odprowadziły je wywołującym nieprzyjemne ciarki wzrokiem.

* * *

Gęsta, fioletowa mgła poruszała się coraz szybciej i podniosła się o kilkadziesiąt metrów. Dudnienie było tak głośne, że wywołało kilka niewielkich lawin kamieni i śniegu, które zniknęły bez śladu w ciemnej zawierusze.

\- "Może teraz coś w końcu zrobisz?" - mruknął nieco znudzony pluszak - "Gapisz się na to już od godziny. Chyba już się napatrzyłeś?"

\- "Nie…"

\- "Nie? A co w tym takiego ciekawego?" - znudzenie przerodziło się w irytację.

\- "Nic."

\- "To dlaczego to oglądasz?" - zapytała po chwili ciszy maskotka - "Po prostu to rozwal i… nie wiem… zrób coś ciekawego."

\- "Kiedy robię coś ciekawego też marudzisz…" - powiedział czarnowłosy - "W tym lesie zaraz dopadnie cię wiedźma. W tej jaskini są pająki. Dlaczego tu przylazłeś? Dlaczego tak długo gapisz się na tą kąpiącą się nimfę? Dlaczego tu siedzisz? Tu jest niebezpiecznie, zimno, ciemno, gorąco, mokro…" - naśladował głos pluszaka. Właściwie to nie musiał się jakoś mocno starać. Zabawka brzmiała prawie dokładnie tak samo jak on - "Dlaczego zawsze tak marudzisz?"

\- "Bo chciałbym kiedyś iść gdzieś samemu…" - mruknął smutno - "A nie mogę… Jak zresztą wiesz…"

\- "Taki już nasz los stary…"

* * *

Niebieskowłosy chłopak w białej czapce z wilczymi uszami przedzierał się przez gęstą dżunglę. Wąskim ostrzem miecza rozcinał wielkie liście i grube liany torując sobie drogę. Wilgotne powietrze wypełniał zapach roślin i głośne dźwięki najróżniejszych i najdziwniejszych zwierzaków. Kolorowe ptaszyska, wielkie, barwne motyle, małe małpy bawiące się w koronach olbrzymich drzew. Las tętnił życiem.

Życiem, które potrzebowało jedzenia, a człowiek w granatowej koszulce i czarnych spodniach wyglądał na całkiem smaczny kąsek. Do tego nie wglądał na zbyt groźnego. Niby miał ten swój błyszczący w słońcu mieczyk, ale nie był jakiś wielki, ani nie mógł pochwalić się umiejętnościami związanymi z kamuflażem. Wielka, zwisająca nad nim roślina z olbrzymim, czerwonym pąkiem widziała go doskonale.

Chociaż "widziała" było raczej złym słowem. Zielony potwór czuł jego zapach i drgania powietrza jakie wywoływał każdym swoim ruchem. Pąk powoli się otworzył ukazując wypełnioną ostrymi zębami i gęstą, żółtawą cieczą paszczę. Z głębi cielska wystrzelił z cichym mlaśnięciem pokryty drobnymi kolcami, ciemnozielony jęzor.

Chłopaka, którego nieco niepokoiła panująca przez ostatnie minuty cisza odwrócił się w idealnym momencie. Szybki odskok w bok uratował mu życie i pozwolił jednym, szybkim cięciem skrócić roślinę o spory kawałek języka. Liście, w które wpadł zostawiły na jego odsłoniętych rękach głębokie zadrapania.

Bestia wydając skrzecząco-świszczący dźwięk wciągnęła zranioną część ciała z powrotem i zaczęła niespodziewanie szybko schodzić po grubych pniach drzew prosto ku Virowi. Pokryte kolcami pnącza łamały z trzaskiem gałęzie i kruszyły korę. Kilka wystrzeliło w stronę młodego bohatera, ale zostały natychmiast odcięte i brocząc żółtawym sokiem upadły na mokrą ziemię.

Kilku udało się jednak przedrzeć i owinąć agresywny posiłek w pasie. Chłopak syknął czując wbijające mu się w ciało kolce. Zaskakująco silne pnącza podniosły go do szeroko otwartej paszczy. Zajechało gnijącym mięsem.

Cięta ostrym jak brzytwa mieczem roślina wydała dziwaczny skrzek i skurczyła się w sobie. Niewiele jej to pomogło, bo zaraz spadł na nią grad szybkich, płytkich cięć. Zalana śmierdzącym sokiem bestia coraz bardziej żałowała doboru ofiary. Mocno ścisnęła trzymanego wojownika, po czym rzuciła nim o drzewo i zaczęła wspinać się ku koronom by zregenerować się po przegranej walce.

Viro zsunął się powoli po chropowatym pniu i wylądował z głuchym plaśnięciem na ziemi. Oddychał ciężko, a jego plecy odzywały się tępym bólem. Z brzucha i boków leciała mu krew, plamiąc koszulkę na prawie czarno. Wszystkie rany zaczynały do tego potwornie swędzieć.

Podniósł się powoli, opierając się na wciąż ściskanych w zbielałych palcach mieczu i poprawił plecak. Kontynuował mozolny marsz przez busz, aż, po kilkunastu metrach, zmęczony zatrzymał się i oparł o drzewo. Cichy świst przelatującej obok jego ucha i wbijającej się w pień tuż przed nim włóczni sprawił, że zbladł, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się jeszcze więcej kropel potu.

Nim jednak zdążył się obejrzeć w poszukiwaniu napastnika, objęły go niebieskie, wymalowane w kolorowe wzorki ręce. Syknął cicho czując ból w świeżych ranach.

\- "Uf… To tylko ty" - odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił się gdy tylko gładkie ramiona go puściły.

Stojąca przed nim fioletowowłosa dziewczyna ze zdobiącą fryzurę czaszką i kawałkami futra funkcjonującymi jako bielizna i jednocześnie jedyne ubranie pomachała do niego z uśmiechem. Jednak wesoła mina zniknęła z jej twarzy gdy tylko zobaczyła zakrwawioną bluzkę. Gwałtownym ruchem podwinęła ją aż pod pachy i z bliska zaczęła przyglądać się ranom i wąchać wypływającą z nich krew. Chłopak skrzywił się lekko, ale nie protestował. Był przyzwyczajony do dziwnych zachowań Jungle Princess.

\- "Pokuła mnie taka wielka, mięsożerna roślina…" - powiedział wpatrując się w dziewczynę. Podrapał się po zadrapanym ramieniu - "Strasznie to wszystko swędzi…"

Królewna spojrzała mu z zaniepokojeniem w oczy, po czym poderwała się i pobiegła w krzaki. Po chwili wróciła ściskając w rękach jakiś kwiatek, pęczek liści, świeżo wykopany z ziemi korzeń i przypominający kształtem serce, ciemnoniebieski owoc. Z przyszytej do przepaski biodrowej niewielkiej torby wyciągnęła drewnianą miseczkę i niewielki, zaokrąglony na końcu tłuczek. Zaczęła ścierać nim przyniesione przedmioty na brudnozieloną papkę. Kilka razy napluła do substancji by uzyskać odpowiednią konsystencję. Kiedy skończyła przygotowywać specyfik, ściągnęła chłopakowi plecak i koszulkę i zaczęła nakładać ciepłą, śmiesznie pachnącą maź na jeszcze lekko krwawiące rany. Viro z początku nieco krzywił się czując na skórze nieprzyjemną substancję, ale gdy tylko przestał czuć swędzenie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Kiedy miseczka została opróżniona, a tuż nad krawędzią spodni chłopaka powstał ciemny pas zielonego lekarstwa, królewna zaczęła przeszukiwać plecak bohatera.

\- "Mogłem słuchać ojca…" - westchnął niebieskowłosy - "Więcej ćwiczyć, a nie tylko grać na BMO… Może wtedy naprawdę dałbym popalić tej głupiej roślinie."

Dziewczyna wydała radosny dźwięk i z triumfalnym uśmiechem odwróciła się do Vira. W rękach trzymała niedbale zwinięty, nieco szary bandaż. Zaczęła ostrożnie owijać go wokół miejsca na które nałożyła specyfik.

\- "Dzięki" - kiedy skończyła chłopak przytulił ją i pocałował. Spakował brudną koszulkę do plecaka i zarzucił go na plecy - "Uratowałaś mi życie…"

Niebieskoskóra zaśmiała się tylko i pociągnęła chłopaka za rękę gdzieś w gęstwinę.

* * *

Marcelina lewitowała na środku różowej sypialni. Na trzymanym w rękach basie grała spokojną melodię. Nie śpiewała, ale za to nuciła cicho. Od ostatniej godziny czekała na Bonnibel, która zajmowała się ulepszaniem Lemongraba. Wampirzycy wciąż przebiegały ciarki po plecach na choćby najmniejsze wspomnienie z wizyty w upiornym cytrynowym zamczysku. wszystkie te wygłodniałe cytrynowe stwory i te przeszywające spojrzenia. Wzdrygnęła się przerywając na chwilę grę.

Wtedy też spostrzegła wpatrującą się w nią z uśmiechem, opierającą się o drzwi królewnę.

\- "N… nie jesteś w laboratorium?" - zapytała zdziwiona - "Myślałam, że zajmujesz się tym cytrynowym zdechlakiem…"

\- "To trochę za skomplikowana operacja" - wyjaśniła monarchini - "Zajmują się tym roboty medyczne."

\- "Mamy roboty medyczne?" - czarnowłosa zrobiła bezgłośne "łał".

\- "Tak, i za kilka godzin skończą przerabiać hrabiego…"

\- "Co będziemy robić przez ten czas?" - wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się dziwnie i zbliżyła się do królewny, odkładając po drodze instrument.

\- "Hmmm…" - Bonnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko - "Chyba mam pomysł…"

* * *

\- "Weź mi tu nie zasypiaj!" - krzyknął pluszak - "Coś się dzieje…"

Veidrik przetarł oczy i usiadł. Rzeczywiście coś się działo. Mgła wybrzuszyła się potężnie i coś zaczęło się z niej powoli wyłaniać. Czarnowłosy wstał i szybko schował maskotkę pod płaszcz.

\- "Ej! Ja chcę patrzeć!" - krzyknęła zabawka.

\- "Podejrzewam, że to zbyt niebezpieczne…" - mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby - "Jeszcze ci coś się stanie i co ja wtedy zrobię?"

\- "Eh ty…"

Tymczasem w mgle pojawiło się... coś. Było wielkie, ciemno-fioletowe i miało niezliczoną ilość różnej wielkości ramion. Miało też wielką twarz z pustymi oczodołami. Twarz, która teraz była na wysokości szczytu góry i wpatrywała się prosto w Veidrika.

\- "Aleś ty brzydki…" - mruknął pod nosem czarnowłosy, po czym wyciągnął spod płaszcza karabin i wpakował w potworne oblicze cały magazynek.

Nie zrobiło to na bestii większego wrażenia. Warknął tylko, po czym zamachnął się i uderzył w górę.

\- "Super…" - tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć mężczyzna zanim ciężka pięść z potwornym hukiem skruszyła skałę, pozbawiając go przy okazji przytomności.

Potwór odwrócił się i powolnym krokiem ruszył w bliżej nie określonym kierunku.

* * *

Gdzieś w środku gęstej dżungli było małe źródło, z którego zimna, krystalicznie czysta woda, małym wodospadem spływała do małego jeziorka. Dookoła rosły kolorowe kwiaty i krzaki z wielkimi liśćmi. Było to jedno z niewielu miejsc w tym wielkim lesie, do którego docierało słońce.

Na brzegu jeziorka, mocząc nogi w wodzie siedzieli chłopak i dziewczyna. Chłopak miał białą czapkę i czarne spodnie, a jego brzuch owinięty był kilkoma warstwami bandaża. Dziewczyna siedząca obok była ubrana w dwa kawałki futra i miała wymalowaną w kolorowe wzorki, niebieską skórę. Za przepaską biodrową miała wetkniętą procę zrobioną z kawałka jasnego drewna. Opierała się o ramie chłopaka.

Obydwoje siedzieli w ciszy, śmiejąc się tylko co jakiś czas przez łaskoczące ich stopy ryby.

\- "O! Prawie bym zapomniał!" - odezwał się nagle głośno Viro. Królewna drgnęła i spojrzała na niego z lekkim wyrzutem - "Przepraszam, nie chciałem cie przestraszyć" - Pocałował ją w policzek i przyciągnął swój plecak. Otworzył go i przez chwilę grzebał w środku. Wyciągnął niewielki, szczelnie zawinięty w lekko poplamioną szmatkę przedmiot. Podał go dziewczynie.

Jungle Princess przyjęła prezent i zaczęła delikatnie go odwijać. Pod materiałem zabłysło złoto, a wkrótce pojawiła się cała bransoleta. Niebieskoskóra uśmiechnęła się szeroko i założyła ją na rękę. Na drugiej miała identyczną.

Uścisnęła mocno chłopaka, wtulając się w jego ramię. Jednak nagle ich uścisk został przerwany przez odległy, acz wciąż głośny huk. Po chwili zatrzęsła się też lekko ziemia.

\- "Ten dźwięk dochodził chyba z gór" - bohater poderwał się na nogi - "Chodź, musimy zobaczyć co się stało…"

* * *

Finn siedział na kanapie w domku na drzewie. W rękach trzymał kontroler podłączony do BMO, a za nim siedziała Carroll. Właściwie to "siedziała" było nieco nieprecyzyjnym określeniem. Nimfa przytulała się do mężczyzny nogami i rękami w ten sposób, że praktycznie leżała na jego plecach. Patrzyła mu przez ramię na ekran konsolki. Czerwony, skaczący ludek na ekranie zabijał potworki i zbierał złote monety. Potrafili tak siedzieć godzinami. Blondyn mimo czterdziestu siedmiu lat na karku wciąż wciąż potrafił naprawdę nieźle bawić się grając w te proste gierki. Dziewczynie radość sprawiało samo spędzanie czasu z Finnem.

\- "Gdzie tak właściwie poszedł nasz syn?" - zapytała w pewnym momencie obojętnie.

\- "Pewnie poszedł zobaczyć się z Jungle Princess…" - odpowiedział nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu - "Dobrze, że zakochał się w kimś kto chce z nim być…"

\- "A ona nie ma przypadkiem tak…" - zastanowiła się chwilę - "...co najmniej trzydzieści lat więcej niż Viro?"

\- "Jak byłem mały to kochałem się w Princess Bubblegum, która ma ponad osiemset lat…" - mruknął - "Wydaje mi się, że w naszym świecie wiek powoli przestaje mieć znaczenie…"

\- "Tak" - zaśmiała się nimfa. Sama miała ponad sto lat i jakoś zapomniała wspomnieć o tym mężczyźnie. On sam jednak nigdy nie pytał i miała wrażenie, że nie przejąłby się za bardzo, gdyby się dowiedział.

Nagle rozległ się głośny huk, który spowodował, że zatrzęsły się szyby w oknach. Potem przyszedł wstrząs. Stojący na stole kubek zatańczył, przewrócił się i pokulał w stronę brzegu blatu. BMO złapał go w ostatniej chwili.

\- "Co to było?" - zapytała Carroll.

\- "Nie wiem" - mruknął Finn odkładając kontroler - "Ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić."

* * *

Drzwi do różowej sypialni były zamknięte. Nie słychać było zza nich spokojnych oddechów dwóch śpiących kobiet.

W środku, na podłodze leżały porozrzucane bezładnie ubrania. Pod różową sukienka leżał czerwony topór basowy. Kawałek dalej, zaplątana w poprzecierane na kolanach jeansy, leżała złota korona z niewielkim, niebieskim kamieniem na górze. Bielizna poniewierała się na włochatym dywanie, tuż przy łóżku. Łóżku, na którym zawinięte w różową kołdrę leżały Marcelina i Bonnibel. Zaplątane w uścisku śniły przyjemne sny.

Trzęsący szybami ww oknach huk przerwał spokój. Nadchodzący po nim wstrząs strącił ze ściany różowy, koci zegar, który wylądował tuż obok głowy budzącej się Wampirzycy. Dziewczyna odskoczyła na leżącą obok królewnę, sprawiając, że ta pisnęła. Obydwie spadły na podłogę i chwilę szamotały się w kołdrze.

\- "Co to było?!" - powiedziała głośno Princess Bubblegum podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- "Nie mam pojęcia…" - mruknęła czarnowłosa - "Ale prawie zrzuciło mi twój zegar na głowę…"

\- "Musimy zobaczyć co to było…" - w głosie różowej pojawiła się wyraźna determinacja - "Wskakujemy w zbroje i idziemy!"

\- "Nie żeby to było jakoś niekomfortowe…" - odezwała się Marcelina z podłogi - "...ale przydałoby się, żebyś wcześniej ze mnie zeszła…"

\- "Robię to z przykrością" - królewna uśmiechnęła się uroczo i wstała.

* * *

Wielka bestia o skórze w ciemnym odcieniu fioletu i niezliczoną ilością ramion przedzierała się przez las. Chociaż lepszym określeniem tutaj byłoby rozdeptywała las. Stwór był bowiem większy od największych drzew i łamał je niczym suche patyki. Zwierzęta uciekały w panice spod wielkich stóp, które wgniatały w glebę wszystko na co natrafiły. Monstrum zbliżało się powoli do niewielkiego jeziora.

Jeziora przy którym stali Finn i Carroll. Obydwoje uzbrojeni w swoje ulubione bronie, wpatrywali się z niepokojem w nadchodzącego olbrzyma.

\- "C-co to jest?" - wykrztusiła stojąca po kostki w wodzie nimfa.

\- "Gdybym ja wiedział…" - westchnął bohater, po czym wskazał odległy szczy górski, który był mniej więcej o połowę niższy niż normalnie - "Ale to chyba to coś rozwaliło tamtą górę…"

\- "Nie zapowiada się to dobrze…" - mruknęła dziewczyna.

\- "Poradzimy sobie jakoś…"

\- "Musimy" - powiedział znajomy głos - "I cześć przy okazji. Miło was widzieć."

Do stojących na brzegu zbliżyły się dwie kobiety. Obydwie w pancernych napierśnikach i z bronią. Jedna z szablą, druga z toporem basowym. Czarnowłosa miała na sobie maskę i rękawiczki. Towarzyszył im oddział uzbrojonych w długie, zdobione karabiny i ubranych w błyszczące zbroje bananowych gwardzistów.

\- "Cześć królewno" - uśmiechnął się blondyn. Nimfa pomachała ręką na przywitanie - "Cześć Marcelino."

\- "To co?" - wampirzyca machnęła czerwonym toporem - "Jak to ubijemy?"

\- "Jak się zbliży, to go ostrzelamy i spróbujemy powalić wodą" - Bonnibel wskazała kciukiem stojącą na tle jeziora Carroll.

\- "A potem potniemy na plasterki" - Finn zaśmiał się głośno.

W tym momencie ziemia zatrzęsła się nieco mocniej. Monstrum wyszło z lasu i niebezpiecznie zbliżało się do wojowników.

\- "Przygotować się!" - krzyknęła królewna dobywając szablę. Żołnierze wycelowali karabiny w bestię - "Ognia!" - machnęła bronią, a powietrze wypełnił huk strzałów i gryzący zapach dymu.

Stwór drgnął i zawył przeszywająco. Spojrzał swymi pustymi oczodołami na napastników i zaczął się zbliżać.

Nimfa bez wahania wskoczyła po pas w wodę i zamieszała w niej trójzębem. Potem uniosła broń i wycelowała ją w potwora. Woda w jeziorze spiętrzyła się i wystrzeliła potężnym strumieniem w obrzydliwy pysk. Bestia zachwiała się pod naporem cieczy, co natychmiast zapragnął wykorzystać Finn.

\- "Marcelina!" - zawołał podbiegając do wampirzycy - "Pamiętasz Finn-bombę?"

\- "Nie" - wyszczerzyła się - "Ale pojmuję twój tok rozumowania" - chwyciła go pod pachę i poniosła nad stwora. Silnym ruchem wyrzuciła go w kierunku kłębiącej się masy łap, po czym sama zaatakowała machając zaostrzonym instrumentem.

Blondyn wylądował pomiędzy dwoma, pokrytymi fioletową łuską, umięśnionymi ramionami, wbijając głęboko swój miecz. Szybkim ruchem wyrwał ostrze i odrąbał jedną z łap.

\- "Strzelać! Celować w nogi!" - usłyszał odległy krzyk królewny. Carroll wstrzeliwała tymczasem grad wodnych kul w pysk potwora, a Marcelina skracała go o kolejne kończyny.

Nagle poczuł, że coś chwyta go za nogę i zaczyna ciągnąć w stronę gęstszego skupiska rąk. Nie stawiał oporu tylko po to, by z radosnym śmiechem odrąbać kilka kolejnych ramion. Bestia zaryczała wściekle i spróbowała zasłonić pysk, ale niewiele to jej dało - kule omijały szerokie łapy i dosięgały celu, denerwując i rozpraszając monstrum.

Tymczasem, kilkaset metrów dalej, przez las biegły dwie postacie - chłopak z owiniętym bandażem brzuchem i ściskająca włócznię, niebieskoskóra dziewczyna. Przez szczeliny w koronach drzew widzieli podświetloną zachodzącym słońcem bestię, która raz po raz obrywała wodą w pysk.

\- "Tam walczy moja mama!" - zawołał Viro przyśpieszając.

Wkrótce wybiegli z pomiędzy drzew i zobaczyli walkę w całej okazałości. Gdzieś niedaleko głowy szalała królowa wampirów, odcinając szerokimi machnięciami mniejsze lub większe kawałki kończyn. Po drugiej stronie cielska, Finn uparcie wspinał się pod górę, odcinając po drodze każdą napotkaną łapę. Głośny huk zwrócił uwagę nowo przybyłych na oddział strzelców, którzy zgodnie z wykrzykiwanymi przez różową monarchinię rozkazami, ostrzeliwali masywne nogi monstrum.

Niebieskowłosy wyciągnął miecz i ruszył na potwora. Zanim jednak zdążył zrobić choćby jeden, dłuższy krok, zatrzymała go silna, niebieska ręka. Królewna pokazała mu leżące na jej ręce niewielkie nasionko. Pochyliła się i nabrała trochę wilgotnej, czarnej ziemi. Umieściła w niej ziarenko, po czym napluła na nie i ulepiła małą kulkę. Zza opaski biodrowej wyciągnęła własnoręcznie zrobioną procę i wystrzeliła pocisk prosto pod stopę stwora.

\- "Co to miało zrobić?" - zapytał nieco zaskoczony chłopak i znów ruszył w stronę bitwy. Ponownie jednak został zatrzymany. Niebieskoskóra pokręciła głową i wskazała miejsce, w którym wylądowała kulka.

W tym momencie z ziemi wystrzeliły grube, ciemnozielone pnącza. Owinęły się wokół nogi stwora, wbijając się w mięso i łamiąc fioletowe łapy. Przy okazji utworzyły wygodną drogę pod górę. Viro prędzej zorientował się, że jest ciągnięty przez Jungle Princess niż zdążył zamknąć szeroko otwartych w zaskoczeniu usta.

Niebieskowłosy dobiegł do potwora i wspiął się po pnączach na jego nogę. Skacząc po wymachujących na lewo i prawo łapach, kierował się pod górę, na spotkanie ojca. Wprawnymi cięciami odganiał zbyt natrętne ramiona. Nagle wielka dłoń uderzyła go w plecy, przygniatając do szorstkich łusek i wytrącając miecz. Chłopak krzyknął widząc jak jego broń znika w trawie kilkanaście metrów niżej. Ręka zamachnęła się ponownie, ale nie zdążyła zadać ciosu. Wbiła się w nią długa dzida. Viro wyrwał nową broń i pomachał z uśmiechem Jungle Princess. Jednak zaostrzony kij nie na wiele zdał się przeciwko kotłującym się kończynom. Drewno pękło z suchym trzaskiem pod naporem ciosów. Chłopak bronił się kopniakami i uderzeniami pięścią, ale jego ataki niewiele dawały - ramiona potwora były zbyt mocno opancerzone. Niebieskowłosy krzyknął gdy masywna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego boku. Pokryte zielonym specyfikiem rany odezwały się pulsującym bólem. Rozproszyło go to do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie osłonić się przed gradem ciosów.

\- "Viro!" - Finn zauważył co się dzieje i zaczął biec po ruszających się łapach. Marcelina złapała go za ramię i poniosła w stronę chłopaka, po czym wróciła do rąbania.

Blondyn jednym sprawnym cięciem pozbył się atakujących jego syna pięści. Chwycił posiniaczonego wojownika, odbił się od twardej skóry i wylądował miękko na ziemi. Ułożył rannego na trawie nie zważając na lądujące z głuchym tąpnięcie kilka metrów dalej olbrzymie ramie i triumfalny śmiech wampirzycy. Młody bohater miał zamknięte oczy, a z jego ust ciekła krew. Niebieskoskóra księżniczka podbiegła do niego wyszarpując coś z torby. Gdy jednak uklękła na trawie obok ciała, przerwała czynność i zaczęła płakać.

Finn wrzasnął z wściekłością i żalem. Ruszył w stronę szalejącej bestii podnosząc po drodze wąski miecz Vira. Wyskoczył wysoko w powietrze i wbił się obydwoma ostrzami głęboko w mięso. Zaczął się wspinać posługując się mieczami jak czekanami. Monstrum wyjąc żałośnie próbowało się go pozbyć, ale bohater nie czuł bólu. Kilka wypełnionych wrzaskami potwora minut później mężczyzna był już przy głowie. Oparł się na wbitym głęboko mieczu syna i zaczął rąbać stwora po pysku. Kiedy bezładne uderzenie fioletowego ramienia wytrąciło miecz, zaczął okładać bestię pięścią. Z każdym uderzeniem jego ręka stawała się coraz bardziej zielona i coraz większa. Zastępowały ją splątane, grube pnącza. Jego krzyk stawał się głośniejszy od wycia stwora. Dźwięk kruszonych kości i pryskająca krew…

Gdy kolejne machnięcie czerwonym toporem posłało kolejną wielką łapę na ziemię potwór nie wytrzymał. Zachwiał się i rozrywając pętające jego nogę pnącza padł pyskiem w jezioro. Finn nie zdążył zeskoczyć.

Carroll krzyknęła przestraszona. Machnęła trójzębem odrzucając cielsko bestii na bok. Woda rozstąpiła się przed nią odsłaniając ciało bohatera.

* * *

Na pogrzeb przybyła większość ważnych osobistości z Ooo. Władcy praktycznie wszystkich królestw z rodzinami, wszyscy przyjaciele zmarłych, a nawet wielu zwykłych mieszkańców krainy. Następnego dnia w Candy Kingdom odsłonięto wielki pomnik przedstawiający ojca i syna. Uzbrojonych i stojących nad głową jakiegoś obrzydliwego potwora. W kamień przed pomnikiem wbite zostały ich miecze.

Siedzący na stojącej nieopodal ławce mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu westchnął głośno. Przyciskał do głowy woreczek z lodem i wpatrywał się w rzeźbę.

\- "Nienawidzę tego" - mruknął.

\- "Cóż poradzisz…" - odezwał się głos spod płaszcza - "Widocznie tak miało być."

\- "Ale teraz będzie tylko gorzej…"


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

\- "Nie możesz od tak zająć Grasslands Bubblegum!" - krzyknęła Slime Princess. Razem z Flame Princess w towarzystwie Cinnamon Buna i Wildberry Princess stały w przestronnej, pastelowej sali tronowej Candy Kingdom. Kilka metrów przed nimi stał całkiem spory tron, który zajmowała Bonnibel. Obok, nad prawym podłokietnikiem lewitowała Marcelina, a po lewej stał Lemongrab IV. Cytrynowy hrabia ubrany był w odświętny mundur i wypinał dumnie pierś.

\- "Grasslands aktualnie należy do Candy Kingdom, a moi poddani potrzebują przestrzeni" - powiedziała spokojnie Princess Bubblegum.

\- "Nie masz prawa tego zrobić!" - pisnęła malinowa władczyni.

\- "Dlaczego właściwie w ogóle obchodzi was coś, co się dzieje tak daleko od waszych królestw?" - westchnęła różowa monarchini.

\- "Chcemy chronić pamięć o największym bohaterze Ooo!" - warknęła glutowata, zielona masa - "Myślisz, że jeśli Finn nie żyje, to możesz sobie zagarnąć jego ziemię?!"

\- "Wynoście się!" - krzyknęła Bonnie podrywając się z siedziska - "Natychmiast!"

Ognista królewna wzruszyła ramionami i razem ze swoim rycerzem pomaszerowała ku wyjściu. Pozostałe monarchinie spojrzały po sobie i po chwili również wyszły.

\- "Króleewno maatko…" - szepnął Lemongrab. Marcelina skrzywiła się i spojrzała na cytrynowego - "Trzeba się pozbyć tych królewien… Będą przeszkadzać we… wszystkim…"

\- "Masz rację…" - mruknęła królewna wstając. Wampirzyca spojrzała na nią zaskoczona - "Od dziś każda królewna z zewnętrznego królestwa, jaka zostanie napotkana na terenie Candy Kingdom ma zostać pojmana, a w przypadku oporu…" - krzyknęła do stojących pod ścianami gwardzistów - "...zabita!"

\- "Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł?" - czarnowłosa objęła ją i wyszeptała do ucha.

\- "Muszę…"

\- "Nic nie musisz Bonnie…"

\- "Jeśli nic nie zrobię wypowiedzą nam wojnę" - powiedziała cicho.

Siedzący na belce pod sufitem czarnowłosy mężczyzna westchnął cicho i odleciał przez uchylone okno w chmurze czarnego pyłu.

* * *

Pod wielkim pomnikiem bohaterów leżały bukiety kolorowych kwiatów. Codziennie przynajmniej jedna osoba przychodziła w to miejsce i coś zostawiała albo chociaż stała chwile w milczeniu. Poza nimi była jeszcze pewna niebieskoskóra dziewczyna, która przesiadywała na pomniku całe dnie. Która zasadziła piękną, egzotyczną roślinę na ramieniu kamiennego Vira.

Która właśnie w tym momencie siedziała oparta o but rzeźby młodszego bohatera, tuląc w pomalowanych w kolorowe wzorki rękach małą lalkę z materiałów przedstawiającą niebieskowłosego chłopaka. Na futrzane ubranie spływały powoli łzy.

Nawet nie uniosła głowy na dźwięk skrzypiących zbroi nadchodzących gwardzistów. Przed równy szereg wyszedł banan ze złotymi zdobieniami na pancerzu. Odchylił przyłbicę.

\- "Z rozkazu Princess Bubblegum wszystkie królewny przebywające na terenie królestwa mają być pojmane" - wygłosił.

Jungle Princess nie ruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Rosnąc kilka metrów nad nią roślina za to wypuściła długie, pokryte kolcami pnącza.

\- "W przypadku oporu zabić…" - powiedział żołnierz głosem bez emocji - "Gwardziści! Ognia!"

Gorący ołów przebił przyciskaną do piersi lalkę. Biały kamień pomnika spryskała krew.

* * *

Z zielonej trawy na rozległej polanie wystawały wielkie, porośnięte bujnym mchem głazy. Pomiędzy nimi radośnie skakały zielone króliczki w kolorowe plamki, maskujące je na tle wyrastających gęsto kwiatków.

Przez tą całą ukwieconą zieleń szła niska, żółta postać. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. Opierał się na prostym, ostruganym z kory kijku, a na plecach niósł wielki plecak.

Lemonhope cieszył się życiem. Tysiąc lat wolności… Naprawdę dużo czasu na zwiedzanie świata. Jednak przez ostatnie dni coś go niepokoiło. Pojawiły się dziwne sny. Pełne różu i śmierci.

Zatrzymał się jak wryty widząc czarnowłosą postać siedzącą na skórzanym fotelu. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko, błyskając szpiczastymi zębami. Cytrynowy człowiek czuł jak spojrzenie obcego przeszywa jego duszę. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, czy nawet wykrztusić słowa.

\- "Jak tam wakacje przyjacielu?" - zapytał Veidrik - "Może już czas wrócić do domu?"

\- "Kim jesteś?" - spytał Lemonhope, po czym cofnął się o krok. Tylko po to, żeby wylądować na skrzypiącym, drewnianym krześle.

\- "To jest nieistotne. Moje istnienie jest anomalią. Nie musisz wiedzieć o mnie nic" - powiedział cierpliwie - "To wrócisz do domu?"

\- "Miałem mieć tysiąc lat na podróże!" - jęknął chłopak.

\- "Czas obudzić się z tego chłopięcego snu i stawić czoła mrocznej rzeczywistości przyjacielu…" - mruknął czarnowłosy.

\- "Mrocznej?"

\- "Nie pytaj…" - pokręcił głową - "Jesteś potrzebny. Wkrótce rozpęta się chaos…"

\- "A co jak się nie zgodzę? Co jak pójdę w inną stronę? Jak pójdę dalej?" - dopytywał.

\- "Z wielką przykrością będę musiał cię zabić…" - westchnął mężczyzna.

Cytryna przełknął głośno kwaśną ślinę. Powoli wstał i zwrócił się w stronę z której przyszedł. Rozpoczął śpieszny marsz.

\- "Znam szybszą metodę podróżowania" - zaśmiał się Veidrik. Wybił się z fotela i z rozbiegu sprzedał Lemonhope'owi potężnego kopa.

Cytrynowy człowieczek nie zrobił jednak popisowego fikołka, ani nie zarył twarzą w grunt. Zmienił się za to w poruszającą się z wielką prędkością chmurę pyłu. Veidrik zasalutował mu szczerząc zęby.

\- "Zabiłbyś go?" - zapytał pluszak.

\- "Nie…" - mruknął mężczyzna - "Ale kopa w tyłek i tak by dostał…"

* * *

\- "Co to właściwie jest?" - zapytała Marcelina stojąc przed wielkim, szklanym cylindrem, gdzieś głęboko w podziemiach laboratoriów Candy Kingdom.

W pojemniku, w gęstej przejrzystej cieczy unosił się nagi słodyczanin. Nie miał żadnych włosów i był dobrze zbudowany. Mięśnie rysowały się wyraźnie pod skórą w kolorze toffi.

\- "Zaprojektowałam go jako superżołnierza. Silny, szybki, nieustraszony…" - wytłumaczyła królewna - "Setki takich miało zastąpić bananowych strażników. Ale potem był wypadek w laboratorium i łatwiej było przeszkolić strażników na gwardzistów niż rekonstruować formułę…" - westchnęła.

\- "A nie mogłaś zrobić jej na podstawie tego typka?" - wampirzyca wskazała postać w wielkim słoju.

\- "To tylko prototyp…" - pokręciła głową zbliżając się do urządzenia - "Co nie znaczy, że nie możemy go wykorzystać" - uśmiechnęła się przesuwając dźwignię. Gęsty płyn zaczął powoli spływać gdzieś w podłogę komory, a przymocowane do pleców słodyczanina kable i rury opuściły go na kolana.

\- "Jako co?" - zapytała lekko zaniepokojona czarnowłosa.

\- "Zabójcę!" - w oczach monarchini pojawiła się iskierka szaleństwa.

\- "Zaczynasz mnie przerażać kochanie…" - Marcelina spojrzała na nią z powagą.

\- "Dla dobra królestwa muszę zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy" - Bonnie przytuliła wampirzycę - "Przepraszam…"

Chwilę później dało się słyszeć syk przesuwającej się, szklanej osłony i niewyraźny jęk. Nagi mężczyzna wyszedł powoli z komory. Słaniał się na nogach i jedną ręką usuwał resztki cieczy z oczu. Kiedy tylko uchylił powieki i zobaczył królewnę, uklęknął na jedno kolano i pokłonił głowę.

\- "Pani…" - powiedział lekko chrapliwym głosem.

\- "Był szkolony wirtualnie…" - Princess Bubblegum szepnęła do czarnowłosej - "Wstań" - rozkazała żołnierzowi - "Nazywasz się Toffiblade. Teraz udasz się do tamtego pomieszczenia…" - wskazała drzwi z kolorowymi oznaczeniami, znajdujące się kilka metrów od szklanego cylindra - "… umyjesz się i uzbroisz w pozostawiony tam ekwipunek. Potem przyjdziesz do sali tronowej odebrać rozkazy."

Toffiblade skinął głową, wstał i oddalił się świecąc tyłkiem.

* * *

Na wielkim, bazaltowym tronie, zdobionym obsydianem siedziała ognista królewna. Wydawała się być lekko znudzona, kiedy słuchała próśb poddanych, ale zawsze coś doradziła lub bezpośrednio pomogła. Raz po raz pytała o zdanie stojącego po jej prawicy zaufanego doradcę i osobistego ochroniarza - Cinnamon Buna. Słodyczanin przez cały czas dumnie wypinał odzianą w lśniącą, czerwoną zbroję pierś. Podejrzliwym wzrokiem wodził po czekających żywiołakach.

\- "Lordzie Cynamonie!" - usłyszał swój oficjalny tytuł. Wołał go królewski kucharz - "Mógłby lordowska mość tutaj podejść?"

\- "Zaraz wrócę królewno" - wojownik szepnął w stronę monarchini, po czym poszedł w jeden z ciemnych korytarzy odchodzących od sali tronowej. Już kilka metrów od wejścia ujrzał uśmiechającego się sztucznie stwora o ciele ostrej papryczki i w kucharskiej czapce na głowie. Nie zauważył, że jego oczy świecą delikatną zielenią - "Czego chcesz kucharzu?"

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Szef kuchni osunął się bez życia na trachitowe płyty podłogi. Za nim stał czarnowłosy mężczyzna, który w wyciągniętej przed siebie ręce trzymał pluszaka przypominającego na pierwszy rzut oka jakiegoś smoka-pokurcza. Człowiek schował zabawkę i delikatnym ruchem ręki zmienił broń doradcy w pył.

\- "Zaraz zobaczysz coś co zmieni twoje życie" - powiedział Veidrik szczerząc szpiczaste zęby. Szybkim ruchem odwrócił słodyczanina twarzą ku sali tronowej. Cinnamon Bun próbował się ruszyć, ale natrafił na boleśnie gryzącą w ciastowatą skórę czarną chmurę. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła zamknęła mu usta.

Wtedy pomieszczenie przed nimi wypełniło się głośnym tupaniem i skrzypieniem. Tłum się rozstąpił ukazując bananową gwardię w ognioodpornych zbrojach. Na ich czele szła dostojnym krokiem Princess Bubblegum. Otaczał ją bąbel pola siłowego.

\- "Czego tu chcesz Bubblegum?" - zapytała wrogo Flame Princess podnosząc się z tronu. W tym samym momencie dookoła pojawiła się straż. Płonące włócznie zostały skierowane w stronę przybyszów.

\- "Nie przyszłam tutaj by rozmawiać" - odpowiedziała obojętnie królewna Candy Kingdom. Machnęła delikatnie ręką, a jeden z jej żołnierzy cisnął niewielki, obły przedmiot do wiszącej za tronem lampy, która więziła Flame Kinga i Don Johna. Obydwaj płomienni staruszkowie z przerażeniem cofnęli się pod ściany, ale niewiele im to dało. Ciemnoniebieski lód wypełnił oszkloną przestrzeń, szybko uciszając choćby najcichsze syczenie dogasających płomieni.

Na kolejny bezgłośny rozkaz królewny, gwardziści wystrzelili ze zmodyfikowanych karabinów do strażników. Tlące się zwłoki zaległy na andezytowej podłodze.

'Muszę coś zrobić!' - obiło się po mózgu Cinnamon Buna.

'Masz patrzeć' - usłyszał nieprzyjemny, lekko charczący głos w głowie - 'Gromadzić nienawiść i żal, które później przekujesz w siłę'.

Dwóch bananowych żołnierzy uwięziło Flame Princess w żelaznym uścisku. Bonnibel zbliżyła się do niej powolnym krokiem, wyciągając coś z jednej z licznych kieszeni przy pasku. Ognista widząc błyszczące, niebieskie ostrze w jej ręce zapłonęła wściekłością. Warstwy ochronnych materiałów na zbrojach trzymających ją gwardzistów zaczęły się marszczyć. Różowej temperatura nic nie robiła. Sprawnym ruchem wbiła ostrze w bok ofiary i odłamała rękojeść.

Ognista monarchini natychmiast się uspokoiła. Jęknęła słabo, a jej ciało zaczęło gasnąć. Kiedy bananowi puścili ją, upadła na kolana, a potem przewróciła się. Powoli zmieniła się w kupkę popiołu wysypującą się z królewskiej zbroi.

'Nie… to niemożliwe...' - jęknął w myślach były doradca obserwując odchodzący oddział słodyczan.

\- "Czas, żebyś zaczął planować zemstę przyjacielu…" - mruknął smutno Veidrik oddalając się powoli korytarzem - "I lepiej szybko stąd znikaj. Zaraz to miejsce zgaśnie…"

* * *

Przy północnym wejściu do królestwa śluzu stało dwóch strażników. Opierali się o ulepiony z zielonych glutów posterunek graniczny. Ich włócznie były wbite w oślizgły grunt. Nudzili się do tego stopnia, że zaczęli rzucać do siebie piłeczką ze śluzu, która za każdym razem zostawiała za sobą w powietrzu ślad z zielonkawych kropelek.

Nie było w ich zachowaniu zresztą nic dziwnego. Nikt nie atakował Slime Kingdom. Zresztą po co? Po co komu śmierdzący, oślizgły kawałek podziemia, pod suchą jak pieprz, pełną prastarych śmieci pustynią? To królestwo nigdy nie zostało zaatakowane. I nikt nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie.

Plusk jaki wywołało lądowanie tajemniczej postaci był za cichy by zwrócić uwagę strażników. Wciąż niezauważony przemknął na drugą stronę granicy królestwa. Stanął nad bawiącymi się rzucając na nich cień. Żołnierze spojrzeli na niego ze strachem i poderwali się chwytając włócznie. Wycelowali broń w obcego.

\- "K-kim jesteś i co robisz po tej stronie granicy?" - zapytał ściskający metal rękojeści granicznik.

Postać przekrzywiła lekko odzianą w maskę przeciwgazową głowę i odezwała się głosem takim samym jak przerażony żołnierz:

\- "Niosę śmierć."

Jego następne ruchy ciężko było uchwycić wzrokiem. Oddalił się pozostawiając za sobą dwie kałuże pociętych szczątków.

Przechodząc obok dyskoteki cisnął przez okno granat zapalający. Jasne płomienie wystrzeliły ze wszystkich otworów budynku, wywołując paniczne okrzyki płonących żywcem ofiar. Wkrótce ściągnęli w to miejsce wszyscy strażnicy z królestwa. Tajemniczy wojownik przekrzywił głowę, po czym ruszył ku pałacowi.

Starszy Plops przechadzał się niedaleko wejścia. Był zaniepokojony tym co się właśnie działo w królestwie. Zastanawiał się skąd wziął się ogień. Nikt go tutaj nie używał z powodu wysokiej łatwopalności wielu gatunków śluzu.

\- "Starszy Plopsie!" - usłyszał głos jednego z żołnierzy. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku, ale nic nie zobaczył.

\- "Bob?" - zapytał lekko zaniepokojony staruszek - "Dlaczego nie poślizgałeś się z resztą?"

Niewyraźny cień uderzył go i przygwoździł do miękkiej ściany. Z głośników maski, która pojawiła się przed jego twarzą dobiegł znajomy głos. Jego własny głos.

\- "Gdzie znajduje się królewna?"

\- "N-nie mogę ci powiedzieć…" - wydukał.

Powietrze wypełnił słyszalny tylko dla śluzowców dźwięk. Z sufitu zaczęło kapać, ściany powoli spływały na podłogę, a uwięziony w silnym uścisku opancerzonych rąk zaczął się rozpływać.

\- "Aaaaaa!" - wrzasnął z bólu - "Powiem! Powiem!" - zniknięciu dźwięku towarzyszyło pacnięcie wielkiej bryły gluta z sufitu o podłogę - "Jest w sali tronowej! Na końcu korytarza…" - jego głos drżał. Nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, kiedy zabójca wgniótł go w ścianę.

Slime Princess zachowała zimną krew widząc wchodzącego przez wielkie drzwi obcego w dziwnej zbroi.

\- "Kim jesteś?" - zapytała - "I jak śmiesz tu wchodzić?"

\- "Mę imię Toffiblade" - odpowiedział swoim głosem - "I nikt nie zabronił mi tu wejść" - zaśmiał się cicho. Śmiech zdawał się być odtwarzany z taśmy.

\- "Po co tu przyszedłeś słodyczaninie?" - zapytała z pogardą.

\- "Ta informacja nie będzie ci potrzebna" - odparł spokojnie.

\- "Gwardziści!" - wrzasnęła królewna, a z przejść za jej tronem "wybiegły" uzbrojone w miecze śluzaki w zdobionych hełmach.

Wojownicy nie zdążyli się zbliżyć nawet na kilka metrów, bo Toffiblade rzucił na podłogę przed nimi niewielki głośniczek odtwarzający destrukcyjne fale dźwiękowe. Podłoga razem z atakującymi spłynęła piętro niżej.

Zabójca szybkim ruchem znalazł się tuż przy przerażonej monarchini. Pod wpływem niesłyszalnego dźwięku Slime Princess zlała się z siedziskiem. Krzyknęła z bólu, a potem ze strachu, widząc jak mężczyzna umieszcza tuż obok niej czarny, mrugający powoli przedmiot.

\- "Żegnam… Nie zobaczymy się więcej" - powiedział oddalając się w stronę okna.

Kilka sekund później salę wypełniły płomienie.

* * *

Blargetha leżała na łożu w swej komnacie. Od próby ze sztucznym mężem odpuściła sobie próby przejęcia władzy. Choć nikt jej nie wierzył zmieniła się od tego czasu. Choć wciąż chciała władzy. Nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi na stłumione przez żelowe ściany eksplozje i krzyki. Wciąż spoglądała w sufit, kiedy z ledwo słyszalnym szelestem ma parapecie jej okna zmaterializował się czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

\- "Jak życie?" - zapytał uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- "Jeśli przyszedłeś mnie zabić to się pośpiesz.. Mam już tego dość" - powiedziała obojętnym głosem.

\- "Twoja siostra wyparowała" - mruknął - "Teraz twoja kolej."

\- "Moja siostra… Co?!" - poderwała się z oślizgłej pościeli.

\- "Twoja siostra zginęła. W zamachu. Jakieś…" - obejrzał podejrzliwie swój pusty nadgarstek - "…trzynaście minut temu…"

\- "Czyli jestem królewną?!" - wykrzyknęła radośnie.

\- "Jeszcze nie oficjalnie…" - spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem - "Nie żal ci siostry?"

\- "Jestem królewną, jestem królewną, jestem królewną…" - podśpiewywała bujając się ze szczęścia.

\- "Nieważne…" - pokręcił głową - "Jednak teraz na tobie spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność… Musisz zbudować armię, która będzie w stanie obronić twoje królestwo. Musisz też umieć obronić siebie" - rzucił w nią zdobionym zielonymi kamieniami, lekko zardzewiałym hełmem - "To ci się przyda. Taka magiczna zabawka…" - powiedział i rozpłynął się w chmurę pyłu, która wyleciała za uchylone okno.

* * *

Gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi rozniosło się w nieruchomym powietrzu fortu na drzewie.

\- "Pauza BMO…" - westchnęła Carroll podnosząc się z kanapy. Robocik posłusznie zatrzymał film i odwrócił się,odprowadzając kobietę wzrokiem.

Nimfa zeszła powoli po drabinie i otworzyła wejście. Za progiem stała grupa gwardzistów, którzy celowali do niej z karabinów. Zdobione zbroje lśniły w zachodzącym słońcu.

\- "Carroll, życiowa towarzyszka bohatera Finna i była królewna Jeziora?" - zapytał banan, który nie trzymał broni. Ilość złota na jego pancerzu świadczyła, o tym, że jest tutaj dowódcą. Żywiołak kiwnął głową - "Z rozkazu Princess Bubblegum idziesz z nami."

Carroll rozejrzała się powoli po wojownikach. Coś tu było nie tak… Królewna była jej przyjaciółką i nigdy jej tak nie zaprosiła do pałacu. Tuzin uzbrojonych strażników? O nie… Coś tutaj zdecydowanie śmierdzi… Szybkim ruchem odskoczyła do tyłu padając na podłogę i zatrzaskując drzwi. Drewno zmieniło się w drzazgi pod gradem kul.

Nimfa szybko wspięła się po drabinie i podbiegła do stołu na którym siedział BMO. Słyszała jak piętro niżej do domu tupiąc pancernymi buciorami wchodzą gwardziści. Ściągnęła swoją ulubioną, za dużą pałatkę i przykryła nią robocika, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nie przejmując się tym, że ma na sobie tylko majtki chwyciła swój trójząb i stanęła w gotowości.

Chwilę później w dziurze w pieńku, przez który przechodziła drabina, pojawiała się odziana w hełm głowa banana. Wojownik znieruchomiał na chwilę widząc kobietę w negliżu. To wystarczyło. Z metalicznym stuknięciem popękały rury w ścianach, a kilkaset litrów wody z wielką prędkością spłynęło w dół przejścia zmywając napastników. Przez szum wody dało się słyszeć bolesne jęki i skrzypienie giętego metalu.

\- "Co się dzieje?" - zapytał ciekawie BMO wyplątując się spod wodoodpornego materiału - "Dlaczego nie masz na sobie ubrania?"

\- "Nic takiego…" - odpowiedziała Carroll schodząc po drabinie - "Zostań tutaj, ja zaraz wrócę."

W części pomieszczenia na dole woda sięgała po kostki. Leżeli w niej gwardziści. Część nie żyła, kilku cicho jęczało, a dowódca siedział pod ścianą i oddychał ciężko. Dookoła pływały zmiażdżone kawałki bananowego miąższu.

Kobieta zbliżyła się do strażnika w złoconej zbroi i trójzębem ściągnęła jego hełm. Metalowa czapka odbiła się z metalicznym dźwiękiem od drewnianej ściany i wylądowała na jednej z kupek złotych monet zalegających w kątach pokoju.

\- "Dlaczego po mnie przyszliście?" - zapytała nimfa przykładając słodyczaninowi szpic broni do czoła.

\- "D...d...dostaliśmy taki rozkaz…" - wyjąkał nie mogąc się zdecydować czy gapić się na piersi "królewny jeziora", czy zezować na złoty szpic tuż nad jego oczami.

\- "Jak on brzmiał?" - zapytała naciskając na rękojeść. W grubej skórce banana pojawiła się niewielka dziurka.

\- "Jak co brzmiało?" - podjął w końcu decyzję i jak zahipnotyzowany wgapiał się w Carroll. Ból czoła szybko przywrócił go do przytomności - "Auuu! Ah rozkaz! Każda królewna w Candy Kingdom ma zostać pojmana, a w razie stawiania oporu, zabita!"

\- "Skąd wiedzieliście, że je… że byłam królewną?" - zmarszczyła brwi.

\- "Jest taki zapis w archiwach…" - uśmiechnął się głupio. I tak mu już zostało.

Nimfa zapierając się bosą stopą wyrwała trójząb i ruszyła na piętro. Na moment zniknęła w łazience, by przebrać się w coś… bardziej wyjściowego, po czym zaczęła się pakować.

\- "Co się dzieje?" - zapytała konsolka szturchając ją malutkim palcem w łydkę.

\- "Musimy uciekać BMO. Pakuj się" - odpowiedziała wrzucając do plecaka kilka butelek wody.

Robocik chwilę później wrócił z woreczkiem baterii na kijku. Na jego głowie leżał przyklejony taśmą kontroler.

\- "Gdzie idziemy?" - zapytał z ciekawością BMO.

\- "A masz pomysł gdzie moglibyśmy?" - Carroll narzuciła plecak na ramiona, a na jego szczycie posadziła konsolkę.

\- "Nie" - zachichotało urządzenie chwytając się ucha torby.

\- "W takim razie pójdziemy przed siebie…" - uśmiechnęła się smutno.

* * *

Ulicą Wildberry Kingdom szedł Toffiblade. W szkłach jego maski przeciwgazowej odbijało się poranne słońce. Owoce znikały mu sprzed oczu. Chodniki pustoszały, a zasłony w oknach opadały. W świeżym, pachnącym rosą powietrzu rozchodził się stuk podkutych buciorów o bruk.

Barykada skonstruowana przez strażników w poprzek głównej drogi nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. Odbijające się od pancerza pociski również. Kiedy był kilkanaście metrów od ściany czerwono-białych blokad drogowych dobył przywieszonego do pasa pistoletu maszynowego z magazynkiem talerzowym. Strumień gorącego ołowiu skruszył drewniane konstrukcje i powalił owocowych wojowników. Ulica zabarwiła się na wszystkie kolory tęczy od soków pokonanych.

Pilnujący wrót również nie byli przeszkodą. Pozostawili po sobie tylko barwne zacieki na ścianach.

\- "Królewno! Uciekaj!" - wrzasnęła truskawka z gwardii królewskiej na kilka sekund przed śmiercią.

Wildbery Princess dysząc ciężko dopadła ciężkich, metalowych drzwi. Zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Zbyt powoli. W korytarzu za nią zabrzmiały ciężkie kroki. Odwróciła się by ujrzeć ciemną sylwetkę. Pisnęła, a i pogubiła ze strachu jagody. Wtedy pojawiła się szansa. Królewna przecisnęła się przez szczelinę i nacisnęła przycisk odpowiadający za zamykanie wrót, po czym schowała się w wannie.

Ciche stuknięcie o metal tylko wzmogło jej strach. Zwinęła się w kłębek i zaczęła popłakiwać.

Głucha eksplozja wstrząsnęła pałacem. Duży, rozgrzany fragment drzwi uderzył o ścianę naprzeciwko. Przez dziurę wszedł zabójca. W opancerzonej dłoni ściskał prosty, długi miecz z zakrzywioną końcówką. Stanął nad wanną i uniósł ostrze.

\- "Nie! Proszę!" - wyjęczała Malinka zasłaniając się rękoma - "Nie zabijaj mnie!"

\- "A dlaczego nie?" - zapytał głosem królewny, po czym wbił broń w owocowe ciałko.

* * *

\- "I co w końcu nowego zbudowałaś?" - zapytała wampirzyca lewitując tuż za różową królewną.

\- "System zabezpieczający nasz piękny świat przed inwazją" - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem monarchini.

\- "Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie to taki spalająco-wybuchający system…" - mruknęła czarnowłosa - "Ani świecący tyłkiem…"

\- "Nie martw się" - zaśmiała się Bonnibel. Weszły do sporego pomieszczenia z olbrzymią maszyną. Tuż przed drzwiami stał panel kontrolny. Wielka, czerwona dźwignia aż kusiła by ja pociągnąć. Chyba dlatego była zabezpieczona łańcuchem i kłódką - "Ta maszyna raczej nikogo nie zabije. Ma uniemożliwić otwieranie portali do innych światów. Żadnych demonów, żadnych poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy chcą spełnić swoje marzenia, żadnych alternatywnych na i żadnych wizyt twojego taty."

\- "Hmm… Czyli nie taka zła ta maszyna…" - Marcelina pokiwała z uznaniem głową - "Tylko mi nie tłumacz jak działa… I tak tego nie pojmę..." - zaśmiała się.

\- "Chcesz to włączyć?" - spytała królewna otwierając kłódkę i zdejmując łańcuch.

\- "Właściwie, to czemu nie…" - wampirzyca wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła ciągnąć za dźwignię.

W tym momencie na korytarzu dało się słyszeć stukot butów. Ślizgając się na zakręcie, do pomieszczenia wpadł Peppermint Butler. Potknął się w progu i poleciał na zimne kafelki.

\- "Nieee! Nie róbcie tego!" - wrzasnął z przerażeniem w głosie.

Było jednak za późno. Wajcha stuknęła o metalową powierzchnię panelu, a maszyna ożyła z głośnym buczeniem.

Lokaj krzyknął z bólu i zaczął się cały trząść. Kilka razy przeturlał się z boku na bok, po czym zesztywniał i zmienił się w proch.

Kobiety spojrzały na siebie z przerażeniem.

* * *

Samotny wędrowiec dobrnął do bram cytrynowego zamczyska. Krytycznym wzrokiem zmierzył olbrzymią, pordzewiałą kołatkę i pokręcił głową. Chwycił za końcówkę kija na którym się podpierał i z całej siły uderzył kilka razy w ciężkie odrzwia. Głuche echo rozniosło się po wnętrzu budowli. Głowa cytrynowego strażnika ukazała się w okienku nad bramą. Zaraz jednak zniknęła z głośnym westchnieniem niedowierzania. Wkrótce wrota powoli i z głośnym skrzypieniem stanęły otworem.

Za nimi zbierał się coraz większy tłum wygłodzonych i wynędzniałych ludzików. Goblinowaty stwór o żółtej skórze i w podartym, reprezentacyjnym mundurze upadł na kolana i zaczął całować podróżnika po stopach, gubiąc przy tym czapkę. Przez tłum przechodziło niewyraźne pomrukiwanie. Można było dosłyszeć tylko jedno, powtarzające się słowo: "Lemonhope". Wszystkie przepełnione nadzieją oczy wlepione były w niewysokiego przybysza.

\- "Wróciłeś… Wróciłeś nas ocalić…" - mamrotał goblinopodobny nie przerywając składania pocałunków.

\- "Dość" - powiedział Lemonhope chwytając go za ramiona i podnosząc od pionu - "Wstań przyjacielu."

Wszedł powoli przez bramę, na dziedziniec. Cytrynowi cofnęli się z szacunkiem. Niektórzy płakali ze szczęścia. Podróżnik rozejrzał się. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że wzdrygnął się, a jego dusza zapłakała.

Wszędzie sucha, ubita ziemia. Nędzne lepianki ze szmatami zamiast drzwi i ledwo kopcące się ogniska przed nimi. A dookoła niego cierpiący głód poddani Lemongraba.

Lemongraba, który właśnie najgłośniej jak się dało otworzył drzwi do pałacu. Stanął w majestatycznej pozie, w pięknym czarnym mundurze z czerwoną peleryną i w towarzystwie dwóch żołnierzy o takich samych kształtach jak on sam. Uzbrojonych w karabiny maszynowe wycelowane prosto w tłum. Proste, polowe uniformy w barwie stonowanej żółci niewiele różniły się kolorem od ich skóry.

\- "Po co tu przyszedłeś synu marnotrawny?" - zapytał hrabia swym zabawnym głosem - "Przecież nie chciałeś władzy… Boisz się odpowiedzialności!"

\- "Ktoś powiedział mi, że źle się dzieje" - powiedział Lemonhope - "I jak widzę nie mylił się."

\- "Nic na to nie poradzisz" - uśmiechnął się kpiąco - "Oni zbyt się boją by zrobić cokolwiek."

\- "Na tysiąc lat wolności też jest mała szansa" - powiedział głośno - "Ale spróbowałem i je otrzymałem. Zawsze warto próbować. Teraz chcę podzielić się moją wolnością z nimi" - szerokim gestem wskazał otaczający go tłum.

\- "W takim razie niech wybiorą" - zaśmiał się złośliwie Lemongrab IV - "Co zrobicie moi drodzy poddani? Pozostaniecie w swej ojczyźnie, czy odejdziecie za tym grajkiem jak jakieś nędzne szczury?"

\- "Kochani! Przyjaciele! Bracia…" - wykrzyknął podróżnik silnym, pewnym głosem - "Nie dajcie sobą pomiatać! Nie dajcie się uciskać! Pójdźcie ze mną! Dam wam wolność, jedzenie i przyszłość! Kogo wybierzecie?"

\- "Decydujcie się. Nie mamy całego dnia" - hrabia wykonał dyskretny ruch dłonią. Sołdaci po jego bokach wymownie przeładowali karabiny.

Zgromadzeni z wyraźnym niepokojem zaczęli szeptać i spoglądać to na uzbrojonego jedynie w kij, flet i harfę Lemonhopa, to na czarne lufy wycelowanej w nich broni. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Nagle bowiem ktoś po prostu krzyknął. Krzyknął jedno proste słowo, które zmieniło przyszłość tego niewielkiego narodu.

\- "Wolność!"

W tym momencie tłum się ożywił. Zaczęli wrzeszczeć radosne hasła i nie martwiąc się ani swoimi nędznymi dobytkami, ani parą uzbrojonych wojskowych podnieśli grajka na ręce. Wyłamali ciężkie wrota z zawiasów i odeszli w stronę lasów.

Hrabia Lemongrab IV poczerwieniał. Na widok jego wyrażającej czystą wściekłość twarzy żołnierze powoli się wycofali.

\- "TOOO NIEAKCEPTOWALNEE!" - wrzasnął ze wszystkich sił. Gdzieś na wierzy pękła szyba.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Popołudniowe słońce oświetlało plac treningowy koszarów Candy Kindgom. Na balkonach obserwacyjnych stało kilkunastu bananowych gwardzistów. Niektórzy mieli na sobie zbroje, inni tylko polowe mundury. Wszyscy jednak z ożywieniem wpatrywali się w wysypaną piachem arenę ćwiczebną. Na jej środku stały naprzeciw siebie dwie postacie. Obydwie w wyciągniętych prawicach trzymały broń. Jedna długi, prosty miecz, a druga szpadę.

Czerwony robot nie grzechocząc nawet zamkniętymi w szklanej bańce brzucha kulkami gumy do żucia ruszył na przeciwnika z pełną prędkością. W powietrze uniosła się chmura piasku.

Toffiblade przygotował się na uderzenie zasłaniając się swym ostrzem. Na wnętrzach szkieł jego maski wyświetlił się spodziewany czas do uderzenia. Ułamki sekund…

Zderzyli się z głośnym, metalicznym zgrzytnięciem i aplauzem obserwujących. Wojownik w masce zaczął napierać jednak robot nie dał się odepchnąć. Przyjął wszystko na nogi, które wyżłobiły dwie wąskie dróżki w piachu.

Nagle słodyczanin odskoczył w bok sprawiając, że Rattleballs stracił na ułamek sekundy równowagę. Zanim jednak padł cios, robot zasłonił się. Zabójca uderzył i, wykorzystując energię ciosu, wybił się w powietrze. Wylądował miękko za plecami przeciwnika i wyprowadził szybkie pchnięcie.

Czubek miecza trafił w pustkę, kiedy mechaniczny fechmistrz zrobił unik. Zaraz potem zaszarżował ze straszliwą prędkością, ciągnąc za sobą wachlarz piachu. Mężczyzna w masce odchylił się i uderzył w zbliżające się ostrze od dołu. Wytrąciło to atakującego z równowagi. Fala uderzeniowa skruszyła kawałek poręczy i przewróciła jakiegoś pechowego trepa. Zdezorientowany Rattleballs nawet nie zauważył jak wzmocniony mechanizmami pancerza cios wytrącił jego oręż. Toffiblade złapał zręcznie broń i wycelował ją razem ze swym mieczem w przeciwnika. Uśmiechnął się pod maską.

\- "Dobrze uczniu…" - stwierdził robot, po czym szybkim uderzeniem odzyskał swoją szpadę - "Idzie ci coraz lepiej."

\- "Staram się mistrzu" - słodyczanin schował miecz do pochwy i skłonił głowę dziękując za walkę.

\- "Nie musisz być taki skromny żołnierzu" - usłyszeli znajomy głos. Na balkonie stała Princess Bubblegum w pięknej, zdobionej sukni. Obok niej lewitowała Marcelina w szerokim, słomianym kapeluszu. Patrzyła niezbyt przyjaźnie na zgromadzonych wojowników.

\- "Pani..." - zabójca klęknął na jedno kolano i pokłonił się.

\- "Wstań" - powiedziała słodkim głosem królewna. Mężczyzna podniósł się i ukrytymi za szkłami maski oczami zaczął podziwiać wampirzycę. Ta szaroskóra istota fascynowała go. Gdy był w jej pobliżu czuł przyjemne ciepło. Czyżby jednak nie był tak do końca wyprany z uczuć? - "Przyszłam obejrzeć twój trening. Gratuluję osiągnięć" - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- "Dziękuję pani" - pokłonił lekko głowę nie odrywając jednocześnie wzroku od czarnowłosej.

\- "Teraz wybaczcie mi, ale muszę się zająć pewną nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawą" - odwróciła się do wyjścia - "Chodź kochanie" - powiedziała do towarzyszki i wyciągnęła ku niej rękę. Marcelina uśmiechnęła się, wzięła ją pod ramię i ruszyła w stronę pałacu.

Toffiblade westchnął cicho i smutno. Przez wyciszone głośniki maski nie przedarł się żaden dźwięk.

* * *

Przez gęstą warstwę gałęzi z trudem przebijały się promienie słońca. Niewielkimi, bezkształtnymi plamkami oświetlały rozłożoną na pieńku drzewa mapę Ooo. Pochylały się nad nią cztery postacie.

\- "Przygotowanie moich braci do walki potrwa dość długo" - westchnął cytrynowoskóry karzełek z burzą żółtych loków na głowie.

\- "Ale trzeba to zrobić" - powiedziała piękna nimfa wodna przed którą siedział mały, kanciasty robocik - "Nawet z nimi będziemy w mniejszości."

\- "Zawsze będziemy w mniejszości" - pokręcił głową słodyczanin w czerwonej zbroi - "Nasze uzbrojenie jest żałosne…"

\- "Ale wciąż mamy element zaskoczenia, a bananowe trepy nie są zbyt inteligentne…" - wtrąciła się zakapturzona kobieta z liśćmi zamiast włosów i wyrastającymi z głowy gałęziami - Wczoraj bez problemu przejęliśmy ich posterunek.

\- "Tylko po to, by pół godziny później go stracić" - mruknął z niezadowoleniem Cinnamon Bun.

\- "To zawsze coś. Ten różowy potwór musi poczuć, że jesteśmy dla niej zagrożeniem" - odpowiedziała z ożywieniem czarodziejka.

\- "Straciliśmy przy tym prawie dwudziestu żołnierzy" - warknął były doradca Flame Princess - "A jeśli ona poczuje się zagrożona… Będzie tylko gorzej…"

\- "To może być jeszcze gorzej?" - zapytał zrezygnowanym głosem Lemonhope - "Całe królestwa płoną, wszędzie plączą się gwardziści, a na nas poluje jakiś psychol z mieczem."

Nagle z pomiędzy namiotów wybiegł głośno dyszący obdartus. Upadł ze zmęczenia na kolana tuż obok stojących. Przez dłuższą chwilę uspokajał oddech.

\- "Wojska… Candy Kingdom… spustoszyły wioskę maruderów…" - wydyszał z trudem - "Jakieś dwie godziny temu…"

\- "Ktoś przeżył?" - Carroll przerwała nieprzyjemną ciszę, która nagle zapadła nad mapą.

\- "Nikt…" - odpowiedział smutno goniec.

Zgromadzenie spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem.

* * *

\- "Bonnie?" - dało się słyszeć zza drzwi do sypialni na moment przed pojawieniem się w nich otoczonej aureolą kruczoczarnych włosów głowy - "Jesteś kochanie?"

Marcelina wleciała do pokoju i zaczęła się rozglądać. Pomieszczenie nie wyglądało tak jak można by sobie wyobrażać miejsce gdzie zwykła sypiać królewna. Pościel na łóżku leżała w nieładzie. Na dywanie, między używanymi ciuchami walały się części różnych mechanizmów, kabli i inne elektroniczne śmieci. Panel kontrolny przy ścianie był częściowo rozkręcony, a jego monitor wisiał na kolorowych przewodach. Podłoga przy łazience błyszczała od zaschniętej piany, którą lokatorki dość często wynosiły po kąpieli.

Cały ten bałagan był jednak niczym w porównaniu do części laboratoryjnej. Wszędzie walały się papiery, mniej lub bardziej sterylne naczynia i słoiki z różnymi substancjami.

\- "O… Tu jesteś Bonnie" - powiedziała wampirzyca. Nie uśmiechała się.

\- "Hej Marcy" - twarz monarchini rozpromieniła się. Odsunęła delikatnie od siebie probówkę z bomblującą energicznie cieczą i skupiła całą swą uwagę na szaroskórej dziewczynie - "Przepraszam, ale nie słyszałam jak wchodziłaś… Zresztą wiesz… Jak pracuje, to odcinam się od świata" - zaśmiała się lekko.

\- "Wiem…" - mruknęła czarnowłosa, po czym wydobyła z kieszeni zmięty kawałek papieru i podała go królewnie. Spojrzała na nią wyczekująco.

Kobieta rozwinęła kartkę i przejrzała zawartość. Uniosła brew i zerknęła na Marcelinę pytająco.

\- "Dlaczego?" - zapytała poważnym głosem wampirzyca - "Co oni właściwie ci zawinili?"

\- "Rebelianci spustoszyli wcześniej jeden z naszych posterunków" - odpowiedziała całkowicie nie przejęta.

\- "Ale to były niewinne stworzenia!" - wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem szaroskóra - "Kazałaś zabić niewinne stworzenia Bonnie!"

\- "Współpracowali z rebeliantami" - odparła najnormalniej w świecie różowa.

\- "Zmieniłaś się Bonnie…" - pokręciła głową. Jej głos się łamał - "Coś się z tobą stało… Już nie jesteś tą Bonnie… Moją… Moją kochaną Bonnie…"

\- "Ależ nie zmieniłam się!" - zaprotestowała królewna kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Marceliny - "Wciąż jestem tą samą, twoją, kochaną Bonnie…"

\- "Nie!" - odtrąciła gwałtownie Bonnibel i odwróciła się by ukryć napływające do oczu łzy - "Już nie jesteś nią… Jesteś morderczynią!" - ledwo powstrzymując się od chlipania zaczęła oddalać się w kierunku balkonu.

Princess Bubblegum wstała i bezgłośnie ruszyła za odchodzącą. W jej dłoni pojawiła się strzykawka z mętnym, szarawym płynem, a w oczach łzy. Szybkim ruchem dopadła wampirzycę i wbiła jej igłę w szyję jednocześnie naciskając tłok. Czarnowłosa wydając cichy jęk bezwładnie osunęła się prosto w ramiona różowej królewny.

\- "Przepraszam…" - wyszeptała Bonnie prosto do ucha nieprzytomnej - "Musiałam… Nie mogę zostać sama… Przepraszam… Kocham cię… Przepraszam…" - po różowych policzkach pociekły łzy.

* * *

Świst niewielkich śmigieł przeciął chłodne, nocne powietrze pałacowego ogrodu. Niewielki, jasnoszary dron w kilka sekund pokonał drogę pomiędzy pastelowym balkonem, a cukrowym drzewem, w którego koronie zniknął.

Mężczyzna w masce przeciwgazowej wyłączył transmisje danych pomiędzy robotem, a nadajnikiem zbroi. Natychmiast przestał widzieć to co nagrywała kamera urządzenia, słyszeć dźwięk rejestrowany przez jego mikrofony i odczuwać położenie w przestrzeni. Mała, zielona kropka na przejrzystym radarze wyblakła.

Toffiblade podczepił złożoną maszynę do schowka zbroi i zeskoczył z gałęzi. Bezgłośnie wylądował na słodkiej trawie i ruszył ku swemu mieszkaniu. Jego głowę zaprzątała plątanina czarnych myśli. 'Nie wybaczę jej...' 'Dlaczego to zrobiła?!' 'Dlaczego ja właściwie cokolwiek czuję?!' 'Co się ze mną dzieje...'

* * *

\- "Czuje, że im współczujesz…" - znudzony głos dobiegł z pluszowej zabawki.

\- "A dlaczego nie miałbym?" - spytał przesiadujący na jednej z wież pałacu czarnowłosy - "Co innego mam zrobić?"

\- "My jesteśmy jedyną stałą. Oni nie" - powiedział pluszak - "A zrobić możesz wiele… Praktycznie wszystko…"

\- "Zachwieje to harmonię... cokolwiek zrobię..." - pokręcił głową Veidrik.

\- "Jeśli nie zrobisz nic efekt będzie podobny" - mruknęła maskotka - "Zresztą harmonia nie istnieje w tym świecie… Cokolwiek byś robił…"

* * *

Maska z cichym stuknięciem wylądowała na zagraconym różnymi mniej lub bardziej niebezpiecznymi przedmiotami warsztaciku. Toffiblade odetchnął ciężko świeżym powietrzem klimatyzowanego apartamentu i potarł twarz dłońmi. Skrzywił się czując szorstką powierzchnię rękawic na policzkach. Zdjął pancerz i ruszył ku łazience. Jasne szramy na plecach odbijały słabe światło umieszczonych pod podwieszanym sufitem z ciasta lamp. Zza zatrzaśniętych szybkim ruchem drzwi dobiegł szum wody.

Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach zabójca wrócił do salonu w szarym szlafroku. Wyciągnął z lodówki talerzyk z pączkami i usiadł za blatem roboczym. Kliknięciem w przejrzysty ekran zawieszony na wysokości twarzy obudził komputer, który powitał go łagodnym damskim głosem. Kilka sekund później zawiadomił głośnym, nieprzyjemnym piknięciem o wiadomości od dowództwa. Toffiblade westchnął i ją otworzył. Zawierała rozkazy. Trzy kolejne cele na najbliższe dni. Tym razem powrót do Slime Kigdom.

\- "Siostrunia się zabrała za rządzenie…" - mruknął cicho, po czym zaczął przygotowywać granaty soniczne.

* * *

Gnom w łatanych szmatami portkach i czerwonej chustce owiniętej dookoła głowy opierał się o krzywe drzewo. Ledwo powstrzymywał się od zaśnięcia ściskając w dłoniach strzelbę dwururkę.

\- "Nie śpij przyjacielu" - ledwo widoczny w ciemności kształt trącił go w ramię i ruszył ku ogniskom obozowiska.

\- "Dzięki stary…" - odpowiedział strażnik, po czym znów zaczął chrapać.

Za postacią przemykającą między namiotami łopotały poły czarnego, skórzanego płaszcza. Ciężkie, wojskowe buciory starożytnego typu mimo głębokich bieżników nie zostawiały żadnych śladów w miękkim poszyciu leśnym. Na wysokości głowy błyszczały na zielono dwie plamki oczu.

\- "Finn! Ratuj! On wrócił!" - nimfa wodna krzyknęła i obudziła się w wodoodpornym śpiworze w swoim namiocie. Gwałtownie usiadła i rozejrzała się po ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Pod ścianą obok jej plecaka i trójzębu siedziała mała, wyłączona konsolka. Carroll wzdrygnęła się. Było jej nienaturalnie zimno i czuła znajomą obecność. Obecność postaci, którą spotkała ostatni raz kilkadziesiąt lat temu.

Wygrzebała się z ciepłego worka i nasunęła na siebie swoją kurtkę i wodoodporne bojówki. Odpinając zamek błyskawiczny namiotu przypomniała sobie dokładnie tamten dzień. I mimo całego strachu jaki wtedy odczuła było to wspomnienie dość przyjemne. Pierwsza noc w domu… Ta myśl wywołała prawdziwą lawinę. Opuszczone miejsca, zmarli przyjaciele… Po jej policzku pociekła odbijająca światło najbliższego ogniska łza.

\- "Co tam koleżanko?" - kobieta wzdrygnęła się słysząc znajomy głos. Szybkim ruchem odwróciła się i zrobiła krok w tył. Potknęła się o linkę od namiotu i z cichym piskiem wylądowała na plecach.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna szczerząc szpiczaste zęby wyciągnął ku niej dłoń i pomógł wstać.

\- "Jak się tu dostałeś?" - nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy.

\- "Potrafię bez problemu dostać się do celi w podziemiach pałacu Candy Kingdom i wrócić" - wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem - "Nie ma dla mnie granic…"

\- "Kim ty tak właściwe jesteś?" - zapytała wciąż z pewnym niepokojem Carroll.

\- "To nieistotne… Możesz do mnie mówić Veidrik" - zaśmiał się i przyjrzał nimfie - "Czy ty mnie się boisz?"

\- "Eee… Nie…" - uciekła wzrokiem - "Właściwie po co tutaj przyszedłeś? Chcesz nam pomóc?"

\- "Nie mogę… Choć bardzo chcę…" - odpowiedział ze smutkiem - "Jednocześnie bardzo chcę zrobić coś dla Princess Bubblegum, Marceliny i innych…" - westchnął. W jego twarzy dało się zauważyć wyraźne zmęczenie - "Ale harmonia tego świata już upadła… Mogłem zareagować… Mogłem ingerować wcześniej…" - pokręcił głową - "Teraz już za późno… Ale poprawię się…"

\- "Nie rozumiem…" - powiedziała powoli kobieta.

\- "Nie musisz…" - uśmiechnął się smutno - "Następnym razem będzie lepiej…" - westchnął, po czym spojrzał w niebo - "Muszę znikać… Do zobaczenia" - po tych słowach przeistoczył się w chmurę pyłu i odleciał nad lasem. Nimfa pomachała mu powoli na pożegnanie i zastanawiając się co właściwie przed chwilą usłyszała, ruszyła ku ognisku.

* * *

Zaraz po tym jak nagle rozpuścił się czołg, jeden z szlamowych żołnierzy wcisnął przycisk alarmu. Wycie syren zabrzmiało w każdym, nawet najbardziej zaszlamionym kącie królestwa. Setki uzbrojonych w halabardy "mundurowych" ruszyło na stanowiska. Na ulice wyjechały opancerzone pojazdy, które omiatały każdą dziurę bacznym wzrokiem kierowców.

Nikt jednak nie spostrzegł przemykającego po dachach śluzowych domków cienia. Szary kształt szybko wdarł się do pałacu i bezgłośnie zaszlachtował dwóch strażników. Kopniakiem wyważył drzwi do sali tronowej i spokojnym krokiem zaczął się zbliżać do tronu. Pustego tronu. Rozglądał się powoli za nową Slime Princess - Blarghettą.

\- "Przyszedłeś tutaj po śmierć słodyczaninie?" - ułamek sekundy po tym jak usłyszał drżący od złości i jakiegoś dziwnego podniecenia głos, zabójca musiał się uchylić przed lecącym prosto w stronę jego głowy strumieniem żrącego śluzu.

W odpowiedzi cisnął w tamtą stronę granat termiczny. Wielka kula ognia odparowała kolumnę i spory kawałek podłogi. Gdy tylko buzujący ogień ucichł dało się słyszeć śmiech. Dochodził dokładnie zewsząd. Wydawało się, że śmieją się ściany, żelowe słupy, sufit i okna. Nagle na powierzchni siedziska tronu pojawił się czubek hełmu z dospawaną tiarą. Powoli wyłaniała się szlamowa postać - siostra martwej królewny we własnej osobie.

\- "Siostrzyczka nauczyła się czarować?" - zapytał głosem zmarłej Toffiblade. Przekrzywił lekko głowę i zakręcił popisowego młyńca mieczem.

Zaraz potem musiał zrobić unik przed kilkoma pędzącymi w jego stronę strumieniami gęstego kwasu, którym towarzyszył wściekły okrzyk władczyni. Zabójca poderwał pistolet maszynowy i zaczął strzelać, ale jego kule zatrzymywały się w grubej ścianie podniesionego przez Blarghettę śluzu. Bez dłuższego wahania wojownik posłał nad nią granat soniczny, odtwarzający dźwięk destabilizujący szlam. Ściana natychmiast opadła, ale czarny przedmiocik został zestrzelony strugą żrącego płynu.

Słodyczanin wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi władczyni by błyskawicznie przemieścić się w jej pobliże i spróbować skopać hełm. Zbroja była chyba na stałe przyklejona do czerepu śluzowej kobiety, bo po kopnięciu obydwa obiekty poleciały w przód i odbiły się od ściany. Toffiblade skrzywił się pod maską i bez zbędnej zwłoki cisnął drugim granatem. Tym razem w sklepienie, które po kilku sekundach runęło na zbierającą się Blarghettę. Zaraz za kawałkiem sufitu powędrował ładunek termiczny. Buzujący, oślepiająco pomarańczowy płomień pochłonął stos śluzu.

Mężczyzna w masce pochylił się nad zwęglonymi szczątkami i wyciągnął z nich osmalone nakrycie głowy, po czym ruszył korytarzem, którego wejście znajdowało się za tronem. Po chwili wyszedł na balkon, gdzie rozejrzał się po wielkiej krzątaninie jaka panowała w królestwie. Wysłał szybką wiadomość do dowództwa, po czym podkręcił do oporu głośniki maski.

\- "Mieszkańcy Slime Kingdom!" - po tym zawołaniu wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu - "Wasza władczyni nie żyje!" - uniósł hełm w wyciągniętej ręce - "Wkrótce przybędzie armia Candy Kingdom. Poddacie się jej lub zginiecie. Ucieczka jest bezcelowa" - zmiażdżył nakrycie głowy i koronę, po czym rzucił je w tłum - "Opór jest bezcelowy…"

* * *

Setki cytrynowych trepów w żółtawych mundurach maszerowała przez pustynię. Każdy jeden maił zawieszony na plecach karabin szturmowy, a na głowie założony hełm w kształcie połówki cytryny. Na ich czele, na cytrynowym wielbłądzie jechał Lemongrab IV. Jego szata powiewała na suchym, nieprzyjemnym wietrze, a zawieszony przy pasie miecz soniczny błyszczał się w słońcu.

Cała ta armia zatrzymała się przed sporą, zielonkawą kałużą, gdzie hrabia władczym gestem rozkazał żołnierzom atakować. Wojownicy bez wahania zaczęli wskakiwać w szlam.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna obserwujący wydarzenia z niedalekiej wydmy westchnął głęboko, wstał i poszedł w kierunku zieleńszych części Ooo.

* * *

Toffiblade maszerował żywo przez rozległą łąkę. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się i wydrapywał resztki zielonego gluta z pomiędzy części pancerza. Cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał już wracać do tego oślizgłego miejsca, którym teraz zaopiekował się Lemongrab. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie cytrynowego hrabiego. Ten stwór zawsze budził u niego dziwny niepokój.

Nagle usłyszał głośny, tępy stukot. Uniósł głowę ku najbliższemu wzgórzu i uśmiechnął się pod maską. Na tle zachodzącego słońca pojawił się właśnie rycerz w czarnej zbroi siedzący na różowym koniu. Jego długie, niebieskie włosy falowały na wietrze.

\- "Szukałeś mnie psie?" - zapytał donośnym głosem - "Czyżbyś chciał mnie zabić żałosny chłopcze na posyłki tej różowej dziwki?"

\- "Zgadłeś" - odpowiedział zimno mężczyzna w masce wyciągając miecz - "Ale od kiedy to rycerz obraża damę?"

\- "Twoja pani nie jest damą. Nawet gdyby od tego zależało moje życie, to nie nazwałbym tego gumowego potwora damą. Ani nie zrobi nic co mogłoby sprawić jej choćby drobną przyjemność..." - skrzywił się sir Slicer poprawiając uchwyt na kopii - "To coś co zwiesz królewną jest tylko plagą, która wyniszcza nasz piękny świat" - trącił boki konia ostrogami i zaszarżował.

Toffiblade zrobił unik w ostatniej chwili. Szpic kopii zdarł fragment pancernego naramiennika.

\- "Zresztą co to za kobieta, która sypia z inną kobietą?" - zaśmiał się złośliwie zawracając konia - "I co to za władczyni, która sypia z tak parszywym stworzeniem jak wampir? Brudny, pijący krew trup, co to przeczy naturze i zamiast leżeć w ziemi łazi pod naszym pięknym, rozgwieżdżonym niebem, zabija, straszy dzieci i sieje rozpustę!" - znów ruszył w stronę zabójcy.

Tym razem słodyczanin nie ruszył się. Z pełnym wściekłości, która gotowała się w nim od ostatniej minuty, krzykiem natarł na przeciwnika. Nie skończyło się to dla niego zbyt dobrze. Po trafieniu ciężką bronią rycerza, napierśnik jego stroju pokrył się siatką pęknięć, a on sam poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, gubiąc po drodze powietrze z płuc. Po krótkiej chwili podniósł się i z trudem stanął na nogach.

\- "Oh... Ktoś się poczuł urażony?" - zaśmiał się niebieskowłosy ponownie zawracając zwierzę - "Czyżby komuś było żal żałosnego potwora? Lubisz wampiry, co? Zastanów się tylko, czy nie podchodzi to już pod nekrofilię psie! Chcesz być tak samo obrzydliwym stworem jak twoja pani, co?"

Tym razem Toffiblade nie atakował. Gdy tylko napastnik zbliżył się na kilka metrów, on rzucił się na ziemię podcinając w locie końskie nogi. Zwierzę zrobiło popisowego fikołka i zrzuciło Slicera. Z głośnym brzęknięciem zbroi rycerz wylądował na plecach. Energiczne próby podniesienia się do pionu spełzły na niczym. Masa czarnego metalu wgniatała wojownika w grunt.

\- "Pomóż mi wstać!" - krzyknął spanikowany - "Miej ho..."

\- "Zamknij…" - zabójca wcisnął mu do ust odbezpieczony granat dymny - "...ryj!" - poprawił kopniakiem i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Głowę rycerza pokryła chmura dymu. Toffiblade'owi nawet nie chciało się sprawdzać. Po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł. Musiał połatać pancerz, opatrzyć prawdopodobne rany i odpocząć. Pozostał jeszcze jeden cel…

* * *

Niewielkie źródełko na polanie w środku lasu szumiało cicho. W wysokiej trawie, wśród paproci klęczała Huntress Wizard. Oddychała spokojnie, a jej liściaste włosy delikatnie czesał wiatr. Ostatnimi czasy często odwiedzała to miejsce. By się wyciszyć, uspokoić i zapomnieć o problemach. Tych związanych z wojna, dowodzeniem bandą rebeliantów, czy użeraniem się ze specyficznymi charakterami Cinnamon Buna i Lemongope'a. Na jej szczęście w obozie wciąż było trochę osób, które do konwersacji całkiem dobrze się nadawały. Zawsze znalazła jakiś wspólny temat z Carroll, która świetnie trzymała się jak na osobę, która straciła w życiu prawie wszystko. Zawsze dało się pośmiać z pewnym niedźwiedziołakiem, czy jednoręką pół-elfką, którzy to cudem uniknęli śmierci w którymś polowaniu na bojowników jakie urządził sobie zniesławiony zabójca królewien.

Nagle ktoś wbiegł na polanę robiąc przy tym nieprzyjemnie dużo hałasu. Łowczyni odetchnęła w duchu, wiedząc, że nadchodzący nie jest nikim, kto może jej zagrozić i uchyliła powiekę.

\- "Wielka łowczyni!" - zawołał zielonoskóry rebeliant - "Zwołano radę!"

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i podniosła się z ziemi. Trawa w miejscu, w którym klęczała natychmiast wróciła do pionu.

'Rada… Szumna nazwa jak dla czterech osób, które kiedyś choć trochę znaczyły...' - pomyślała i ruszyła w ślad za posłańcem, prosto ku obozowisku.

Na miejscu powitał ją smutny uśmiech nimfy. Pozostali wpatrywali się równie ponuro jak bezcelowo w rozłożoną na wielkim pniu mapę. Postanowiła nie pytać po raz setny dlaczego nie organizują tych spotkań w jakimś namiocie, bo za każdym razem dostawała inną, niejasną odpowiedź. Zbliżyła się i rozejrzała pytająco po twarzach zgromadzonych.

\- "Mamy problem przyjaciele…" - westchnął słodyczanin. Dziś nie miał na sobie swej zbroi, tylko jakieś obdarte wdzianko - "Armia hrabiego Lemongraba spustoszyła Slime Kingdom. Blarghetta nie żyje" - pozostali spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem - "Wczoraj znaleziono również ciało sir Slicera, który nie sprzyjał różowej królewnie i mógł być świetnym nabytkiem dla nas…"

\- "Co z tym zrobimy?" - przerwała ciężką ciszę Carroll.

\- "To proste…" - mruknął Cinnamon Bun.

\- "...będzie wojna…" - dokończył Lemonhope.

Huntress Wizard odetchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową. Cofnęła się od mapy i ruszyła w las. Już po kilku minutach dotarła na swą ukochaną łąkę. Uklękła i spróbowała się uspokoić. Nagle jednak poczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Było za cicho… Jakby coś przestraszyło wszystkie ptaki, a nawet wszystkie najdrobniejsze, hałaśliwe stworzonka. Zaniepokojona wstała i rozejrzała się gwałtownie po otaczających ją drzewach.

\- "Witaj…" - odezwał się dziwnie sztuczny głos z korony jednego z nich - "Ładna pogoda, prawda?"

\- "Jesteś tym zabójcą, prawda?" - zapytała próbując zmusić głos by nie drżał.

\- "Owszem" - powiedział, po czym wylądował miękko na trawie i zbliżył się powoli do łowczyni.

\- "I pewnie przyszedłeś mnie zabić, prawda?"

\- "Aleś ty bystra…" - w jego słowach dało się słyszeć sarkazm.

\- "Dlaczego właściwie to robisz?" - zapytała ostrożnie.

\- "Takim mnie stworzono" - przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- "Ale chyba masz wolną wolę, prawda?" - spojrzała w ciemne szkła maski - "Nie jesteś maszyną…"

\- "Mam wolną wolę…" - zawahał się na chwilę - "Ale… podoba mi się to co robię…"

\- "Nie żal ci tych, których zabijasz?" - postanowiła nieco zmienić strategię.

\- "Nie…" - przekrzywił się w drugą stronę, cały czas mierząc kobietę wzrokiem - "Nie weźmiesz mnie na współczucie. Nie odczuwam emocji."

\- "Żadnych?" - zdziwiła się nieco.

\- "Żadnych, które można określić pozytywnymi…" - mruknął.

\- "Nigdy nie czułeś nic do żadnej osoby? Nic? Całkiem nic?" - dopytywała mocno zaskoczona. Jakoś nawet przestała zwracać uwagę, na to, że zaraz najprawdopodobniej zginie.

\- "Do jednej…" - powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia - "Ale ta osoba jest nieosiągalna. I brzydzi się mną…"

\- "Może powinieneś spróbować" - zachęciła.

\- "Spróbuje… Muszę… Ocalę ją…" - wyszeptał, po czym podniósł głowę - "Ale nie myśl sobie, że taką gadką uratujesz swój nędzny żywot" - chwycił za miecz.

Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia łowczyni wystrzeliła w jego stronę zmaterializowaną w dłoni strzałę, po czym nie patrząc na efekty rzuciła się pomiędzy drzewa. Nagle poczuła szarpnięcie. Zabójca trzymał ją jedną ręką za kaptur i przyciągał do siebie. Miecz wbił w ziemię i wyszarpnął wbitą w ramię strzałę. Cisnął ją w trawę.

Czarodziejka uwolniła się szybkim obrotem i wystrzeliła kolejną strzałę. Tym razem prosto w stopę napastnika. Mężczyzna syknął i wyciągnął ku niej ręce. Kobieta starała się uciec, ale nie spodziewała się, że przeciwnik ma tak duży zasięg. Złapał ją za nadgarstek i zaczął z wielką siłą wyginać jej rękę. Huntress Wizard krzyknęła z bólu i prawie zemdlała gdy jej kość odpuściła z nieprzyjemnym chrupnięcie. Próbowała wystrzelić jeszcze jeden pocisk, ale zaciśnięta na jej gardle dłoń w pancernej rękawicy uniemożliwiła to. Oddychało się jej coraz ciężej, a przed oczyma pojawiły się czarne plamki. Kolejne chrupnięcie oznajmiło zmiażdżenie tchawicy. Toffiblade puścił, a ciało kobiety upadło bezwładnie w trawę.

Zabójca szybkim ruchem wyrwał strzałę i lekko utykając odszedł.

Kilka minut później na polanę powoli weszła niewysoka nimfa. Carroll rozglądała się z niepokojem po drzewach - las nie był jej naturalnym środowiskiem i nie lubiła przebywać w nim sama.

\- "Jesteś tutaj? Przyszłam spra…" - spostrzegła martwą przyjaciółkę - "Nie…"

Podbiegła do niej i upadła na kolana. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy.

* * *

Toffiblade spojrzał na leżący na jego dłoni, niewielki, szary przedmiot. Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. Nie miał na sobie maski i górnej części pancerza oraz jednego buta. Jego pierś i noga owinięte były bandażem.

Siedział w korytarzu przed wejściem do sali tronowej i czekał na królewnę, której chciał zdać raport i przekazać zdobyte wieści. Jej wynalazki przydały się po raz kolejny - mały, samodzielny robot nagrał cały przebieg rady dowódców rebelii. Wszystko było na małym odtwarzaczu, który od ostatniej minuty podziwiał.

Jemy samemu ze sporą niechęcią przyglądała się para pilnujących drzwi gwardzistów. Nie za bardzo przepadali za zniesławionym zabójcą. Krążyły o nim najróżniejsze opowieści. Głównie o jego okrucieństwie.

W końcu wrota uchyliły się, a w szczelinie pojawiła się głowa jakiegoś słodyczanina, który aktualnie zajmował stanowisko lokaja.

\- "Princess Bubblegum zaprasza" - powiedział oficjalnym tonem i wykonał zapraszający gest.

Mężczyzna utykając lekko na zranioną stopę ruszył do wnętrza sali. Zbliżył się do królewny i pokłonił.

\- "Doszły mnie wieści o wykonaniu przez ciebie zadania…" - powiedziała monarchini głaszcząc delikatnie po plecach lewitująca obok tronu wampirzycę. Szaroskóra miała nieobecny wyraz twarzy - "Słyszałam również, że masz dla mnie jakieś ważne wieści."

\- Owszem pani - wyciągnął przed siebie rękę starając się przy tym nie spoglądać na Marcelinę. Urządzonko na jego dłoni rozłożyło się i zaczęła świecić. Po kilku sekundach pojawił się drżący i falujące, różowy hologram. Cztery postacie stały przy mapie.

\- "To proste… ...będzie wojna" - dało się słyszeć z niewielkich głośniczków.

\- "Czyli nasi bojownicy chcą wojny?" - uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie nie przerywając delikatnego przeczesywania długiej grzywy czarnych włosów wampirzycy. Włosów, które doskonale zasłaniały niewielkie urządzenie z czerwoną diodą wczepione w kark - "W takim razie damy im ją! Będziemy przygotowani… I damy Ooo bitwę jaką wszyscy długo popamiętają!" - zaśmiała się i odetchnęła z satysfakcją - "Dziękuję Toffiblade. Możesz wrócić do swoich zajęć. Życzę ci też szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia."

Zabójca skinął głową i oddalił się. Usłyszał jeszcze fragment rozmowy, a raczej monologu królewny.

\- "Chodź kochanie… To wszystko wkrótce się skończy…"

Do wyjścia odprowadziło go nieprzyjemne kłucie w piersi i uczucie zimnej wściekłości.

* * *

**AN: Powyższy rozdział dedykuję kirakorze w dzień jej urodzin. Wszystkiego najlepszego :D**

**Dodatkowo (po raz pierwszy chyba...) zachęcam do pisania recenzji tutaj, na stronie . Z góry dziękuję ~MasterSkorpius**


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13

Nad równiną przed murami Candy Kingdom panowała zakłócana tylko przez cichy gwizd wiatru cisza. Czarnowłosa postać stała nad białą piłeczką golfową na niewielkiej podstawce. Veidrik wyciągnął spod płaszcza kij, zważył go w dłoniach i zmierzył fachowym spojrzeniem. Poślinił palec i sprawdził prędkość i kierunek wiatru. Pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową i wyrzucił trzymane narzędzie, po czym wyciągnął nowe. Różniło się ledwo zauważalnie. Mężczyzna zerknął w kierunku wbitej kilkaset metrów dalej czarnej chorągiewki i zamachnął się.

\- "Sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł?" - zapytał lekko zaniepokojony głos.

\- "Nie wiem… Nigdy nie grałem w golfa…" - odpowiedział spokojnie czarnowłosy uderzając jednocześnie kijem. Piłeczka odleciała z cichym świstem.

\- "Eee… Chodziło mi ra…" - zaczęła maskotka.

\- "Cicho!" - przerwał jej człowiek - "Muszę sprawdzić, czy trafiłem!"

Veidrik teleportował się do dołka zanim pocisk doleciał na miejsce. Biały przedmiot wylądował ledwie kilka centymetrów od wykopanej niedbale dziury. Zaraz jednak do niej wpadł trącony stopą obutą w lekko zużytego kamasza.

\- "Udało się! Za pierwszym razem!" - zaśmiał się głośno i podskoczył kilka razy miejscu z uniesionymi w górę rękoma - "To co tam mamrotałeś?" - spytał uspokajając się i wydobywając pluszaka.

\- "Mówiłem, że nie chodzi mi twoje umiejętności, ale o tamto towarzystwo…"

\- "Jakie towarzystwo?"

\- "O bananową gwardię" - westchnęła zabawka.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się ku murom by zobaczyć około setki słodyczan zajmujących pozycje bojowe i gapiących się na niego dość wrogo.

\- "Nie ma się co o nich martwić" - wzruszył ramionami - "Są zbyt zajęci…"

\- "Właściwie racja… Zaraz będą mieli tutaj niezłą zabawę" - zaśmiała się cicho maskotka.

\- "Jesteś chory stary" - Veidrik pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

* * *

Pomiędzy słodkimi drzewami, których korony porastała wata cukrowa maszerowały wojska. Tysiące stóp gniotło zieloną trawę swym nierównym marszem. Elfy, gobliny w szmacianych ubraniach, cytrynowi ludzie, humanoidy, cyklopy oraz wielkie ilości bliżej nieokreślonych mutantów i bardziej unikatowych stworzeń mierzyły energicznym krokiem słodkie ziemie. Prowizoryczne pancerze, wszelkie rodzaje broni białej i mało zaawansowana broń palna pobrzękiwały w rytm kroków wojowników. Dźwięk ten starały się zagłuszyć wielkie bębny. Grający na nich ze wszystkich sił próbowali zagrzać bojowników do walki. W pewnym momencie ktoś nawet zaintonował żywą, optymistyczną pieśń, której słowa powstawały na bieżąco i opisywały wielkie zwycięstwo i to co się stanie z różową dyktatorką po bitwie.

Na czele wojsk szli dowódcy. Lemonhope w kolczudze i zielonej czapce z żółtym piórkiem grał zapamiętale na harfie. Niedaleko maszerował dumnie Cinnamon Bun. Jego czerwona, świeżo wypolerowana zbroja połyskiwała w słońcu, a jego spojrzenie było skierowane prosto w majaczące na horyzoncie pastelowe wieże. Prawe skrzydło armii prowadziła Carroll. Opierała się o swój trójząb, a na plecach miała torbę, w której siedziało BMO. Za nią wiernie podążały opancerzone w błękitny metal nimfy.

Kobieta nie czuła się zbyt dobrze. Wojna ją przerażała, a głód krwi, który aż promieniował z tłumu wojowników sprawiał, że robiło się jej niedobrze. Dochodziła do tego świadomość, że walczyć będzie przeciw dawnym przyjaciołom. Jedyne o czym teraz marzyła to ucieczka…

* * *

\- "Pani!" - ściskający pod pachą czarną walizeczkę lokaj walił zawzięcie w drzwi do komnat Princess Bubblegum - "Królewno!"

Po chwili w wejściu pojawiła się Bonnibel w laboratoryjnym fartuchu. Zanim zdążyła się odezwać, niski słodyczanin wcisnął jej walizkę do rąk.

\- "Rebelianci nadchodzą! Południowe stanowisko obserwacyjne zaraportowało obecność nadchodzącej armii…" - powiedział jednym tchem.

\- "Każ przygotować zbroje i broń" - powiedziała uśmiechając się krzywo. Wycofała się do wnętrza pomieszczenia i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

Położyła czarny przedmiot na łóżku i zrzuciła z siebie kitel. W środku walizeczki znajdował się mikrofon na długim kablu. Chwyciła go i przysunęła do ust.

\- "Moi kochani poddani! Słodyczanie!" - jej głos słychać było w każdym zakątku stolicy - "Zbliża się wroga armia. Ogłaszam najwyższy stopień alarmu! Wszyscy zbrojni mają stawić się na pozycjach bojowych! Dzielnie brońcie swej ojczyzny!"

Odłożyła mikrofon na miejsce i zatrzasnęła pokrywkę. Odwróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała ku laboratorium. W kącie pomieszczenia siedziała skulona Marcelina. Jej nie wyrażające nic spojrzenie celowało w brudną ścianę naprzeciwko.

\- "To dziś kochanie!" - królewna ukucnęła przed wampirzycą i ujęła jej bladą twarz w swe dłonie - "Dziś jest ten dzień! Dziś się skończy cały ten nonsens!" - pocałowała czarnowłosą w czoło, po czym śmiejąc się pociągnęła ją za sobą do zbrojowni.

* * *

Armia rebeliantów zatrzymała się dobre kilkaset metrów od murów. Pozostała już tylko niecała godzina do rozpoczęcia dokładnie zaplanowanego ataku. Centralna grupa uderzeniowa, dowodzona przez Cinnamon Bun'a miała związać walką obronę miasta, kiedy skrzydła armii będą próbowały przebić się przez mury. Bojownicy byli uzbrojeni w silne ładunki wybuchowe, zdolne kruszyć najbardziej gumowate ciasto i najtwardszy lukier.

Jednak przed atakiem nie wszystko było było takie łatwe jak wskazywałby plan. Żołnierze gotowali się z niecierpliwości i skwaru. Słońce było niemiłosierne, a cienia niewiele.

Morale spadło jeszcze niżej, kiedy do uszu buntowników dobiegło wycie alarmu i kiedy zobaczyli działa wysuwające się z murów oraz nagłe zagęszczenie wojsk przeciwnika. Za blankami, na ganku pojawili się uzbrojeni w karabiny gwardziści w lekkich mundurach, a przed miasto zaczęli wychodzić cytrynowe trepy z karabinami szturmowymi i bananowa jazda. Całą tą hałastrą przewodził hrabia Lemongrab IV.

* * *

Królewna w prawie niezniszczalnej zbroi szła sprężystym krokiem ku wyjściu z pałacu. Zdobiona szabla obijała się o jej udo. Monarchini co jakiś czas sprawdzała w podnieceniu założone na nadgarstek urządzenie. Kilka metrów za nią leciała opancerzona i uzbrojona w swój

topór basowy wampirzyca. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

Na zakręcie korytarza kobiety prawie wpadły na biegnącego Toffiblade. Zabójca natychmiast się odsunął i ukłonił.

\- "Pani…" - powiedział uprzejmie - "Jakie są rozkazy?"

\- "Twoim zadaniem jest upolowanie dowódców bojowników i unieszkodliwienie silniejszych żołnierzy" - Princess Bubblegum odpowiedziała zdecydowanym tonem.

\- "Tak jest…" - mężczyzna skłonił się jeszcze raz, po czym odbiegł w stronę pola bitwy.

Bonnibel i Marcelina podążyły w tym samym kierunku i wkrótce znalazły się na ulicach obleganego miasta. W idealnym momencie by usłyszeć wściekły krzyk tysięcy gardeł dobiegający zza murów.

* * *

Wybiła godzina. Armia rebeliantów z wściekłym krzykiem wymieszanym z pełną patosu pieśnią ruszyła do ataku. Natychmiast zaatakowali również obrońcy. Odezwały się karabiny i działa, a równina szybko pokryła się dymem i pyłem. Silne eksplozje przetrzebiły tylne szeregi armii. Krótki moment później bananowa jazda wbiła się w piechotę. Padały wierzchowce, jeźdźcy i piesi. Cinamonn Bun z furią roztrącał przeciwników swą kopią. Wzdrygnął się gdy na jego zbroi zadzwoniły pociski. Zaszarżował prosto na cytrynowego żołnierza.

Tymczasem pareset metrów dalej Carroll ciskała wodnymi kulami w atakujących słodyczan. Osłaniały ją walczące wręcz nimfy, a dwa gnomy podkładały ładunki pod mur.

\- "Wszyscy padnij!" - wrzasnął jeden z saperów, po czym padł na ziemię. Podobnie zrobili pozostali. Jedna nimfa była za wolna i odłamek urwał jej głowę. Woda rozlała się na trawę.

Carroll zacisnęła zęby i starając się nie oglądać na zabitą i zachować zawartość brzucha w… brzuchu, ruszyła przez powstałą wyrwę. Szybko wyprzedziły ją pozostałe żywiołaki. Jedna z nich prawie natychmiast padła otrzymawszy serię z karabinu prosto w pierś. Carroll krzyknęła wściekle i zmieniła ciało zabitej w śmiercionośny strumień, który rozciął w pół ledwo widocznych w powoli opadającym ciastowym pyle żołnierzy. Nagle obok przebiegł ognisty człowiek i wskoczył do najbliższego cukrowego domu. Kilka sekund później budynek stanął w płomieniach.

Uwagę wodnej kobiety przykuły zbliżające się powoli dwie postacie.

* * *

Lemonhope zawzięcie grał na harfie prowadząc swoje oddziały do walki. Prowadził je prosto na mur pilnowany przez postać w czerni. Postać, która właśnie zeszła z cytrynowego wielbłąda i dobyła miecza o specyficznym kształcie. Fala dźwiękowa, która wydobyła się z ostrza skruszyła harfę i podarła ubranie niskiej cytryny. Wykrzyczany skrzekliwym głosem rozkaz pociągnął za sobą strumień rozgrzanego ołowiu, który zmienił rebelianta w sito. Szeroki uśmiech satysfakcji szybko jednak spełzł z twarzy Lemongraba. W tym samym momencie, w którym uniósł głowę i napotkał na ścianę wściekłych spojrzeń. Cytrynowi bojownicy rozszarpali hrabiego, swego byłego pana, na drobne kawałeczki.

* * *

\- "Kochanie, proszę cię, załatw tamtych buntowników" - PB wskazała Marcelinie nimfy i gobliny, które przed chwilą wtargnęły przez dziurę w murze. Wampirzyca posłusznie ruszyła z toporem - "Ja zajmę się się ich władczynią…"

Carroll słysząc to spróbowała się schować za trójzębem. Zaczęła panikować i nie mogła się ruszyć. Królewna wystrzeliła w jej stronę z urządzenia na nadgarstku cieniutkie druciki, które owinęły się dookoła jej broni. Szybkim ruchem wyszarpnęła ją i odrzuciła w bok.

To zadziałało na kobietę jak wiadro zimnej wody. Rzuciła się do ucieczki, ale prawie natychmiast potknęła się o jakieś ciało i wylądowała pod ścianą. Odwróciła się do monarchini i zaczęła zasłaniać się rękami.

\- "Bonnibel! To ja!" - powiedziała błagalnie - "To ja, Carroll!"

Princess Bubblegum bez słowa, czy choćby gestu wycelowała w jej stronę rękę. Różowe urządzenie zaczęło wydawać głębokie buczenie. Jednak w momencie wystrzału drucików między kobietami pojawił się szary kształt. Twarz Bonnibel wykrzywiło przerażenie. Marcelina, dookoła której szyi owinęła się metalowa żyłka, zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do królewny. Uśmiechała się smutno, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Przytuliła się do różowowłosej, którą zaczynać wstrząsać płacz. Po kilku sekundach urządzenie przestało buczeć i wyemitowało ładunek elektryczny. Ciało wampirzycy zesztywniało na chwilę, po czym zwiotczało. Bonnie upadła na kolana i przycisnęła z całych sił ukochaną do piersi.

Carroll widząc to i powstrzymując łzy, wstała i pobiegła. Miała dość. Dość wojny, śmierci, krwi i smutku. Pędziła na oślep aż wpadła w czyjeś ramiona. Tajemniczy ktoś uścisnął ją i pogłaskał po głowie, po czym wskazał wystającą z czarnego, skórzanego rękawa dłonią drogę.

Niewiele dało to nimfie. Zgubiła się wśród uliczek cukrowego miasta, w dymie i pyle. Mężczyzna w szarej zbroi, który pojawił się tuż przed nią wyciągnął miecz. Kobieta nie mogła się ruszyć z miejsca. Znów sparaliżował ją strach.

Proste ostrze przebiło jej pierś. Osunęła się na kolana i upadła na ziemię. Z jej plecaka wyplątał się mały robocik. Oparł malutkie łapki o jej twarz.

\- "Carroll?" - zapytał cieniutkim głosikiem i usiadł w rosnącej kałuży - "Obudź się Carroll!" - obudowa zaczęła przeciekać. Woda dostawała się do obwodów - "Niscz ci nie jeszcz Carroll? Obudźcz się Carroll… Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego…" - niebieski ekranik zbladł i zgasł.

* * *

Kolejny bananowy gwardzista padł przebity kopią. Cynamonowy wojownik przekroczył ciało i ruszył ku murom. Bojownicy zarzucali na nie linki z kotwiczkami i próbowali się wspinać. W większości przypadków byli jednak szybko zestrzeliwani. Cinnamon Bun zmarszczył czoło widząc spadającego rebelianta. Narzucił kopię na plecy i zaczął się wspinać. Kilka pocisków odbiło się od blach jego napierśnika. Na końcu liny znalazł słodyczanina próbującego pozbyć się wbitego w ciasto blanki haku. Chwycił go za klapę munduru i rzucił za siebie, po czym wszedł na ganek i zaszarżował na obsługę jednego z potężnych dział. Kilka sekund później wszyscy strzelcy leżeli bez życia. Pociski z przewróconego pojemnika poturlały się na wszystkie strony.

Jeden z nich zatrzymał się z metalicznym stuknięciem na metalowej nodze. Nodze należącej do czerwonego robota ze szklanym brzuchem. Podniósł on szpadę i skoczył na rebelianta. Były doradca Flame Pricess cudem zdążył się zasłonić, ale jego broń nie przetrwała, a on sam został ciśnięty o metalową podstawę haubicy.

Cinnamon Bun widział już wcześniej tą maszynę. Śmiercionośny strażnik pożądku w królestwie. Jeśli zejdzie z murów zrobi z bojowników mielone. Cynamonowy wojownik musiał go zatrzymać. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Kilka mterów od niego leżała skrzynka z narzędziami. Podczołgał się do niej i wydobył młotek. Chwycił za jeden z pocisków i zbliżył się do obserwującego pole bitwy mechanicznego wojownika. Uderzył z całej siły w detonator. Eksplozja skruszyła spory kawałek muru.

* * *

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna szedł spokojnym krokiem przez pastelowe podziemia. Mijał pancerne drzwi prowadzące do magazynów, wielkich hali, laboratoriów i fabryk, a podeszwy jego ciężkich butów stukały o płytki z twardego cukru.

Teren placówki był opuszczony - cały personel bronił właśnie miasta. Pod grubą warstwą słodkiej ziemi i ciastowej zaprawy panował więc prawie idealny spokój. Tylko żarówki ukryte za kratkami z cukrowej stali mrugały w rytm wybuchów na powierzchni.

Człowiek w płaszczy zachowywał się jak na spacerze. Rozglądał się powolnymi ruchami głowy i oglądał mijane znaki na ścianach. Ostrzeżenia przed najróżniejszymi zagrożeniami, nakazy posiadania ochronnego stroju i kierunkowzkazy.

Stanął przed grubą, metalową śluzą i przyjrzał jej się pobieżnie. Metal rozpłynął się pod jego spojrzeniem i rozlewając się wrzącą kałużą po korytarzu odsłonił przejście do sporego pomieszczenia. Wewnątrz, ze środka podłogi wystawał niewielki panel kontrolny z czerwoną dźwignią, a za nim stała ogromna maszyna. W przezroczystych rurkach płynęła ciemno fioletowa, gęsta ciecz. Urządzenie mrugało setkami kontrolek i buczało głośnymi generatorami.

Czarnowłosy poprawił klapy płaszcza i przeczesał grzywkę. Z jego rękawa wysunął się jaskrawo zielony łom. Uniósł narzędzie, po czym z całej siły zaczął okładać panel. Części i kawałki słodkiego plastiku leciały na lewo i prawo.

\- "Wiesz, że to niewiele da?" - spokojny głos spod ubrania mężczyzny odezwał się gdy tylko skończyła się demolka.

\- "Oczywiście, że wiem" – odpowiedział z powagą w głosie Veidrik – "Ale musiałem się nieco wyżyć… No wiesz… Ciężki dzień…"

\- "Jaki ciężki dzień?!" – prawie wykrzyknęła maskotka – "Jedyne co dziś robiłeś to granie w golfa, teleportowanie się po polu bitwy i przytulanie tej małej nimfy!"

\- "No widzisz?" – przekroczył szczątki konsoli i zbliżył się do maszyny – "To był bardzo ciężki dzień…"

Pod wpływem uderzeń kawałkiem metalu rury zaczęły pękać. Szkło i fioletowa maź leciały na podłogę, a kontrolki gasły. Pancerne panele wyginały się i kruszyły. Po krótkim czasie generatory zamilkły i słychać było tylko rytmiczne okładanie kupy złomu jaka pozostała z urządzenia łomem.

* * *

Po różowych policzkach królewny spływały łzy. Spływały prosto na szarą, bledszą niż zwykle twarz wampirzycy. Żołnierze obydwu stron przebiegali obok nawet się nie oglądając na monarchinię ściskającą martwe ciało swej kochanki.

\- "Prze… przepraszam…" - powtarzała Bonnibel chlipiąc cicho – "Ja… nie chcia… chciałam…"

Jaj świat właśnie się rozsypał. Świat, który przez ostatnie miesiące i tak się ledwo trzymał. Królewna nie chciała by komukolwiek jej bliskiemu przydarzyło się cokolwiek złego. Eliminowała każdego, kto stanowił zagrożenie. Każda władczynię. Każdą znaczącą coś jednostkę. Wszystko po to by chronić swe dwie największe miłości – poddanych i ukochaną. Teraz jej królestwo płonęło, a Marcelina zginęła od jej broni.

Nawet nie uniosła głowy gdy ktoś zatrzymał się tuż przy niej. Podświetlona blaskiem płomieni, postawna, szara postać. W prawej ręce trzymała ociekający krwią, wodą i cukrem, prosty miecz. W lewej dymiący i śmierdzący prochem pistolet maszynowy. Przyglądała się zza odbijających światło ognia szkieł maski. Przesuwała spojrzeniem po nieruchomym ciele czarnowłosej kobiety.

\- "Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?" – zapytał Toffiblade sztucznym, niezwykle spokojnym głosem.

Princess Bubblegum nie odpowiedziała. Nie uniosła nawet wzroku. Przytuliła tylko martwe ciało mocniej do piersi szepcząc coś do szarego ucha.

\- "Dlaczego ją zniewoliłaś?" – zapytał zimno – "Odpowiedz!" – krzyknął.

\- "Odejdź… Proszę… Zostaw mnie…" - powiedziała cicho monarchini wtulając nos w kruczoczarne włosy.

\- "Odpowiedz!" – krzyknął. Jego przepełniony wściekłością i zmodyfikowany przez komputer głos sprawił, że różowa królewna zadrżała i jeszcze mocniej objęła martwą.

\- "Nie… nie mogłam zostać sama…" - odpowiedziała cicho. Jej głos przepełniał strach i smutek.

\- "Dlaczego ją zabiłaś?" – ton wypowiedzi zabójcy nieco się uspokoił. Teraz był prawie wyprany z emocji.

\- "Odejdź… Zostaw mnie…"

\- "Odpowiedz, albo cię zabiję" – Toffiblade wycelował do niej z pistoletu maszynowego.

\- "Odejdź!" – wrzasnęła kobieta wystrzeliwując jednocześnie z przymocowanego do nadgarstka urządzenia.

Dwa ostro zakończone druty poleciały w stronę mężczyzny. Przebiły pancerz zakrywający jego gardło i wbiły się w ciało. Wojownik warknął i cofnął się o krok. W tym samym momencie przez jego ciało przebiegł prąd. Z trudem wyrwał przewody i odrzucił je gdzieś na bok. Oddychał ciężko, a w powietrzu rozchodził się swąd przypalonego toffi.

Królewna nie traciła czasu. Podniosła ciało ukochanej i całując szarą twarz zaczęła uciekać. Mijała płonące domy i konających żołnierzy. Mijała krwawe jatki, mordy, gwałty i rabunki. Przebiegła przez wyłamane wrota pałacu i otwarte na oścież drzwi prowadzące na wyższe piętra. Przekroczyła nie zdradzających żadnych oznak życia lokaja i kucharkę. Nawet nie spojrzała na czarnowłosego mężczyznę w płaszczu, który odprowadził ją zielonymi oczyma. Kopniakiem otworzyła niedomknięte drzwi do swojej sypialni i przekroczyła zalegające na podłodze ubrania i przedmioty, które ktoś rozrzucił szukając czegoś cennego. Delikatnym ruchem ułożyła Marcelinę na łóżku i złożyła czuły pocałunek na jej czole.

Drzwi nie zniosły kolejnego kopniaka. Padły pod wzmocnionym hydraulicznie ciosem. Do pokoju wkroczył powoli zabójca. Rozdeptał leżące na różowym dywanie rzeczy. Po jego napierśniku ciekł roztopiony cukier.

\- "Zapłacisz za wszystkie swe zbrodnie… różowa wiedźmo…" - powiedział pozbawionym emocji, całkowicie syntetycznym głosem. Pistolet gdzieś porzucił, ale wciąż trzymał miecz.

\- "Odejdź!" – krzyknęła drżącym głosem Bonnibel. Dobyła wiszącą przy pasie szablę. Cukrowy metal odbił światło szalejących na zewnątrz płomieni.

Toffiblade machnął swą bronią. Ostrza zderzyły się z metalicznym dźwiękiem. Zabójca napierał tak silnie, że królewna zaczęła się cofać. Krok za krokiem, cięcie za cięciem walczący wyszli przez pociętą kotarę na balkon.

Panorama płonącego królestwa była wręcz powalająca. Kolumny dymu biły w niebo. Na ulicach mrowie malutkich z tej odległości postaci wciąż prowadziło krwawe walki. Działa chroniące murów dawno już ucichły, ale małokalibrowa broń wciąż huczała i grzechotała, plując zabójczym ołowiem. Gdzieś tam przebijały się nawet wściekłe ryki niedźwiedzia.

Jednak ani zabójca, ani królewna nie zwracali uwagi na widoki. Byli nieco zbyt zajęci parowaniem ciosów. Monarchini męczyła się. Mięśnie jej ręki pulsowały bólem, czuła jakby jej palce zaraz miały się połamać, a miejsca na balkonie było coraz mniej.

Kolejne potężne uderzenie wytrąciło jej szablę z dłoni. Cała kończyna zdrętwiała, a broń poleciała za barierkę. Zaraz opancerzona noga podcięła kobietę. Zderzenie z twarda podłogą odebrało jej na chwilę przytomność. Kiedy otworzyła oczy ujrzała czubek miecza.

\- "Proszę…" - w jej zaczerwienionych oczach znów zbierały się łzy – "Zostaw mnie w spokoju… Odejdź… Proszę…"

Mężczyzna nie słuchał. Zimny metal przebił gumowe serce Bonnibel.

Nie usłyszał cichych kroków w sypialni. Nie zobaczył sklejonych z pyłu macek, które oczyszczały podłogę z rozrzuconych przez szabrowników śmieci. Nie poczuł na sobie przenikającego duszę spojrzenia zielonych oczu.

\- "Podoba się bitwa?" – zapytał dziwnie nieprzyjemny głos zza jego pleców. Zabójca odwrócił się gwałtownie, zasłaniając się jednocześnie mieczem.

Veidrik dotknął ostrza opuszkiem palca. Broń natychmiast zmieniła się w czarny dym i odleciała z wiatrem. Toffiblade powiódł zaskoczonym wzrokiem za odlatującą chmurką, po czym spojrzał na swą pustą dłoń. Czarnowłosy zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i pstryknął palcami. Groźny przed chwilą wojownik odleciał w ślad za swym mieczem.

Mężczyzna w płaszczu podniósł delikatnie ciało monarchini i wrócił od pomieszczenia. Ułożył ją tuż obok Marceliny i splótł je w uścisku. Westchnął głęboko i poszedł na balkon. Usiadł na szerokiej barierce, oparł się o ścianę i wydobył pluszaka.

\- "To chyba już stary…" - powiedział rozglądając się po polu panującej w najlepsze bitwy – "Już wkrótce nastąpi koniec…"

\- "Możemy to pociągnąć dłużej…" - zaproponowała zabawka.

\- "Przecież już otworzyłem przejście" – pokręcił głową czarnowłosy – "Zaraz nadejdą. Zemszczą się…"

W tym momencie nad królestwem i wieloma innymi miejscami w Ooo pojawiły się płonące portale. Wypełzły z nich setki demonów, które zalały ulice, lasy i doliny. Zaczęły rzeź, której przewodził sam Hunson Abadeer. Zemsta za śmierć córki…

\- "Stało się…" - powiedziała maskotka.

\- "Czas rozpocząć nowy cykl" – potwierdził Veidrik rzucając zabawkę na podłogę balkonu.

Zielonkawa energia rozerwała materiał. W strzępach pluszu pojawił się niewielki portal. Mężczyzna wstał i bez najmniejszego wahania wskoczył do środka. Przejście natychmiast się za nim zamknęło.

Sekundę później na resztkach zabawki wylądował typek w garniturze. Postukując wypolerowanymi butami wszedł do sypialni i spojrzał na leżące na łożu ciała. Pokręcił powoli głową i starł spływająca po policzku łzę. Zerknął na zegarek i wyszedł z pokoju. Miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia.

* * *

W opuszczonym tysiąc lat temu laboratorium umierała maszyna. Przez ostatnie dekady sterował nią pewien nieśmiertelny. Nieśmiertelny, który nagle postanowił sobie przerwać i odejść. Maszyna nie chciała jednak umrzeć. Nie mogła też się uwolnić spod władzy umysłu istoty. Robiła więc wszystko, żeby zniechęcić ją do odejścia. Trzymała kablami, dopóki te się nie zerwały. Prosiła setkami komunikatów, dopóki silna pięść nie skruszyła ekranów i nie zgniotła głośników. Pozostały jeszcze pancerne drzwi. Maszyna postanowiła ich nie otwierać. Niewiele dały jednak zasuwy, zamki i ciężkie zawiasy. Gruba warstwa metalu zmieniła się w pył wypuszczając czarnowłosego człowieka na wolność.

\- "Nareszcie…" - westchnął Veidrik nie oglądając się nawet na gasnący Imaginatron. Wkrótce pomieszczenie było oświetlone tylko przez czerwone lampy awaryjne – "Nareszcie odpocznę" – zaśmiał się.

Ściana naprzeciwko pękła ukazując ognisty portal. Śmieci zalegające na podłodze spłonęły w mgnieniu oka. Wśród płomieni zmaterializował się demon w garniturze. Nad szpiczastymi, szaro-niebieskimi uszami miał ulizaną, czarną jak noc czuprynę.

\- "Nie spieszyłeś się" – mruknął człowiek.

\- "Po co miałbym?" – zapytał Hunson Abadeer – "Przecież i tak byś tutaj siedział…"

\- "Masz rację…" - uśmiechnął się – "To zaczynamy?"

\- "Ty naprawdę chcesz oddać mi swoją duszę za nic?" – władca Nocosfery uniósł brew.

\- "Już się trochę nażyłem, a to jedyny sposób by mnie zabić…" - odpowiedział spokojnie – "Zresztą takie już sobie ustaliłem zasady. Trzeba kontynuować cykl."

\- "Ok… Nie wiem o czym mówisz, ale duszę chętnie przyjmę."

* * *

Armia demonów rozlała się po Candy Kingdom zabijając każdego kogo napotkała. Obrzydliwe stwory nie wlazły tylko do sypialni Princess Bubblegum, która była w jakiś tajemniczy sposób chroniona.

Podziemia pałacu nie ustrzegły się jednak od inwazji. Potwory niszczyły wszystko co zdołały. Darły ubrania ochronne, rozlewały chemikalia, niszczyły meble i maszyny. Jeden z nich zapuścił się do przyciemnionej hali, na której środku stał szklany pojemnik z gęstą cieczą, w której unosiła się tłusta, rogata postać. Demon opierając się na długich kończynach w kształcie ostrzy obejrzał dokładnie urządzenie. Po dodatkowym obwąchaniu i ostukaniu stwierdził, że nadaje się do zniszczenia. Kilka uderzeń później wielki bobas leżał w kałuży śluzu i szklanych odłamków. W tym przypadku stwór nie wahał się już tak długo. Zręcznym ruchem pozbawił tłuściocha łba.

Umarł Lich…

…niech żyje Lich.


	14. Epilog

Epilog

Veidrik wyszedł z zielonego portalu w zalanym słabym, zielonym światłem pomieszczeniu. Ujrzał przed sobą wysokiego mężczyznę w brązowym płaszczu, który właśnie szykował się do wejścia przez pancerne drzwi wielkiej maszyny. Żałując, że nie ma przy sobie pluszaka wyciągnął z rękawa kij i grzmotnął faceta w potylicę. Ogłuszony upadł plecami na brudna podłogę tuż obok jakiegoś martwego staruszka. Czarnowłosy zmienił trupa w pył i wyciągnął niewielki skrawek papieru oraz wieczne pióro. Zaczął szybko pisać.

„Minęło 20 lat. Idź do niej… Przeproś… Daj jakieś kwiaty. A potem ciesz się życiem"

Położył świstek na piersi brodatego typka, po czym zrobił głęboki wdech i wszedł do wnętrza maszyny. Ciężkie odrzwia zatrzasnęły się za nim. Prawie natychmiast złączył się z urządzeniem w jedno.

* * *

Veidrik siedział na sporej skale nad strumieniem. Nudziło mu się tak bardzo, że podwinął koszulkę i zaczął liczyć pokryte czarnym pyłem żebra. Jedyne rzeczy jakie się za nimi znajdowały to lewitująca bryła pyłu i zielonego ognia oraz pluszowy smok, który należał kiedyś do jego zmarłej dziewczyny. Nagle stała się rzecz niespodziewana.

\- "Siema stary" – przemówiła maskotka – "Pętla się zamknęła, rozpoczął się nowy cykl. Jesteś gotowy uratować świat?"

Czarnowłosy wrzasnął i wylądował na plecach, u podnóża skały. Wydobył zabawkę ze swojej klatki piersiowej i przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie.

\- "Kim jesteś?" – zapytał lekko zaniepokojony.

\- "Tobą głupku" – zaśmiał się pluszak – "Tobą z przyszłości… Tak jakby…"

KONIEC


End file.
